Una vida cambiada
by Yuuki kanon Akatsuki
Summary: Cordelia era la mejor amiga de Sam. Ser amiga de Sam significaba ser una marginada, aunque ella ya lo era por su propia voluntad. Ella no esperaba que la conexión entre su familia y la de Sam y la compra de un auto para su amigo, los terminarían involucrando en una terrible guerra entre dos bandos de robots gigantes extraterrestres, un grupo estilo Hombres de Negro y los militares.
1. Chapter 1

Holiiiiiissss!

He vuelto!

Perdónenme. Estoy pasando por un reajuste de vida y eso implica que borre, corrija o agregue algunas cosas. Si se habrán dado cuenta, borre tres historias que publicaba y muchas otras que dije que haría no las he hecho; esto se debe a que el contenido no es apropiado para mi estilo de vida y deseo esforzarme para lograrlo. Espero me comprendan y no se molesten.

También porque ya no tenia ganas de escribir esas historias xD

En fin.

Estoy escribiendo esta historia, inspirada por un fanfic que leí en esta misma categoría; esta en ingles y no me acuerdo como se llama (lol), pero la protagonista se llama Desiree (creo), esta en ingles (no se suficiente ingles así que lo traduje) y es de 256 capítulos (los lei todos). Si por casualidad el/la autor/a lee mi historia, quiero agradecerte por inspirarme y avisar que ambas historias pueden llegar a tener varias similitudes. No deseo plagiarte por si notas que se parecen mucho, me gusto mucho el desarrollo de tu historia. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para que sea diferente a otros fanfic que he leído y darle mi toque personal. Pido perdón de antemano si hay errores gramaticales y ortográficos; son malisima para ambas cosas.

Una pequeña advertencia: el principio puede ser un poco pesado, no sabia cómo empezarlo exactamente así que simplemente me puse a escribir.

Espero y les guste esta historia. Realmente tenia muchas ganas de publicarlo. No creo tener problemas en seguirlo publicando, empece a escribir el capitulo 21 xD, así que hay más contenido para mucho tiempo mientras sigo escribiendo.

Y tengo hambre.

Hay muy pocos fanfic en español (muy mal), espero poder aportar un poco a este fandom, ya que me encanta desde que vi Transformers: Armada (hace wuuuuuu).

Ahora sí: Publico esta historia sin fines de lucro, Transformers no me pertenece (es de sus creadores), escribo para divertirme y entretener, soy tía y la ardilla malvada se robo a mi Tiranosaurio Rex de mascota para tener una lucha campal contra la Indominux Rex (odio a esa cosa).

Nos leemos más abajo.

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 1_**

El rugido atronador de un Tiranosaurio Rex me despertó de un sobresalto. Caí por un lado de la cama, con el rostro al suelo y las sabanas junto conmigo. Alce un brazo para alcanzar mi celular, que había puesto anoche junto a la mesita de noche junto a mi cama. Tantee la superficie hasta hallarlo, rápidamente lo desbloqueo y apago la alarma. Con un gruñido me levante del suelo, tomando las sabanas y colocando el celular en la mesita. Estire mi cuerpo en diferentes direcciones, para destensar los músculos. Camine fuera de mi habitación, de paso tomando una toalla del espejo de cuerpo entero puesto en la habitación. Me moví por el pasillo hasta el baño, ubicado en la pared a mi izquierda. Deje la toalla sobre el inodoro, me quite la pijama, que consistía en una vieja camiseta de AC/DC que pertenecía a mi padre y los pantalones de deporte de mi vieja escuela, y las bragas celestes. Abrí la llave del agua fría y entre a la ducha. Me tarde un buen rato, como unos veinte minutos, principalmente por lavar a consciencia mi cabello, que era demasiado largo y espeso. Al terminar, cerré la ducha y regrese a mi habitación, con la toalla envuelta alrededor de mi cuerpo y con la ropa usada en mi brazo derecho. Mi habitación estaba en la segunda planta, junto con el baño, la habitación de mi padre y una habitación extra. Tres paredes eran de diferentes tonos de rosa claro y la cuarta pared era blanca con un árbol de cerezo pintado en la parte izquierda, con las ramas extendiéndose a lo largo de la pared. La mayoría de los muebles eran de madera tallada y antiguos, excepto la cama, hecha de hierro artesanal simulando ramas de árbol de cerezo. Del lado de la puerta estaban el armario y el espejo de cuerpo entero; en la pared a mi derecha tenía el escritorio, la silla y una mesita de café alargada donde tengo mi estéreo, mi mochila y otras cosas. Mi cama estaba colocada en la pared frente a la puerta, bajo la gran ventana que ocupa una tercera parte, la mesita de noche con una lámpara blanca con kanjis y un pequeño armario donde guardo mis zapatos. Contra la pared blanca estaban un tocador de cinco cajones, estilo art nouveau, donde guardo y dejo mi maquillaje, cepillos y prendas para el cabello; junto al tocador, un enorme baúl rectangular de madera de un metro de alto, metro y medio de largo y medio metro de ancho, una docena de cajas planas y rectangulares de 40 cm de largo, 30 cm de ancho y 10 cm de grosor, apiladas de tres e tres y dos cajas grandes de medio metro de alto, 40 cm de ancho y 30 cm de largo.

Seque mi cuerpo que lo mejor que pude, usando la toalla para envolver mi cabello. Camine al armario, sin preocuparme por mi desnudez, ya que la ventana de mi habitación daba al patio trasero, ninguna ventana daba en mi dirección y por las cortinas opacas que no estaban corridas. Del armario tome un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje violeta, el cual me puse rápidamente, unos pantalones pitillos negros, una camiseta gris con un estampado de "I Love NY" en negro mate, un par de calcetas blancas y mi cazadora de cuero. Me vestí con todo excepto la cazadora, luego tome un par de botines negros de suela plana y me los calce. Ya vestida, desenvolví mi cabello, frotándolo con la toalla para eliminar el exceso de agua. Lance la toalla sobre la cama, moviéndome al tocador; tomando un cepillo, peine mi cabello para desenredarlo y acomodarlo en mi peinado habitual. Mi cabello era largo hasta las caderas, algo esponjado y ondulado, de color negro y con el flequillo recto. Me aplique un poco de maquillaje después de peinarme, usando solamente delineador negro, una ligera capa de sobra violeta, rímel negro y lápiz labial negro; me gustaba mucho mi tono de piel como para esconderla tras capas de base y polvo y correctores de manchas. Mi piel era de un tono bronceado dorado claro, el tipo de bronceado que toda chica quiere lucir pero es casi imposible obtener, a menor de que fuera artificial. Mi rostro estaba entre ovalado y redondo, aun conservando cierto rasgo infantil; mis cejas eran delgadas y definidas naturalmente, mis ojos tenían forma de almendra y de iris grisácea, nariz pequeña y respingada, con una ligera capa de pecas casi imperceptibles que iban de mejilla a mejilla, pasando por el puente de mi nariz, y una boca pequeña de labios gruesos.

Me revise una última vez y, estando satisfecha con mi aspecto, fui a la mesita de noche por mi gran mochila negra, con un dragón bordado en rojo y dorado, y una mediana caja rectangular de madera tallada; luego me moví a la pila de cajas y tome una de la docena de cajas. Metí ambas en la mochila, para tener las manos libres. Me puse la cazadora, después la mochila, agarre del tocador un estuche grande de maquillaje, hecho de madera, y salí de mi habitación. Camine por el pasillo de paredes color menta, hasta llegar a las escaleras y bajar a la primera planta. Pase por la sala para llegar a la cocina. La cocina era más grande que mi habitación, con las paredes pintadas de color crema, con varias alacenas instaladas en ellas; estaba equipada con todo lo necesario: estufa, lavavajillas, fregadero, microondas, cafetera y bla, bla, bla. No le faltaba nada. Una larga encimera de color blanco estaba frente a la estufa y nos pocos metros una mesa de madera para 8 personas. Deje el estuche y la mochila sobre la encimera, me moví al refrigerador, de donde saque mi almuerzo, una caja de bento que prepare durante la noche, y lo que sería mi desayuno: un tradicional desayuno japonés. Saque todos los ingredientes y los utensilios que usaría. En no más de una hora ya tenía preparado el arroz blanco japonés, salmón a la plancha, una olla pequeña de sopa miso y un par de tamagoyaki. Me serví en sus respectivos platos y los coloque sobre la mesa; recalenté el té que me había sobrado de la cena. Con todo listo, me senté en la mesa y comencé a comer. No cocine demasiada comida, ya que estaba sola en casa y seria un desperdicio de alimento.

Estaba por agarrar uno de los últimos pedazos del tamagoyaki, cuando mis ojos viajaron al reloj digital que colgaba de la pared y descubrí que faltaban unos 10 minutos para que llegaran a recogerme. Me lleve lo último que quedaba de comida a la boca, la cual mastique rápidamente y me tome de un trago el té, causando que me atragante. Apile todos los platos, levantándome de la silla con ellos y dejándolos en el fregadero. Salí de la cocina, subiendo las escaleras hasta el baño. Me lave los dientes con prisa, secándome la boca al terminar y fui a la cocina de nuevo; guarde el bento dentro de la mochila, tome el estuche con un brazo y camine directo a la puerta principal. Cogí las llaves de la casa de una pequeña cajonera, que estaba a un lado de la puerta, saliendo de casa, cerré la puerta y, con un poco de dificultad, la bloquee; apenas di la vuelta cuando vi estacionarse un auto. Yo no sé nada de coches, solo puedo distinguir a que compañía pertenecen por el logotipo y eso es todo, así que el auto estacionado frente a mi casa era uno pequeño y descapotable y es todo cuanto podía decir. Guarde las llaves en el bolsillo interior de mi cazadora mientras caminaba hacia el auto. Dos personas estaban sentadas en el auto; el conductor era un hombre mayor, probablemente entre los treinta y los cuarenta, con algo de sobrepeso, piel clara y cabello castaño oscuro. Sentado en el asiento del copiloto, era un adolescente alto y desgarbado, de mi edad, con la piel clara y cabello corto castaño oscuro. Ambos giraron sus cabezas al oírme caminar hacia ellos.

-Buenos días Cordelia- saludo el hombre mayor. Luego se giro hacia el adolescente-. Pásate a atrás, Sam, deja que se siente al frente.

-Buenos días señor Witwiky- salude de vuelta-, y no se preocupe, yo puedo sentarme atrás. No tengo problemas.

-Nada de eso, señorita, Sam debe ser un caballero y cederle el lugar a una dama. ¿Cierto, Sam?

-Sí, sí, un caballero, ceder el lugar y eso- se quejo Sam mientras se pasaba a los asientos de atrás-. Buenos días Cordelia- me saludo y estiro su brazo en mi dirección, con la mano cerrada en un puño.

-Hey Sam, buenos días- respondí a la vez que chocaba mi puño contra el suyo, luego abrí la puerta del lado del copiloto y me senté, acomodando la mochila y el estuche sobre mi regazo.

Ya acomodados en nuestros asientos, el señor Witwiky arranco el auto y condujo hacia la escuela. Tuvimos un par de minutos en silencio hasta que el padre de Sam decidió llenarlo conversando.

-¿Están listos para la presentación de hoy?

-Tengo todo listo y preparado, señor Witwiky.

-Por favor, llámame Ron. Te conozco desde hace años y aun me tratas de usted.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Bien, Ron, y perdone, es solo que me enseñaron a tratar con respeto a los mayores.

-El respeto a tus mayores, eso es una buena cualidad. Aprende de ella, hijo.

-Respeto a los mayores, anotado- contesto con sarcasmo. Se volvió en mi dirección-. ¿De qué trata tu proyecto?

-Sera sorpresa. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Hare sobre mi bisabuelo. Espero que sea lo suficientemente interesante para conseguir una A.

-Yo también lo espero, hijo- Ron se unió a la conversación-. Ya lo sabes, si quieres un auto debes sacar tres a y tener dos mil dólares- termino hablando con Sam repitiendo la ultima parte.

-Ya tengo dos A y los dos mil.

Me reí de ellos. Hace unos meses, Sam consiguió su licencia de conducción, en su busca de un poco más de independencia. Hizo un trato con su padre, que le daría dos mil dólares si juntaba otros dos mil y conseguía tres A. Obtuvo su primera A en Matematicas y, con mi ayuda, la segunda en Biología. El resto del viaje transcurrió con una conversación entre Sam y yo. Después de unos veinte minutos llegamos a la escuela. Bajamos rápidamente del auto, despidiéndonos del padre de Sam y nos unimos a los estudiantes que entraban al edificio. Caminábamos por los pasillos, esquivando estudiantes y charlando sobre el proyecto de ciencias que teníamos que entregar la próxima semana, yendo a nuestros casilleros. Lo malo era que nuestros casilleros estaban separados por casi todo lo largo del pasillo; aunque a veces era una bendición, considerando al chico recargado en el casillero contiguo al de Sam. Era alto y delgado, su cabello rubio era largo hasta los hombros, de piel clara y su estilo era el de un surfista desaliñado. No estaba mirando en nuestra dirección, completamente concentrado a un trío de chicas conversando en los casilleros de enfrente. El típico adolescente que le gustaba divertirse y apenas se esforzaba lo suficiente para no reprobar materias.

-¡Miles!- Sam grito su nombre.

El chico, al escuchar su nombre, aparto la vista de las chicas y se giro en nuestra dirección; una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, convirtiéndose en una coqueta al verme a un lado de Sam. Me queje, haciendo una mueca de fastidio, ganándome un par de palmadas en la espalda y una risita burlona por parte de Sam. Nos acercamos más a Miles, dándole la oportunidad de saludar adecuadamente.

-Hola, bro- saludo con un ligero tono perezoso, luego sus ojos se movieron hacia mí-. Hola, Cordelia, ¿estás libre después de clases? Quizás podamos ir al cine, hay una nueva película…

-No- lo interrumpí y seguí de largo-. Nos vemos en clase, Sam.

Mientras me alejaba, alcance a escuchar como Sam le decía a Miles que se rindiera, quien se limito a responder que solo me hacía la difícil. Resistí resoplar y seguí caminando. Llegue a mi casillero, que estaba a mitad del siguiente pasillo; rápidamente marque el número de la cerradura, que se abrió con un chasquido. A diferencia del casillero de Sam o de otros alumnos, que estaban llenos de basura y desorganizados, el mío estaba casi vació; un estuche donde guardaba lápices y plumas en caso de necesitar alguno y un delgado paquete de hojas blancas, varias calcomanías de flores y arboles de cerezo pegados en el interior y en la puertecilla y una vieja postal de mis tíos en Australia. Usaba mi casillero para guardar los libros que no ocupaba durante clases. Deje el estuche de madera dentro del casillero, para tener las manos desocupadas y sacar las demás cajas de madera y el bento, junto con los libros y cuadernos que ocuparía hasta el segundo periodo de clases después del almuerzo. Acomode todo bien y cerré el casillero, tironeando de la manija para asegurar que no se abriera. Gire rápidamente que casi no note a la persona parada a mi lado, quien afortunadamente acababa de cerrar su casillero, ahorrándome el dolor de estrellarme contra la puertecilla. Di un pequeño salto hacia atrás, soltando un silencioso quejido de sorpresa, llamando la atención de la persona.

-Oh, lo siento- hablo una voz femenina con un tono de vergüenza-. Perdona, Cordelia, no me fije que estabas ahí.

Entonces me fije quien era y me di una palmada mental por olvidar quien era mi vecina.

-Está bien, Mikaela- le di una sonrisa de disculpa-, fui yo quien estaba distraída.

Mikaela Banes era una de las chicas más atractivas y populares de la escuela. Era más alta que yo por varias pulgadas, su piel tenía un bronceado más oscuro que el mío, cuerpo tonificado y delgado; los rasgos de su rostro eran ligeramente latinos y bonitos, la iris de sus ojos eran de un azul ciruleo y su cabello negro caía en ondas suaves hasta su cintura. Era el tipo de chica que no le importaba vestirse algo provocativa pero decente, a diferencia de otras chicas de la escuela. Tenía alta estima de sí misma, inteligente contra la creencia popular que persigue a las chicas populares y una chica muy amable. Y también el enamoramiento de Sam desde que la vio por primera vez.

-¿Culpa de las dos entonces?- una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

-De las dos- acorde con una leve risa.

Rio conmigo y ambas caminamos a nuestra primera clase, que compartíamos. Algunos estudiantes nos dieron miradas de extrañeza e incomodidad al vernos andar juntas. Para ellos era incomprensible la idea de que Mikaela, una chica popular, conversara conmigo; aunque ciertamente no era una marginada social, tampoco tenía muchos amigos. Me llevaba bien con algunos compañeros y eso es todo. Mi único amigo era Sam, y a pesar de que Miles era amigo suyo, yo no podía estar cerca de él sin querer romperle la cara. Mikaela y yo no éramos exactamente amigas, nos conocimos por un trabajo en equipo de dos personas en la clase de biología y nos toco juntas. Durante el tiempo que realizamos el trabajo conversamos y descubrimos que, aunque no tenemos muchas cosas en común, era agradable hablar con una persona de opiniones diferentes. Fue interesante descubrir que Mikaela era casi una experta mecánica, le gustaba leer y discutir temas profundos. Desde entonces, cuando quería tener alguna conversación típica de chicas o cuando ella quería hablar de algo diferente de fiestas, ropa y chicos, nos reuníamos en mi casa o en la suya. Por supuesto no le decía a Sam nada de esto, intentaría convencerme de ayudarle con ella y estaría obligada a decirle que no; si no podía conquistarla por su propia cuenta, no lo lograría con mi ayuda.

-¿Ya escogiste de que tratara tu proyecto de genealogía familiar?

No pude evitar la sonrisa poco discreta que me cruzo la cara.

-Por supuesto. Sera totalmente interesante.

Hizo un sonido de afirmación, que apenas escuche al sonar la campana de inicio de clases; en ese momento llegamos al aula, donde nuestra profesora de español ya estaba frente a la pizarra anotando la lección del día. Nos separamos al entra, ella moviéndose a uno de los asientos a mitad del salón, y yo al segundo asiento de la fila frente al escritorio de la profesora. Deje mi mochila en el suelo y me senté. Un par de minutos después, la profesora dejo la tiza en su lugar y se giro en nuestra dirección.

-Bien clase- su voz era ligeramente nasal-, hoy daremos un repaso sobre la conjugación de los verbos. La próxima semana pondré un pequeño examen- muchos alumnos se quejaron, se limito a ignorarlos- para asegurarme que lo han aprendido correctamente. Ahora, abran sus cuadernos y practiquen con los verbos que he escrito en la pizarra, luego pasare por sus lugares a responder dudas y algunos pasaran al frente para conjugar verbos que les iré dictando.

Miro a todo el grupo, mientras sacábamos cuaderno y lápiz o pluma. Ya con todo lo necesario sobre la mesilla de los bancos, hablo.

-Comiencen.

Y el resto de la clase se sintió como una carrera de autos: todos ansiosos por terminar primero. Muchos tuvieron dificultades, a juzgar por las constantes veces que solicitaron la ayuda de la profesora. No tuve tantos problemas, solo pedí ayuda una vez y el resto pude solucionarlo con algo de pensamiento. Por supuesto, el español era uno de los idiomas más difíciles de aprender, por la gran cantidad de reglas gramaticales que se aplican en diferentes contextos, me era un poco más sencillo ya que sabía leer y escribir otro idioma. La mitad de la clase transcurrió y muchos ya habían terminado. Con 10 minutos más todos terminamos y la profesora nos llamo para pasar al frente de dos en dos.

Me llamaron, caminado rápidamente frente a la pizarra y conjugar el verbo. La profesora me felicito por haberlo hecho correctamente y volví a mi lugar. Ocho compañeros después de mi la clase termino y salimos del aula. Mi siguiente clase era matemáticas y estaba al otro lado del edificio. Con paso rápido me moví entre el alumnado, quienes pululaban por los pasillos con igual de prisa porque se nos daba unos pocos minutos para llegar de clase a clase. En algún momento logre ver a Sam junto con Miles caminar en otra dirección. Cruce el umbral de la puerta al momento que sonó el timbre, me senté en mi lugar de siempre y la clase comenzó sin problemas.

Después de matemáticas siguieron mis clases de ciencias, biología y educación física; todas ellas con Sam y, para mi desgracias, Miles. Educación física fue el peor de todos; el entrenador nos puso a dar cinco vueltas alrededor del gimnasio y ejercicios de calentamiento, entre ellos saltar. Correr y saltar eran mis peores enemigos, no tanto por mi condición física al hacer ejercicio, sino porque mi cuerpo estaba desarrollado de tal modo que un par de "cosas" botan sin control; que es completamente vergonzoso, incomodo y molesto por las miradas pervertidas de mis compañeros. El único que me respetaba era Sam, principalmente porque estaba muy enamorado de Mikaela y era mi mejor amigo. Durante las vueltas me las arregle para estar entre los últimos para evitar la mayor parte de las miradas. De los ejercicios de calentamiento no me libre y obtuve mi venganza al jugar balón prisionero, aprovechando que era viernes y los viernes lo jugábamos para entretenernos. Conseguí que muchos chillaran como niñas y el resto huyera de mí al terminar la clase. Cambie mi uniforme de deportes por mi ropa normal, dejando el gimnasio para recoger mi bento y las cajas. Lo único bueno de Educación física, es que después seguía el almuerzo y siempre terminaba hambrienta. Deje dentro los libros que no ocuparía y los cambie por los que deje en la mañana, guardándolos dentro de la mochila junto con las cajas de madera. Cerré el casillero y camine por uno de los pasillos para salir del edificio, con la mochila colgada al hombro y la caja de bento en mi mano libre. La escuela nos permitía comer el almuerzo fuera de la cafetería mientras no abandonáramos los límites del terreno. Vi a varios estudiantes sentados en las mesas de picnic esparcidas por el césped mientras caminaba a un árbol. Abrí la mochila para sacar una manta que siempre llevaba y la extendí por encima del suelo; deje la mochila sobre ella, me saque las botas y me senté doblando las piernas. Desenvolví el pañuelo que envolvía la caja, tomando los palillos y levante la tapa. Antes de dormir había preparado mi almuerzo: arroz cocido, pollo con salsa, tamagoyaki, salmón a la plancha y espinacas con sésamo, con unos trozos de zanahoria y tofu.

Una ligera brisa corrió, agitando las hojas de los árboles y refrescando un poco el calor habitual del pueblo de Tranquilidad, California. Me quite la cazadora, atándola a mi cadera y seguí comiendo. La brisa era agradable, refrescando el aire ligeramente caluroso de finales de Septiembre. Afortunadamente, después de Octubre el clima refrescaba.

Note una figura masculina dejar el edificio y caminar en mi dirección. Fue Sam, con su mochila colgando de un hombro y sosteniendo su almuerzo con ambas manos. Se quito los zapatos al llegar junto a mí y me acompaño a comer, sentándose en la manta con las piernas cruzadas. Su comida consistía en una hamburguesa, papas fritas y un refresco; todo lo contrario al mío.

-¿Lograste deshacerte de Miles?- no pude contener la pregunta.

Soltó una risa divertida.

-No fue tan difícil. Le dije que iba a la biblioteca a buscar un libro de astrofísica y mecánica cuántica- su risa aumento, contagiándome-. Me pregunto de que trataba y le conteste que muchas matemáticas; huyo alegando que estaba loco y que iría a hacer algo normal.

Me reí junto con él. Miles no era precisamente brillante ni tampoco tonto, solo que no le interesaba suficiente los estudios. Miles era su mejor amigo desde el primer año. Cierto, Sam y yo éramos mejores amigos desde hace años, nuestras familias se conocían desde nuestros bisabuelos; la cuestión era que Sam es un chico y hay cosas que no puede contarme al ser yo una chica. Ahí es donde entra Miles, aunque la verdad esperaba que escogiera a alguien con un poco más de personalidad.

Terminamos de almorzar unos minutos antes de que tocara el timbre. Envolví la caja y los palillos con el pañuelo y lo guarde en la mochila. Nos calzamos los zapatos de nuevo y Sam me ayudo a doblar la manta, que guarde también dentro de la mochila. Agarramos nuestras mochilas y caminamos de regreso al edificio. Otros alumnos entraron junto con nosotros, algunos quedándose otro rato hasta el inicio del segundo periodo de clases. Andamos hasta nuestra clase juntos, charlando sobre el tipo de auto que compraría después de clases si obtenía una A.

-Nada de que "si"- me contradijo, luego una sonrisa confiada se extendió por sus labios-, "cuando" obtenga una A.

-Wow, que confianza, señor Witwiky- me burle, ganándome un empujón-. Bien, bien, "cuando"- señale la palabra entre comillas al pronunciarla- te den la A, ¿dónde crees que tu padre te lleve?

-Espero que en un buen concesionario, como el de Porsche- la sonrisa en su rostro se volvió un tanto extraña y sus ojos ligeramente vidriosos-. Un Porsche seria genial, atraería a las chicas como moscas a la miel.

-Con chicas, ¿te refieres a Mikaela?- no pude evitar preguntar, ahogando una risa al verlo sonrojarse-. No creo que necesites un auto lujoso para impresionarla, solo se tu mismo.

-Ajá, solo lo dices porque eres mi amiga.

-Por eso, porque te quiero y te conozco y sé que vales mucho.

-¿Nos estamos poniendo sensibles?- me pregunto justo cuando entrabamos al aula.

-Para nada- replique divertida-. Yo nunca me pongo sensible.

-¿Segura? Creo recordar un par de veces donde…

No lo deje terminar, lanzando una mano para cubrirle la boca y hacerlo callar. Le di una mirada irritada, devolviéndome una divertida. Quite la mano de su boca y camine a mi asiento, con Sam siguiéndome y sentándose en el asiento detrás del mío. Puse la mochila en el suelo y gire hacia atrás en el asiento para seguir hablando con Sam hasta que iniciara la clase.

-¿Quieres acompañarnos a buscar mi auto nuevo?- me pregunto-. Si no tienes planes, por supuesto; tal vez quieras visitar a tu abuela o salir a otra parte…

-Sam, Sam- lo interrumpí, riéndome-, estas divagando. Y si te acompañare, tengo que asegurarme de que escojas un buen coche, si tienes tanto empeño de atraer chicas.

Resoplo con diversión.

-Claro, chicas- luego me dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento-. Te lo agradecería mucho, de verdad.

-No hay problema.

Seguimos conversando un poco más hasta que sonó el timbre y a los pocos minutos entro el profesor. Me acomode en mi lugar, prestando atención a la lección.

* * *

Y termino el primer capitulo.

Sip, otra historia donde una chica es amiga de Sam y esta presente en todo él asunto.

No se preocupen, Cordelia no le robara el protagonismo a Sam; seguirá teniendo el mismo protagonismo de siempre.

Cordelia tendrá sus propias escenas individuales, no estará todo el tiempo con Sam.

Tiene su propia vida xD.

Si tienen algo que decir, envíenme un review por favor. Me darán la inspiración para seguir avanzando.

Adios!

Nos vemos el siguiente capitulo!


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo Capitulo presente!

Puede que algunos se hayan dado cuenta que modifique el capitulo anterior. Eso se debe a que cometí un error: no revise la linea de tiempo de las películas.

Fue un error, porque la historia tenia inicio en el 2008 y no en el 2007 y no me salían las cuentas de los dos años entre las dos primeras películas. Gracias a que investigue las lineas de tiempo, pude determinar mejor las fechas en las que inicio la película (al menos a mi parecer), lo que pasa en los periodos de tiempo entre ellas (por lo menos hasta la tres). Todo esto gracias a una wiki de transformers, donde descubrí que hay comics del universo de las películas. Utilizare esta información para desarrollar la historia; no sera exactamente igual, especialmente con la inclusión de Cordelia. Pero como dije antes, ella tendrá su propio protagonismo, no estara presente en todas las escenas, tendrá propias.

Espero poder escribir más capitulos antes de publicar el tercero, ya que tengo el defecto de no terminar las cosas (terrible por mi parte).

Si alguien encuentra curioso el suplicio de Educación Fisica, es algo que las mujeres de pechos grandes padecemos. Yo lo se, Cordelia tiene mi complexión física. Soy una chica bajita, mi cuerpo en forma de pera (para los que no saben, el cuerpo es pequeño por arriba y grande por abajo o tambien pueden buscar imagenes), tengo un rostro algo aniñado (tengo 24 y me confunden de 16 xD) y mis pechos son grandes (no es taaaan increíble como algunas personas pueden creer, muchas veces es un suplicio).

Puede que se pregunten porque Cordelia parece tener una manía con las cosas japonesas; este capitulo lo explicara. Si tienen preguntas de la historia familiar, haganlas, me encantaria responderlas (porque hice su familia muy diversa).

A proceder con el capitulo.

Publico y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro, lo hago por diversión, porque me gusta transformers y porque quiero comer tamales.

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 2_**

Las dos clases antes de Historia pasaron sin ton ni son; Arte lingüística fue ligero y Ciencias Sociales casi aburrido por ser viernes. No compartía la clase de Ciencias Sociales con Sam, en su lugar estaba Mikaela y podría haberme sentado con ella, si no fuera por el único inconveniente que le encontraba: su novio Trent DeMarco. Era el típico chico adolescente americano: alto y musculoso, piel clara, cabello rubio recortado y ojos claros. Era miembro del equipo de futbol y un completo matón. Antes de salir con Mikaela, había intentado seducirme para meterse entre mis piernas y en el de otras chicas. Nunca consiguió nada conmigo, mucho menos una amistad, por lo que me estuvo acosando unos meses en primer año hasta que noto a Mikaela, persiguiéndola y dejándome en paz.

Al terminar la clase, guarde mis cosas en la mochila y salí del aula, dirigiéndome a mi última clase, Historia. Camino a clase me encontré con Sam y Miles, quienes me vieron y animaron a unirme con ellos; muy a mi pesar lo hice, colocándome a un costado de Sam y opuesto a Miles. Guardé silencio el resto del trayecto, ignorando los intentos de Miles de unirme a su plática. Dejo de intentar llamar mi atención al entrar al salón, pues me fui a sentar frente al escritorio del profesor. Ambos fueron a sentarse más atrás de la primera fila. No pasó mucho tiempo a que sonara el timbre y los estudiantes faltantes entraron, seguidos del maestro. Vi a Sam revolverse incomodo en su asiento al ver a Mikaela entrar con Trent, su brazo rodeando sus hombros. Sentí algo de tristeza por él. El profesor dejo sus cosas sobre el escritorio, sacando la hoja de asistencia y pasando lista. Al terminar, dejo la hoja sobre el escritorio y se volvió a nosotros. Aplaudió un par de veces para llamar nuestra atención.

-Bien, chicos- comenzó -, como ya saben esta semana hicimos el proyecto sobre la genealogía familiar y exponerlo frente a la clase. Ahora pasaran al frente los últimos cinco estudiantes: Carson, Edwards, Kennedy, O´Neil y Witwiky- reviso la lista para asegurar quienes faltaban, luego nos miro-. ¿Alguien quiere pasar primero? O puedo llamarlos yo, si prefieren- lo ultimo salió como una advertencia.

Por supuesto, ninguno quiso pasar al frente, a muchos no les gusta ser el primero. Yo prefería dejar a alguien más pasar primero, aunque no me importaba hacerlo yo. Al ver a ningún voluntario, el profesor decidió escogerlos. Tomo su lugar tras el escritorio y agarro la lista.

-Señorita O´Neil pase al frente.

Mary O´Neil, una chica alta, de piel morena clara y cabello castaño oscuro, paso al frente. Hablo sobre su abuelo, quien había participado en la primera guerra mundial como médico; mostro algunas fotos, certificados que firmo y la caja de primeros auxilios que conservaba de su último servicio. Siguió Elliot Carson, un chico rubio, desgarbado, de piel blanca y de ascendencia islandesa, expuso sobre uno de sus ancestros de hace quinientos años, quien al parecer fue de gran influencia. Zachary Edwards era un amigo de Trent y miembro del equipo de Futbol, además de salir con otra de las chicas populares. Musculoso, alto y bronceado, cabello oscuro y rasgos típicos estadounidenses. Hizo la presentación sobre su padre, un comandante de la Armada, que al parecer era una tradición familiar, porque su abuelo también perteneció a la Armada y planeaba seguir sus pasos.

Zachary regreso a su lugar al terminar de guardar los artículos de su padre, con el maestro anotando su calificación. Vi al profesor debatirse un poco a quien llamar.

-Le toca pasar al frente, señorita Kennedy- finalmente me llamo.

Agarre la mochila por una de las correas, levantándome y caminando hasta el podio de conferencias que el profesor coloco en el aula para exponer. Con cuidado puse la mochila sobre la mesa al lado del podio, abriéndola para sacar el estuche de maquillaje, las tres cajas de madera y una vieja fotografía en un cuadro de madera; los acomode en la mesa y me coloque detrás del podio, con la espalda recta, los hombros hacia atrás y relajados, cabeza derecha y los brazos a mis costados, doblando ligeramente los codos para tener la manos cruzadas frente a mí.

-Para mi proyecto de genealogía familiar hablare sobre mi bisabuela por parte de mi madre, la madre de mi abuela- comencé. Respire profundamente y continúe-. Su nombre era Haruka, que paso a apellidarse Takamatsu al casarse con mi bisabuelo, Tetsuya Takamatsu, quien fue un empresario japonés que emigro junto con su esposa y su primer hijo, de cuatro años, a Estados Unidos para asentarse.

Di una pequeña pausa, dejando que asimilen la información.

-Mi bisabuela no tenía un apellido; es más, mi bisabuelo no la conoció con el nombre de Haruka, sino con el nombre de Yuzuki y se conocieron durante un banquete donde la contrataron para animar a los invitados- vi los gestos de confusión de los demás-. Mi bisabuela era una geisha, proveniente de cuatro generaciones de geishas y era una de las más famosas de su época.

Un murmullo se inicio entre los alumnos, silenciado por el maestro. Pude ver la expresión de asombro de Sam, él sabía de mi bisabuela y que era un tema delicado.

-No se alarmen. Las geishas, contrario a la creencia popular fuera de Japón, no son cortesanas, que es un modo amable para llamar a las prostitutas- hubo varios resoplidos y risitas por algunos chicos-. La palabra geisha, formados por los ideogramas que se leen _gei_ , que significa arte, y _sha_ , que significa persona, se puede traducir como "artista"; y es que una geisha es una mujer con amplios conocimientos y profundo dominio de las artes tradicionales japonesas, como el baile, la música, la ceremonia del té y otras cosas, además del cómo vestir adecuadamente un kimono, la etiqueta y la conversación.

-Entonces, básicamente una geisha es una artista que entretiene a los invitados. Como cuando en una fiesta contratan a un DJ, un artista circense o un mago.- comento el profesor.

Asentí con la cabeza en su dirección.

-Algo así, solo que los costos de contratar a una geisha eran muy caros; solo empresarios y personas adineradas se podían permitir semejante lujo, especialmente si era muy popular. Las geishas vivían en barrios de arquitectura japonesa llamados _hanamichi_ , que significa "ciudad de las flores". En estos barrios hay edificios llamados _okiya_ y _ochaya_ ; las _okiya_ eran las casas donde viven las geishas y las aprendices de geisha llamadas _maiko_ , y las _ochaya_ eran casas de té, donde se daban comida y refrigerios, además de tener grandes salones donde se daban los banquetes, fiestas y reuniones en los que trabajaban las geishas. Hay que aclarar una cosa- añadí-, no bastaba con ser muy adinerado para asistir a un banquete animado por una geisha, se tenía que ser un cliente conocido por la casa de té y ser de confianza con la dueña.

Algún chico hizo un silbido, se escucho a alguien decir que era demasiado exclusivo y más risas. Continúe cuando se callaron por demanda del maestro.

-Eso es solo un poco sobre las geishas; si me explicara más nos quedaríamos mucho tiempo; ahora hablare un poco más sobre mi bisabuela. Su madre también había sido una geisha, quien se retiro al saber que estaba embarazada y se convirtió en la dueña de la _okiya_ donde trabajaba, sucediendo a la abuela de mi bisabuela. Al crecer dentro de la _okiya_ , se vio envuelta en su mundo y fascinada quiso convertirse en geisha. Paso por un exhaustivo entrenamiento, aprendiendo a ponerse un kimono apropiadamente, maquillarse, bailar, saber hacer correctamente la ceremonia del té y muchas cosas más. Normalmente una mujer se convierte en geisha a los veinte o veintiún años, a menos que se le considerara tener la suficiente madurez volverse geisha. Mi bisabuela se convirtió en geisha antes de los diecinueve años, ya que era my talentosa; ese mismo talento la volvió muy famosa y seis años después conoció a su futuro esposo en una reunión de negocios. Al principio se convirtió en su _danna_ , es que un protector y se encarga de los gastos de su protegida, y con el tiempo se enamoraron. Deseaban formar una familia, así que dejo la profesión de geisha, se casaron y al año tuvieron a su primer hijo, mi tío abuelo Takumi. Luego viajaron a Estados Unidos y tuvieron dos hijos más: mi otro tío abuelo Daiki y mi abuela Akira-al terminar me moví a la mesa, para mostrar las cosas que traje-. Traje algunas cosas, heredades de mi madre a mí, de mi abuela a mi madre, mi bisabuela a mi abuela y así sucesivamente.

Tome la caja de maquillaje, levantando la delgada tapa de la parte superior para revelar un espejo incrustado y abrí los dos cajones pequeños que componía el estuche.

-Este es un estuche de maquillaje, dado de mi bisabuela a mi abuela y todo eso hasta llegar a mis manos- tome un plato metálico con un polvo blanco en el interior-. Este era el maquillaje de las geishas antiguamente, hecho a partir de polvo de arroz y al mezclarse con agua forma una pasta blanca con el que se aplicaban en cara, cuello, toda la línea superior del pecho y la nuca, siempre dejando sin pintar dos o tres líneas, formando una "V" o "W"; usaban lápiz negro y rojo para delinear cejas y ojos, que disminuían la intensidad entre mayor experiencia tuviera la geisha, y también pintaban los labios de color rojo pasión.

Cerré el estuche, siguiendo con las dos cajas; dentro de las cajas, varios adornos para el pelo de diferentes formas estaban acomodados sobre un cojín de terciopelo.

-Estos son los adornos para el cabello, también llamados _kanzashi_ y cada uno es diferente. Tenemos los _miokuri_ , que son rectángulos de colores dorados, rojos o plateados; _kanoko_ , una banda de seda rojo cn manchas blancas, simulando piel de ciervo; _tama kanzashi_ , un adorno tipo aguja redondeada de un solo extremo; el _kogai_ es como el _tama kanzashi_ , excepto que tiene dos extremos opuestos y va dentro del moño del peinado; el _kushi_ es un peine de forma alargada y redondeada; los adornos de caparazón de tortuga pueden ser de diferentes formas, así que no hay mucho que contar- señale cada adorno conforme los nombraba, para que les fuera fácil diferenciarlos -. Por último están el _bira-bira kanzashi_ , un adorno plateado que cuelga de un extremo y al caminar tintinea, y el _hana kanzashi_ , este es un adorno muy característico, ya que cambia cada mes y se crea utilizando la flor característica de cada mes- tome uno de los dos _hana kanzashi_ -. Este es el de Abril, hecho para simular flores de cerezo, la flor más emblemática de Japón.

Guarde el adorno de nuevo en la caja y las cerré, después tome la tercera caja.

-Imagino que algunos han visto la película de "Memorias de una Geisha" o leído el libro, ¿no?- pregunto, recorriendo la mirada por todo el salón. Vi muy pocos rostros que reconocieron el nombre, principalmente chicas, entre ellas Mikaela; Sam ya conocía mi historia familiar-. Bueno, quienes lo saben- seguí, a la par que abría la caja y tomaba un largo abanico hecho de madera-, reconocerán este tipo de abanico- luego lo extendí, mostrando la pantalla de tela dorada-. Estos abanicos se usaban para las danzas tradicionales; las geishas las usaban cuando se les pedía bailar en un banquete o fiesta- lo hice girar con un dedo, lanzándolo al aire y atrapándolo; demostrando un modo de usarlo; después lo cerré, guardándolo de nuevo en la caja y tome la fotografía enmarcada-. Esta es una foto que le tomaron en 1873, en su momento de mayor fama- en la fotografía se veía a una bella mujer japonesa, de cuerpo entero, ataviada con un kimono largo y de mangas cortas, que sujetaba el extremo con una mano para evitar arrastrarlo, enseñando las sandalias tradicionales japonesas; su cabello estaba peinado y recogido, con un par de adornos sencillos. Como la foto era en blanco y negro, era imposible adivinar los colores originales, aun así era sencillo ver el estampado sencillo del kimono y el obi, también el que estaba maquillada-. En ese entonces eran en blanco y negro, ya que la fotografía llego a Japón nueve años después de su, se podría decir, creación y era el último país en llegar por su negativa a recibir influencia exterior, hasta que la estructura política y social fueron reformadas durante lo que se conoce la restauración Meiji, ocurrido entre 1866 y 1869.

Le di la fotografía al chico frente a mí, indicándole que se los pasara a los otros para que la miraran. La mayoría hecho un vistazo, algunas chicas por más tiempo, y otros simplemente no la tomaron, como Trent. Unos minutos después me devolvieron la fotografía, que guarde dentro de la mochila.

-Y ese es mi proyecto de genealogía familiar- cruce mis manos al frente de mis piernas y me incline, dando una reverencia.

-Gracias, señorita Kennedy- dijo el profesor-, puede sentarse.

Asentí en agradecimiento, guarde el resto de las cosas y regrese a mi lugar. Por un momento mire en dirección a Sam, quien me veía, y le susurre "buena suerte". Me dio un suave "gracias". Me senté y espera a la presentación de Sam.

-Señor Witwiky, va usted- llamo el profesor.

Sam rápidamente se levanto de su lugar, caminando hasta pararse detrás de la mesa; abrió su mochila y dejo caer descuidadamente algunas cosas sobre la mesa.

-Lo siento- se disculpo-, son muchas cosas.

A mi costado derecho escuche un murmullo, aunque estaba demasiado lejos para escuchar lo que trataba. Gire mi rostro para ver a Trent buscar sobre la mesilla de su asiento. Arranco un pequeño pedazo de papel y lo arrugo hasta volverlo una pequeña bola de papel; tomo una banda elástica, estirándola entre sus dedos a modo de resortera y puso la bolita de papel como proyectil.

-Bien- empezó Sam-, para la genealogía de…

Fue interrumpido por una pequeña bola de papel que le dio en el cuello. El profesor se levanto de su silla.

-Bien, ¿Quién fue?- pregunto el maestro, al notar la infame bolita, pero no al infractor-. ¿Quién hizo eso?

Note a varios que se hacían los desinteresados y a otros buscando a alguien que fuera culpable, no porque les preocupara, sino por curiosidad. Yo sabía que fue Trent. Era un abusivo que le gustaba molestar cualquiera que no fuera de su círculo de amigos. Entrecerré los ojos en su dirección, lamentando un poco que estuviera ocupado fingiendo buscar al culpable y no poder incomodarlo con la mirada de muerte que le lanzaba. Vi la expresión de descontento y decepción de Mikaela, preguntándome de nuevo el porqué salía con un tarado como Trent.

-Muchachos- señalo con el índice a nosotros-, recuerden: responsabilidad- y volvió a sentarse.

Sam giro hacía él, buscando su permiso para empezar; el profesor asintió y Sam se enfrento contra el resto de la clase.

-Ya, mmm- dudo un momento-. Decidí hacer el trabajo de la genealogía de mi familia sobre mi bisabuelo. Fue un hombre ilustre, el capitán Archibaldo Witwiky, un explorador famoso-se acerco a la mesa y tomo un viejo papel doblado-. El fue de los primeros en explorar el círculo ártico- extendió el papel, revelando un antiguo mapa que componía el territorio ártico-, y fue una gran noticia. En 1887, con cuarenta y tres valientes marinos, fue a investigar el círculo ártico. Esa es la historia.

Dejo el mapa sobre el podio, moviéndose hacia la mesa para mostrar los objetos que trajo consigo.

-Traigo algunos instrumentos básicos usados por marinos del siglo 19- al decir eso, se gano algunas risas, que la verdad no entendía; me parecía interesante. Tomo un largo tubo hecho de cuero con ambas manos-. Este cuadrante esta en ochenta dólares; todo esta rebajado- dejo el cuadrante sobre la mesa y agarro una pieza de metal, formado por lo que parecía un arco con el extremo graduado, y un juego de lentes-. Y tenemos este sextante- más risas, por lo que el profesor levanto un letrero rojo con la palabra "silencio" y las risas se apagaron-, cincuenta dólares, es una ganga- coloco el objeto de nuevo en su lugar, en cambio, tomo un par de lentes antiguos de lentes redondos, que desde mi lugar parecías fisurados, levantándolos a la altura de sus ojos-. Y miren esto, vean los antojos de mi bisabuelo. Aun no tienen precio pero tienen un grabado interesante.

-¿Va a venderme su hígado?- lo interrumpió el profesor.

Sam hizo un gesto, que no podía clasificar, y bajo los lentes.

-Señor Witwiky- continuo el regaño-, esto no es un mercado y no creo que su bisabuelo estuviera muy orgulloso de lo que está haciendo.

-Lo sé, lo siento- trato de excusarse-, el dinero irá al fondo de mi auto. Qué tal si pasan la voz, estoy en ebay, en mercado libre- luego señalo otro objeto que trajo-; creo que esta brújula seria increíble como regalo para el día de Cristóbal Colon.

El maestro se quejo, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás en su silla, luego se encorvo sobre su escritorio, con los codos apoyados encima y su cabeza en sus manos.

-Sam- advirtió.

-Lo siento, emm. Por desgracia, mi bisabuelo, siendo un genio, termino ciego y loco en un manicomio- al decirlo levanto un gran pedazo de papel amarillento, con algunos símbolos extraños dibujados, y un viejo periódico-, trazando estos símbolos y hablando de un hombre gigante de hielo que creía que..

Fue interrumpido de nuevo, esta vez por la campana de fin de clases. Como la clase solo era exponer y no ocupamos nada, colgué mi mochila en el hombro al levantarme y camine a la puerta.

-Muy bien, mañana puede haber o no examen- el profesor dejo una pausa dramática, levantándose de su lugar y colocándose al frente de su escritorio-. Duerman con el miedo- sentencio.

Muchos compañeros hicieron lo mismo que yo, pasando frente a Sam, quien intentaba convencerlos de comprar los instrumentos. Al pasar por su lado le di un golpecito en el hombro para llamar su atención. Se inclino hacia mí para poder hablarle al oído.

-Veré si ya llego tu padre. Nos vemos afuera.

Estuvo de acuerdo, volviéndose al maestro cuando lo llamo. Salí del aula, caminando entre el mar de estudiantes, girando por los pasillos hasta llegar a mi casillero. Lo abrí con prisa, guardando dentro de mi mochila los libros que deje después del almuerzo y bloquee el casillero. Camine a paso veloz fuera de la escuela, buscando al padre de Sam por la acera. Apenas eran poco más de la una, con el sol calentando el aire, agradeciendo no haberme puesto otra vez la cazadora. Lo localice no muy lejos, con su auto descapotable estacionado casi al frente de la entrada. Trote en su dirección.

-Señor Witwiky- llame.

Me miro al escucharme llamarlo y sonrió al verme.

-Ron, chica, llámame Ron.

-Lo siento, Ron- me forcé a llamarlo por su nombre-, la costumbre.

Abrí la puerta del pasajero, reclinando el asiento para sentarme atrás. Acomodada en mi lugar, Ron enderezo el asiento y nos dedicamos a esperar a Sam.

-¿Y cómo les fue?- pregunto.

-Estoy segura que bien. Solo espero que consiga una A.

-Yo también, si no, no hay auto.

-¿A dónde planea llevarnos?- no pude evitar preguntar.

Estaba muy curiosa.

-Sera sorpresa. Toda una revelación- y la risa que siguió me dio mala espina.

No mucho después vimos a Sam saliendo con prisa de la escuela, con la mochila y unos rollos de papel en las manos. Corrió hacía nosotros, su rostro claramente emocionado. Pude sentir su emoción, provocando que me emocionara también.

-¿Lo conseguiste?- lo cuestione.

-¡Sí!- grito en éxtasis.

Dejo la mochila y los papeles en la parte desocupada del asiento trasero, junto a mí. Abrió la puerta, sentándose y cerrándola.

-¿Y bien?- también pregunto su padre.

-A -, pero A- sentencio, mientras le mostraba una hoja, lo que supuse es donde tenía apuntada su calificación.

-No, no, no la veo.

-Lo logre.

-¿Es A? ¿Lo lograste?

Solté una risita por su pequeña discusión. Finalmente se pusieron de acuerdo en que era una A y Ron puso en marcha el auto. Dejamos atrás la escuela y en unos veinte minutos viajábamos al centro de la ciudad. Durante el viaje, Sam y yo conversamos sobre lo que haríamos una vez que tuviera su auto.

-¿Y vas a pasar por mí para ir juntos a la escuela?

-Por supuesto, eres mi mejor amiga.

-Y tu el mío.

-Soy tu único amigo.

-¿Y qué?- me encogí de hombros-. No tengo problemas con eso.

-Miles podría ser tu amigo, si le dieras una oportunidad.

-Lo único que quiere es salir conmigo, no ser mi amigo- me burle-. El día en que le dé una oportunidad a Miles, será cuando me enamore de alguien.

Sam silbo.

-Entonces Miles tendrá que resignarse- me dio una sonrisa burlona-. El día en que te enamores, los extraterrestres vendrán a la tierra.

Le di un golpe fuerte en el hombro, lo suficiente para que chillara como una niña. Me reí de él mientras se quejaba que era malvada y su padre se limitaba a conducir, escuchando nuestra conversación.

* * *

Fin!

Ya viene lo bueno!

Muajajajajajajajajajshashdavdv... me ahogue.

Nos vemos en el tercer capitulo.

Dejen review por favor.

* _insertar rugido de Tiranosaurio Rex_


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer capitulo!

Olvide explicar otra cosa. Estoy escribiendo esta historia a partir de las películas dobladas al español latino; así a quienes las hayan visto en ingles, español de España, subtituladas o en otro idioma, les aviso que es muy probable que ciertos diálogos de las películas sean algo diferentes por las traducciones. Espero que eso no sea un problema para entender la historia.

Ahora, viene lo bueno!

Escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro, Transformers no me pertenece, me entretengo escribiendo y fantaseando esta historia y solo quiero conducir un Optimus Prime

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 3_**

Por varios minutos, el padre de Sam condujo por la ciudad. No hablábamos, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. En mi caso veía las calles, ya que no muy seguido iba al centro; comúnmente me quedaba en casa, iba a la casa de Sam o a la casa de mis abuelos maternos, quienes vivían en un rancho fuera de la ciudad. Íbamos por una avenida no muy concurrida, cuando Ron hablo.

-Te tengo una sorpresa hijo.

¿Qué clase de sorpresa?-pregunto.

Y siendo sincera, también me dio curiosidad, especialmente cuando giro para entra en el estacionamiento de un gran edificio, con una de las paredes hecha de puras ventanas, y con la palabra "Porsche" instalado con grandes letras rojas en la entrada.

-Ah, una pequeña sorpresa.

Al ver el edificio con el logotipo, Sam casi rebotaba de la emoción en su asiento. Parecía un cachorro hiperactivo.

-No- empezó, atónito al ver el lugar donde nos llevo-. No, no, no, no, papá.

Casi podía oír la sonrisa que tendría en su cara.

-¿No estás jugando?

-Si estoy jugando- aclaro, desinflando la emoción y esperanzas de Sam.

-No te daré un Porsche- y luego rio.

Ahora Sam parecía un cachorrito triste, como si le quitaron su juguete favorito. Podía ponerme en su lugar, sintiéndome igual de irritada, molesta y decepcionada como él se sentía. Salimos del concesionario de Porsche, Ron conduciendo por la avenida, alejándonos de los lujosos autos. Sam se molesto por la burla de su padre, así que se giro a verlo y le reclamo.

-¿Crees que es gracioso?

-Para mí sí lo es.

-¿Qué te pasa?- siguió quejándose.

-¿No te daré un Porsche?- se burlo-. ¿Tu primer auto?

Ron seguía riendo, con Sam enfurruñado en su asiento y yo sentada incomoda en mi lugar. Sabía que el padre de Sam podía ser un poco especial a la hora de mostrar su afecto, pero honestamente esa broma fue algo cruel. Finalmente llegamos al lugar donde Ron llevaría a Sam originalmente. Parecía una vieja gasolinera, que convirtieron en uno de esos lugares de venta de autos muy viejos y usados. El edificio principal era de una planta y de techo bajo; los colores más predominantes eran el blanco y el azul, con muchos carteles y tiras brillantes colgando por todo lo largo del lugar. Por donde se entraba al lugar estaba un hombre disfrazado de payaso, con un gran cartel en forma de flecha.

-Hay un payaso- señale al hombre, en un intento de aligerar el estado de ánimo de Sam.

Me ignoraron.

-No me hables en todo el fin de semana- esa declaración por parte de Sam le dio más gracia a su padre.

-Por favor, hijo- rio-, fue una buena broma.

Al parecer era un lugar poco frecuentado. Nos estacionamos en la acera; Sam bajándose del asiento algo mortificado al ver el tipo de autos que se vendían. Recline el asiento hacia enfrente para poder salir, reajustándolo de nuevo y cerrando la puerta. Ron se unió a nosotros para poder inspeccionar la mercancía.

-¿Aquí?- cuestiono Sam-. ¿Qué es esto? Dijiste medio auto, no la mitad de esto- hizo un gesto con los brazos, señalando la gran mayoría de los autos.

-A tu edad yo habría querido cuatro ruedas y un motor- declaro su padre.

-Yo sería feliz si se viera decente y sirviera-dije para hacerle ver a Sam que no era tan malo.

Sam se giro hacia mí, señalándome acusadoramente con un dedo.

-No digas nada, no tienes auto porque lo que tú quieres es un camión y seguir los pasos de tu padre y tu abuelo.

Una sonrisa maliciosa me cruzo por la cara. Mi padre y mi abuelo paterno eran camioneros, por lo que constantemente estaban viajando y prácticamente vivía sola en casa. Mi deseo de ser camionera de debía a que durante las vacaciones de verano mi padre o mi abuelo me llevaban a viajar por carretera. Levante las manos en señal de rendición.

-Me declaro culpable.

Conseguí arrancarle una pequeña sonrisa, antes de que recordara donde estaba y continuara quejándose. Vio dos viejos autos que estaban directamente frente a nosotros, molestando aun más a Sam.

-Déjame explicarte algo- le dijo a su padre-. ¿Sabes lo que es una virgen cuarentona?- luego señalo el auto a su izquierda-. Esto es lo que es, y esta tiene cincuenta años- término, señalando al auto de su derecha-. ¿Eso es lo que quieres para mí?

-"Sin sacrificio, no hay victoria"- menciono Ron, con Sam repitiendo la frase ya conocida.

-Sí, lo sé, el viejo refrán Witwiky.

Escuche una conmoción detrás de mí. Al voltearme vi a un mecánico persiguiendo al payaso, al parecer guiándolo al interior del edificio. Caminamos a lo que parecía ser una caseta, donde un hombre alto, un poco más delgado que el padre de Sam y de piel morena oscura esperaba la llegada de clientela. Llevaba un sombrero blanco, cubriendo su cabeza afeitada, una camiseta de botones negra con estampado de flores largas o palmeras y pantalones blancos. Se acerco a nosotros, extendiendo una mano para saludar a Ron.

-Caballeros- carraspee para llamar su atención-, y dama. Bobby Bolivia, como la nación pero sin las ruinas- se presento, riendo por su propia mala broma-. ¿Puedo ayudarlos?

-Vera, es que mi hijo quiere comprar su primer auto.

Bobby miro a Sam, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-¿Y vienes conmigo?

-Tengo que-se resigno Sam.

Ahogue una risa fingiendo toser, ganándome un par de miradas. Les aclare que solo me atragante con un poco de saliva. Sam fue el único que no se lo creyó, mirándome con ojos entrecerrados. Le saque la lengua.

-Eso me hace de la familia- le extendió la mano a Sam-. Seré tu tío Bobby B. Tío Bobby B.

-Sam- se presento.

-¡Sam! ¿Cómo el tío Sam?- luego se volvió hacia mi-. ¿Y esta bella dama quién es?- esta vez fue Sam quien tuvo que ahogar una risa. Más tarde me vengaría.

-Cordelia, señor- le di una reverencia, con las manos cruzadas frente a mis piernas.

-Vaya, que dama más educada.

Después fue con Sam, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, llevándolo a los autos en venta. Ron y yo caminamos detrás de ellos, escuchando el discurso que Bobby B le daba a Sam sobre los autos.

-Sam- empezó el discurso-, la puerta de la libertad es uno de estos autos- señalo todos con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, luego se giro a ver a Sam-. Te diré algo amigo, uno no elige el auto, el auto lo elige a uno. La maquina y el hombre tienen un místico lazo. Yo seré muchas cosas- afirmo-, pero no un mentiroso; y menos frente a mi mami.

Paso un brazo por los hombros de Sam, girando su cuerpo a la par que señalaba a unas señoras sentadas en unas sillas plegables, en el jardín de una casa blanca con porche, detrás del negocio.

-Esa es mi mamá. ¡Oye, mami!- la llamo.

Parpadee un poco sorprendida, al ver a quien supuse era su madre levantando el brazo y sacando el dedo medio en un gesto obsceno. Esperaba que Bobby B se abstuviera de presentárnosla; no deseaba conocer a una señora mayor desagradable. A menos de que solo fuera con su hijo. Preferí quedarme con la duda.

-Oh, si tuviera una piedra te rompería la cabeza- rio un poco nervioso, mirándonos de nuevo-. Está bien sorda- su risa fue un poco demasiado forzada, tratando de que nos riéramos de su mal comentario.

Sam decidió reír junto con él, Ron trato de dar una risa fallida; yo me limite a estar quieta y con el rostro inexpresivo. Bobby B le dio una palmada en la espalda y lo insto a moverse a ver los autos.

-Ven acá.

Caminamos entre los autos, mirando cual sería la mejor opción que no superara los cuatro mil dólares. La mayoría eran autos que salían en las películas de los 80 o 90, incluso alguno de los 60. Eran autos muy viejos, y me daban serias dudas de que funcionaran. Seguimos andando hasta llegar a un auto amarillo con dos franjas negras corriendo verticales por el capo. Bobby B rodeo el auto hasta llegar a la cajuela.

-Aquí en el zoológico de mascotas de Bolivia encontraran el auto que necesiten- declaro, colocando ambas manos sobre la cajuela.

Sam vio el auto, pasando la mano ligeramente por el techo, mirándolo con cuidado.

-Este me gusta- afirmo-, tiene franjas de carreras.

Mire el auto y me acerque, colocándome al frente. Me puse de cuclillas, quedando un poco por debajo de la altura del capo. Una desventaja de medir metro y medio. Con la mano derecha acaricie el parachoques. Un calambre me corrió por el brazo, provocando que retirara mi brazo, que quedo ligeramente entumido. Me enderecé y sacudí el brazo tratando de quitar un poco la sensación.

-Sí, de carreras- tras decirlo, reacciono un poco raro y miro el auto, como si fuera la primera vez que lo vea-. ¿Qué rayos es esto? No había visto este auto- alzo la mirada en dirección al edificio grande del lugar-. ¡Hey, Manny!

Mire a Sam asomarse dentro del auto por la ventanilla, mirando en que tan buen estado era en el interior. Me moví hacía Sam, con cuidado de no tocar el auto de nuevo, preguntándome si estaba ligeramente electrificado o si yo tenía estática en mi cuerpo. Uno de mis tíos de Australia le daba calambres cada vez que tocaba metal. Al moverme, vi a un hombre bajito y latino salir del edificio; a juzgar por la ropa de trabajo manchada de grasa de motor, debía ser mecánico y el edificio el taller.

-¿Qué?- pregunto.

-¿Qué es esto? Este auto, ven a verlo-

-No lo sé, jefe, no lo conocía- afirmo-. Estás loco.

-Tú no te hagas el loco, averigua.

Sam abrió la puerta del lado del conductor y entro, acomodándose en el asiento. Ron camino a nosotros. Podía escuchar al tal Manny quejándose de hacer todo él. Me controle para no resoplar. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Sam, así que cerré la puerta; me incline para apoyar los antebrazos en la ventanilla, mirando a Sam tomar el volante con ambas manos.

-Me gusta- dijo.

-No sé nada de autos, pero hasta yo sé que es un buen coche.

Mi comentario le dio risa.

-Si a ti, una amante de los camiones, le gusto un auto que no es un camión- le dio unas palmaditas al centro del volante-, significa entonces que es un buen auto.

Me uní a su risa. Desde mi lugar pude ver como Bobby B camino hasta estar al lado del pasajero del auto. Sam limpio el centro del volante, revelando una extraña imagen. Parecía un rostro, formado por rectángulos y otras figuras geométricas. Probablemente el anterior dueño era un diseñador o algo por el estilo. Una pequeña bola disco y un aromatizante de auto en forma de abeja, con la palabra "Bee-otch", colgaban del espejo retrovisor.

-¿Cuánto?- pregunto el padre de Sam.

-Bueno- comenzó, seguramente tratando de engatusarnos para cobrar lo máximo posible de un auto viejo-, este semi clásico es una maravilla; con los neumáticos y la pintura…

-La pintura esta opaca- lo interrumpió Sam. Ante su objeción, Bobby B se asomo por la ventanilla para contestarle.

-Pero de primera.

Arquee una ceja por el comentario.

-¿Opaca de primera?- replico.

-Es tu primer auto, ¿aun no lo entiendes?- mi otra ceja se unió a la primera, un poco desconcertada. Bobby B se enderezo y se enfrento a Ron-. Cinco grandes.

-No pagare más de cuatro- Ron se negó, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Lo siento, Bobby.

Bobby se asomo de nuevo por la ventanilla.

-Chico, bájate del auto.

Me enderece, dando un paso atrás, lejos de la puerta del conductor, por el cambio de personalidad de Bobby, pasando de amable y complaciente a serio y quizás un poco molesto.

-No, los autos nos eligen- replico Sam, negándose a ceder-, ¿ya olvido eso?

-No, pero este eligió a uno de padre tacaño. Fuera.

Luego se levanto, moviéndose al auto que estaba a su otro lado. Era fácil para mí saber que era un escarabajo; era uno de los pocos autos que podía diferenciar del resto. Di otro paso atrás, dándole espacio a Sam para salir del auto.

-Este de cuatro mil es una belleza- comento mientras abría la puerta del lado del conductor y entraba en el.

Sam dudo un momento, mirando con anhelo, antes de bajar del auto.

-Hay un fiesta con franjas de carreras de este lado-Ron trato de contentar a su hijo.

-No quiero un fiesta con franjas de carreras- se quejo en respuesta.

Con una mano frote la espalda de Sam, tratando de darle algo de ánimo. Giro su cabeza en mi dirección, dándome una sonrisa algo triste; le sonreí de vuelta.

-Hey, sabes, podría prestarte los otros mil, si…

-No- me interrumpió-. Agradezco que quieras ayudarme, solo que no me sentiría bien si lo hicieras. Quiero conseguirlo por mis propios meritos.

Sentí mi pecho llenarse de orgullo por mi mejor amigo. Con la misma mano que use para frotar la espalda de Sam, di un par de palmadas al techo del auto amarillo.

-Si tuviera algunos defectos significativos, pero que siguiera funcionando, tal vez bajaría el precio- lance el comentario a nadie en particular.

-Este es un modelo clásico- continúo hablando Bobby desde el interior del escarabajo, cerrando la puerta-. Vendí un auto el otro día…

No pudo continuar la frase, Sam, al cerrar la puerta del conductor, la del pasajero se abrió de de repente y golpeo el costado del escarabajo, empujándolo y golpeando un estante con envases amarillos al otro costado del pequeño auto. Se oyó un bocinazo. Bobby B sacudiéndose en el interior. El padre de Sam rodeo el auto amarillo, caminando hacia el vendedor.

-Santo cielos- exclamo-. ¿Qué hace? ¿Está bien?

El vendedor se movió al lado del pasajero, sacando la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventanilla.

-No paso nada, tengo un mazo que reparara esto- luego se volvió al taller-. ¡Oye! ¡Manny! ¡Dile al haragán de tu primo que venga aquí y lo repare!

Sam y yo caminamos lejos del auto amarillo para unirnos con su padre. Bobby B se las arreglo para salir del escarabajo, evitando pisar los envases. Camino hasta el frente del pequeño auto y dio algunos pasos a la hilera de autos que daban a la calle.

-Esa bella dama rodo desde Alabama- señalo un auto que no pude identificar y empezó a dar varios pasos, esperando a que lo siguiéramos.

De la nada, un sonido de estática lleno el aire y se escucho como cuando mi abuelo trataba de elegir una estación de musical en su vieja radio; una combinación de estática, chillidos y diferentes voces mezclándose y sobreponiéndose. Un corto chillido agudo sonó, seguido de una alarma de auto, y los vidrios de todos los autos explotaron al mismo tiempo. Me cubrí la cabeza con los brazos, agachándome a la vez que Sam pasaba su brazo por mis hombros para protegerme de los vidrios. Permanecimos agachados incluso después de que la alarma dejo de sonar. Poco a poco nos enderezamos, notando la cantidad de fragmentos de vidrio esparcidos por el suelo. Sam mantuvo su brazo alrededor de mí.

-¿Están bien?- nos pregunto el padre de Sam.

Ambos asentimos. Miramos alrededor del lugar, bastante impresionados e impactados; todas las ventanas de todos los autos estaban rotas. Excepto uno: el auto amarillo de franjas negras de carrera. Bobby B daba vueltas en su lugar, mirando conmocionado todo el daño causado. Luego se giro a nosotros rápidamente, alzando el brazo y mostrando cuatro dedos.

-Cuatro mil- fue su sentencia final.

Lo miramos un momento, hasta que Sam levanto los brazos por encima de su cabeza y grito.

-¡Sí!

Lo mire, un poco sorprendida por su entusiasmo, y Ron se limito a encogerse de hombros. El padre de Sam se unió al vendedor, probablemente conversando sobre los papeles y otras cosas que no sabía sobre comprar coches. A mi lado Sam casi rebotaba de alegría, pareciendo mucho un niño pequeño la mañana después de navidad. Caminamos detrás de los hombres mayores, yo tratando de darle sentido a lo sucedido y Sam acariciando con buen ánimo el techo del auto.

-Eso fue un poco extraño- comente.

-Mucho-respondió; luego una sonrisa se extendió por su cara-, pero conseguí mi auto.

Le di una mirada irritada.

-Sigue siendo extraño.

-Tú lo dijiste, ¿no?- me señalo con el dedo-. "Si tuviera algunos defectos significativos"

-Es demasiado conveniente.

Comenzó a reírse, entrelazando su brazo con el mío y me arrastro hasta su padre y el vendedor, quienes casi estaban llegando a lo que sería la oficina.

-Piensas demasiado.

-Si tu no lo haces, alguien más debe hacerlo- replique.

Resoplo con burla. Me limite a sacudir la cabeza y me deje arrastrar, tratando de dejar pasar el incidente y la extraña sensación de ser observada.

* * *

BumbleBeeeeeeejksndfabfasvndjfvdfjvndnvkjf

Lo lamento.

Me emocione xD

Pronto subiré el cuarto capitulo. Espero aportar algo para las pocas historias del fandom en español. Transformers se lo merece!

Ya quiero que se estrene la quinta película. Llorare intensamente.

 _*insertar aquí rugido de Tiranosaurio Rex_


	4. Chapter 4

Presente!

Hola de nuevo, vengo con el capitulo 4.

Hay otra cosa que tengo que aclarar (espero que sea lo ultimo que olvide en explicar). Si, la bisabuela de Cordelia era una geisha. Investigue, por supuesto, para que sea lo más fiel posible a la realidad, pero también tome elementos de _Memorias de una Geisha_ ; leí el libro y vi la película, pero como el libro se me hizo algo pesado (y no entendí muchas cosas), los elementos los saque de la película, principalmente. Pido disculpas si algo esta mal u ofendí a alguien con lo que escribí; no tengo los medios para entrevistar a una geisha de verdad (lo cual me parece triste). Si alguien me quiere ayudar o agregar algo que no sepa les estaré agradecida; las geishas siempre me han fascinado.

Ahora con el capitulo!

Sera uno de relleno, más que nada. Lo bueno viene en el siguiente capitulo, pero este es importante también, ya que se habla un poquito de la familia de Cordelia. Pronto subiré el quinto capitulo; esperen ansiosos, porque imagino que muchos ya saben de que trata.

Muajajajajajajajajajcbsdvsdhkskd... me ahogue de nuevo.

Empecemos!

Publico esta historia sin fines de lucro; lo hago por diversión, me encanta Transformers, que pertenece a Hasbro y no se que otras compañías (si es que pertenece a otras), me estoy traumando con Transformers Prime (shippeo OptimusxJune [dejenme, soy rara]), necesito comer tamales y el Alien disfrazado de cholo (pandillero) se robo mi nintendo Wii.

Estoy haciendo una tregua con la ardilla malvada para ir a cazar al Alien.

Kisame (Naruto) sera el cebo

* * *

Capitulo 4

Veinte minutos después, se hizo el pago, se firmaron los papeles y Sam ya tenía su primer auto. Solo tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente: no podíamos localizar las llaves. Después de unos cinco minutos de ver a Bobby B desordenar su oficina, Ron sugirió que tal vez estaban ya puestas en el auto. Era algo razonable, tomando en cuenta que el auto amarillo era nuevo en el negocio. Sam estaba tan excitado que le era casi imposible quedarse quieto. Me burle, diciendo que parecía un niño de tres años después de comer azúcar y el simplemente respondió que estaba celosa porque él había conseguido su auto primero. Le di una patada en la espinilla. Se quejo y me saco la lengua. Rodé los ojos y me dirigía al auto del señor Witwiky para irnos, hasta que Sam me tomo del brazo para llamar mi atención.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte.

-¿Quieres que te lleva a tu casa en mi auto?- me respondió con otra pregunta.

Lo mire a los ojos por un momento, luego una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por mi rostro.

-Quieres presumir, ¿verdad?

-No, no- negó agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro-, nada de eso- hizo una pausa y suspiro con resignación-. El primer viaje de mi auto quiero hacerlo junto con mi mejor amiga.

No puede evitar ponerme algo melosa. Por suerte me controle lo suficiente para no abrazarlo como a un oso de peluche.

-Awww, eso es tan lindo- chille-. Bien, iré contigo, solo tomare nuestras cosas del auto de tu padre y nos vamos.

Asintió, soltándome el brazo y se fue a su nuevo auto. Antes de llegar, lo llame.

-Y otra cosa: yo nunca chille- lo amenacé con la mirada, provocando su risa mientras asentía.

Corrí al auto del padre de Sam, rápidamente tome mi mochila y la de Sam. Justo al darme vuelta vi a Ron caminar en mi dirección, con una pregunta silenciosa en su rostro. Le dije que me iría con Sam en su auto, a lo que estuvo de acuerdo y seguimos nuestros caminos. Sam ya estaba dentro del auto, esperando por mí. Abrí la puerta del copiloto, dejando ambas mochilas en los asientos de atrás y me senté, cerrando la puerta una vez acomodada. Sam giro la llave, que al parecer estaba ahí desde el principio; protesto un poco el motor, hasta que finalmente encendió. Festejamos, bastante sorprendidos y agradecidos de que el auto arrancara. Ajusto la palanca de cambios para ir en reversa, luego para avanzar hacia delante y salir del local. El padre de Sam fue detrás de nosotros, probablemente asegurándose que no nos escapáramos. Mi amigo condujo por las calles un poco despacio, no demasiado confiado de sus habilidades de conducción con un viejo auto, que probablemente tendría lagunas fallas sin conocer. Imagine que le tomaría un tiempo sentirse a gusto. Los vidrios de las ventanillas estaban abajo, el aire fresco entraba y agitaba mis cabellos; el cabello de Sam era demasiado corto. Por un momento me llego a la mente los viajes en carretera con mi padre y mi abuelo. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

-Sabes que sería genial- lance el comentario al aire.

-¿Qué?- pregunto.

-Un poco de música- declare-, como música de fondo de película.

-¿Crees que funcione la radio?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Habrá que averiguarlo tarde o temprano, ¿no?

Justo cuando Sam estiro el brazo para mover la radio, esta empezó a moverse sola, emitiendo chillidos, un poco de estática y sonidos típicos de aparatos eléctricos. Se detuvo en una estación desconocida y la música de Thunderstruck de AC/DC lleno el interior del auto. Miramos por un momento la radio, aturdidos, luego entre nosotros. Sam regreso la vista al frente, volviendo a poner su mano en el volante. Me revolví incomoda en mi asiento, un poco extrañada por la radio moviéndose sola.

-Ha de estar defectuosa- intento llenar el silencio incomodo.

-Vas a tener que arreglarlo pronto- me mordí el labio inferior tratando de contener la sonrisa burlona que quería aparecer en mi rostro-, o vas a conseguir espantar a "las chicas".

Se quejo y yo me reí de su desgracia. Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, entrando a una de las zonas residenciales de la ciudad. Condujo por algunas calles hasta llegar a la que conduce a mi casa. Vivía dos calles al sur de la casa de Sam, lo que hacía sencillo el recogerme e irnos juntos a clases. Giro por la calle que daba a mi casa, avanzando varios metros y llegando a una casa de dos plantas. Estaba construida con madera, un porche en la parte delantera, el jardín delantero fue reemplazado con concreto y era lo suficientemente grande para estacionar el camión de mi padre sin su caja de remolque. Una alta cerca de madera separaba el patio delantero del trasero y una puerta daba acceso a ambas partes.

Sam no se molesto en apagar el coche, apenas entrara a casa se marcharía. Ron se adelanto hasta llegar al lado de su hijo.

-Hijo, me iré a casa. Vas directamente a casa después de esto, ¿entendido?- amenazo -. Si quieres salir, debes estar en casa en diez minutos.

-Está bien, papá- acordó.

Me incline un poco hacia delante, así pude ver al padre de Sam.

-Adiós, Ron- me esforcé para llamarlo por su nombre.

-Nos vemos después, Cordelia- me sonrió, luego su mirada fue a su hijo, endureciendo su expresión-. Recuerda, diez minutos.

Sam acepto de mala gana y ambos observamos como seguía recto por la calle, girando a la izquierda en la siguiente esquina y desapareciendo de la vista. Desamarre la cazadora de mi cadera, levantando el trasero para sacarla de debajo de mi cuerpo; me la eche al hombro y luego me incline a los asientos de atrás para recoger mi mochila. Con la mochila colgando de mi hombro libre, me volví hacía Sam, estirando el brazo izquierdo para rodear sus hombros y darle un semi abrazo de despedida.

-Adiós, Sam- dije.

Y estaba por soltarlo, cuando me hablo.

-¿Quieres salir más tarde?

Lo pensé por un momento.

-¿A dónde planeas ir?

-Al lago.

-Sam, es viernes- le recordé -, y los viernes el equipo de futbol, sus amigos y los demás populares y matones van a hacer sus fiestas o se relajan y después van a sus fiestas.

-Lo sé, lo sé- suspiro frustrado -, simplemente pensé…

-Pensaste que al presentarte con tu auto conseguirías una atención diferente de las burlas- termine por él.

Asintió con reticencia.

-Debes dejar de preocuparte por eso. ¿Sabes por qué?- negó -. Porque muchos de ellos terminaran trabajando en supermercados o empleados de chicos como tú, Sam, de chicos a quienes molestaron en su adolescencia- luego me encogí de hombros-. A lo mejor terminas cómo tu bisabuelo.

-¿Encerrado en el manicomio?

-Haciendo algo importante. Tu bisabuelo fue de los primeros en explorar el círculo ártico, ¿no? Quien dice que no estás destinado a cosas grandes.

-Siempre te las arreglas para animarme- me miro a los ojos-; y también para aplastar mis sueños-agrego a modo de broma, haciéndome reír. Se rostro adquirió un semblante serio-. Pero en serio, gracias.

-Te preocupas por cosas que no son importantes- le devolví la sonrisa; una idea me surgió en la mente-. Si realmente quieres ir, ¿qué tal si llevas a Miles contigo? Creo que un apoyo masculino seria más beneficioso, aunque se trate de Miles.

-¿Segura que no quieres ir?

-No, realmente no. Además, tengo que limpiar la casa; no pude hacerlo por la mañana.

Estuvo de acuerdo. Nos despedimos y baje del auto, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Quite la cazadora de mi hombro y me la colgué en el brazo. Antes de que Sam arrancara, me incline a la ventanilla para hablarle una última vez.

-¿Qué tal si voy a tu casa mañana y salimos a alguna parte? Quizás podríamos ir a la casa de té de mi abuela a comer; ya hace tiempo que no vamos.

Lo pensó algunos segundos, luego me sonrió y asintió. Me enderece y lo mire conducir en la misma dirección que su padre. Al verlo desparecer en la esquina d media vuelta y camine hasta la entrada de mi casa. Busque en el bolsillo interior de la cazadora las llaves, agradeciendo que el bolsillo este muy estrecho cómo para que se cayeran. Abrí las cerraduras y entre, dejando las llaves sobre la pequeña cajonera y encendiendo la luz de la sala. La sala era grande, las paredes pintadas de color crema; la pared que daba a la calle era ocupado en su mayoría por un enorme ventanal, adornado con pesadas cortinas azul índigo. Un gran librero de madera oscura ocupaba una parte de la siguiente pared, además de una televisión de pantalla plana en un pequeño y alargado buro, hecho de madera. Frente a la televisión, un juego de un sillón individual y dos sofás, de dos y tres espacios, de color blanco, y una mesa de té; todos señalando a la televisión. Diferentes cuadros y fotografías decoraban las paredes; además de un enorme abanico japonés en la pared frente a la entrada.

Camine hasta las escaleras y subirlas, andando por el pasillo hasta mi habitación. Todo estaba igual a como lo deje por la mañana, incluido mi teléfono sobre la mesita de noche. Me di una palmada en la cara por ello. Deje la cazadora sobre la cama, para poder sacar de la mochila el estuche y las cajas. Las acomode en su lugar y aproveche para agarrar ropa limpia, ya que quería ducharme para eliminar el sudor acumulado en todo el día y ponerme ropa interior limpia. Tome la ropa que use para dormir, echándola al cesto de ropa sucia; luego busque en el armario algo cómodo para estar en casa, pues no planeaba salir. Agarre unos pantalones de chándal holgados, una camisa de tirantes celeste y un conjunto de ropa interior carmesí con encaje negro. Antes que nada, fui al tocador para retirar el maquillaje; no quería terminar pareciendo un mapache o un panda. Ya con la cara limpia, tanto como se podía al usar maquillaje negro, agarre la toalla, la ropa interior y fui al baño.

El baño fue rápido, secándome y colocándome la ropa interior. Regrese a la habitación, con la ropa usada en un brazo que deje en el cesto, y termine de vestirme. Cepille mi cabello, recogiéndolo en una cola alta y limpiándome de nuevo el rostro para eliminar los residuos. Me quede descalza; tome mi teléfono, deslizándolo en el interior de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, agarre la cesta de ropa y abandone el cuarto. Cruce el pasillo, bajando las escaleras y caminando al cuarto de lavado, que estaba detrás de la sala. El cuarto de lavado era pequeño y simple, tenia lavadora, secadora y demás utensilios para lavar ropa y limpiar la casa. Separe la ropa en colores, oscura y blanca; cómo la oscura era mucha ropa, la metí a lavar primero, programando la lavadora, agregándole detergente y echándola andar. Salí del cuarto y camine a la sala, encendí el televisor. No realmente para verla, solo para tener ruido de fondo. Lo deje en un canal de noticias y después camine a la cocina a lavar los platos de la mañana y la noche anterior. Dado que el volumen de la televisión no era muy alto y por lo tanto apenas se escuchaba en la cocina, decidí poner algo de música con mi celular. Saque el celular del bolsillo del pantalones, desbloqueándolo, buscando entre la lista de canciones alguna acorde a mi estado de ánimo. Finamente escogí por _Hysteria_ de Muse, dejando la reproducción aleatoria activada.

Media hora después, y con el tema de Linkin Park: _Breacking the habit_ sonando de fondo, termine de lavar los paltos sucios. Los acomode en su lugar, utilizando un banco para alcanzar lugares altos, inaccesibles por mi baja estatura. Terminada la labor, agarre el teléfono, apagando la música, y regrese al cuarto de lavado, colocando la ropa recién lavada en la secadora y echando una nueva carga, la ropa de color. Hice el mismo procedimiento y abandone el cuarto para ir directo a mi habitación. Sacudí las sabanas de la cama, tendiéndola y acomodando los cojines y almohadas; limpie toda la habitación, poniendo las cosas en su lugar. Baje de nuevo al primer piso y seguí con la limpieza. Para las cinco de la tarde, la limpieza ya estaba hecha. Todo terminado, volví a mi habitación por mis libros y baje a la sala para terminar y adelantar tareas. Puse los libros sobre la mesa de té, sentándome en el sofá de tres espacios, empezando primero con Matemáticas. Matemáticas era una de mis debilidades; no es que fuera mala, en los ejercicios y tareas me iba muy bien, el real problema aparecía cuando hacíamos exámenes: siempre me bloqueaba, por más que estudiara. Así que mi calificación en la materia venia más de los trabajos que de los exámenes, esto provocaba que no fuera muy alta en comparación con las otras materias. Me apoye en ejercicios que realice en clase para hacer la tarea; mañana le preguntaría a Sam si podría revisarla y ayudarme a hacer correcciones. De matemáticas me fui por arte lingüística, yendo de las materias que más se me dificultaba a las más fáciles. Hice una pausa, revisando el teléfono para ver la hora, descubriendo que ya pasaban de las seis; los trabajos de matemáticas siempre me tomaban mucho tiempo para terminar. Deje la mayoría de los ejercicios de ciencias terminados y me levante para preparar la cena. Pensando un poco, escogí preparar un poco de pollo a la plancha, ensalada y puré de papas con salsa. Tome una olla pequeña, llevándola de agua y poniéndola a hervir con tres papas dentro. Mientras esperaba a que se cocieran, regrese a la sala para mirar un poco de televisión, dejando la tarea para mañana o el domingo, dependiendo de cuánto tiempo saldría con Sam.

La noticia que pasan trataba sobre un ataque en una base militar estadounidense en Qatar. El secretario de Defensa, John Keller, daba una conferencia de prensa sobre lo sucedido o lo que suponen que sucedió; era desconocido para ellos las circunstancias del ataque.

- _"Por el momento_ \- hablo el Secretario - _, no podemos confirmar si hubo sobrevivientes. Nuestras bases en todo el mundo están en Delfcon Delta, el nivel más alto de alerta_ \- hizo una pausa - _. Se trata de un arma muy potente, que nunca habíamos enfrentado; pero oramos por las familias de los valientes en la base de SOCCENT."_

Una sensación de pesadez se instalo en mi corazón. Odiaba las guerras, detestaba las batallas y las muertes provocadas por guerras sin sentido. Mi familia había sufrido mucho a causa de las dos guerras mundiales, siendo mi abuela y bisabuela japonesas. Los prejuicios hacia los japoneses duraron muchos años, afortunadamente para cuando mi madre entro a la universidad fueron casi extintos; aunque no podíamos visitar a los veteranos en los asilos a realizar trabajo voluntario.

Apenas preste atención al resto del reportaje, un poco triste por las vidas perdidas, y pensé en gastar mi tiempo en preparar la cena que seguir escuchando sobre ataques y guerras. Saque del refrigerador todos los ingredientes para la ensalada y el pollo. En media hora ya tenía lista la cena; me serví y puse a hervir agua en una tetera para prepararme té, que en pocos minutos estaba listo. Ya todo hecho y servido, comencé a comer. Desde mi lugar en la mesa, podía mirar la televisión, donde estaban pasando una repetición de la noticia del ataque en Qatar. Considere levantarme y cambiar de canal, pero la pereza y el hambre me ganaron.

Estaba terminando de comer la ensalada, cuando escuche mi celular sonar con el tema _"Time is Running Out"_ de Muse. Me levante de la silla y corrí a la sala, tomando el teléfono de la mesa de té, mirando el numero en la pantalla. Conteste rápidamente al reconocer el nombre de quien me llamaba.

-¿Papá?- pregunte esperanzada.

- _Hola, cariño._

No pude evitar el chillido de alegría que solté. No se me puede culpar, la última vez que vi a mi padre fue el año pasado, en nuestro habitual viaje por carretera en verano. Este año no pudo realizarse porque tuvo una inesperada entrega. Escuche a mi padre reír a través del teléfono por mi chillido. Iba a sentarme en el sofá, cuando recordé que estaba cenando y regrese a la cocina a guardar las sobras.

- _Oigo que estas muy feliz, Mio._

Mis labios se estiraron en una sonrisa, al escucharlo llamarme por el apodo dado por mi bisabuela. Nací en Abril, el mes por excelencia para el florecimiento de los arboles de cerezo. Entre mi familia se relataba una curiosa historia sobre el día de mi nacimiento. Los arboles de cerezo de la casa de té de mi bisabuela, en ese entonces aun estaba viva, siempre florecían a principios de mes, pero en este caso se retrasaron, preocupando a mis bisabuelos y mis abuelos; quince días después, mi madre entro en labor de parto y mientras nacía, los arboles comenzaron a florecer; y desde entonces, en mi cumpleaños siempre los arboles florecían o ya tenían flores si ocurría antes.

-Por supuesto que voy a estar feliz, papá. No me has hablado desde año nuevo- le reproche.

- _Lo siento, hija_ \- se disculpo - _, he tenido mucho trabajo. Lo que es afortunado, porque podre mandarte dinero para los gastos y, tal vez, alguna otra cosa que quieras._

-Solo quiero verte papá, es todo lo que quiero.

- _Yo también, Mio._

-Papá, ¿cómo ha estado el abuelo?- quise saber sobre mi abuelo.

- _Ya sabes, quejándose de la hernia que le impide seguir conduciendo._

Me reí de su declaración. Mi abuelo era un hombre muy testarudo, una parte de su carácter que fue aumentando con su vejez. Usaba una faja para poder controlar un poco mejor su hernia, ya que se negó a realizarse una cirugía.

Papá y yo seguimos conversando, mientras guardaba las sobras y lavaba los platos. Al terminar, camine a la sala, agarrando mis libros y subiendo a mi habitación para guardarlos en el pequeño estante en la esquina enseguida de la ventana. Volví a bajar a la sala para apagar la televisión, cerrar con llave todas las puertas y ventanas de la primera planta; encendí las luces de afuera y apague las del interior. Subí a la segunda planta, apagando las luces también, y entre a mi cuarto.

-¿Dónde estás ahora?- pregunte, mientras me preparaba para dormir.

- _Estoy en florida ahora, haciendo una entrega de suministros a un hospital._

-Mucha suerte papá- separe el celular de mi oreja para ver la hora y note que ya iban a ser las nueve de la noche, un poco sorprendida de haber estado conversando por tanto tiempo -. No olvides detenerte y descansar, ya es muy tarde y no quiero que tengas algún accidente.

- _Gracias, hija, tú también descansa y que tengas buenos sueños._

-Buenas noches, papá- le dije, luego se me ocurrió una idea-. Oh, ¿puedes traerme algún recuerdo, por favor?

Lo escuche volver a reírse.

- _¿Algo en especial?_

-Si de por casualidad te encuentras algo con un diente de tiburón o de cocodrilo, sería un muy buen recuerdo. O también alguna otra cosa, cómo ropa o libros u otra cosa que creas que me gustaría.

- _Diente de tiburón o cocodrilo_ \- rio de nuevo por mi pedido - _, o también cualquier otra cosa, mientras sea que algo que te guste. Lo tengo_ \- aseguro que recordaba mi pedido - _. Estoy llegando a un motel, cariño; seguiré tu recomendación e iré a dormir. Espero poder descansar un par de horas antes de seguir. Buenas noches, cariño._

Me despedí y colgué. Configure la alarma para sonar a las ocho en lugar de las seis; aunque fuera fin de semana, aun debía levantarme temprano. Deje el celular en la mesita de noche. Fui al baño a cepillarme los dientes y hacer otras necesidades. Un rato más tarde estaba de regreso en mi cuarto, de paso asegurando que la habitación de mi padre y su estudio tuvieran puestos los seguros. Al entrar a la recamara, me acerque a la ventana y le puse el pestillo que la mantenía cerrada. Luego apague la luz y fui a meterme en la cama, retirando los cojines, levantando las mantas y tapándome con ellas. Libere mi cabello, poniendo la liga en mi muñeca derecha. Bostece, cansada, y los ojos me dolían ligeramente; me acomode en la cama, cubriéndome bien con las mantas y deje mi mente irse a la deriva en mis pensamientos mientras trataba de dormir.

Pasaron algunos minutos y aun no podía dormirme; por alguna razón estaba incomoda. Intente colocarme en diferentes y muy extrañas posiciones, sin conseguir resultados. Lance las mantas a un lado y me agache a recoger un largo y grueso cojín. Me recosté de nuevo en la cama, de lado, colocando el cojín entre mis piernas. Cubriéndome de nuevo con las mantas, abrace el cojín y cerré los ojos.

No mucho después sentí mi cuerpo pesado, mi mente oscureciéndose y finalmente me quede dormida.

* * *

Lamento si el capitulo fue algo aburrido, simplemente no quería imponer la presencia de Cordelia en todas las escenas; pero no se preocupen, estará en las más importantes.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

OH POR LOS TAMALES!

dcnbsadvhjbdfvjhbdfjvbhdhsbvshdvsd

Ya quiero que aparezcan los demás personajes.

 _*insertar rugido de Tiranosaurio Rex_


	5. Chapter 5

PERDONENMEEEEEEEEDASDSFJDSFSHDSJFDH

Disculpen la tardanza. Tuve problemas para escribir el capitulo 24 (aun los tengo, de hecho); cometí el error de empezarlo a escribir sin tener una idea clara de lo que trataria (más o menos, me fallo en los detalles). En compensación, publicare este capitulo a pesar de aun no terminar el 24. Afortunadamente no me falta mucho para terminarlo y empezar el 25, el cual si planee bien. También otra razón por la que me tarde tanto, es que comencé a aburrirme de esa parte (lo entenderán cuando lo lean), lo bueno es que el 25 es el ultimo capitulo de esa parte y la historia avanzara.

Bueno, lo que respecta a este capitulo, imagino que muchos suponen de que tratara. Ahora si vienen las escenas de la película, con los extra y los cambios obvios; pido perdón de antemano por cualquier error ortográfico y gramatical, soy malisima para esas cosas.

Solo espero que no les importe esperar un rato para el capitulo 6, aunque tratare de no tardarme mucho esta vez.

En futuros capítulos les haré una pregunta con respecto a la historia, esperen con impaciencia xD.

Ahora si con el capitulo.

Publico esta historia sin fines de lucro, Transformers le pertenece a Hasbro (y posiblemente otros), escribo para sacar los disparates mentales que invaden mi cerebro, mi palabra favorita es Chilaquiles, una amiga esta en Japón loleando y quiero que Optimus Prime llegue a mi casa y me salve de la ardilla malvada.

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 5_**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con un grito, con todo mi cabello en la cara y un mechón dentro de mi boca. Busque mi celular y apague la alarma, volviendo a dejarlo en la mesita de noche. Me retire el pelo de la cara, escupiendo algunos cabellos que se quedaron en la lengua. Retire las mantas, levantándome de la cama y estirándome. Fui a la ventana y la abrí, dejando entrar el aire de la mañana. Camine fuera de la habitación, bajando las escaleras y directo a la cocina. Esta vez me prepare un desayuno más local: huevos revueltos, pan tostado con mantequilla y jugo de manzana. Cocine y me serví, comiendo tranquilamente. Termine de comer, llevando los platos al fregadero y lavándolos. No usaba el lavavajillas, las únicas veces que lo usábamos era cuando teníamos visitas familiares muy numerosas y era una pesadilla lavar todas las ollas y platos sucios. Seque y guarde todo en sus respectivos lugares; camine a las escaleras para subirlas e ir al baño para lavarme los dientes.

Apenas estaba a la mitad de las escaleras, escuche sonar el teléfono fijo desde la sala. Un poco extrañada me encamine a la sala a contestar; muy raramente alguien llamaba al teléfono de casa, generalmente llamaban a mi teléfono si alguien me buscaba. Llegue a la sala en el último timbrazo, alcanzando apenas a contestar.

-¿Hola?- pregunte.

- _Cordelia, soy Ron_ \- del otro lado de la línea escuche la inconfundible voz del padre de Sam.

-Oh, buenos días Ron- tuve que pellizcarme para llamarlo por su nombre-. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

Pude oírlo suspirara través del teléfono.

- _¿Puedes venir aquí a cuidar a Sam? Judy y yo tenemos algunos pendientes que nos tendrán fuera hasta tarde, y Sam no tiene precisamente mi simpatía en este momento_ \- el tono molesto con el que termino la oración me puso alerta.

-¿Le paso algo a Sam?

- _Al parecer, anoche se robaron su auto y al tratar de perseguirlo termino invadiendo propiedad privada. Lo arrestaron y tuve que ir a recogerlo hace unas dos horas._

Mire el reloj de la sala, las manecillas mostrando que serian las diez de la mañana en quince minutos.

-¿Sam está bien?

- _Él está bien, un poco asustado y molesto porque el oficial creyó que estaba en drogas. Le encontró el medicamento de Mojo en su sudadera._

Tuve que taparme la boca con una mano para sofocar una risita que se me escapo. La idea de Sam usando drogas era ridícula; era como decir que yo usaba ropa reveladora y ajustada.

-Está bien- dije, un poco calmada-. Me alistare y en media hora estaré allá.

- _Gracias, Cordelia. Nosotros nos iremos yendo. Llámame en cuanto llegues y avísame si Sam esta aun en casa._

-Por nada, Ron. De todos modos acordamos salir hoy; supongo que tendremos que hacer otra cosa.

- _Bueno, adiós. Nos dices si hace algo indebido._

-Seguro. Adiós- me despedí.

Lo escuche colgar del otro lado, haciendo yo lo mismo. Subí las escaleras y entre a mi habitación, rápidamente sacando la ropa que usaría. Corrí a bañarme, tratando de no demorarme demasiado. Envolví mi cuerpo con una toalla y regrese a mi cuarto. Usando otra toalla frote mi cabello, eliminando el exceso de humedad, y lo envolví. Me seque con prisa para comenzar a vestirme. Me puse un conjunto de ropa interior turquesa con transparencias en lugares no indebidos. Mi ropa para hoy consistía en unas medias semitransparentes negras con patrones de rosas, uno pantalones cortos negros hasta medio muslo, una blusa blanca de corte halter, con una cinta negra debajo del busto, mi cazadora de cuero y unas botas negras altas estilo militar. Una vez vestida, me peine, dejándome el cabello suelto, y maquille habitualmente: sin base ni polvo, solo delineador, rímel y labial negros; la sombra era de color turquesa.

Me di una última inspección y camine al armario. Del fondo agarre una caja de zapatos; al abrirla encontré mi más común medio de transporte: la parte inferior de unos patines en línea, de color negro con curvas grises. No era del tipo patinadora, pero me gustaba mucho hacerlo; uno de mis tíos de Australia se entero y en una de sus visitas me los trajo. La plataforma era ajustable, permitiéndome adaptarlo a cualquier tipo de zapato plano. Los tome, dejando la caja en su lugar de nuevo. Del armario tome un viejo morral negro y me lo colgué al hombro. Tome mi celular, no queriendo repetir mi olvido del día anterior, algo de dinero que guardaba en uno de los cajones del tocador y guarde ambos en el bolsillo de la cazadora. Mire la ventana abierta, considerando por un momento el cerrarla o no; decidí no hacerlo y salí, caminado por el pasillo y bajando las escaleras. Encendí las luces de la sala y la cocina, en caso de que regresara muy noche, luego camine a la puerta, tomado las llaves de su sitio; cerrada la puerta la bloquee y guarde las llaves junto con el dinero y el celular. Con cuidado de no caerme me puse las plataformas, ajustándolas a la forma de las botas. Ajustadas y aseguradas, comencé a patinar en direcciona la casa de Sam. Tome suficiente vuelo para deslizarme sobre la calle sin mucho esfuerzo; doble en la esquina, patinando dos calles al norte hasta la calle donde vive Sam.

De mi casa a su casa me tomo de cinco a diez minutos. Al ver la casa, disminuí la velocidad hasta detenerme frente a ella y me retire las plataformas, las guarde en el morral y camine a la entrada. Presione el timbre una vez y espera a que abrieran la puerta. No mucho después, Sam abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar, cerrando la puerta una vez que entre y me dio un abrazo. Un poco sorprendida por su gesto se lo devolví.

-¿Todo bien?- le pregunte.

-Sí, solo una larga noche, es todo- respondió mientras me soltaba y caminaba a la cocina.

-Tu padre me conto que se robaron tu auto.

Se limito a suspirar. Entre a la cocina con él, mirando a Mojo, el chihuahua de la familia, de pie en un banco rojo. Sam repitió su nombre varias veces.

-Buen día, Mo. Mojo, Mojo- dijo, echándose una camiseta de manga corta al hombro y caminando al refrigerador.

Me recargue contra la encimera, que estaba en medio de la cocina, observando a Mojo subiéndose a uno de los muebles y asomarse por la ventana, con las patas delanteras apoyadas en el marco. Sam camino al otro lado, sosteniendo un galón de leche. Algo debió perturbar al chihuahua, porque comenzó a gruñir y ladrar.

-Es muy temprano para que empieces a ladrar- se quejo Sam.

-Es un perro, Sam, va a ladrar por cualquier cosa.

Se limito a mirarme un poco fastidiado. El ruido de un motor llego desde afuera por las ventanas abiertas. Sam se asomo por una de ellas. Su rostro se volvió pálido y su expresión reflejaba pánico. Mire también por la ventana, para saber que lo había aterrorizado tanto. Un auto amarillo con franjas negras de carrera estaba en el patio trasero.

El auto de Sam.

El que supuestamente fue robado anoche.

Y no tenía conductor.

Mi cuerpo se quedo rígido, mi mente andando a mil por hora. Apenas registre el que Sam dejara caer el galón de leche por la sorpresa, jadeando con pánico y mirando en todas direcciones. Camino hacia mí, tomándome del brazo, agarrando de paso el teléfono fijo y salimos de la cocina. Nos quedamos en el umbral que conectaba la cocina con la sala; Sam soltó mi brazo y comenzó a marcar un número. La persona del otro lado contesto casi de inmediato.

-Miles, Miles- lo escuche nombrar a su amigo-, escucha; que crees, mi auto se auto robo, lo vi.

Al escucharlo decir que su auto se auto robo, regrese al presente y comencé a cuestionarlo.

-¡Sam! ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- le pregunte, mirándolo agacharse y cargar a Mojo con su brazo libre.

Al parecer Miles le pregunto lo mismo, porque me miro un momento y después regreso a observar las ventanas.

-Es un auto diabólico. Está en el jardín asechándome.

Parece que tuvo una discusión con Miles, ya que colgó rápidamente y dejo a Mojo en el suelo; se puso la camisa de mangas cortas sobre la de mangas largas que ya tenía puesta.

-¿Qué está pasando Sam?

-Ponte tus patines- demando.

-¿Qué?- lo cuestione.

-¡Solo hazlo!- me grito lleno de pánico

Luego camino a algún lugar de la casa, dejándome sola por unos momentos. Dudando hice lo que me pidió. Estaba ajustando una de las plataformas cuando lo vi caminar a la puerta principal con la bicicleta rosa de su madre.

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-No voy a dejar que me atrape- exclamo mientras abría la puerta y salía, bajando los escalones de la entrada.

No iba a permitirle dejarme atrás. Termine de ajustar ambas plataformas y salí a la calle, cerrando la puerta para dejar a Mojo dentro. Patine con fuerza, acercándome cada vez a Sam. De repente escuche el motor de un auto detrás de nosotros. Mire hacia atrás para ver al auto de Sam siguiéndonos. Íbamos por la acera, pensando que el auto iría por la calle, pero en algún punto logro subirse y nos perseguía muy de cerca. Salimos de la zona residencial cuando el sol alcanzo su cenit, con el auto detrás de nosotros, aumentando un poco la distancia conforme nos acercábamos al centro de la ciudad.

Sam seguía andando por las aceras, mientras yo me quede en la calle, consciente del poco espacio para ambos y que para mí era más fácil evitar los autos y las personas. Giramos en una esquina de un Burguer King; Sam miro hacia atrás, tratando de ver si su auto maquiavélico nos seguía, por lo que no noto la cera levantada por las raíces de un árbol.

-¡Sam, cuidado!- trate de avisarle, sin éxito.

La rueda delantera golpeo el cemento, volteándose por la fuerza y lanzando a Sam hacia al frente, quien dio una vuelta y cayó de espaldas. Me las arregle para detenerme con un poco de dificultad, subí a la acera y me acerque a Sam para ayudarlo a levantarse. Escuche un pequeño ajetreo en las mesas exteriores del Burguer King. Mire en su dirección, notando a varias chicas de la escuela, entre ellas Mikaela, mirándonos con sorpresa y algunas riendo. Sentí un poco de ira contra las que reían, claramente burlándose del accidente de Sam.

-¿Sam? ¿Cordelia?- pregunto Mikaela.

El chico se quejaba en el suelo, probablemente muy adolorido por el golpe.

-Hey, Sam- le hable -, levántate con cuidado; no vaya a ser que te lastimaste en serio- luego me volví a Mikaela-. Hola, ¿qué hay de nuevo?

-Hola- dijo Sam sin aliento.

Luego miro a la chica, su rostro expresando exasperación con dolor. Reprimí la mueca de lástima que sentí por él. No era nada bonito hacer el tonto frente a tu enamoramiento.

-Eso fue algo- Mikaela hizo una pausa, dudando que decir-… realmente increíble.

Intente no resoplar ante su intento de conversación. Tome a Sam de su brazo, ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Yo no pienso igual- replico.

-Yo tampoco; si hubieras caído de pie, eso sí habría sido impresionante- dije.

-No ayudas- me reprendió mi amigo.

Me encogí de hombros. Ya de pie agarro la bicicleta y la enderezo, preparándose para montarla de nuevo. Mikaela nos miro con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Los dos lo están?

-No lo creo, estoy enloqueciendo; mi auto me está persiguiendo. Tengo que irme.

Monto la bicicleta de su madre, pedaleando lejos. Mire a Mikaela un momento.

-Adiós- dije y empecé a seguir al chico.

No logro demasiada velocidad, así que pude alcanzarlo en poco tiempo. Seguimos deslizándonos por las calles, girando en diferentes direcciones, tal vez de ese modo lográramos perderle la pista al auto de Sam. Giramos en la esquina de una iglesia, cuando escuchamos el motor del auto amarillo. Al parecer logro encontrarnos.

Huimos por horas; por la posición del sol podría asegurar que eran más de las tres de la tarde. Era más ejercicio del que estaba acostumbrada. Los muslos me ardían y las pantorrillas me dolían; sentí el sudor correr por mi espalda, arrepintiéndome de ponerme la cazadora. Cómo en una hora más, llegamos a un lote abandonado debajo de un puente; un lugar donde la gente abandona autos viejos e inservibles. Estaba muy segura que de aquí Bobby B conseguía su mercancía. Pasamos la cerca que rodeaba el lugar y entramos. Seguimos derecho, mirando hacia atrás para ver al auto amarillo entrar también.

En algún punto, al mirar detrás de nosotros, el auto desapareció. Sam derrapo la bicicleta, deteniéndose junto a un auto, conmigo siguiendo su ejemplo. Miramos en todas direcciones, tratando de localizarlo. Escuchamos el motor de un auto alejarse, sonido que fue cubierto por la sirena de un coche policía. Miramos al frente, notando a un lustroso auto blanco y negro de policía. Sam se echo a andar en la bicicleta en dirección de la patrulla. Me recargue en el auto más cercano para quitarme las plataformas, aliviada de que la pesadilla diera una pausa. Guarde las plataformas en el morral y me quede en mi lugar, tratando de recobrar el aliento después de tanto ejercicio.

-¡Oficial!- escuche gritar a Sam.

Lo vi acercarse al lado del conductor de la patrulla, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió, bloqueándole el paso a Sam; provoco que se estrellara, volcándose hacia atrás y cayendo de cara al suelo. Su segunda caída en el día. Camine despacio hacia ellos, un poco preocupada por Sam al verlo adolorido en el suelo. Gimiendo adolorido se levanto, recargándose contra el capo y hablándole al oficial.

-Oficial- comenzó- escúcheme, ayúdeme- dio un pausa-. Estoy viviendo una pesadilla.

-Estamos- lo corregí.

-Sí, estamos- acepto la corrección-. Llegamos hasta aquí, yo en la bicicleta de mi madre y mi amiga en sus patines- me señalo-, si, y mi auto, que está aquí, nos siguió hasta aquí. Tiene que hacer algo- demando.

-Por favor- dije para que no se oyera tan exigente la demanda.

La patrulla acelero, empujando a Sam y haciéndolo caer. Corrí a él, agachándome y colocando las manos debajo de sus brazos, tratando de ayudarlo a levantare. De nuevo. No puede ayudarlo, el policía seguía avanzando, empujándonos a ambos, obligándonos a retroceder.

-¡Oiga!- me queje.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo siento!

-¡No puede tratarnos así solo porque es policía!

Nos ignoro, empujándonos hacia atrás, Sam pidiendo disculpas y yo despotricando contra el oficial. De repente se detuvo. Para nuestro horror, las luces delanteras se separaron del auto, con algunas piezas de metal afilado rodeándolas. Di un paso atrás asustada, mientras Sam miraba con pánico la luz que parecía mirarlo. Dio un par de empujones más, haciendo que Sam terminara apoyándose contra mis piernas.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?-le cuestiono.

El coche retrajo sus luces, dio un empujón más y, causándonos completo shock, empezó a transformarse. Piezas metálicas se deslizaban, giraban y chirriaban, hasta que finalmente el auto de policía se convirtió en un enorme robot humanoide, que nos miraba con luces rojas donde debían ser los ojos.

-¡No!- grito Sam.

- _¡¿_ _Sore wa nan jigokudesu ka*?!_ \- no pude evitar que la pregunta me saliera en japonés.

Ayude a Sam a levantase jalándolo de un brazo y comenzamos a correr en dirección a donde entramos. Escuchamos pasos pesados y metálicos detrás de nosotros. No tenía necesidad de mirar atrás, sabía que nos perseguía. Sam gritaba histéricamente, corriendo un poco por delante de mí; yo me esforzaba para que mis piernas siguieran funcionando. Si lograba sobrevivir, empezaría a realizar más ejercicio para mejorar mi condición física. De la nada un objeto metálico y alargado se movió a mi costado, provocando una ráfaga de aire y oí a Sam gritar mientras se alejaba. Mire en su dirección y me detuve. El robot gigante logro alcanzar a mi amigo, lanzándolo por el aire y estrellándose contra el parabrisas de un auto. El robot se acerco y se inclino sobre él, colocando ambos brazos a los costados, acorralándolo. Mi corazón latía con prisa por el miedo. No iba a abandonarlo, así que busque algo que me sirviera entre tanta basura. Encontré un tubo de metal; aunque no estaba segura, decidí que era mejor que nada. Los rodee, utilizando los autos y las columnas para ocultarme. Llegue justo detrás del auto, prácticamente frente al robot y espere. Estaban discutiendo algo, pero desde mi lugar no podía escucharlos. Mire lo que sería la cara del robot. Sorprendentemente, el rostro metálico era muy expresivo. Gracias a eso pude ver que perdió la paciencia y estaba por atacar a Sam; aproveche que decidió ignorarme y arroje el tuvo con toda la fuerza obtenida por la adrenalina que corría por mi sangre. Le dio directo en la cara.

-¡Corre, Sam!- grite.

Sam salió de su estupor, levantándose y corriendo sobre el auto, cayendo al suelo justo cuando el robot volcó el auto. Me tomo de la muñeca al pasar por mi lado, jalándome y corrimos, no estando seguros a donde, solo queríamos irnos. Vi a nuestro lado el lugar por donde entramos, llame la atención de Sam, quien al verme le señale la entrada y cambiamos de dirección, con el robot gigante detrás de nosotros.

Casi lográbamos salir, cuando escuchamos una motoneta y poco después vimos a Mikaela conduciendo por la calle. Al vernos, giro su motoneta en nuestra dirección, acercándose. Pude sentir el pánico que emanaba el cuerpo de Sam, claramente mortificado por la presencia de Mikaela.

-¡Vete!- grite.

-¡Corre!- también le grito Sam.

Vislumbre la confusión en el rostro de Mikaela, quien estaba cada vez más cerca. No pude evitar sentir molestia por verla acercarse en lugar de alejarse como se lo pedíamos. Entonces Sam intento una táctica diferente. Al estar suficientemente cerca, tacleo a la chica, tirándola de la motoneta y cayendo ambos pesadamente contra el suelo. Me detuve a su lado, apoyándome en las rodillas, jadeando por falta de aliento.

-¡Cielos!- se quejo la chica, mientras trataba de levantarse- ¿Cuál es tu problema, Sam?- le pregunto con enojo.

Ambos quedaron sentados en el suelo, Sam mirándola con urgencia y Mikaela con enojo. Podría haber dicho algo, pero aun no recuperaba el aliento y lo necesitaba si teníamos que seguir huyendo.

-Ahí hay un monstruo que nos ataco- señalo en dirección de dónde veníamos.

Ambas miramos a donde señalo. El robot gigante aun nos seguía, arrojando autos y acercándose cada vez más. Notando el pánico de Mikaela, Sam logro centrarse; la tomo de los hombros y la miro a los ojos.

-Levántate- le dijo -, vete de aquí. Tienes que irte- luego me miro-. Cordelia, vete con ella.

-Ni loca voy a dejarte, Sam- replique enojada ante su pedido.

Estaba por discutir conmigo, cuando escuchamos el rugir de un motor. Los tres giramos la cabeza, observando al auto amarillo de Sam ir hacia nosotros. Casi al llegar a nosotros derrapo, girando hasta conectar contra las piernas del robot gigante, tirándolo al suelo. El auto termino el giro, avanzando un poco hasta estar a nuestro lado y abrió la puerta del pasajero.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- el pánico en la voz de Mikaela era muy notorio.

-Sube a auto, confía en mí- Sam intento convencerla.

Viendo que estarían discutiendo por un rato, entre primero y me deje caer en los asientos traseros. Sam logro convencer a Mikaela, luego ambos subieron al auto; la puerta se cerró sola, la palanca de cambios y el volante se movieron y salimos disparados del lugar; casi segura de que el robot gigante nos perseguía.

* * *

 _¿Qué rayos es eso?*_

Si, Cordelia habla japones. Aviso que aparecerán algunos diálogos en japones o en otros idiomas, pero cómo solo se español por ser mi lengua materna y apenas entiendo los textos en ingles, me estoy apoyando con el traductor de Google; no es lo ideal, pero saca de apuros, así que me disculpo ante quienes se esfuerzan por aprender otros idiomas y a los que hablan el idioma de forma natural si los diálogos están mal hechos o no son del todo exactos. Utilizo las herramientas que conozco para poder escribir. Si alguien conoce un modo o algo que me ayude se lo agradecería mucho, realmente quiero hacer esto lo mejor posible y no deseo causarle malestar a nadie.

Ahora.

Kyyyyaaaaa!

Ya viene lo bueno!

Muajajajajajaja

...

Lo siento, me emocione.

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Dejen review, dandome su opinion me ayudara a mejorar con la historia.

...

Alguien ya vio el nuevo trailer de Transformers: The Last Knight?

Se que voy a llorar y a fangirlear intensamente.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

* _insertar aqui rugido de Tiranosaurio Rex._


	6. Chapter 6

Perdonenmeeeeeeeeee!

Lamento haberme tomado tanto tiempo, pero aun no soy capaz de terminar el capitulo 24 (ridículo bloqueo creativo). Ya estaba por terminarlo, cuando se descargo por completo mi laptop y se perdió lo que no había guardado, así que estoy escribiéndolo de nuevo; o más bien, estoy agregando algunas cosas. De todos modos, pido disculpas por la tardanza, aparte del bloqueo, esta volviendo a resurgir mi amor por Jurassic Park/Jurassic World (crecí con esas películas, además de mi amor-odio a los velociraptores) y por eso estoy retomando un fanfic que ya había comenzado, pero lo había dejado porque me trabe en una parte y ya no pude salir de ahí hasta hace poco; por otra parte, me inspire para escribir otro fanfic de Jurassic World; No se preocupen, no voy a abandonar esta historia, aunque si la publicare no tan seguido gracias a mi bloqueo. Les pido por favor un poco de paciencia y comprensión, pues mi hermana tuvo una bebe y entre mi madre y yo la cuidamos mientras ella trabaja; nunca espere que un bebe requiriera tanta atención, especialmente cuando la bebe prefiere estar conmigo.

No me había tocado cuidar a una bebe, así que no tengo conocimientos de ello xD.

Ahora con el capitulo!

Es el 6 y ya sabrán de que tratara a partir del anterior. Espero me haya quedado bien; me baso en la opinión de un par de amigos que me hacen el favor de revisar los capítulos antes de publicarlos para saber si son buenos, malos o requieren alguna corrección.

Disfrútenlo.

Transformers no me pertenece, es de Hasbro y no que que otros dueños tiene, escribo y publico sin fines de lucro, solo para mi diversión; los únicos que me pertenecen son Cordelia y cualquier otro personaje de relleno que no se de a conocer en la película, plasmo algunos de mis gustos en esta historia, las saladitas son horneadas y quiero de mascota un mapache alvino malvado llamado Octavio.

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 6_**

Ya atardecía, el cielo tiñéndose de colores rojos, naranjas y amarillos y el sol se volvía de color rojizo conforme descendía. Una vista completamente magnifica, si no fuera porque estábamos siendo perseguidos por un auto de policía, quien en realidad era un robot gigante, mientras escapábamos en el auto de Sam, qué parecía moverse por su cuenta. El auto corrió por calles desiertas, alejándonos del puente y las zonas más pobladas de la ciudad. Estaba sentada en los asientos traseros, agarrándome con fuerza a ellos para evitar deslizarme en las curvas. Sam y Mikaela se las arreglaron para estar sentados en el asiento del copiloto, claramente llenos de pánico; yo me esforzaba por mantener el pánico a raya. Mirábamos constantemente hacia atrás, esperando dejar de ver la patrulla. Lastimosamente se estaba acercando.

-¡Corre, corre, corre!- grito Sam, tratando de alentar a su auto a seguir huyendo.

En poco tiempo, almacenes abandonados y callejones aparecieron a la vista. Muy probablemente entramos a la zona industrial. La patrulla pegado a nuestro costado, casi estando a la par del auto amarillo. De la nada, el auto amarillo dio un giro brusco en una esquina; fue tan repentino que no logre sujetarme con suficiente fuerza y me deslicé por el asiento, golpeándome contra uno de los costados.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- me queje-. ¿Estamos en Rápido y Furioso ahora?

Me ignoraron. El auto siguió recto. Mire por la ventana de atrás y note como el coche de policía estaba algo más lejos; tomar esa esquina de forma inesperada sirvió para darnos algo de ventaja.

-¡Vamos a morir! ¡Vamos a morir!- grito Mikaela aterrorizada.

-No vamos a morir- replico Sam, en un intento de calmarla a ella y a sí mismo.

-Honestamente, Sam, en algún momento a tu auto se le acabara la gasolina y el robot se ve que no nos dejara en paz- dije.

Se las arreglo para mirar en mi dirección, tratando de verse enojado por mi comentario, sin lograrlo por el miedo que se reflejaba en su rostro.

-¡No estás ayudando!

-¡Estoy intentando ser realista, Sam! ¡No podemos huir por siempre!

-¡¿Y qué se supone que hagamos?!

Estaba por replicar de nuevo, cuando Mikaela alzo la voz, interrumpiendo nuestra discusión.

-¡Basta los dos!- nos regaño -. ¡Discutir tampoco servirá de nada!

Nos miramos unos segundos, aceptando la veracidad de las palabras de la chica y nos disculpamos silenciosamente. Estábamos tan distraídos en nuestra discusión, que no notamos que el auto dio otra vuelta cerrada, lanzándonos a todos contra el lado opuesto. Mikaela fue aplastada por Sam y yo me golpee la cabeza.

-Si esto sigue así, todo mi cuerpo terminara de color morado- declare fastidiada.

-¡Vamos a morir!- Mikaela volvió a entrar en pánico -. ¡¿Qué hago aquí?! ¡¿Qué hago aquí?!

-Todo bien, es buen conductor- murmuro Sam.

-Díselo a mis moretones- me queje.

El cielo fue perdiendo el tono rojizo, volviéndose azul y oscureciéndose más al pasar el tiempo. Me pregunte qué tan lejos estábamos de nuestras casas y recordé que no había llamado a los padres de Sam al llegar a su casa en la mañana.

-Oh, no, Sam, olvide llamar a tus padres.

-¿Qué?- cuestiono, sorprendido por la mención de sus padres.

-Tu padre me llamo en la mañana para ir a tu casa y cuidarte. Se supone que debía llamar apenas llegara a tu casa… - me detuve al ver a donde se dirigía el auto, asustándome en el proceso-. ¡No puede ser!- grite, señalando al frente.

Sam miro a donde señalaba, entendiendo mi repentino miedo. El auto se dirigía a la pared de un viejo edificio con grandes ventanas. Acelero, claramente tratando de tomar suficiente velocidad para lo que sea que planeara.

-¡No, no, no, no! ¡¿Qué haces?!- grito Sam.

Mikaela empezó a gritar, yo uniéndome a su grito cuando el auto dio un salto y atravesó la ventana, que estaba lo suficientemente cerca del suelo para que no fuera muy alto. El edificio era muy grande y el techo estaba muy por encima del suelo; pilares sostenían el techo y el lugar era claramente abandonado. La patrulla también entro al edificio, no dispuesto a perdernos. El auto de Sam golpeo una vieja estantería de madera, destrozándola, avanzo unos metros más y luego derrapo en un semi circulo, hasta voltearse completamente y marchar fuera del edificio por una gran entrada en una de las paredes. El cambio de dirección provoco que el coche de policía también derrapara, pero al parecer no estaba diseñado para eso, ya que le tomo más tiempo detenerse y volver a generar fricción contra el suelo. Su retraso nos dio mucha ventaja. Entramos en una vieja central eléctrica, andando por los caminos hasta llegar a un callejón. La luz natural estaba por desvanecerse por completo, lo que nos dio mayor cobertura una vez que el auto se detuvo al fondo, después de dar una vuelta en "u" para mirar directamente a la salida. La patrulla paso por la entrada del callejón, buscándonos aparentemente. El chasquido de la cerradura de las puertas interrumpió el silencio. Sam se movió para quedar sentado en asiento del conductor, en un intento por levantar los seguros; Mikaela intentando lo mismo del lado del pasajero.

-Oh, no- exclamo-. Oh, no, nos encerró.

-Intenta arrancar el motor- sugerí.

En lugar de cuestionarme, lo intento, girando la llave un par de veces pero se negó a encender. Frustrado le dio un manotazo al volante.

-El auto no enciende.

-Estupendo- dije fastidiada-. Estamos atrapados en un auto, que claramente es más que un auto, siendo perseguidos por un robot gigante que se transforma en un auto policía.

-Al menos eludimos a ese monstruo- el optimismo en la voz de Sam fue algo forzado.

Esta vez no dije nada; Sam claramente estaba tratando de no entra en pánico de nuevo al hablar de manera optimista. También puede ser que tratara de tranquilizar a Mikaela. El cielo se oscureció un poco más. El coche de policía volvió a pasar por la entrada del callejón. Los tres nos encogimos en nuestros asientos, inconscientemente deseando que no nos descubriera. Casi desaparecía de nuestra vista, cuando se detuvo. La tensión dentro del auto era espesa, especialmente cuando el motor trato de arrancar por sí solo. Escuche a Sam alentando en voz baja a su coche. De repente las ruedas chirriaron, lo que alerto a la patrulla de nuestra presencia y empezó a retroceder. El auto amarillo arranco a toda prisa, saliendo del callejón y pasando de largo a la patrulla, apenas evitando colisionar contra la parte trasera. Cruzamos por un puente, con la patrulla detrás de nosotros, avanzando varios metros cuando el auto de Sam derrapo, abriendo la puerta del copiloto al mismo tiempo; con eso lanzo a Sam y Mikaela fuera. Se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para dejarme salir, cayendo de rodillas en la tierra, casi encima de ellos. Al voltear a ver al auto, empezó a transformarse, del mismo modo que el coche de policía más temprano. Conforme se transformaba, ganaba altura, primero apoyado en una rodilla y después de pie, en una clara pose defensiva frente a nosotros. A diferencia del primer robot, este era más liso, sin tantas partes puntiagudas, lo que lo hacía verse más benévolo y conservaba el color amarillo de su forma de vehículo. Me las arregle para ponerme de pie, junto con Sam que ayudaba a Mikaela a hacer lo mismo. Retrocedimos, manteniéndonos un poco agazapados.

Observamos al coche de policía ir directo a nosotros; pocos metros antes de alcanzarnos se transformo en su versión bípeda, a la vez que saltaba hacia el robot amarillo frente a nosotros y lo agarraba, jalándolo por encima de nosotros. Nos tiramos al suelo, intentando evitar ser golpeados o aplastados. Ambos robots rodaron lejos de nosotros, siendo el robot policía más lejos. Se puso de pie, sacando de quien sabe donde una gran sierra circular con grandes y afiladas navajas; esta sierra empezó a girar mientras el robot policía la pasaba entre sus manos. Dio varios pasos acercándose a nosotros, obligándonos a retroceder arrastrándonos por el suelo. Vimos como una parte de su pecho se abrió y de ahí salió un robot más pequeño y delgado, que gritaba cosas que no entendía y corrió hacia nosotros. Nos levantamos y corrimos, alejándonos de los dos robots gigantes y del pequeño. El robot policía comenzó a luchar contra el amarillo, golpeándolo con la sierra, que estaba unida a una larga cadena. Le dio un par de golpes y lo lanzo, cayendo a un lado de nosotros, lo que nos obligo a dar media vuelta. El pequeño robot seguía detrás de nosotros, casi agarrando la camisa de Sam cuando giramos a causa de la caída del robot amarillo. Mire hacia atrás, notando al robot policía arrojar al amarillo contra un gran tanque, luego se puso de pie y se lanzo contra el otro robot. El amarillo lo tomo de un brazo y con un movimiento de judo lo levanto, pasándolo sobre su cuerpo y estrellándolo con una caseta eléctrica; chispas y humo volaron desde donde cayó el robot policía. Ambos robots rodaron por el suelo y fuera de nuestra vista.

En nuestro escape, perdimos de vista al más pequeño, hasta que apareció detrás de unos tanques más pequeños y salto sobre Sam. Al estar todos juntos corriendo, los tres caímos al suelo. Mikaela miro en nuestra dirección, levantándose después y corriendo a alguna parte. La mire irse, incrédula, y sentí ira contra ella por habernos dejado aquí contra el pequeño robot.

-¡Ya me atrapo!- escuche gritar a Sam.

Regrese a la realidad ante su grito. Sam estaba en el suelo, luchando para zafarse del agarre el robot. De algún modo consiguió desabrocharse los pantalones, al ver como el robot plateado los jalaba, revelando su ropa interior. Agradecí mentalmente en que usara bóxers largos y holgados. Me levante del suelo, pensando en un modo de quitárselo de encima. Entonces recordé que aun tenía conmigo el morral, con las plataformas dentro. Retire el tirante que colgaba de mi hombro, sujetándolo con fuerza y comencé a girarlo.

-¡Va a matarme!- grito asustado.

-Oh no, no lo hará- y, con la fuerza adicional por haberlo girado, golpee al robot con el morral.

Voló lo varios metros lejos de nosotros, aunque Sam perdió sus pantalones. Lo ayude a levantarse y continuamos corriendo. No pudimos librarnos del pequeño robot, escuchamos sus extraños chirridos y balbuceos detrás de nosotros cada vez más cerca.

-No, no, no- murmuro Sam.

-Hay que separarnos.

-¿Por qué?- me pregunto con incredulidad.

-Así solo podrá perseguir a uno y el otro busca la manera de noquearlo o algo por el estilo.

-¿Estás segura?

-¿Tienes un mejor plan?

No me respondió y lo tome como una negativa; luego cambie de dirección alejándome de Sam y el robot. Sam continuo recto, con el robot detrás de él. Una pregunta estaba empezando a formarse en mi mente. Todos los robots estaban relacionados con Sam por alguna razón. Su auto que resulto ser un robot. El coche de policía que acorralo a Sam y lo interrogo, desconocido para mí el tema de tal interrogación. El pequeño robot que parecía solo estar detrás de Sam. Me detuve al ver al robot saltar sobre Sam, ambos cayendo por una pequeña pendiente que era bordeada por una corta cerca de delgada malla metálica. Jadee y corrí en su dirección; al llevar vi a Sam arrojar al robot, quien al parecer se subió a su espalda. El robot se levanto de nuevo, hizo un juego de piernas que Sam imito y se lanzo de nuevo contra el chico. Doble la malla lo suficiente para poder pasar por encima, bajando con cuidado la pendiente para no rodar cuesta abajo. El sonido de una sierra eléctrica lleno el aire. Mire a mi derecha y observe a Mikaela correr hacia Sam con una sierra delgada en las manos. Llego hasta Sam, cortando los brazos de robot y al caer al suelo siguió atacándolo, con Sam animándola. Los alcance cuando solo quedaba la cabeza entera, que se arrastraba en un intento de escapar. Sam se acerco a la cabeza, mirándola con satisfacción.

-¿Qué tal?- le dijo-. Sin cabeza no eres nada.

Y luego la pateo, mandándola a volar bastante lejos. Se acerco a nosotras, jadeando sin aliento. Nos miro brevemente y ladeo su cabeza en señal de que nos movamos.

-Vámonos- dijo.

Mikaela dejo caer la sierra y corrimos hasta el lugar por donde llego Mikaela, ya que en esa parte no había ninguna cerca bloqueando el camino. Antes de que subieran la pendiente apresuradamente, tome a ambos de las muñecas para detenerlos. Se giraron para verme, cuestionándome con la mirada el porqué los detenía.

-¿Recuerdan a los otros dos robots de varios metros de alto, que luchaban a muerte antes de que el pequeño nos persiguiera?- les respondí con una pregunta-. Porque yo si me acuerdo perfectamente.

Con eso la cautela regreso a ellos y los tres subimos lentamente, preparándonos para echar a correr a la menor señal de amenaza. A mitad de camino, una figura humanoide se movía en nuestra dirección; se acerco lo suficiente para ver que se trataba del robot que se transformaba en el auto de Sam. Mikaela se quedo un poco rezagada, manteniendo la distancie entre ella y el robot; Sam en cambio lo miro con fascinación y ligero temor, moviéndose inconscientemente más cerca. Yo me quede entre ellos, tanto para jalar a Sam en caso de peligro y mantener a Mikaela con algo de protección.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Mikaela.

-Es un robot- contesto Sam a su pregunta.

Rodé los ojos ante la obviedad de la respuesta.

-Pero es diferente, se trata de un robot súper avanzado- dio una pausa-. Tal vez japonés. Si, seguramente japonés.

-Sam, puedo asegurarte que eso no es japonés- dije mientras señalaba al robot con la palma de la mano -. Japón no esta tan avanzado, créeme.

-¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?

-Ni idea- me encogí de hombros.

El robot, claramente no japonés, siguió acercándose a nosotros hasta detenerse a una distancia no invasiva. Sam avanzo un poco más, asustando a Mikaela y a mí en el proceso.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Mikaela-. No te acerques.

-Creo que perdió la cordura por tanta persecución- declare.

-Si quisiera hacernos daño ya lo habría hecho-

-Eso es un buen punto- estuve de acuerdo -, pero sigo diciendo que perdiste la cordura.

Mikaela ignoro mi comentario y se enfoco en Sam.

-¿Tú crees? ¿Hablas en robot? Porque eso fue una contienda de androides gigantes.

El robot se enderezo en toda su altura, colocando sus puños cerrados en sus caderas.

-Creo que quiere algo de mí- declaro.

-Yo también lo creo- apoye su comentario.

-¿Qué?- Mikaela nos pregunto a ambos, alternando su mirada entre los dos.

-Es un poco obvio si lo piensas- comencé con la explicación -. El auto que compro Sam en un establecimiento de dudosa legalidad resulto ser un robot gigante, luego desapareció anoche aparentemente robado, regreso ahora en la mañana, nos persiguió por la ciudad, nos topamos con un coche de policía que también resulto ser un robot gigante, interrogo a Sam y nos persiguió cuando el auto de Sam nos rescato- enumeré cada uno de los hechos de manera simple -. Y terminamos en una vieja fábrica o central eléctrica, golpeados, sucios, con un robot descuartizado y con Sam sin sus pantalones.

Casi reí a lo último. Mikaela parpadeo un poco ante toda la información que solté.

-El otro hablo de mi página de eBay- agrego Sam.

-Eso no lo sabía- dije.

Mikaela negó con la cabeza, claramente frustrada con nosotros.

-Son los chicos más raros que haya conocido en mi vida.

-Mejor ser raros qué estúpidos cómo Trent- murmure entre dientes.

-¿Qué dijiste?- me pregunto Mikaela.

-Nada.

Sam avanzo más lejos de nosotras. No quise mantener la distancia con mi amigo, así que deje a Mikaela sola y me acerque a Sam. Podría ser un poco cruel, pero Sam era mi amigo y a Mikaela apenas la conocía. Sam mantuvo su vista en el robot.

-¡¿Puedes hablar?!- grito al robot.

Se escucho una radio sintonizarse.

- _"XM radio satelital"_ \- sonó desde el robot -. _"Televisión por cable digital presenta"_

-¿Hablas a través de la radio?

- _"Gracias, son maravillosos"_ \- aplaudió y señalo a Sam.

-¿Qué fue lo de anoche? ¿Qué hiciste?

-Yo también quiero saber, me perdí esa parte de la historia- comente.

El robot levanto un brazo y señalo al cielo.

- _"Mensaje de la flota, Capitán…"_... _"Desde el vasto espacio inanimado, visitantes del espacio…"_... _"Lloverán ángeles como visitantes del cielos, aleluya"..._

No nos dimos cuenta que Mikaela se acerco a nosotros, hasta que la oímos murmurar a nuestro lado la ultima parte del mensaje.

-Dime, ¿eres un extraterrestre o algo parecido?

Esta vez no uso la radio, limitándose a señalarla y después se transformo de nuevo en el auto de Sam.

- _"¿Alguna otra pregunta que quieras hacer?"_ \- la radio sonó una última vez mientras abría la puerta del pasajero.

-Quiere que subamos al auto – comento Sam.

Mikaela resoplo.

-¿He ir a donde?- pregunto a la par que se giraba a ver a Sam.

-Después de cincuenta años, no te gustaría decir que tuviste las agallas de subir al auto- le respondió.

-Yo si voy- dije, mientras caminaba al auto y me subía, dejándome caer en el asiento trasero.

Los mire esperando a que se decidieran. Mikaela dudo unos momentos, luego entro, seguida por Sam. Mikaela se sentó conmigo, dejando a Sam en el asiento del copiloto. El auto condujo hasta las cosas de Mikaela y el pantalón de Sam. Ambos bajaron, Sam aprovechando el momento para ponerse los pantalones de nuevo, y volvieron a subir. Por suerte no perdí mi morral; volví a colgar el tirante por mi hombro, esta vez cruzándola por mi cuerpo, un modo más seguro de evitar perderlo en un futuro. El robot arranco de nuevo, saliendo del lugar y regresando a la ciudad.

* * *

Saben lo que sigue, ¿verdad?

Kyyyyaaaaaaa

Ya esta tan cercaaasdjasgdashclasdhvcsjhdvcsjdhvcasjvbasjargghhhh...

Me ahogue.

Estoy emocionada, porque ya vendrá lo bueno y preparence, porque hay una razon de que esta historia es romance.

Muajajajajajajajajjaakakakakakaka

De acuerdo, me calmo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Dejen review, por favoooooorrrr.

(Se tira al suelo y llora desconsolada)

* _insertar aquí rugido de Tiranosaurio Rex_


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos!

He vuelto después de mucho tiempo. Discúlpenme por ello, no he tenido tanta inspiración para transformers, por lo que el capitulo apenas lo termine hace tres días (si, el 24). Ya esta terminado y comencé el capitulo 25, aunque ando con algunas dificultades para escribir la mayor parte; espero poder resolverlo para antes de publicar el capitulo 8.

Capitulo 7!

Woooo!

El primer encuentro con los demás Autobots esta aqui!

Disfrútenlo mucho, trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible, sin que la participación de Cordelia fuera forzada. Además de que es un poco más largo que los demás.

Publico esta historia sin fines de lucro, no me pagan por escribir mis disparates. Lo hago por diversión, para llenar mis horas de ocio y porque me encanta Transformers.

Tambien amo el ramen y decir Chilaquiles (no, el perro de internet del mismo nombre no)

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 7**_

La noche había caído cuando abandonamos la central eléctrica. O tal vez era una fábrica, no estaba muy segura. El auto amarillo condujo por las calles de la zona industrial hasta llegar a la ciudad; de ahí condujo al otro lado, lejos de donde vivíamos Sam y yo. El viaje era tranquilo, algo que agradecía después de todo un día de persecución y gritos y golpes. Ninguno charlaba, estábamos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos, digiriendo el hecho de que al parecer existía vida fuera de la tierra y en forma de robots gigantes. Me quede recostada contra el asiento, justo detrás de Sam, sintiendo las piernas como fuego líquido y adolorida por tanto maltrato. Mikaela a mi lado, inclinada al frente, con los brazos cruzados sobre el asiento del conductor. Sam se mantuvo quieto y callado, sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Andábamos por la carretera que daba fuera de la ciudad y entramos a un túnel. Al parecer el silencio fue demasiado largo, porque Mikaela empezó a hablar.

-Sí que es buen conductor.

-Si- estuvo de acuerdo Sam.

-Es mejor conductor que mi tío Frank – agregue con una risita -. Es corredor de autos monstruo y un adicto a la adrenalina.

Mi comentario fue seguido de unos segundos de silencio, interrumpido esta vez por Sam. Miro a Mikaela.

-¿No te sientas adelante?

-Pero él está conduciendo, ¿para qué?- le respondió.

-Sí, tienes razón- se limito a decir.

-A mi no me pregunten- hable antes de que alguno me preguntara -. Me duelen demasiado las piernas y creo que no me responderán por ahora.

Unos segundos después, Sam dijo algo que me hizo enderezarme en mi lugar.

-Puedes sentarte en mis piernas.

Apreté los labios para no dejar escapar la risa por su atrevido movimiento. Desde mi posición pude ver la sospecha en el rostro de Mikaela.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto molesta.

Sam la miro un poco asustado.

-Hay un cinturón solamente- trato de aclarar -. La seguridad es primero.

Me limite a observar cómo se desarrollaba todo el asunto. Mikaela pareció considerar un momento su argumento.

-Tienes razón- finalmente cedió.

-¿Si?- pidió Sam.

-Si- respondió mientras comenzaba a levantarse de su lugar.

Me apreté más contra el costado del auto, dándole más espacio a Mikaela para moverse y pasarse a los asientos delanteros. Sam jalo el cinturón de seguridad lo suficiente para envolverlos a ambos. Mikaela se recostó sobre Sam, apoyando su cabeza contra la de él para no golpearse contra el techo. Sam abrocho el cinturón una vez que la chica en su regazo dejo de moverse. Mi cuerpo temblaba por reírme silenciosamente. Estaba muy segura que Sam saltaba de alegría por dentro al tener sentada en su regazo a la chica de la que estaba enamorado. Luego de un momento Mikaela hablo.

-Con eso del cinturón te viste muy hábil- dijo.

Sam se rio un poco satisfecho consigo mismo y yo tuve que cubrirme la boca para sofocar mi risa.

-Gracias- respondió.

-Esto es hilarante- me reí.

Sam rio conmigo. Mikaela solo resoplo; hablo de nuevo cuando nuestras risas se detuvieron.

-Sabes, hay algo que no entiendo.

-¿Qué?- dijimos Sam y yo.

-Si se supone que es un robot súper avanzado. ¿Por qué se transforma en este Camaro viejo?

La radio chirrió, la palanca de cambios se movió y el volante dio un giro completo. El auto, que hasta ahora supe que era un Camaro, se deslizo por el asfalto hasta detenerse, quedando atravesado en la mitad del carril.

-Quiere que nos bajemos- tradujo Sam la acción de su auto.

Desabrocho el cinturón y abrió la puerta, saliendo Mikaela primero.

-Eso no se hace- la regaño mientras seguía él de bajar.

Me pase al frente con prisa para salir también del auto. Me tropecé un poco y habría caído de cara al suelo si Sam no me sostenía. Me ayudo a enderezarme y los tres nos subimos a la acera.

-¿Y ahora qué?

Miramos como el Camaro arrancaba de nuevo, cruzando al otro carril que iba en dirección opuesta y se marchaba. Sam miro a Mikaela, bastante molesto.

-¿Qué hiciste?

Mikaela retrocedió, bastante angustiada, pasándose una mano al pelo y luego cruzando los brazos sobre su estomago.

-Fantástico- se quejo -, lo hiciste enojar.

-Basta, Sam- lo reprendí -. Ninguno de nosotros podía saber que esto pasaría.

-El auto es sensible- nos informo a ambas, luego se giro y se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza, en clara señal de frustración -. Se me acaban de ir cuatro mil dólares.

-¡Sam!- grite, enojada por su comportamiento -. Estas siendo totalmente un idiota. No puedo creer que te importe el dinero que te costo el auto en lugar de que el auto nos dejo aquí.

Sam decidió ignorarme, tratando de evitar otra discusión y ahogándose en su miseria. Mikaela miraba hacia el suelo, abatida. Aun enojada, me apoye en la pared del túnel, mirando lejos de Sam y cruce los brazos debajo de mi pecho. El silencio era incomodo y tenso, hasta que el sonido de un motor lo rompió y llamo nuestra atención. Los tres miramos a nuestra izquierda, por donde habíamos venido y la dirección por la que se fue el auto de Sam. Un auto lujoso y nuevo se estaciono cerca de nosotros; era amarillo con dos franjas de carrera negras y el logo de Chevrolet en la parrilla del parachoques.

-¿Qué? – dijo Sam, impresionado.

-¿Seguro que es tu auto, Sam?- no pude evitar preguntar.

Los tres nos acercamos al auto. Sam nos abrió la puerta del copiloto, entrando yo primero para sentarme atrás, Mikaela después de mí, quedándose en el asiento del copiloto, y Sam se fue al lado del conductor y entro. Los asientos eran de cuero nuevo y el tablero de instrumentos estaba modernizado. Escuche la risa de complacencia de Mikaela. Si hasta ella estaba complacida con la nueva forma del auto de Sam, entonces se trataba de un muy buen modelo.

El auto se puso en marcha una vez que nos acomodamos en el interior. Salimos del túnel, siguiendo la carretera hasta los límites de la ciudad. Salimos de la carretera, marchando hasta llegar a un área grande cercada, que tenía un letrero de cerrado por remodelaciones. El auto empujo las puertas, entrando fácilmente, y continuó avanzando hasta estacionarse frente a un obelisco; muchos metros atrás del obelisco se podía observar un edificio largo, con cúpulas en las esquinas y un gran domo en el centro. Sam y Mikaela bajaron del auto; espere a que Mikaela se alejara de la puerta para bajar y unirme a ellos al frente del auto. Miramos hacia el cielo sobre el edificio. Una luz azulina parpadeo, iluminando brevemente cielo nocturno y cuatro meteoritos cruzaron, pasando por encima de nosotros; la distancia entre ellos se volvió cada vez más grande conforme se acercaban a la tierra y estrellarse en lugares diferentes. Uno de ellos se estrello al otro lado de la carretera, cerca de nosotros. Un gran sonido de choque invadió el silencio y la tierra tembló ligeramente por el impacto. Miramos en dirección donde suponíamos había caído el meteorito.

-Vayamos a ver- sugirió Sam.

-¿Y porque en particular deberíamos hacer eso?- Mikaela cuestiono su sugerencia.

-Tengo curiosidad, ¿tú no?- le pregunto. Luego me miro -. ¿Qué tal tu, Cordelia? ¿Quieres ir a ver?

-Oh no- replique inmediatamente -. Vayan ustedes, aun estoy adolorida como para andar caminando o corriendo sabrá que distancia de aquí hasta donde cayó el meteorito.

Se encogió de hombros y sus ojos se movieron a Mikaela, tratando de convencerla de acompañarla. Ella se rindió y ambos se fueron corriendo, tomados de las manos. Arquee las cejas al ver sus manos unidas mientras corrían más lejos, fuera del lugar y cruzando la carretera. Me quede unos minutos de pie sin saber qué hacer, entonces el auto de Sam abrió la puerta del pasajero. Lo mire no entendiendo muy bien lo que quería. Notando que no me movía, el auto avanzo un poco y sus luces delanteras parpadearon.

-Umm- dude -. ¿Quieres que entre?

Las luces parpadearon de nuevo. Tomándolo como un "si" me acerque al lado del pasajero y entre de nuevo, pasándome a los asientos traseros. La puerta se cerró una vez me acomode, arranco y dio una vuelta en "u" para salir del lugar. Subió a la carretera, deteniéndose en el carril que nos llevaría de regreso a la ciudad. Esperamos un buen rato para volver a ver a Sam y Mikaela correr de regreso. Subieron a la carretera y entraron al auto; parecían demasiado conmocionados por lo que sea que vieron. El auto se puso en marcha de regreso a la ciudad.

-Y… ¿Qué fue lo que vieron?- tenia curiosidad.

-Fue muy extraño- empezó Sam -. Era como una capsula gigante hecha de metal. Y luego empezó a descomprimirse.

-Cómo cuando el auto se convirtió en forma de robot- aclaro Mikaela.

-Sí; partes deslizándose y reensamblandose hasta que se convirtió en un robot como este auto, solo que con menos piezas metálicas.

-Algo cómo si fuera su forma básica- lo resumió la chica.

No dije nada por un momento, tratando de imaginarme todo lo sucedido.

-Dudo mucho que sea cómo me lo imagino- dije.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que no- estuvo de acuerdo Sam.

Viajamos por bastante tiempo, avanzando por las calles casi desiertas. Llegamos a unos viejos edificios en una zona abandonada de la ciudad. Entramos por un callejón que habría estado muy oscuro si la luz de las farolas no llegaba al interior; autos viejos, cajas y todo tipo de basura estaban apilados y abandonados a los bordes de los edificios, pero el callejón era lo suficientemente ancho para dejar pasar hasta tres autos. Más adelante del callejón una capa de vapor impedía ver el fondo. De entre el vapor aparecieron un par de luces, que se iban acercando. Sam y Mikaela abrieron las puertas, bajando lentamente del auto. Se escucharon varios motores detrás de nosotros; mire por el vidrio trasero, notando la llegada de tres vehículos diferentes. Volví la vista al frente, observando que de la bruma salía un enorme camión. Todos los vehículos se nos acercaban. Sam fue el primero en alejarse de la puerta y notando que Mikaela no se movía por ahora, me pase al frente y salí del auto por el lado del conductor. Me uní a Sam al frente de su auto, Mikaela un poco después para no quedarse sola y lejos de nosotros. Una sirena de ambulancia me hizo volver la mirada hacia atrás, dándome la oportunidad de ver claramente el resto de los vehículos. Uno era pequeño y de color plateado, obviamente lujoso. El siguiente era una Hummer amarillo con líneas rojas, otro de los autos que podía identificar individualmente; a juzgar por las sirenas instaladas y el aspecto de ambulancia que tenía, debía ser de rescate. El último era una enorme y pesada camioneta negra, con el logo de GMC en la parrilla del parachoques. Mire de nuevo la vista al frente, observando con fascinación al camión que se nos acercaba.

-Peterbilt 379, camión de clase 8- susurre para mí misma, el placer en mi voz era claramente obvio.

El Peterbilt era de color azul con llamas rojas en la cabina y rojo con llamas azules en la nariz. Las chimeneas eran de un brillante plateado, al igual que todas las partes que no estaban pintadas. Se detuvo muy cerca de nosotros, con sus faros cegándonos un poco. Alcance a notar que en donde debía el logo de la compañía estaba el mismo diseño que en el volante del auto de Sam. Para nuestra sorpresa, el Peterbilt comenzó a transformarse, todas sus partes moviéndose y deslizándose una contra otra, acomodándose de modo que comenzó a ganar altura y tomando forma humanoide. Estaba tan embelesada que no note que el auto de Sam retrocedía y que los demás vehículos nos encerraban en un círculo. El Peterbilt se irguió muy alto, más alto que el auto de Sam; el edificio era por muy pocos metros más alto que él. Su cabeza termino de formarse, pareciendo que llevaba un casco con dos antenas planas y terminación en pico, cada una iniciaba donde se supone están las orejas y sobresalían por encima de la cabeza. Los sonidos de deslizamiento atrajeron mi atención. Mirando a mí alrededor, vi a los demás transformarse. El plateado era el más pequeño de todos, seguido del Camaro de Sam; El Hummer y el camión negro estaban igualados en estatura. Pero todos eran más pequeños que el Peterbilt. Los tres miramos al frente, al mismo tiempo que el Peterbilt se hincaba en una rodilla, apoyando una de sus manos en la otra y se inclinaba hasta tener su cara a nuestro alcance. Su rostro estaba formado por placas de metal; la nariz era grande y de forma triangular, lo que serian sus pómulos eran altos, las placas más gruesas componían los labios y placas azules tomaban la función de las cejas. Dos largas y delgadas piezas de metal plateado simulaban parpados, abriéndose y cerrándose sobre dos pequeñas luces de color azul brillante, que vendrían a ser el iris de sus ojos. Intercalo su mirada entre los tres, analizándonos, y se detuvo en Sam.

-¿Eres Samuel James Witwiky, descendiente de Archibaldo Witwiky?- pregunto a Sam.

Su voz era profunda y grave, de ese tipo de voz que hace a las mujeres derretirse y ceder a sus bajas pasiones. Un primo de Japón, que era fan de la opera, me explico una vez las diferentes tipos de voces y como identificarlas. Si podía recordar bien, la voz de este robot seria un barítono. Los barítonos hacían papeles de hombres poderosos. Tenía un tono cálido y amable, con un borde metálico por su condición de máquina.

-Conoce tu nombre- susurro Mikaela.

Asentí con vacilación.

-Si- contesto con duda.

El robot se enderezo un poco, dándonos espacio.

-Soy Optimus Prime- se presento-. Somos organismos robóticos autónomos del planeta Cybertron.

-Pero puedes decirnos Autobots para abreviar- agrego el Hummer.

-Autobots- repitió Sam.

-Mucho más fácil- susurre suavemente.

Optimus Prime al parecer me escucho, ya que giro un poco la cabeza para mirarme con intensidad, aun cuando hable solo para que me escuchara Sam. Baje tímidamente la cabeza, algo avergonzada. Me tense al notar que aun me miraba, hasta que el robot plateado atrajo la atención.

-¿Qué onda debiluchos?- su voz era más aguda que la de Optimus Prime.

-Mi lugarteniente- hablo Optimus -. Designado como Jazz.

Ante la presentación, hizo un movimiento de breakdance, dando un salto al aire y giraba, cayendo sobre una rodilla y apoyando un brazo en la otra mientras su mano sostenía su mentón.

-Este lugar si es buena onda- dijo, a la vez que daba un giro sobre su eje y se dejaba caer sobre un auto detrás de él, en una pose de pandillero.

Parpadee algo pasmada por su demostración.

-¿Y dónde aprendió a hablar así?- pregunto Sam.

-Aprendimos el lenguaje de los terrestres a través de la red- respondió Optimus mientras se levantaba.

Si aprendieron ingles gracias al internet, me pregunte que otros idiomas conocían y si sería capaz de expresarme en japonés sin que se enteraran. No era porque tuviera algo que decir que no quería que se enteraran, sino porque me volvía demasiado tímida y callada cuando al estar cerca de personas que no conocía. En este caso robots.

-Mi especialista en armas, Ironhide- continuó Optimus, señalando con la palma al robot negro detrás de nosotros.

Ironhide movió sus brazos hacia atrás y al adelantarlos un par de grandes cañones los adornaban, apuntando en nuestra dirección. Di un paso más cerca de Sam, quien al notar mi cercanía coloco su mano sobre mi hombro, tratando de confortarme a pesar de que él mismo estaba asustado.

-¿Te crees con suerte, enano?- su voz no eran tan aguda como la de Jazz, pero aun muy lejos de la profundidad de la de Optimus.

-Tranquilo, Ironhide- pidió amablemente Optimus.

Ante su petición, Ironhide alejo sus cañones.

-Era una broma- trato de excusarse -. Solo quería mostrarles mis cañones.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mis labios. Al no haber peligro, Sam dejo caer su mano, claramente aliviado. Reprimí una risita. Los tres nos giramos de nuevo a darle el frente a Optimus Prime. Optimus señalo al robot a su izquierda, que resulto ser el Hummer.

-Nuestro oficial medico, Ratchet.

Ratchet olfateo el aire, como si fuera un perro o animal rastreador.

-Las feromonas del chico sugieren que se quiere aparearse con la mujer- comento -. Aunque no estoy seguro con que mujer- termino alternando la mirada entre Mikaela y yo.

Sentí mi cara enrojecerse y chille, avergonzada; me tape la cara con ambas manos y me aleje de Sam, sacudiendo la cabeza con indignación. Y comencé a reírme histéricamente.

-¿Ella está bien?- pude escuchar la profunda voz de Optimus por encima de mis risas.

-Emm, si- contesto Sam -. Ella se ríe cuando esta avergonzada. Yo la calmo.

Escuche pasos y sentí un brazo rodear mis hombros. Mire por entre mis dedos, notando a Sam acercando su cara a mi oído. Lo más probable es que no quería que nadie escuchara lo que me fuera a decir.

-Tranquila, Cordelia, tú sabes que nunca te vería de ese modo- me aclaro -. Ratchet simplemente no sabe que eres mi mejor amiga, prácticamente mi hermana, y que estoy enamorado de Mikaela. Acabamos de conocernos, por lo que no sabe más allá de nuestros nombres.

Poco a poco me fui calmando con ayuda de Sam, logrando retirar las manos de mi cara y alzar la cabeza.

-Creo que el tuyo es el único que conocen- dije.

Se rio de mi comentario. Al sentirme más tranquila, nos acercamos de nuevo a Mikaela; quien me miraba con un poco de preocupación y sospecha. Supuse que deseaba saber lo que me dijo Sam. La mire e hice un gesto de cerrar una cremallera sobre mis labios, dejándole claro que no diría nada. Ya los tres juntos miramos de nuevo a Optimus Prime. Él me miro, con un gesto de preocupación muy notorio en su rostro metálico. Era sorprendente y fascinante tal nivel de expresión en algo no orgánico.

-¿Estás segura que te encuentras bien?- me pregunto directamente.

Temblé ante su voz profunda, sintiendo mis mejillas volverse rojas por la vergüenza. Sam sintió la tensión de mi cuerpo y apretó su brazo contra mis hombros en un gesto de tranquilidad. Decidí dejar de lado mi timidez habitual en esta situación.

-Estoy bien- asegure suavemente -; es solo que el comentario fue algo inesperado y no estoy del todo cómoda con ese tipo de información.

-Perdóneme- hablo Ratchet -. Tendré más cuidado con la información que dé a partir de hoy.

Le di una reverencia en modo de agradecimiento. Optimus presento al último del grupo, quien se trataba del auto de Sam.

-Ya conoces a tu guardián, BumbleBee.

Al presentarlo, BumbleBee dio un par de movimientos de boxeo, dando pequeños saltos y con la radio encendida.

-BumbleBee- lo señalo Sam -, ¿sí? ¿Tú eres mi guardián?

BumbleBee asintió a su pregunta. Mis labios se estiraron en una sonrisa.

-Bueno- me atreví a decir -, fue toda una experiencia conocerlo.

Sam y BumbleBee rieron, el primero un poco exasperado y el segundo divertido; Mikaela simplemente resoplo. Ratchet levanto un brazo, que estaba transformado en un tipo de laser, señalando la garganta de BumbleBee.

-Sus procesadores vocales se dañaron durante la batalla- comento.

BumbleBee tosió, incomodo por el laser hurgando en su garganta. Ratchet retiro el laser y reviso algo en su brazo, quizás datos obtenidos de su inspección.

-Estoy tratando de repararlos.

Me sentí triste por BumbleBee; me hizo recordar a muchos parientes en Japón y Australia que sufrieron durante la segunda guerra mundial. Un tío lejano por parte de mi abuela perdió una pierna a causa de una mina terrestre; un tío abuelo por parte de mi madre fue uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de un bombardeo en una ciudad costera en Australia, desafortunadamente perdió a su esposa y dos de sus tres hijos.

-¿Es por eso que usas la radio para comunicarte?- le pregunte.

Dio un chirrido y asintió. Los tres nos giramos para volver a mirar a Optimus. Se volvió a formar el silencio, no del todo seguros en como continuar la conversación. Entonces Mikaela agarro valor, dirigiéndose a Optimus Prime, quien parecía ser el líder del pequeño grupo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

* * *

Muajajajajaja

Vergüenzaaaaaaaa.

Cordelia es tímida con nuevas personas y se ríe como maniática al estar avergonzada.

Se imaginan como estará la escena de la discusión de Sam y sus padres en la habitación?

Ya quiero llegar a esa parte!

Los Autobots se presentan; ahora vienen las explicaciones.

Ya viene lo bueno de lo bueno.

Pronto les preguntare un asunto de importancia para esta historia, esperenlo.

* _insertar aquí rugido de Tiranosaurio Rex_


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! Estoy de vuelta!

Disculpen la tardanza, estaba intentando escribir más, pero como medio me obsesione con unos juegos de Como entrenar a tu dragon, me la he pasando jugando en lugar de escribir. Cambien he escrito otras historias aparte de esta, así que a veces en lugar de escribir sobre Transformers, escribo sobre mis otras nuevas historias; espero poder pronto publicarlas.

Tambien he estado pensando en escribir algunos crossover, pero para eso tengo que terminar o al menos avanzar algunas historias.

Ahora si. En este capitulo, imagino que muchos ya saben de que trata, se explica lo de la chispa suprema y todo eso.

Una pregunta, que sera muy importante para el desarrollo de la historia, porque a partir de ella decidiré entre dos caminos diferentes en como pasaran las cosas en las siguientes dos películas. Voy a terminar esta historia uno o dos años después del final de Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna, para poder explicar como fue que los Autobots se convirtieron en prófugos. Estoy planeando escribir sobre Era de la Extinción en adelante también, solo que en perspectiva diferente y probablemente con un nuevo personaje central. Para poder decidir todo eso, necesito hacer esta pregunta:

¿Con quien debe quedarse Cordelia como pareja sentimental?

Los dos camino a partir de esta pregunta, es en caso de terminar con algún Autobot o un humano.

Los únicos que están descartados son Sam, Epps, Simmons y los Decepticons (obviamente).

Disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 8_**

Una extraña calma nos rodeo, como si lo que fuera a decir era de extrema gravedad. Optimus Prime parpadeo, observándonos con cuidado, sopesando la reacción que tendríamos por su respuesta.

-Estamos buscando la Chispa Suprema- contesto -. Debemos encontrarla antes que Megatron.

-¿Megaque?- pregunto Sam.

Optimus levanto su brazo derecho, su mano acercándose a su casco y algún mecanismo, ya que de sus ojos (debería buscar otra manera de nombrarlo) se disparo un haz de luz azul, a modo de proyector. Seguimos con la mirada el haz de luz, que daba contra el suelo y comenzó a agrietarse, pedazos cayendo directo al centro de la Tierra. Sam y yo nos separamos de Mikaela por una grieta que se formo entre nosotros. Parecía tan real que tuve miedo de moverme y caer muy profundo.

-Nuestro planeta fue una vez un imperio poderoso- la voz de Optimus tenía un tono solemne, parecido al modo en que alguien habla de algo que perdió hace mucho tiempo -, pacifico y justo.

El suelo se siguió abriendo, terminando en el borde de un acantilado. Muy abajo se veían ríos de lava amarilla brillante corriendo entre rocas; grandes torres puntiagudas de metal y llenas de picos gruesos se alzaban muy por encima de nosotros.

-Hasta que nos traiciono Megatron- su voz adquirió dureza a la mención del nombre -, líder de los Decepticons. Todos aquellos que los desafiaron fueron destruidos.

Y por fin supimos quien era Megatron. Era alto como Optimus, probablemente un poco más; más robusto, las placas de metal que componían su cuerpo eran curvas y de bordes afilados. Las luces de sus ojos eran de color rojo y fragmentos de metal puntiagudo y afilado simulaban sus dientes. Era aterrador, del tipo que provoca pesadillas.

-Finalmente la guerra consumió el planeta y la Chispa Suprema se perdió en las estrellas.

Megatron tenía una lanza en una de sus manos, que lanzo y empalo a un robot que trataba de escapar, niveles más debajo de donde se encontraba. Y se rio, en grandes carcajadas y lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Megatron la siguió hasta la Tierra, donde el Capitán Witwiky lo encontró- y finalizo la proyección.

-Era mi bisabuelo- dijo Sam.

Le di un leve golpe en el estomago con el codo. Giro su cabeza para verme y ambos nos sonreímos. Lo que casi nadie sabía, es que nuestros bisabuelos se conocían. El empresario Tetsuya Takamatsu financio la expedición al ártico del capitán Archibaldo Witwiky. Y desde ese entonces nuestras familias eran cercanas; Sam y yo crecimos juntos. Optimus continuo la historia cuando volvimos a mirarlo.

-Fue un accidente, que entrelazo nuestros destinos.

Nos quedamos un momento callados, tratando de imaginar cómo fue que el bisabuelo de Sam término encontrando a Megatron.

-Megatron se estrello- siguió explicando -, y no pudo recuperar el Cubo.

-¿Cubo?- pregunte.

-Es otro modo de llamarlo, debido a la forma cubica que tiene la Chispa Suprema- explico Ratchet.

Le di gracias y esperamos a que Optimus volviera a relatar la historia.

-Activo su sistema de navegación por accidente y las coordenadas de la ubicación del Cubo en la Tierra quedaron impresas en sus anteojos.

-¿Quién te hablo de ellos?- quiso saber Sam.

-eBay- declaro.

Esta vez el codazo que le di fue más fuerte, sacándole el aire. Mikaela rio entre dientes, Sam se froto el estomago, tratando de recuperar el aire y dándome una mirada molesta. Me cruce de brazos y el devolví la mirada, irritada.

-Así fue como nos encontró el otro- dijo Mikaela.

Esperamos a que Sam se recompusiera para seguir con la charla.

-Si los Decepticons encuentran la Chispa Suprema- aporto Ratchet -, utilizaran su poder para transformar maquinas terrestres y formar un nuevo ejército.

-Y la raza humana se extinguirá- completo la sentencia Optimus -. Sam Witwiky, tú tienes la llave de la supervivencia de la Tierra.

Los cinco Autobots nos miraron solemnemente; Optimus, Ratchet y Jazz de pie en toda su altura, y Ironhide y BumbleBee hincados en una rodilla. Los tres no dijimos nada, procesando la gravedad de toda la situación. Mikaela, aun algo impactada por todo, se giro hacia Sam.

-Dime que tienes esos anteojos.

-Sí, si- balbuceo -, en mi mochila, en mi casa.

-Tenemos que irnos, ahora Sam- dije con un poco más de confianza.

-El coche de policía que nos persiguió hoy, ¿era un Decepticon?- Sam cuestiono a Optimus Prime.

Este miro a BumbleBee, quien asintió y ambos nos miraron de nuevo. El rostro de Optimus era grave.

-Me temo que si, Sam.

-Lo mejor será darnos prisa- agrego Ironhide -. Si ya lograron localizarte antes, es muy posible que lo hagan de nuevo y pronto- finalizo mientras él y BumbleBee se levantaban.

-Autobots- hablo Optimus -, transfórmense.

Acatando su orden, los cuatro Autobots se movieron por el callejón, dándose espacio entre ellos y volvieron a transformarse en sus modos vehículo. Optimus fue el único que no lo hizo. BumbleBee se adelanto hasta ponerse a nuestro lado y abrió las puertas para que subamos. Sam lo rodeo para subirse del lado del conductor y Mikaela escogió subir después de mí. Estaba por entrar en BumbleBee, cuando la voz de Optimus Prime nos detuvo.

-Discúlpenme, pero solicito que la joven más pequeña que viaje conmigo.

Alce el brazo izquierdo, con el dedo índice extendido apuntando a mi nariz.

-¿Yo?- pregunte sorprendida.

Optimus me asintió.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Sam.

-¿Por qué?-pidió Mikaela.

Ambos estaban igual de sorprendidos que yo, solo que a Mikaela se le notaba un matiz de sospecha en su voz.

-Tengo la sospecha que su amiga podría responder algunas cuestiones que surgieron en este breve encuentro.

-¿Si ella decide no aceptar?- Mikaela lo presiono.

-Ella está en todo su derecho de hacerlo y respetare su decisión- aclaro -. Pero, realmente apreciaría que accediera y ayudara a aclarar estas cuestiones.

Mikaela estaba por replicar de nuevo, pero la detuve sujetándola de un brazo. Apreciaba que intentara defender mi privacidad. Sam, aunque a ambos nos doliera admitirlo, estaba muy abajo en la jerarquía social de la escuela y por ello propenso a ser molestado, que muchas veces me convertía en su protectora. Por eso no era muy constante para mí que alguien me defienda, esa era más bien mi función. Mikaela me miro e intento hablar de nuevo, pero no la deje.

-Está bien, Mikaela- luego me dirigí a Optimus -. No tengo ningún problema en ir con usted.

Optimus cabeceo en señal de acuerdo y se transformo de nuevo en el Peterbilt, abriendo la puerta del pasajero.

-Pero…- lo intento de nuevo.

-Tranquila- le di una sonrisa de disculpa -. Quizás algo de mi ayude a encontrar más pistas sobre dónde encontrar lo que buscan. Dudo mucho vuelva a suceder como lo ocurrido con Ratchet.

Antes de que intentara hablar de nuevo, me aleje de ellos, corriendo hasta llegar a Optimus. Fui al lado del pasajero, me agarre de la barandilla y subí las escaleras, entrando a la cabina y la puerta se cerró al sentarme. La cabina era absolutamente como se esperaría del interior de un camión: los asientos del conductor y pasajero hechos de cuero negro, el tablero de control ocupaba tres cuartas partes del salpicadero del Peterbilt y la guantera estaba justo enfrente de mí; la caja de radio estaba instalado en la parte superior de la cabina, muy cerca del asiento del conductor. La pared de metal dividía la cabina de conducción y la cabina de vivienda, pero me podía hacer una idea de cómo era por dentro, ya que mi abuelo paterno solía tener uno antes de abandonar las carreteras. Me moví para agarrar el cinturón de seguridad y ponérmelo, cuando este se movió por sí solo, cruzando por enfrente de mi cuerpo y abrocharse. El inconveniente es que me quedaba demasiado ajustado, causando que el cinturón se metiera entre mis senos y sinceramente era muy incomodo. Mi cara se sentía caliente, muy probablemente por haberme sonrojado.

-Disculpa, ¿podrías, por favor, aflojar un poco más el cinturón?- pedí -. Me queda demasiado ajustado.

-Lo lamento- respondió Optimus, utilizando la radio para comunicarse.

El cinturón se aflojo lo suficiente para permitirme acomodarlo de modo que no quede en el espacio entre mis senos. Observe por el parabrisas a Sam y Mikaela entrar a BumbleBee. Unos momentos después nos pusimos en marcha, con Optimus tomando la delantera. Salimos del callejón y el grupo de Autobots condujo por las calles.

Optimus abría el camino; esto me hizo preguntarme si sabía donde vivía Sam.

-Discúlpame Optimus, ¿saben donde vive Sam?

-En efecto, BumbleBee nos dio las coordenadas de su ubicación. No nos tomara mucho tiempo llegar.

-Bueno, emm- dude unos momentos.

-Imagino esperas que empiece a interrogarte.

-Interrogar es una palabra muy fuerte, pero si.

-Lamento si la he incomodado o asustado; deseaba primero esperar a que se relajara antes de preguntarle cualquier cosa- comprensión destilaba de su voz, a pesar de salir por la radio.

Suspire, tratando de calmarme un poco y luchar contra la timidez.

-Oh no, nada de eso- aclare -. Yo siempre he sido así; soy muy reservada y tímida cuando conozco a alguien nuevo. Creo que sería buena idea comenzar ahora, antes de llegar a la casa de Sam.

-Su sugerencia es ciertamente acertada- estuvo de acuerdo -. Mi nombre es Optimus Prime, cómo ya sabes.

-Un placer, Optimus Prime- di una reverencia tanto como me lo dejaba el cinturón -. Yo soy Cordelia Kennedy, tengo dieciséis años y soy la mejor amiga de Sam desde que somos niños.

-El placer es mío- su voz adquirió calidez y amabilidad, ayudándome a relajarme más en su presencia -. Y ha respondido un poco una de las dudas que tengo. Se puede ver que usted y Sam son muy unidos; lo que me ha llevado a preguntarme cómo es que se conocieron.

-¿Qué tanto saben sobre Sam?

-Solo lo absolutamente necesario para localizar la Chispa Suprema.

-Entonces, ¿no sabían sobre mí?

-Me temo que no; y perdone la desconsideración. Deseábamos que la recuperación del Cubo fuera lo más discreta posible; no queríamos involucrar a la humanidad en nuestra guerra.

Guarde silencio unos minutos. No me sentía molesta por no saber de mi existencia, era claro que todo lo que hicieron y no hicieron fue para no someter a los humanos a una guerra muy superior a las que conocíamos. La admiración comenzó a alojarse en mi pecho; aunque no éramos de la misma raza, se esforzaban por mantenernos lejos de su guerra, aunque el camino se les dificultara por eso. Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

-No debes disculparte; debería agradecerte por pensar en los seres humanos, cuando simplemente podrían llegar y buscar el Cubo sin importarles que fueran vistos.

-Aprecio el pensamiento, Cordelia- el agradecimiento en su voz era casi tangible y reconfortante.

La cabina comenzó a calentarse un poco, lo suficiente para ser agradable. Me pregunte si lo hacía para darme más comodidad y poder dejar atrás mi timidez, al menos con él.

-Entonces, ¿quieres saber cómo fue que nos conocimos?

-Solamente si estas dispuesta a compartírmelo.

Mi sonrisa creció otro poco. Optimus Prime era demasiado considerado y amable.

-Bueno, sabes sobre el bisabuelo de Sam, Archibaldo Witwiky- dije a modo de introducción -. Lo que casi nadie sabe, es que un empresario japonés financio la expedición; su nombre era Tetsuya Takamatsu, era mi bisabuelo.

Optimus se quedo callado. Yo hice lo mismo, esperando a que me dije cuando continuar.

-Continua, por favor.

-De acuerdo. A pesar de que mi bisabuelo era más joven que Archibaldo, se volvieron amigos y solían visitarse entre ellos, acompañados de sus esposas e hijos. La amistad se fortaleció con el paso del tiempo y ambas familias se volvieron muy cercanas. Y paso de generación en generación. Mi madre y el padre de Sam eran amigos, y por ello Sam y yo nos conocemos desde niños- luego di una pequeña risa -. Somos prácticamente hermanos, crecimos juntos ya que ambos somos hijos únicos.

-Hermanos- Optimus dijo la palabra con una mezcla de anhelo, pesar y nostalgia -. Ahora entiendo tu reacción ante el comentario de Ratchet.

Me encogí un poco en el asiento, aun avergonzada por mi arrebato. El cinturón se apretó suavemente contra mí; parecía que Optimus trataba de confortarme. Me recordaba a mi madre. Ella se esforzaba para hacerme sentir cómoda cuando tenía problemas de timidez.

-Sí, bueno- dije -, no tenían modo de saber el tipo de relación que teníamos. Además ya esta disculpado.

-Admiro la tranquilidad con la que está tomando toda la situación. No muchos seres permanecen calmados ante la aparición de razas ajenas a su planeta natal.

Pensé un momento en lo que dijo, sintiendo mis mejillas calentarse ante la idea de que un robot gigante sintiera admiración hacía mi. No sucedía todos los días.

-Es muy posible que este en shock; aunque soy una persona de mente abierta, este día ha sido muy extraño e intenso- me reí.

-Esperemos que días como este no se repitan en el futuro.

-¿Se irán después de darles los anteojos?

-Es lo mejor. Recuperaremos la Chispa Suprema y nos iremos de este planeta.

Me entristecí al escuchar que se irían una vez que encontraran lo que buscaban. Quizás era lo mejor, arrastraban tras de ellos una guerra que destruyo su planeta natal y no querían que los humanos participaran o sufrieran a causa de ellos. Si ellos no pudieron detener su propia guerra, las posibilidades de que los humanos lo lograran eran casi nulas.

-Bueno- hable después de un incomodo silencio -, sea lo que decidan hacer, les deseo la mejor de las suertes.

-Les deseo lo mismo a ustedes, Cordelia.

Nos quedamos en silencio el resto del viaje. Ya estábamos por las calles del centro de la ciudad para cuando terminamos nuestra conversación. La mayoría de las calles estaban desiertas, excepto donde los clubes y antros, donde hileras de autos abarrotaban las calles por la falta de estacionamientos. Con un día tan agitado, olvide que era sábado en la noche y la mayoría de los jóvenes salían a beber y divertirse; aunque su idea de diversión difería por mucho de la mía.

Pasaron muchos minutos hasta que llegamos al área residencial donde vivíamos. Optimus se mantuvo al frente; me fije por la ventana, observando por el espejo retrovisor que los demás Autobots formaron una fila para poder andar entre las calles. Detrás de Optimus iba BumbleBee, seguido de Jazz; no pude ver más atrás por las farolas brillantes que bloqueaban la vista, solo podía imaginar que Ironhide y Ratchet nos seguían. Maniobraron por las calles, hasta llegar a un punto donde Optimus le cedió el paso a BumbleBee, dejándolo dirigir el grupo. Optimus se quedo detrás del Camaro. Luego de un rato, entramos a un callejón de tierra, que daba a los patios traseros de toda una calle de casas. La reconocí después de un rato. Era un callejón del cual se podía acceder al patio trasero de la casa de Sam. Cuando éramos niños, durante las reuniones familiares, si había mucha gente y me daba un ataque de timidez, Sam me arrastraba fuera de su patio y jugábamos en el callejón; nuestros padres sabían de esto después de asustarlos la primera vez que desaparecimos y cada media hora salían al callejón a revisar si seguíamos ahí.

BumbleBee se detuvo entre una cerca de madera y una de malla metálica; identifique la de madera después de haberla visto por años. Estábamos justo detrás de la casa de Sam.

-Muchas gracias por el viaje, Optimus.

-Gracias a ti por ayudarme a entender algunas cosas- la voz de Optimus retumbo por toda la cabina.

El cinturón de seguridad se desabrocho solo y regreso a su lugar. Optimus abrió la puerta para mí; sonreí ante su caballerosidad. Optimus Prime me estaba cayendo bien; una lástima que tuviera que irse.

Salí de la cabina y baje la escalerilla; alcance el suelo al mismo tiempo que Sam y Mikaela bajan de BumbleBee. Trote hacia ello, queriendo saber el siguiente paso en la recuperación de los anteojos.

-Quédate aquí- le dijo a Mikaela; al verme agrego -. Las dos quédense aquí a vigilarlos. A todos.

-Sí, está bien- dijo Mikaela.

-Yo no, Sam, iré contigo.

-No, no- comenzó a negar -. Necesito que las dos los vigilen para que no hagan nada.

-No. Voy contigo, es definitivo- detuve su réplica callándolo con un gesto de la mano -. Escucha, Sam, es muy probable que ya hayamos pasado de tu toque de queda, muy probablemente te castiguen o te sermoneen. Además tu padre sabe que estaba contigo. Sería totalmente injusto que llegaras a casa después del toque de queda y yo no esté contigo para explicar él porque o recibir el castigo junto contigo.

Se limito a verme unos segundos, no encontrando modo de rebatir mi argumento y al final cedió.

-Bien, vamos- luego se giro a Mikaela -. Lo siento, pero tiene razón, se vería menos sospechoso si viene conmigo. Tendrás que vigilarlos tu sola.

Mikaela se limito a asentir.

-Regresamos en cinco minutos, de acuerdo. Cinco minutos- sentencio Sam.

-De acuerdo- murmuró.

Sam corrió a la cerca, conmigo a su lado; le retiro el seguro y ambos entramos.

* * *

Ta-Da

Capitulo 8 terminado.

El siguiente capitulo sera taaaaan gracioso. Un amigo lo leyo y se rio mucho tiempo.

Bueno, consideren la pregunta que les hice más arriba y comenten a través de un review, por favor. Tambien díganme si les esta gustando o si necesito mejorar en algo.

Espero criticas constructivas!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, espero para entonces al menos haber empezado el capitulo 26.

 _*insertar aquí rugido de Tiranosaurio Rex_


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 presente!

Hola de nuevo.

Quise darles algo más que leer, porque estoy teniendo algunos problemas para escribir el capitulo 25, mas que nada que no se exactamente como plasmarlo. Y que mi sobrina de 4 meses consume mi tiempo xD.

Como no voy a estar publicando capitulos de esta historia ta seguido, aprovechare para escribir de otras historias que ya había empezado y de otras que estoy planeando escribir, especialmente de fandoms donde las historias en español son prácticamente escasas.

Vamos con el capitulo!

Escribo y publico esta historia sin fines de lucro, lo hago para mi entretenimiento y el de otros, para sacar toda mi locura, me encanta transformers y quiero comer helado (nieve, ice cream o como sea que lo llamen)

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 9**_

Ambos corríamos por el césped, queriendo entrar rápidamente a la casa de Sam sin que sus padres nos notaran, de preferencia. Planeábamos recuperar los anteojos y dárselos a los Autobots antes de que algún Decepticon apareciera o los vecinos descubrieran al extraño grupo de autos detrás de sus casas. Por un momento admire el trabajo que los padres de Sam le dedicaban a su jardín trasero. Era un jardín típico de los suburbios, completamente diferente al jardín de mi abuela. Arbustos altos y palmeras de baja estatura se encontraban plantados en los bordes de la cerca, lo suficientemente pocos para poder mirar la cerca entre los espacios. Dos caminos de piedra se curvaban, uno dando a la parte frontal de la casa y el otro a la vieja casa de madera, que cumplía la función de cochera, que estaba al fondo del patio. Una fuente de piedra estaba instalada en el centro, rodeado de pequeñas macetas con flores. La puerta que daba al patio trasero era de madera con una malla mosquitera y un pequeño porche decorado con flores y una silla playera de madera. Alcanzamos la mitad del jardín cuando el padre de Sam apareció tras la puerta trasera. Apretamos el paso para llegar antes de que abriera la puerta y saliera.

-Pisen bien mi jardín- su voz destilaba sarcasmo.

-No, no, no, no, no salgas- le pidió Sam, mientras le cerraba la puerta, que ya había comenzado a abrir. Su padre se quejo por ello.

Me detuve a un lado de Sam, bloqueado la vista de su padre al patio, en caso de que los Autobots aparecieran en el jardín. Apoye una mano en el hombro de Sam, jadeando después de correr. Cuando todo terminara, me iría a casa a dormir y me despertaría hasta el lunes.

-Claro, tu jardín, se me olvido. Voy a barrer todo tu jardín. ¿Qué opinas?- intento complacerlo para no hacerlo salir.

-Voy a ayudarle para terminar más rápido- me ofrecí.

Ron nos miro a ambos, después hacia abajo y su mirada se centro en su hijo.

-Hijo- empezó, con un tono de voz que utilizaba para sermonear. Ya había estado en el lado receptor de ese tono -, te pague medio auto, te saque de la cárcel y luego hice todas tus tareas.

-Las tareas- repitió su hijo.

-Sí, la vida es grande- luego lanzo una indirecta -. Al menos podría haber recibido una llamada para ser cómo andaban.

No pude evitar sentirme culpable, especialmente porque no podíamos decirle la verdadera razón de nuestra falta de contacto. Dudo mucho que él y Judy nos creyeran si se los contábamos. Ese tipo de cosas se necesitaban ver para creer.

-Mi culpa- admití -. Estaba por hacerlo cuando mi abuelo llamo, pidiéndome que fuera a ayudarle al rancho. Le dije que estaba en casa de Sam y le pregunte si podía ir también – me encogí de hombros -. Después de eso olvide llamarle para decirle donde estaríamos.

-¿Por eso están sucios y sudorosos?-pregunto después de ver nuestra apariencia.

Forcé una risa.

-Ya sabes cómo es mi abuelo; si no terminamos casi muertos después del trabajo, entonces no está bien hecho.

Sam se giro hacia atrás, mientras le explicaba a su padre el porqué no estábamos en casa. Sentí el suelo temblar ligeramente, pero lo ignore, centrándome en convencer a Ron de volver a entrar y dejarnos entrada libre a su casa.

-Los botes de basura- menciono Sam de repente asustado-. Por irme todo el día sacare los botes de basura.

Me dio curiosidad el porqué estaba asustado y mire por donde él lo hizo también. Mi cuerpo se tenso a ver a Optimus Prime alzarse por encima de la cochera. Me moleste por su evidente falta de discreción, aunque trate de calmarme: lo más probable es que estaban desesperados por obtener los anteojos.

-Los dos lo haremos, también es mi culpa que no hicieras las tareas- agregue.

-No, no, no- su padre comenzó a negar -, no quiero que se cansen. Vienen de trabajar del rancho de tu abuelo, Cordelia- comenzó a abrir la puerta.

Sam se lo impidió, bloqueando la puerta con ambas manos. Por un momento me pregunte si no le parecía sospechosa nuestra actitud.

-No, no nos cansamos- su padre intento replicar -. Herirás mis sentimientos; herirás nuestros sentimientos.

-¿Seguro?- intento abrir la puerta de nuevo.

-Seguro- al sentir a su padre empujar la puerta, la bloqueo de nuevo -. No, no, nosotros vamos a hacerlo.

-Sacaremos la basura y lavaremos el asador- agregue.

-Y eso es lo que haremos- continuo.

Miramos a la parte trasera del jardín, observando a Optimus cruzar por encima de la cerca y la cochera para entrar al jardín.

Absolutamente desesperados, pensé.

-Y vamos a barrer toda la casa- término, ambos regresando la mirada a su padre.

-¿Esta noche? ¿Ahora?- pregunto con incredulidad.

-Sí, ahora- acordamos ambos.

Por un lado de la casa apareció BumbleBee, asomándose a mirarnos. Sam debió notar el pánico que estaba sintiendo, ya que miro por sobre su hombro y también lo noto. BumbleBee se llevo uno de sus dedos a lo que le servía de boca e hizo el gesto de silencio. Sam, muy nervioso, se recargo contra el marco de la puerta, tanto para bloquearla e impedirle a su padre mirar a BumbleBee. Dudo unos momentos, para soltar algo completamente sin sentido.

-Cuanto te quiero.

Su padre y yo lo miramos con rareza. Pero si funcionaba, no iba a discutir.

-Cuanto te quiero, sabes cuánto te quiero.

-Tu mamá quería que te castigara- confeso -, por llegar tres minutos tarde.

-Sí, algo más que haces por mí.

Note a BumbleBee haciéndole gestos a los demás; me habría reído si no quería que nos descubrieran. Ron murmuro más cosas a su hijo, mientras poco a poco se retiraba de la puerta y regresaba probablemente a la sala.

-Cuanto te quiero. Duerme bien, buen hombre.

Apenas su padre desapareció, Sam se alejo de la casa y corrió hacia Optimus, quien estaba caminando por el jardín. La histeria de Sam era graciosa. Trote hasta llegar su lado, tratando de calmarlo a pesar de la risa que me aguantaba.

-¿Qué haces?- Sam cuestiono a Optimus -. ¿Qué haces? Cuidado con el jardín, cuidado con el jardín- casi grito lo último, al ver a Optimus moverse muy cerca de la fuente.

Optimus se las estaba arreglando de rodear la fuente, a la vez que Sam también lo hacía. Estaba tan centrado en evitar que pisara la fuente, que no vio al resto de los Autobots entrar en el patio.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor- suplico.

Ambos nos alarmamos al ver cómo Optimus levantaba su pierna y, por un error, pisaba la fuente. Me lleve ambas manos a la boca para sofocar la risa que me causo la desesperación de Sam. Quizás la situación no era graciosa, pero Sam se las arreglaba para hacerlo cómico.

-Lo siento- la voz de Optimus era de absoluto arrepentimiento -. Pise mal.

Sam estaba tan conmocionado que no hallaba como expresarse. Lucia tan molesto. Intente dejar de reírme y camine hacia mi amigo. Necesitábamos estar tranquilos si queríamos que todo saliera bien

-No pudiste esperar cinco minutos- Sam empezó a regañarlo -, te lo dije. Te lo dije.

-Cálmate, Sam- lo tome de un hombro -. Solo están impacientes, cómo nosotros.

Me ignoro y corrió a la cerca. Me quede de pie en mi lugar, cerca de los restos de la fuente, observando a Mikaela entra al jardín, viéndose bastante culpable; Sam se acerco a ella y empezó a regañarla. Los ladridos de un pequeño perro se escucharon por el jardín; al mirar al suelo, pude ver a Mojo ladrándole a los Autobots. Observe sorprendida como Mojo se acerco a Ironhide, levantando la pata y orinar su pie. Escuche a Sam gritarle a Mojo.

-No, no, no, Mojo, aléjate del robot- hizo un gesto de fastidio y corrió para agarrar a su perro.

Una de las placas de metal del pie de Ironhide se doblo y lanzo a Mojo por el aire, no demasiado alto para lastimarse al caer de nuevo al suelo. Luego levanto la pierna y la sacudió, al mismo tiempo que Sam llegaba a su chihuahua y lo recogía en brazos.

-¿Agua?-cuestiono.

-No, no, tranquilo, tranquilo- balbuceo Sam.

Ironhide activo sus cañones y apunto a Sam.

-Espera, es mi perro- intento explicarle -, es Mojo, Mojo, mi mascota. Si pudieras bajar tus armas- suplico-, guarda tus armas por favor.

-Tienes una plaga de roedores- hablo Ironhide -. ¿Acabo con él?

-No, no, no, no, no es un roedor, es un chihuahueño- intento explicarle, a la vez que Mikaela llegaba a su lado -. Es mi chihuahueño; nosotros queremos a los chihuahueños, ¿o no?

Ironhide les dio una mala mirada.

-Chorreo sus lubricantes en mi pie- se quejo.

Sume dos más dos y entendí su queja. Metal más agua, igual a oxidación. Los deje discutir sobre los problemas de dominación de Mojo y corrí a la cochera. Por suerte no estaba cerrada con candado. Entre, notando la gran cantidad de basura y objetos almacenados con los años. Busque por todo el lugar que estaba a oscuras, hasta hallar una vieja camiseta. La tome y salí de la cochera. Al salir vi a Sam correr a su casa, esquivando las piernas de Optimus y Ratchet. Corrí rápidamente a Ironhide y me agache a su pie, limpiando la orina de Mojo. Al terminar me levante, alzando la vista a la cara de Ironhide. Él me miraba, con una sonrisa de agradecimiento en sus labios metálicos.

-Gracias- dijo.

Me encogí de hombros.

-De nada- luego fui a la puerta y entre.

La mayoría de las casa en esta zona eran iguales, a menos de que los propietarios las remodelaran. Camine sin hacer ruido a las escaleras, notando por el camino a Mojo correr a la sala de estar. Subí a la segunda planta, alcanzando a ver a Sam cerrar la puerta de su habitación al fondo. Llegue hasta ella y toque la puerta.

-¿Quién?- la voz de Sam sonó amortiguada por la madera de l puerta.

-Soy yo, Sam- respondí -; vengo a ayudarte.

Escuche el sonido de pasos acercarse y la de la cerradura al quitarse. Sam abrió la puerta, haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar. Volvió a cerrarla y bloquearla después de entrar a su habitación. Sam al ser hijo único, su recamara era más grande, con su propio baño, estanterías de metal con muchos artículos, un largo escritorio con su computadora y una pecera redonda. Muchos posters y afiches pegados en las paredes, una pequeña canasta de baloncesto. Cómo toda habitación de un chico, había ropa y papeles regados por el suelo y los muebles. Afortunadamente no apestaba.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?- le pregunte.

-Busca en aquella estantería- me señalo una que estaba al fondo de su cuarto.

Y empezamos a buscar. Levantamos ropa, revolvimos hojas y básicamente hicimos más desastrosa la habitación. A pesar de darle la espalda a Sam mientras seguía buscando, podía sentir el nerviosismo y la desesperación que desprendía. Y, honestamente, yo también comenzaba a desesperarme.

-No, no, no, no- murmuraba Sam -. ¿Dónde están? Aparezcan.

-¿Estás seguro que están en tu habitación?

Antes de que pudiera responderme, escuchamos un ruido afuera de una de las ventanas del cuarto de Sam. nuestros ojos se encontraron, luego miramos la ventana y Sam camino hacia ella. Por la ventana se podía ver parte del cuerpo de Optimus, principalmente su brazo y en su mano estaba sentada Mikaela. Al parecer le ayudo a subir hasta la recamara de Sam.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Sam.

-El tiempo apremia- dijo Optimus.

Mikaela hizo un pequeño gesto y empezó a pasar a través de la ventana. Sam se acerco más para ayudarla a entrar.

-Quieren esos anteojos- sentencio.

-Bueno, puedo entender porque- trate de excusar su insistencia.

-Vine a ayudar, también.

Ambos se alejaron de la ventana, quedándose de pie en el centro. Vi a Optimus inclinarse para mirar por la ventana, las luces de sus ojos eran suplicantes.

-Dense prisa- nos pidió.

Me acerque a él, dándole una pequeña sonrisa tímida. Aunque me sentía algo cómoda a su alrededor, no podía abandonar por completo la timidez.

-Los encontraremos- intente tranquilizarlo -, no te preocupes. Solo hay que esperar.

Me miro por unos segundos y asintió, volviendo a enderezarse. Al girar lejos de la ventana, note a Sam en el suelo lanzando revistas por el aire. Camine hasta Mikaela, ambas observando a Sam quejándose y desordenando todo su cuarto.

-Desaparecieron- hablo Sam mientras se levantaba.

-No comprendo-pregunto Mikaela.

-Deje los anteojos aquí- explico -, en la mochila y ahora la mochila no está.

-Ahora se van a molestar. ¿Qué piensas hacer?-quiso saber Mikaela.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- pregunte en cambio.

-Bien. Mikaela quiero que tu revises todo esto- señalo un lado de su cuarto con un gesto largo de sus brazos, abarcándola completamente -, toda esta sección, yo revisare este lado- señalo la parte que él revisaría -. Cordelia, quiero que revises el fondo de aquel lado- apunto a el rincón opuesto de donde buscaba Mikaela -, y hazlo minuciosamente.

Ambas nos movimos según sus instrucciones. Rápidamente empecé a buscar entre los estantes que había en el rincón, incluso arrodillándome en el suelo para revisar por debajo. De repente escuche a Sam decir "no" varias veces y mire por encima de mi hombro para ver que sucedía. Vi a Sam quitarle a Mikaela su caja de cosas privadas. Apreté los labios para no sonreír con burla.

-Esas cosas son privadas- le dijo Sam, luego se levante y se alejo con la caja -. Lo siento, no es nada- agrego mientras escondía la caja bajo la cama.

-Pero me…- se quejo Mikaela -. Me acabas de decir que…

-Sí, pero no puedes ir viendo mi cofre de secretos- la interrumpió Sam.

-Deberías ser más específico para no meterme en problemas, ya estoy muy nerviosa.

-Ella tiene razón, Sam- estuve de acuerdo con Mikaela.

Sam iba a decir otra cosa, cuando se escucho un ruido extraño desde el jardín. Los tres nos acercamos a las ventanas que daban al patio y, al mirar hacia afuera, vimos a todos los Autobos en su forma vehículo estacionado en el jardín. Mikaela jadeo y Sam comenzó a quejarse de nuevo.

-¿Qué es esto?- su voz destilaba molestia -. No es un escondite; este es mi jardín, no una parada de autobuses.

-Espero que tus padres no se asomas al jardín, Sam- comente.

Regresamos adentro. Esta vez Sam prescindió de nuestra ayuda, probablemente no quería que descubriéramos algo privado, y rebusco de nuevo. Permanecimos de pie algo incomodas. Unos momentos después escuchamos el mismo ruido.

-Sam, Sam- llamo Mikaela -, ya volvió.

Corrió inmediatamente a la ventana, donde Optimus ya se encontraba mirando hacia adentro. Retrocedió al ver a Sam precipitarse a la ventana. Algo lo hizo mirar hacia abajo por fuera y gimió lleno de frustración. Me incline levemente contra Mikaela.

-Si esto sigue así- le comente -, estoy segura que Sam envejecerá prematuramente.

Mi comentario le hizo gracia. Se cubrió la boca con una mano para ocultar su sonrisa.

-No puedes estar aquí- escuche a Sam decirle a Oprimus -, si mis padres entran y te ven enloquecerán. Mi madre es muy violenta.

-Necesitamos los anteojos- le repitió Optimus.

-Se que los necesitan, los busque y no están.

Optimus se llevo una mano a la cabeza, frotándose la frente y apretando el puente de su nariz en clara frustración.

-Oh, sigue buscando- le pidió.

-Tienen que callarse cinco minutos- luego lo pensó mejor -, no mejor diez. Te lo suplico. Con todo el ruido que están haciendo y no me dejan concentrarme…

Y su discusión continúo un poco más, hasta que Optimus les pidió a los demás retirase. Sam regreso al interior, probablemente para buscar de nuevo. Desde afuera se escuchaba una pequeña discusión. Escuche a Ratcher gritarles que se fueran.

Y entonces me dieron ganas de usar el baño.

Con Sam absolutamente concentrado, decidí mejor decirle a Mikaela, ya que era una chica y no me daría un sermón. Le pedí que al salir, porque no iba a usar el baño del cuarto de Sam, volviera a bloquear la puerta. Ya fuera de la habitación, camine unos pasos para llegar al baño. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, bloqueándola. Me tomo unos minutos atender mis necesidades y aproveche para revisarme un poco. Me mire al espejo del baño, notando que el delineador se me deslavo un poco y el labial negro perdía nitidez en mis labios. Tierra cubría mis mejillas y tenía unos cuantos rapones en la frente. Estaba a punto de agarrar un poco de papel para limpiarme cuando un temblor sacudió la casa y las luces parpadearon.

-¿Qué rayos?- dije en voz alta.

Y las luces se apagaron, dejando todo a oscuras.

* * *

Terminado.

Espero les haya gustado. Dejen review para saber u opinion, no importa si es en su idioma natal, usare el traductor xD

 _*insertar aquí rugido de Tiranosaurio Rex_


	10. Chapter 10

Presente de nuevo.

Si, por fin no paso tanto tiempo para publicar este capitulo; doy gracias, irónicamente, a que no tuve Internet por dos días. Que cosas de la vida, ¿no?

Doy gracias a kaoru1777 por sus reviews. Me anima saber que te gusta mi historia y te aseguro que sera diferente de la historia de la que me inspire. Y para ello, descartare a Optimus como pareja; aun así quedan varios, aunque me estoy inclinando hacia cierto personaje.

Dejo una advertencia (no se preocupen, esta historia no tendrá lemon ni escenas muy fuertes, pero si tendrá cosas algo sugerentes, porque todos conocemos como son las películas, aunque no abusare de ellas): en futuras escenas, al escribirlas, me puse modo fangirl intensa, así que algunas parecerán sacadas de algún anime shojo (lei muchos xD). Pido disculpas si alguno los siente muy raro, es solo que no pude controlarme.

En fin, vayamos con el capitulo.

Viene lo bueno. Viene lo bueno. Viene lo bueno.

Ya falta muy poco para la verdadera acción dentro de la película y la inclusión de personajes importantes de la historia (y una de las potenciales parejas de Cordelia).

Publico esta historia sin fines de lucro, Transformers pertenece a Hasbro y no se quien más; escribo esto para mi entretenimiento, para no aburrirme hasta la muerte, amo Transformers, Optimus Prime y desde secundaria se que los narvales existen, contrario a mis compañeros que pensaban que eran ficticios (pobres ilusos xD).

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 10_**

Me quede de pie frente al espejo, sin poder mirarme, tratando de procesar el hecho de que se fue la luz. Después de un momento, al notar que no regresaba y no regresaría por sabrá cuanto tiempo, recordé que podía usar la iluminación de la pantalla de mi teléfono para darme luz. Busque en el bolsillo interior de mi cazadora el teléfono, encontrando también las llaves de mi casa y algunos billetes. Con todo lo ocurrido en el día, olvide completamente que las llevaba conmigo. Lo saque de mi cazadora y encendí la pantalla. No era suficiente luz para alumbrar todo el baño, pero si la necesaria para ser capaz de mirarme al espejo y limpiarme. Abrí el grifo y remoje un poco el papel con agua; empecé limpiando primero la tierra de mis mejillas. Con las mejillas limpias, tome más papel, remojándolo y repitiendo el proceso en mi frente, limpiando con cuidado los raspones. Me revise el rostro al terminar, en caso de que pasara algo por alto, y trate de remover un poco del delineador deslavado. Tuve mucho cuidado, no quería terminar pareciendo un mapache si me equivocaba.

Termine de limpiarme el rostro cuando escuche a los padres de Sam llamarlo. Oí las pisadas pasando por enfrente de la puerta del baño. Me alarme ante la posibilidad de que ambos vieran a los Autobots. Eso sería un desastre. Agarre todos los papeles y los tire a la papelera; desbloquee la puerta y salí al pasillo, dejando que la pantalla del celular se apagara por sí solo. Observe a Judy y Ron tocar la puerta de Sam.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- pregunto Ron.

Me acerque a ellos, esperando que mi aparición le diera algo de tiempo a Sam. Judy noto mi presencia, girándose a verme sorprendida. Fue ahí que note el bate de beisbol en sus manos.

-Cordelia, no te había visto. ¿Dónde estabas?

-En el baño, limpiándome- respondí -. Termine muy sucia después de ayudar a mi abuelo en el rancho.

-¿Por qué está cerrado?- Ron siguió hablándole a su hijo -. Conoces mis reglas: No hay puertas cerradas.

Ron sostenía una linterna, iluminando la puerta y una parte del pasillo.

-Hijo, empezara a contar si no abres la puerta- Judy intento convencerlo.

-Cinco- comenzó a contar su padre.

Judy hizo un gesto de fastidio, claramente frustrada. Me estaba quebrando la cabeza en un intento de retrasar la entrada de los padres de Sam a su habitación, pero no se me ocurría nada.

-Cuatro- siguió el conteo -. Tirare la puerta- advirtió.

-Ya está contando- le dijo su madre.

-Quizás se está bañando- sugerí, en un intento de distraerlos-; los dos terminamos muy sucios.

-Ya se ha bañado antes sin tener que cerrar la puerta- Judy desestimo mi idea, luego se enfoco de nuevo en la puerta-. Abre la puerta.

-Tres- continúo Ron-. Dos.

-Está contando- volvió a decir la madre de Sam.

Me estaba mordiendo los nudillos de la desesperación. No se me ocurría nada para detenerlos.

-Judy, Cordelia, apártense- nos pidió.

Me estaba preparando para saltar encima de Ron o fingir estar enferma; cuando se abrió la puerta lo suficiente para que Sam se asomara y no dejarnos ver adentro. Sentí mi cuerpo relajarse.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto, luego miro el bate en las manos de su madre-. ¿Eso para qué?

-¿Con quién hablas?- Ron lo cuestiono.

-Contigo.

-Estas sudando- aporto Judy-. Y sucio.

-Soy un niño, un adolescente- intento explicar.

-Estábamos trabajando en el rancho de mi abuelo- repetí la mentira que le dije a Ron-. Y fue bastante pesado.

Judy sacudió la cabeza, no creyéndonos mucho, y Ron intento asomarse al interior del cuarto de Sam.

-Oímos voces y ruidos, y creí que tal vez...-Ron no la dejo terminar.

-No me importa lo que creías- dijo a la vez que empujaba la puerta y entraba-. ¿Qué era esa luz?

-¿Luz? ¿Cuál luz?- Sam siguió a su padre, intentando bloquearlo para que no avanzara más-. No había ninguna luz.

-Había una luz- replico Ron.

-Tú eres él que trae la luz.

-Una luz que salía por debajo de la puerta.

Judy y yo entramos, observándolos discutir. En momentos como esos era cuando notaba lo mucho que Sam y su padre se parecían.

-Era solamente el reflejo- al ver que no funciono intento otra táctica: ser intimidado por sus padres-. Oigan no pueden irrumpir así en mi cuarto. Deben tocar, deben comunicarse.

Judy y Ron se miraron por un momento y volvieron a ver Sam. Podía sentir la tensión creciendo, así que no me metí en su discusión.

-Hijo, tocamos cómo cinco veces.

-Es cierto- confirmo Judy.

-No tocaron, estaban gritándome- sus padres se miraban incrédulos por su aparente berrinche-. Esto es represión. Lo que están haciendo es arruinar mi vida.

-Sam, te estás escuchando muy dramático-esperaba que mi comentario lo tranquilizara.

-Ya tranquilízate, hijo- Judy intento calmar los ánimos también-. Estas muy a la defensiva- su rostro se volvió cauteloso-. ¿Qué? ¿Te estabas masturbando?

La discusión se detuvo por completo. Sentí mi rostro calentarse de nuevo y me lleve ambas manos a la boca para detener mi risa avergonzada. Sam y Ron la miraron con incredulidad.

-¡Judy!- chille.

-Judy- comenzó su esposo.

-No, mamá, no, no me masturbo- aclaro Sam.

Me reí más fuerte, sintiendo lagrimas formarse en mis ojos.

-Ese tema no te corresponde- le explico Ron.

-Mira a Cordelia, mamá- Sam me señalo-. Ya la traumaste de por vida.

-Es entre padre e hijo- aclaro su padre.

-Entre padre e hijo- concordó Sam.

Judy intento excusarse. Ante la mención de Sam sobre mí, se giro a verme.

-Lo lamento, cariño; después te compensare por el trauma.

Me limite a asentir y tratar de calmarme. Judy regreso a mirar a su esposo e hijo, quienes la seguían regañando.

-No tienes que decir la palabra si te hace sentir incomodo- trato de arreglarlo-. Puedes decirle "la hora feliz de Sam"

Y mis esfuerzos por dejar de reír no sirvieron. Tuve que recargarme en la pared para no caerme. Ambos hombres repitieron la frase, sin creérselo. Toda la situación se estaba volviendo incomoda.

-O "mi tiempo especial conmigo mismo"- continuo.

-Judy, basta.

-Mamá, no.

-Lo siento, fue una noche rara- se excuso-. Creo que tome demasiado vino.

Mientras recuperaba el aliento, observe como el padre de Sam entraba al baño y lo revisaba.

-Papa, no- Sam intento detenerlo.

-Te digo que vimos una luz- su voz salía desde el baño-. No sé de dónde pero era una luz.

El suelo volvió a temblar, sacudiendo la casa. Se escucho a Ron gritar desde el baño. Se escucho una explosión desde afuera y las luces regresaron. Ron salió del baño unos momentos después, al notar que no hubo otro temblor. Fuera del baño continuo con su búsqueda y Judy noto por primera vez el desastre que era la habitación de su hijo después de revolverlo buscando los anteojos de su bisabuelo. Se giro a verlo, enfadada.

-Sam, que sucio tienes el piso- su tono era de regaño.

Ron se asomo por la ventana y miro el patio trasero. Me asuste por un momento, pensando en que vería los Autobots, pero su siguiente comentario me tranquilizo.

-Oh no- luego se giro a nosotros-, mira el jardín, quedo destruido.

-¿Qué?- pregunto alarmada su esposa.

Ron volvió a mirar por la ventana y un chasquido eléctrico llamo su atención.

-¡Ajá!- exclamo-. Judy, reporta la luz, se quemo un transformador. El poste de luz está desprendiendo chispas.

-Eso es malo- dije, recuperando el aliento.

-Mira eso, se arruino el jardín- siguió lamentándose-. Quedo destruido- y se alejo de la ventana.

Me dolían las costillas. Mientras me recuperaba por completo, observe a Ron quejarse de su jardín, además de él y Judy seguir tratando de convencer a Sam de decirles con quien charlaba. Hasta ese momento me acorde de Mikaela y me pregunte donde se había escondido.

-Te oímos hablando- Judy intento de nuevo hacerlo hablar-. Dinos con quien; Obviamente no fue Cordelia.

Y de una esquina, Mikaela se levando de detrás de una silla, con una tímida sonrisa. Los cuatro la miramos, los padres de Sam con sorpresa.

-Hola, soy Mikaela- se presento-, y bueno, soy amiga de Sam y Cordelia.

Vi los rostros de emoción de Ron y Judy; apreté los labios para no reírme de la cara consternada de Sam. Judy sacudió el brazo de su hijo con emoción y junto con su esposo suspiraron con satisfacción y alivio.

-Qué bonita estas- Judy la alabo. Luego se giro a su esposo-. Que preciosa esta.

Ron estiro un brazo para chocar el puño con su hijo, quien le respondió con reticencia. Ron se reía, aprobando a Sam por tener a Mikaela en su cuarto. Mikaela rio incomoda; quería darle un poco de comodidad, pero no estaba de ánimos para que los padres de Sam me incluyeran en su conversación. Luego Judy cayó en cuenta que Mikaela escucho toda la discusión,

-Ah, qué pena que hayas escuchado nuestra pequeña discusión familiar.

Mikaela mantuvo la sonrisa. Ron empezó a moverse para salir del cuarto; ahí aproveche para acercarme a Mikaela. Sam también aprovecho para dirigirse a su madre

-Mamá, ¿has visto mi mochila?- le pregunto.

-Está en la cocina.

Mikaela salió de detrás de la silla, yendo a mi lado al notar que me acercaba. Le di una sonrisa de disculpa, por toda la situación. Me sonrió de vuelta y ambas nos giramos para salir de la habitación de Sam. Ambos hombres ya habían salido, dejando a Judy junto con nosotras.

-Mikaela- repitió su nombre-, soy la madre de Sam. puedes llamarme Judy.

-Mucho gusto, Judy.

-Eres una chica muy bonita. No te había conocido antes, ¿verdad?

Mikaela se quedo callada un momento, tratando de encontrar algo que la sacara del pequeño apuro; así que decidí intervenir.

-No la conociste antes- atraje su atención-, es porque Mikaela y yo nos conocimos primero, y no fue hace mucho que la presente a Sam y nos empezamos a juntar los tres. No quisimos presentarla antes de estar seguros que nos lleváramos todos bien- me encogí de hombros-. Ya sabes cómo me llevo con Miles.

Ante mi explicación, Judy me dio un gesto de entendimiento. Sam había conocido a Miles en primer año y, por alguna razón que no nunca entendería, congeniaron; lo único malo fue que al presentarme a Miles, creyó que me interesaba a causa de mi timidez, convirtiéndolo en una constante y molesta piedra en mi zapato. Después Judy miro con más detenimiento a Mikaela, dándose cuenta de lo sucia que se veía.

-Mikaela, estas toda- dudo en cómo expresarse-, emm, llena de tierra. Puedes usar el baño del pasillo para limpiarte- le ofreció.

-No, está bien- intento rechazarla.

-No, querida, anda. Ve y límpiate un poco. Cordelia ya lo hizo, y nosotras siempre debemos vernos presentables- añadió con complicidad-. Deja que los hombres sean los sucios.

Mikaela me miro en busca de ayuda.

-Lo necesitas- le dije-. Deja que Judy te ayude, yo iré con Sam.

Me despedí de ambas y abandone la habitación, dejando a Mikaela con la madre de Sam. Esperaba que no se molestara mucho, pero estaba decidida a hacerle más fácil el camino a Sam para conquistar a Mikaela y uno de los pasos era conocer a los padres. Me pregunte si Sam estaría agradecido o traicionado por haberlo hecho. Baje las escaleras y entre a la cocina. Llegue justo cuando Sam revisaba su mochila; tenía una sudadera marrón colgada de uno de sus hombros. Sentí mi estomago gruñir de hambre y pase de largo a Sam, directo al refrigerador. Los padres de Sam no tenían problemas de alimentarme de vez en cuando. Abrí la puerta del refrigerador, mirando rápidamente todo y agarre una manzana. Cerré el refrigerador y me gire al mismo tiempo que Mikaela entraba a la cocina. Dejo su bolso sobre la encimera, acomodándose el cabello con una sonrisa. Sam estaba abriendo el estuche de los anteojos de su bisabuelo y los revisaba, asegurándose de que eran los mismos y se encontraban en buen estado.

-Tu mama que linda es- comento Mikaela.

-Entretengan a mis padres en lo que les entrego los anteojos- nos pidió.

-Bueno, ¿cómo quieres que los distraigamos?- pregunte.

-Arréglenselas- respondió-. No tiene que ser muy elaborado, solo lo suficiente para que pueda salir al jardín, entregarle los anteojos y asegurarme que se fueron por el callejón para que nadie los vea antes de volver a entrar.

-¿Y eso es todo?- pregunto Mikaela.

-Es todo- confirmo Sam-. Ya lo que pase después de que se vayan es asunto de ellos.

Nos quedamos un momento pensando que en pocos minutos todo terminaría. Los Autobots tendrían los anteojos y se marcharían, probablemente sin volvernos a encontrar en algún futuro. Aunque agradecía que todo terminara, me sentí un poco triste. Se notaba que eran buenos y era lamentable todo lo que habían pasado. Pero si al darles los anteojos les servían para mejorar su vida, entonces me aseguraría de que sucediera.

Después caí en la cuenta de un pequeño e insignificante detalle.

-Ya no tendrás auto, Sam- mencione.

Ambas lo miramos, esperando que reaccionara de forma exagerada. En su rostro pasaron diferentes emociones, hasta que se detuvo en la resignación

-No importa. De todos modos mis padres creen que me robaron el auto. No habrá diferencia si realmente desaparece.

Mikaela lo miro con un poco de admiración. Sonreí.

-Eso es muy maduro-dijo Mikaela.

-Sí, sí, maduro; así soy yo- balbuceo, dándose cuenta del cumplido de Mikaela-. Ya saben, distraigan a mis padre y yo les entrego los anteojos.

Ambas asentimos y justo cuando íbamos a movernos, notamos a varias personas con trajes negros y batas de laboratorio andando por el jardín trasero. Los tres nos apiñamos a las ventanas para mirarlos revisar las plantas, la fuente destruida y todo el lugar con extraños aparatos. Brincamos al escuchar el timbre sonar varias veces.

-¿Dónde están los Autobots?- lance la pregunta al aire.

A través de la ventana notamos que ninguno estaba a la vista; muy probablemente divisaron de lejos a los hombres y se retiraron. Escuchamos al padre de Sam abrir la puerta y hablar con alguien. Desde la cocina vimos a Judy mirar también al jardín por las ventanas de la sala.

La conversación de Ron con la otra persona que entro nos llegaba a ráfagas; algo sobre el auto de Sam y seguridad nacional. Los tres nos miramos alarmados, temiendo que estaban aquí en busca de los Autobots. Nos quedamos un rato más en la cocina, esperando a que no entraran y nos encontraran. La madre de Sam empezó a vociferar, molesta por las personas que arrancaban sus plantas y destrozaban el jardín más de lo que ya estaba. Judy y Ron se estaban molestando y cuando la madre de Sam se molestaba alguien pagaba las consecuencias. Tres voces se sobreponían, hasta que solo se escuchaba la de un hombre que no habíamos escuchado antes. Luego escuchamos claramente la amenaza de Judy.

-Mejor díganles que se salgan de mi patio o los voy a sacar a palos.

Sam guardo de nuevo los anteojos en el estuche y se los guardo en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón; luego salió con prisa de la cocina, directo a la sala. Mikaela y yo lo seguimos. Al entrar en la sala, deteniéndonos cerca de la puerta principal, miramos a varios hombres con trajes negros dentro de la casa; uno de ellos revisaba los ojos de la madre de Sam con una pequeña linterna, el bate de beisbol, que Judy estaba usando antes, lo sostenía con su mano izquierda.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Sam.

El hombre que revisaba a su madre se giro en nuestra dirección. Era algo más joven que el padre de Sam, alto y esbelto, no tanto como Sam. Los rasgos de su rostro eran ligeramente de medio oriente, la piel de un tono entre el de Mikaela y el mío y el cabello oscuro y rizado recordado. Le dio el bate de beisbol a uno de sus compañeros. Nos dio una sonrisa muy profesional.

-¿Cómo estas, hijo?- su voz fue igual de profesional, llena de amabilidad practicada-. ¿Te llamas Sam?

Di un paso más cerca de Sam, en un intento de darle seguridad; y dármela a mí también. Estos hombres no me inspiraban confianza.

* * *

Simmons!

Alguien, aparte de mi, le caía mal en la primera película?

Es siguiente capitulo sera increíble, lo presiento.

Dejen review por favor; me gustaria conocer sus opiniones de Cordelia y mi historia (su historia).

 _*insertar aquí rugido de Tiranosaurio Rex_


	11. Chapter 11

Estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo.

Hay una razón por la que publique tan pronto y no es precisamente feliz.

Hace unas tres o cuatro horas, entre a mi facebook para ver si alguno de mis amigos estaba conectado o si aparecía alguna noticia que me interesara. Lo que encontré fue a una amiga, que trabaja en un periódico en donde vivo, que publico una noticia que rompió mi corazón y aun me tiene llorando. Me hizo recordar la vez que me entere del fallecimiento de Steve Irwin, mejor conocido como el cazador de cocodrilos. Llore dos o tres días por la noticia, ya que Steve Irwin era alguien a quien aspiraba ser: amaba a los animales, se esforzaba por romper los mitos que la gente tenia a los animales. Por él aprendí a amar a los cocodrilos, serpientes, tiburones y cualquier animal que el ser humano le haya dado mala fama. A causa de Steve Irwin descubrí mi amor por los animales y mi deseo de salvarlos.

El día de hoy me entero del fallecimiento de Chester Bennington, el vocalista de Linkin Park.

Apenas leí la noticia, mi pecho comenzó a doler. No me lo creía, así que busque más información, que desgraciadamente me confirmo que era verdad. Utilice toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no romper en llanto, pero aun así las lagrimas se formaron en mis ojos.

Crecí con Linkin Park, ya hace tanto tiempo que no recuerdo exactamente cuando lo comencé a escuchar. Sus canciones me animaron y me animan, me llenan de vitalidad, me ayudan a sacar mis frustraciones, me permiten llorar mis tristezas, me inspiran a escribir y dibujar, a que mi imaginación vuele. Linkin Park me une con mi hermano y mi hermana, con mis amigos, con otras personas. Linkin Park a estado presente a lo largo de mi vida.

Leí comentarios de muchas personas (algunas personas eran totalmente fuera de lugar) y me entere de cosas sobre el vocalista que solo me consiguieron más ganas de llorar. Pase la misma experiencia traumatica en mi niñez (si es verdad, porque no soy de esas fans que tiene que saber cada detalle de la vida de alguien a quien admiran o siguen) y se lo difícil que es sobreponerse a ello. Aun tengo días donde siento mucha tristeza, sin ganas de hacer nada y solo quisiera que nadie me notara.

También considere el suicidio, varias veces, a causa de lo horrible que me sentía conmigo misma. Soy capaz de entender algo de su dolor. No se que otras cosas habrá pasado, pero a partir de esa experiencia, puedo entender el porque de su decisión. No es fácil, se los digo para quienes no hayan pasado tanta presión, dolor y sufrimiento que el único camino que ven es el suicidio. Hoy tengo 25 años, hace casi 11 años que trate de quitarme la vida varias veces; estoy viva aun porque amaba demasiado a mi familia como para hacerles pasar por ese dolor. Desgraciadamente, hay personas que sienten que no tiene motivos para vivir. Si alguien que esta pasando por algo así esta leyendo esto, por favor, no lo intentes y mejor busca ayuda. Hay que entender que siempre pasaran cosas malas y cosas buenas; lo malo no dura para siempre, aunque uno lo sienta así. No digo que sera fácil, yo misma lucho con ello todos los días, pero valdrá la pena cuando llegues a la vejez y al mirar hacia atrás, te alegres de no haber terminado con tu vida.

Chester tenia 41 años, por lo que a pasado por más cosas que muy probablemente lo inclinaron a tomar esa decisión. Puedo entenderlo hasta cierto punto. No somos nadie para juzgarlo ni criticarlo, cada uno pasa por sus propios problemas y cada persona los enfrenta de diferente manera.

Muchos lloramos por él, por todo aquello que lo orillo a hacerlo y por la familia, amigos y fans que dejo con el corazón roto. Te recordare siempre a través de la música de Linkin Park, en cada inspiración que tenga, cada llanto, risa y frustración que tenga. Fuimos sobrevivientes de algo terrible y por ello puedo empatizar algo de su dolor. No lo se todo sobre él y no planeo hacerlo, porque a vivido más tiempo que yo y experimentado otras cosas que probablemente nunca me toquen vivir (él era un vocalista famoso y yo solo una simple chica xD).

No voy a decir que esta en el cielo ni en ninguna otra parte, ya que no creo en la vida después de la muerte, así que me limitare a decir que esta descansando de todo el sufrimiento que ha pasado y que la esperanza que yo tengo también le toque vivirla (no hablo abiertamente de mis creencias para no causar conflictos innecesarios).

Escribo esto mientras escucho Iridescent, Leave Out All the Rest y Castle of Glass, con deseo de expresar parte de mi sentir y el apoyo a la familia, amigos y fans de Chester.

Les deseo lo mejor en sus vidas y que algún día seamos capaces de recordar a Chester Bennington con alegría y paz.

Publico esta historia sin fines de lucro, lo hago por diversión, porque me encanta Transformers, Optimus Prime y porque necesito algo que me anime en este día.

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 11_**

Sam dudo antes de responder.

-Sí.

La sonrisa del hombre creció.

-Debes de acompañarnos- dijo a la vez que caminaba en nuestra dirección.

Al notarlo, los padres de Sam rodearon al hombre y se acercaron a nosotros, colocándose delante en un gesto de protección.

-Esto ya es demasiado- Ron hablo.

Judy negó varias veces, parándose a mi lado y pasando su brazo por mis hombros, en claro signo de que no me dejaría ir.

-Lo estoy pidiendo de buena forma- aclaro el hombre con un tono condescendiente-. Permítame.

Mojo empezó a ladrarle al hombre. Judy me soltó, empujándome detrás de ella y parándose hombro con hombro con su esposo para bloquearles la vista a nosotros tres.

-No se lo llevara- sentencio Ron-. No señor.

-¿Se nos va a enfrentar?- pregunto el hombre.

-No pero llamare a la policía- amenazo el padre de Sam-, porque hay algo muy raro en todo esto.

-Más bien- contraataco el hombre-, hay algo raro sobre usted, su hijo, su perro taco bell y la operación que tiene formada aquí- señalo a Ron, Sam y a Mojo según como los fue mencionando.

Ron lo miro con extrañeza, mientras Judy se agachaba a recoger a Mojo y cargarlo en sus brazos.

-¿Qué operación?- cuestiono el padre de Sam.

-Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar.

Otro hombre de traje se acerco a él. Era igual de alto, pero la piel clara y el cabello recortado le escaseaba. Estando lo suficientemente cerca le murmuro algo, lo suficientemente bajo para no entenderlo. Lo miro sorprendido y este asintió, para volver su mirada a nosotros. El primer hombre miro de nuevo al segundo, quien volvió a confirmarle lo dicho y le entrego un extraño aparato. El primer hombre regreso a mirarnos con sorpresa.

-Hijo- hablo, acercándose a nosotros-, acércate, por favor.

Se detuvo frente a Ron y Judy, quienes se movieron para dejar pasar a Sam. Note que el brazo de Mikaela estaba estirado en dirección a Sam, su mano aferrándose a su camisa. Chille internamente por ello.

Sam se quedo de pie frente al hombre, quien levanto el aparato y acerco un tipo de extraño micrófono. Conforme más lo acercaba a Sam, un extraño pitido salía del aparato, sonando más fuerte y constante. El rostro del hombre se convirtió en incredulidad pura, claramente sorprendido por lo que sea que mostrara el aparato.

-Catorce RADS- hablo después de un minuto-. Bingo- luego se giro a los demás hombres en la sala-, atalo y empácalo.

-¿Qué?- Judy casi grito.

Los hombres se acercaron a nosotros, sacando esposas de sus trajes. Uno de ellos me tomo de un brazo, con suficiente fuerza para quejarme, pero no me resistí; estaba segura que sería peor si lo hacía. Nos revisaron, quitándonos lo que lleváramos con nosotros; le quietaron la bolsa a Mikaela, a Sam su teléfono y a mí las llaves de mi casa, el dinero y mi teléfono. Mientras me colocaba las esposas, mire a los demás. Judy era la que más se quejaba, amenazando a todos si nos lastimaban. Ron tenía cierta calma, aunque estaba segura que lanzaría golpes a la primera oportunidad. Sam lucia consternado y el rostro de Mikaela era de una furia tranquila. Me pregunte si llego a tener algún problema con las autoridades. A Mojo le colocaron en el cuello una de esas varas con lazo y fue al primero que sacaron de la casa. Después de Mojo fueron los padres de Sam; Judy seguía vociferando. Luego a Mikaela, Sam y a mí. Nos llevaron por el patio delantero hasta unas camionetas negras.

-Lastimo a mi perro- grito Judy-. Me las va a pagar.

A nosotros tres nos llevaron a la camioneta que estaba más cerca de la casa mientras que a los padre de Sam en una diferente.

-Quiero muestras de la vegetación de inmediato- ordeno el hombre.

-No digas nada, Sam, no hasta hablar con un abogado- le aconsejo Ron.

Nos metieron en la parte trasera de la camioneta, acomodándonos de modo que Sam quedaba entre Mikaela y yo. Ya sentados cerraron las puertas y por el lado del conductor y el pasajero entraron el primer hombre, quien parecía ser el líder, y el segundo hombre. Se sentaron en silencio, poniéndose los cinturones, y se pusieron en marcha. El segundo hombre conducía.

Después de un rato dejamos atrás la zona residencial, marchando por la ciudad hasta un parte que no conocía de nada. Parecía un canal de concreto, con varios puentes intercalados entres muchos metros. Mire por la ventana, notando que nos alejábamos de la ciudad. El silencio sofocante fue roto por el primer hombre, quien sostenía a la altura de sus ojos una bolsa de evidencias con el teléfono de Sam en el interior.

-Así que- empezó el hombre-, DonJuan217- y saco de la bolsa el teléfono de Sam, girándose sobre su asiento y mostrándoselo-. Eso en eBay es tu nombre de usuario, ¿verdad?

Mikaela mostraba desagrado y yo apreté los labios para no reírme; le había advertido que si una chica se enteraba le iba a ir mal.

-Sí, lo puse por error y decidí conservarlo- intento excusarse.

Ambas nos quedamos calladas.

-¿Qué opinas de esto?- dijo y presiono un botón, activando un audio.

" _Me llamo Sam Witwiky, si, y mi auto está vivo…"_

-¿Eres tú?- pregunto el hombre.

-Es todo un Don Juan como vera- contesto Mikaela con resentimiento.

Sentí a Sam tensarse ante el comentario de Mikaela y como no podía abrazarlo o darle un palmada para reconfortarlo, me apoye contra él; Sam se apoyo en mi muy ligeramente, en agradecimiento.

-Anoche le dijiste al oficial que tu auto se transformo- hizo una pausa, pasando la mirada entre los tres-. Explícame.

-Lo que dije fue esto, si- Sam empezó a hablar-. Todo esto es un enorme malentendido, de que mi auto fue robado.

-¿Si, en serio?- cuestiono.

-De verdad- balbuceo-, de mi casa; pero ya está bien porque ya volvió. Ya volvió.

Mikaela y yo miramos a Sam, dándonos cuenta del desliz. Parecía que dijo que el auto volvió solo y no que alguien lo devolvió o lo encontramos.

-Pero claro que no solo- Mikaela intento arreglar el error de Sam.

-Claro que no- acordó Sam, dándose cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer Mikaela.

-No, los autos no hacen eso, porque sería una locura- término riéndose.

Sam y los dos hombres rieron junto con ella; me quede callada porque no era capaz de hacer una risa forzada.

-Que divertidos son- dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes superiores.

Luego su rostro se volvió serio.

-¿Qué saben sobre extraterrestres?

Las risas se apagaron, Mikaela se torno seria también y Sam intento parecer sorprendido por la pregunta. No me moví en absoluto.

-¿Se refiere a un marciano? ¿O un E.T.?- se burlo Sam.

-Es una leyenda urbana- Mikaela simplemente dijo.

El hombre se giro a verme, provocando que Sam y Mikaela se tensaran en sus lugares.

-¿Qué dices tú, pequeña princesa?- me pregunto, sus ojos mostraban malicia- Nos has dicho nada desde que nos encontramos.

Sam se movió en su lugar, tratando de tapar la vista del hombre con su cuerpo.

-Ella no habla si no tiene nada que decir- Sam respondió por mí.

El hombre miro a Sam y después regreso su mirada a mí. Me observo intensamente por un momento y aparto la mirada al no poder intimidarme.

-Protegiendo a tu pequeña novia, ¿no?- comento con sospecha, luego saco de su chaqueta una placa-. ¿Ven esto? Esto me autoriza a hacer lo que me dé la gana.

Me tense, recargándome más en Sam.

-Si- entendió el chico.

-Y los dejare en prisión para siempre- termino la amenaza.

Sam trago saliva. Yo sentía que iba a empezar a temblar y llorar. La idea de pasar el resto de mi vida en la cárcel por unos tipos que copiaban a los hombres de negro se les daba la gana me asustaba. Mikaela nos salvo de la crisis.

-No le hagan caso, los presiona porque tiene que regresar a cuidar su almacén- la voz de Mikaela destilaba resentimiento e ira.

El hombre la miro, con una mueca de fastidio y molestia.

-Tú, niña bravucona, no me tientes- le advirtió-. No olvides la libertad bajo palabra de tu padre.

Vi como el rostro de Mikaela decaía, no esperando que el hombre dijera eso. Sam se mostro sorprendido, nunca pensando que algo así estuviera relacionado con Mikaela. No dije nada, no quería juzgarla sin conocer por completo la historia. Muchas veces, la gente hace cosas malas por necesidad y no porque sean malas.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Sam-. ¿Por qué?

-No es nada- Mikaela intento no continuar con el tema.

-¿Robo de auto no es nada?-agrego el hombre, disfrutando de cómo se rompía la confianza.

Mikaela dudo un momento, antes de responder.

-Los autos que mi papá me enseñaba a reparar no siempre eran suyos.

-¿Robas autos?- la voz de Sam estaba llena de sorpresa y decepción.

Me las arregle para darle un codazo aun con las manos esposadas, aunque me ignoro.

-No siempre podía pagar una niñera, así que me tenía que llevar- Mikaela estaba vulnerable, su voz la delataba.

-Estuvo en la correccional para menores- el hombre hecho más sal a la herida-. Es una roba coches- la miro, recorriendo su cuerpo con sus ojos-, delincuente sexy.

La estaba acosando, aprovechándose de su vulnerabilidad para hacerla hablar. Me habría encantado darle una patada en la cara, pero si me movía era muy probable que ocurriera un accidente. Sam seguía sin creerse lo que el hombre decía de Mikaela. Mire a la chica y parecía a punto de llorar.

-Sería una pena que su belleza se pudriera en la cárcel- continua el hombre-. Es hora de hablar.

Y al terminar la frase, el auto se estrello contra algo de metal, girando en un círculo hasta detenerse. Gritamos todos, sintiendo el efecto de la inercia, y por debajo de los gritos se escucho el sonido de otro coche estrellarse. Cuando todo se calmo, una brillante luz azulina entraba por el parabrisas.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el primer hombre.

-Es enorme- exclamo sorprendido el segundo.

Intentamos asomarnos por las ventanas, tratando de ver que era lo que nos había detenido. De repente un par de manos metálicas agarraron el auto por el techo, rompiendo los vidrios y levantando el auto. Los dos hombres con nosotros gritaban pidiendo ayuda. Sam sugirió poner todo el peso al frente. No entendí porque sugirió tal cosa, ya que al intentarlo el auto comenzó a balancearse en el aire. Sam se unió a los gritos de los dos hombres, mientras Mikaela y yo manteníamos la calma, aunque estaba aterrada. Momentos después el techo se desprendió y el auto cayó al suelo, causando que lo que quedaba de los vidrios se rompiera y rebotáramos. Antes de que la luz nos cegara, alcance a ver un par de columnas de metal azul y rojo. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse, dándome cuenta de quién era. Miramos hacia arriba, observando al robot humanoide lanzar a un lado el techo del auto y apagar las luces. Mis labios se estiraron en una sonrisa.

-Están en serios problemas- les aviso Sam, la satisfacción destilando de su voz-. Caballeros, les presento a mi amigo, Optimus Prime.

Mikaela hizo un sonido de presunción y yo solté una risita de felicidad. Ambos hombres miraron a Sam, luego entre ellos y finalmente a Optimus, quien se alzaba en toda su gloria.

-Detener a los chicos fue una mala decisión- aclaro Optimus, con su voz de barítono llena de autoridad.

Ambos hombres se levantaron de sus asientos, el conductor sacando un arma, y el resto del equipo rodeo los restos del auto, apuntando con sus armas a Optimus. Me burle de ellos.

-Autobots- llamo Optimus, mientras daba un par de pasos atrás-, retírenle sus armas.

Un repentino temblor nos hizo gritar a todos, haciéndonos mirar hacia atrás, notando a los demás Autobots caer a la tierra; al parecer usaron el puente detrás de nosotros para hacer una entrada dramática. Los hombres se movieron de modo que les apuntaban a todos los Autobots con sus armas. Ellos también les apuntaban con las suyas. El hombre intento calmar los ánimos.

-Entréguenme sus armas- ordeno Jazz.

Su mano se modifico, convirtiéndose en un imán y atrajo todas las armas, dejándolos indefensos. Optimus se arrodillo, apoyándose también en sus manos para mirar a los dos hombres en la parte delantera del auto.

-Hola, señor- saludo el hombre, un poco nervioso.

Optimus se acerco más, mirándolos con detenimiento.

-No pareces tener miedo. ¿Qué no te sorprende vernos?- pregunto Optimus.

-Escuche, señor- respondió el hombre-. S7 tiene un protocolo, ¿entiende? No estoy autorizado para hablar con usted, solo puedo decirle que no puedo hablar.

-Fuera del auto- ordeno Optimus, irritado.

Su voz me dio escalofríos. Estaba segura de que no quera estar en su lado malo.

-Bien, ¿se refiere a mi?- balbuceo el hombre, y lo disfrute mucho.

-Ahora- la voz de Optimus destilaba dura autoridad.

Definitivamente no quería hacerlo enojar. Nunca.

El hombre empezó a balbucear, buscando el modo de bajarse del auto. Uno de los hombres nos abrió la puerta, saliendo yo primero; me aleje unos pasos de la puerta para dejar a Sam y Mikaela bajar. Al girarme note que Mikaela ya tenía las manos libres al bajar del auto y se acerco a Sam para abrir sus esposas.

-Eres hábil con las esposas- comento Sam, molesto.

Me dieron ganas de darle una patada, especialmente porque no pudo ver la mirada herida de Mikaela.

-No debían enterarse de eso.

-Si- dijo Sam y luego se alejo de Mikaela al sentir sus manos libres.

Me acerque a Mikaela, quien me miro un poco preocupada y triste. Le di una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le di la espalda, agitando las manos para que me ayudara a quitarlas. No pude mirar su reacción, pero cuando me gire a verla, me observaba agradecida por no juzgarla. La abrace, y como era más pequeña que ella, incluso sin tacones, la coronilla de mi cabeza le llegaba a la barbilla. Me abrazo y después de un momento me soltó. Nos giramos para ver a Sam, quien nos miraba sorprendido mientras se colocaba la sudadera.

-Sam- comenzó Mikaela-, tengo antecedentes porque a mi padre jamás lo delate. En tu vida tan perfecta, ¿Cuándo has tenido que sacrificar algo?

Esto dejo pensando a Sam. Y honestamente a mí también, haciéndome pensar en todas las decisiones de mi vida. Aunque lo deje para después, teníamos cosas más importantes que hacer. Llame la atención de Sam y Mikaela y al mirarme les señale a los hombres de traje. Nos acercamos a ellos, Sam a la cabeza, en busca de respuestas. Sam hablo directamente con el líder.

-¿Qué es Sector Siete?- le pregunto. Al no responder, siguió hablando- Dígame.

-Yo soy quien hace las preguntas- evadió la pregunta de Sam-. No tú jovencito.

-¿Cómo se entero de ellos?- esta vez fue Mikaela.

El hombre la miro brevemente, antes de volver a mirar a Sam quien siguió interrogándolo.

-¿Dónde están mis padres?

-No estoy en libertad de hablar de…- se interrumpió a media frase cuando Sam lo reviso y le quito su placa-. Oye, es una ofensa federal tocarme.

-Esto lo autoriza a hacer lo que sea, ¿no?- aclaro Sam, mientras nos alejábamos de él, con su placa.

-Sí, te sientes muy valiente con tu amigo extraterrestre aquí.

Nos alejamos unos cuantos pasos, examinando la placa. Nos enteramos de su nombre, que era Seymour Simmons, y otras cosas que no entendíamos bien. Sam se giro a Seymour.

-¿Dónde está el Sector?

-No te lo diré- respondió obstinadamente.

El sonido de algo descorcharse llamo nuestra atención. Al mirar en dirección del sonido, vimos como el tapón del depósito en la entrepierna de BumbleBee golpeaba la cabeza de Simmons y un chorro de líquido le caía encima. Lo estaba orinando. Me tape la boca con ambas manos para esconder la risa, pero mi cuerpo se sacudía.

-BumbleBee- la voz de Optimus no era tan seria por el ligero tono de diversión-, deja de lubricar al hombre.

BumbleBee tapo de nuevo la fuga y se encogió de hombros, sin sentirse culpable.

-Hay que hacer algo con ellos- sugerí en voz baja, evitando que los hombres me oyeran hablar.

Nos quedamos pensando unos momentos hasta que una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por la cara de Mikaela. Nos pidió que nos acercáramos y nos conto que era lo que se le ocurrió. No pude evitar la satisfacción vengativa ante su idea.

Estuvimos de acuerdo y nos giramos, caminando hacia Seymour y sus hombres.

* * *

Realmente no tengo muchos ánimos de poner cosas graciosas, así que lo dejare para capítulos posteriores.

Tengan todos una buena vida y recuerden que siempre hay algún motivo para vivir, aunque no seamos capaces de verlo.

 _Don´t resent me_

 _and when you´re feeling empty._

 _Keep me in your memory,_

 _leave out all the rest_

 _leave out all the rest_

 _*insertar aquí rugido de Tiranosaurio Rex_


	12. Chapter 12

He vuelto!

Por fin termine el Capitulo 26 y con ello una nueva serie de eventos. No recuerdo si lo dije en capítulos anteriores, así que lo diré de nuevo: voy a escribir los dos años que pasaron entre la primera y segunda película, al igual que los tres años entre la dos y la tres (mientras escribía esto, recordé que si lo anuncie xD). Me gustaría preguntarles que cosas les gustarían que pasaran.

Ya me decidí quien seria la pareja de Cordelia (fui influenciada por mis amigos xD... y mi subconsciente).

Les advierto desde ahora, pondré muchas cosas de relleno, para hacer coherentes los tiempos de las escenas de las películas, como notaron durante la persecución.

Por lo de los patines, hace mucho que he querido explicarlo pero siempre se me olvida; saque la idea de Megaman Battle Network (si, la vi y me encantaba). Por favor, no me demanden. Hace tiempo que he querido que un personaje tuviera un par.

Yendo con el capitulo, espero me perdonen si hay algunas que les molestan. Cordelia no es una chica delgada y tonificada como Mikaela; es bajita, de piernas y caderas gruesas, senos grandes y, como cualquier persona que no se ejercita excesivamente, es blanda (digo eso porque si pongo "flácida", van a pensar que tiene vientre abultado y brazos muy flácidos cuando no es así). Tiene cintura estrecha, por supuesto, pero al ser más baja de estatura, al usar ropa no se nota demasiado (las mujeres con estas características me van a entender muy bien). También porque vi demasiado anime, algunos de ellos eran ecchi (y me arrepiento totalmente xD), así que algunas futuras escenas pueden estar influenciadas por ellas, por más que me resista.

De hecho, me resisto a escribir un harén invertido (creo que es fácil suponer de que trata si conoces el significado de las palabras xD).

Bien... ya dije algunas explicaciones, más adelante pondré otras si recuerdo alguna o si hay o si tienen dudas.

Publico esta historia sin fines de lucro. Transformers pertenece a Hasbro y no se quienes más (en caso de que tenga más dueños). Escribo para entretenimiento, porque me encanta Transformers, sus canciones (Linkin Park TT-TT) y el grito de niña de Sam.

Nos vemos abajo.

* * *

 _Capitulo **12**_

Les retiramos a todos las esposas, los colocamos en fila y los esposamos entre ellos. Dejamos que la mayoría se sentara, nuestro resentimiento no era tanto contra ellos. Seymour y su segundo al mando los mantuvimos de pie, mientras Sam esposaba al segundo al mando con el anterior a él. Entonces Mikaela se puso al frente de Simmons.

-Quítatela, bravucón- ordeno.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- le pregunto confundido.

-A tu ropa. Quítatela toda- repitió.

-¿Por qué?

-Por amenazar a mi padre- le respondió.

Simmons la vio con incredulidad. Mikaela permaneció firme, con Sam detrás de ella con cara de inocencia. Me mordí el labio para no reírme. Simmons empezó a quitarse el saco, mirándose bastante molesto.

-Señorita- empezó a decir mientras arrojaba el saco-, este es el comienzo del final de tu vida- se quito la corbata y se abrió la camiseta blanca al estilo Superman, revelando que debajo llevaba una camisa sin mangas blanca, con el logo de Superman modificado con las siglas "S7".

-Eres malvada- agrego, arrojando la camiseta también y comenzando a desabrocharse el cinturón y los pantalones. Ahí ya no quise ver más y me tape los ojos-. Acéptalo, está en tus genes.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y escuche a Mikaela hablar.

-Qué lindos. De frente al poste.

Escuche algunos pasos y el sonido de las esposas al cerrarse.

-Lo pagaras- escuche a Simmons decir.

-Esto es un delito grave lo que haces- hablo su segundo al mando.

Otros segundos de pausa y más sonidos de esposas.

-Te perseguiré- amenazo.

-Te perseguirá- secundo el segundo al mando.

-Sí, claro- escuche a Sam hablar.

-Sin remordimientos- continuo Seymour.

-Sin remordimientos- repitió el segundo hombre.

-Diviértanse- les deseo Sam.

-¿Entiendes?- insistió Simmons.

Seguía con los ojos cubiertos, así que me asuste un poco cuando sentí un brazo rodear mis hombros y hacerme girar, dándoles la espalda a los hombres.

-Ya puedes mirar- escuche la voz de Mikaela.

Me destape los ojos, notando primero que Optimus estaba frente a mí. Mire a ambos lados. Mikaela y Sam me flanqueaban; Mikaela era quien tenía su brazo en mis hombros. Estábamos más cerca de los Autobots, cuando el sonido de hélices nos alertaron. Mikaela soltó mis hombros, los tres mirando por todas partes, tratando de saber de dónde vendrían los helicópteros. Era bastante claro que encontraron el modo de conseguir refuerzos.

-Optimus- hablo Ironhide mientras se hincaba en una rodilla-, ahí vienen- termino, golpeando su cañón contra el suelo.

Del cañón se extendió por el suelo una onda expansiva eléctrica. A lo lejos escuchamos el chirrido de neumáticos sobre el asfalto. Ironhide se volvió a levantar.

-Autobot, avancen- ordeno Optimus.

Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz y BumbleBee se transformaron en sus modos vehículo y se fueron del lugar, dejándonos con Optimus. Los helicópteros se escuchaban más cerca. Entonces Optimos se apoyo en una rodilla, bajando su brazo al suelo y extendiendo su palma hacia nosotros.

-Suban, rápido- nos pidió.

Sam me dejo subir primero, acomodándome en la palma de la mano, con las piernas apoyadas en la muñeca de Optimus. Una vez acomodados en la mano de Optimus, se enderezo, levantando la mano hasta su hombro contrario. Era obvio que quería que nos subiéramos. Sam y Mikaela subieron primero; al acomodarse me ayudaron a subir también. Me agarre a la chimenea que sobresalía por el hombro, apretándolo contra mi pecho. Sentí la frialdad del metal contra mis senos, pero lo prefería a correr el riesgo de caerme. Optimus empezó a correr, especialmente cuando los helicópteros nos localizaron.

Optimus corrió por el canal y cambio de dirección para entrar en la ciudad. Era sorprendentemente ágil y preciso al correr por las calles de la ciudad, esquivando coches. El correr de Optimus nos hacía saltar, que no era un inconveniente para Sam y Mikaela, pero para mí sí; mis senos se frotaban contra el metal con cada paso, volviendo incomodo y vergonzoso el viaje. Esperaba que Optimus no lo notara o si lo hacía no me preguntara nada. Ya había pasado suficientes vergüenzas en un día. Logramos perder a los helicópteros cuando Optimus giro en un edificio. Optimus nos llevo a un canal más hondo, corriendo hasta llegar a un puente. De alguna manera se las arreglo para agarrarse a las vigas, elevarse en el aire y sujetarse a ellas, quedando en paralelo al suelo. Observamos a los helicópteros pasar por debajo del puente, buscándonos.

-No se asusten- nos dijo Optimus.

Los tres miramos a los helicópteros volver. De repente, Optimus se movió, provocando que Sam y Mikaela se resbalaran. Sam logro sujetarse de una pieza de metal, sosteniendo a Mikaela con el otro brazo. Entre en pánico, preocupada de que cayeran a esa altura. Solté el tubo de escape, moviéndome con cuidado y lo más rápido que pude para alcanzar a Sam y buscar la manera de ayudarlos a subir. Podía escuchar los gritos de pánico de Mikaela, pidiéndole a Sam no dejarla caer. En algún momento pise mal y resbale, cayendo y golpeando a Sam en el proceso. Sentí un doloroso tirón en el esternón y algo apretar mi pecho, antes de escuchar el sonido de tela rasgarse. Los tres caímos directo al suelo.

-¡Sujétense!- grito Optimus.

Soltó sus piernas de las vigas, moviéndolas a modo de columpio para intentar atraparnos. Intentamos agarrarnos al metal de su pie, pero solo conseguimos golpearnos y caer de espaldas. Sentí un duro golpe en la frente. Seguíamos cayendo, cuando sentí mi cuerpo sacudirse a un lado, mi aliento arrebatado rápidamente. El mundo daba vueltas en mi cabeza, dándome vertigo; cuando por fin el mundo se volvió estable, note que estaba sentada en el suelo, con la mano de BumbleBee sosteniéndome la espalda y Sam y Mikaela me miraban con preocupación.

-Estoy bien- dije en un intento de calmarlos.

-Tienes un feo golpe en la frente- comento Sam.

Antes de poder decir otra cosa, aparecieron los helicópteros. Sam me ayudo a levantarme, manteniéndome cerca junto con Mikaela. El helicóptero se acerco a nosotros y BumbleBee salto al frente para protegernos. Pero el objetivo del helicóptero era el Autobot. Le disparo un arpón, que se convirtió en una serie de cuerdas que se enredaron en su muñeca y lo jalo, alejándolo de nosotros.

-¡No!- grito Sam, al ver a otro helicóptero.

El segundo helicóptero le disparo a la otra muñeca y entre los dos no lo dejaban usar sus brazos. Un tercero apareció y le dio en la pierna. Y fueron llegando más helicópteros, disparándole hasta hacerlo caer.

-No- quise gritar, pero solo salió como un débil murmullo.

Los chillidos de BumbleBee me rompían el corazón; sentí las lagrimas formarse en mis ojos. De ambos lados del canal aparecieron muchos vehículos, rodeándonos. Sam me paso a Mikaela, muy probablemente queriendo tener las manos libres por si se ofrecía. Varios hombres armados bajaron de los vehículos, apuntándonos con sus armas.

-¡Tírense al suelo!- ordeno un hombre.

Se nos acercaron. Mikaela me ayudo a bajar al suelo, todavía sintiéndome un poco mareada.

-Esta herida- grito Mikaela señalándome.

No pareció importarles. Nos aplastaron con rudeza contra el suelo, sujetando nuestros brazos en la espalda.

-¡Mira, no se defiende!- grito Sam.

Y estuve de acuerdo. BumbleBee no hacía nada para dañarlos, cuando muy bien podría derribarlos y escapar. Mi corazón se apretó más; BumbleBee era bueno, demasiado bueno para sufrir de ese modo. Hombres con trajes gruesos le rociaban un vapor blanquecino; podía sentir desde mi lugar lo helado que debía ser el vapor. Luego nos levantaron, haciéndonos retroceder a los autos.

-¡No le hagan daño!-volvió a gritar Sam.

Luche contra el mareo y reuní todo el valor que pude para vencer la timidez de nuevo.

-¡Basta!- grite con la voz temblorosa.

Siguieron sin escuchar. Nos llevaron más cerca de las camionetas. Sam termino cayendo al suelo, observando con impotencia. Mordí con fuerza mi labio inferior para no sollozar. BumbleBee nos miraba con sus luces azules, pidiendo ayuda. Lograron subir a Mikaela a uno de los vehículos y me arrastraban también. Alcancé a ver como Sam escapaba y corría a BumbleBee, tumbando a uno de los hombres que rociaban el vapor blanco, quitándoselo y cubriéndolo con él. Sentí una pizca de satisfacción al ver a uno de ellos sufrir una parte de lo que BumbleBee sufría. Abrieron la puerta del auto y me ayudaron a subir. El hombre que me llevaba noto el golpe en mi frente y me dijo que en cuanto llegáramos a nuestro destino me revisaría un medico. No dije nada y cerró la puerta. Mire a Mikaela, sentada a mi lado, luciendo completamente miserable. Luego mire por el parabrisas, observando a Simmons decirle algo a Sam y ser traído al vehículo junto con nosotras. Lo subieron y cerraron la puerta. Ninguno hablo mientras esperábamos a irnos, sea donde sea que nos llevaran. Mire hacia abajo, notando que no llevaba mi morral. Entonces recordé el sonido de tela desgarrada mientras caíamos de Optimus. Probablemente se engancho en alguna de sus partes y por la fuerza de la caída se rompió. Me sentí aun más deprimida. Simmons se acerco a un hombre de aspecto asiático, susurrándole algo; luego se alejo, caminando a una camioneta al lado de la nuestra. Me sentí más relajada al saber que no iríamos en el mismo auto. Dos hombres entraron con nosotros, el conductor estaba vestido de traje negro y el copiloto era uno de los hombres armados, enfundado en un traje táctico

Mucho tiempo después, el convoy de camionetas arranco, poniéndose en marcha. Salimos de la ciudad, viajando por la carretera. No hablamos; solo nos limitamos a respirar.

Probablemente viajamos casi toda la noche. Pasamos por ciudades y pueblos, deteniéndonos en gasolineras para recargar los vehículos. Empecé a sentir hambre en algún punto del viaje. Mi estomago gruño lo suficientemente fuerte para que Sam lo escuchara, pero paso desapercibido para los dos hombres al frente del auto. En la siguiente ciudad, al detenernos en la gasolinera para recargar el auto, notamos que contaba con una tienda de las que están abiertas las veinticuatro horas. El conducto apago el auto y bajo, cerrando la puerta al salir. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Sam comenzara a hablar con el otro hombre.

Después de unos minutos de charla aduladora, Sam consiguió que el hombre armado bajara del auto, fuera con el conductor. Discutieron unos momentos y el conductor camino a la tienda. No mucho tiempo después, el conductor salió, cargando una bolsa de plástico; se la entrego al hombre armado y él regreso al vehículo. Abrió la puerta del lado de Mikaela y nos dio las bolsas. Barras de granola, paquetes de galletas y tres botellas de agua estaban dentro de la bolsa. No era una comida decente, pero era suficiente para calmar el hambre. Nos repartimos las barras y las galletas equitativamente entre los tres y cada uno agarro una botella de agua. Empezamos a comer al mismo tiempo que el grupo de camionetas se pusieron en marcha de nuevo.

Después de abandonar la ciudad, la carretera nos llevo a una zona de terreno plano, plagado de vegetación de desierto. La luna en cuarto menguante daba muy poca luz, apenas lo suficiente para ver los alrededores. Terminamos de comer, guardando la basura en la bolsa de plástico y la dejamos en el suelo del auto. Me quedaba algo de agua en mi botella, guardándola para cuando me diera sed.

En un punto de la carretera, en mitad de la nada, el convoy salió de la carretera y entramos en un camino de tierra. El camino nos llevaba al interior del desierto estepario, alejándonos de las ciudades. La luna estaba muy cerca del horizonte cuando empezaron a aparecer una serie de hangares y edificios. Al irnos acercando, notamos una cerca metálica rodeando el terreno. Nos dirigíamos a una caseta de entrada; por el letrero a un lado de la puerta de entrada, descubrimos que estábamos por entrar a una base militar. El vehículo donde iba Simmons estaba a la cabeza, solicitando el acceso a la base. Inmediatamente abrieron la reja y entramos. Pude sentir el cambio de terreno en cuento el auto toco el asfalto de la base. La base estaba en constante actividad, a pesar de ser muy entrada la noche, muy probablemente estábamos más cerca del amanecer. La pista estaba atiborrada de vehículos militares y helicópteros. Las puertas de los hangares estaban abiertas y el interior iluminados. Pasamos de largo los hangares, hasta el pequeño complejo de edificios en el extremo más alejado. Los hombres en la parte delantera se bajaron, uniéndose a ellos otros hombres, quienes nos ayudaron a bajar. El mismo hombre que me ayudo a subir se me acerco.

-Te llevare al ala médica- me dijo-. ¿Quieres que uno de tus amigos te acompañe?

Mire a Mikaela, suplicándole acompañarme. Sam estaba descartado, ante la posibilidad de tener que quitarme la ropa si era necesario. Mikaela entendió mi mirada y se ofreció. El hombre nos lleva a un edificio de una planta, de concreto y con un letrero que lo identificaba como el centro médico. Por dentro era igual a un hospital, solo que en menor medida. El hombre se acerco a una mujer con bata de laboratorio y le hablo sobre mi herida. La mujer se acerco, tomando suavemente del codo y me llevo a una camilla. Me ayudo a sentarme y comenzó a revisarme; analizo mis reflejos, mis pupilas y otras cosas mientras me preguntaba por las dolencias que sentía. Retiro el flequillo recto de mi frente para ver el golpe. Lo presiono levemente, provocándome dolor y me queje.

-Parece que fue un golpe duro- comento-; afortunadamente no parece una conmoción cerebral, no presentas los síntomas.

-El mareo ya se me paso- dije en voz baja, tímidamente-; solo me duele la cabeza.

-Bueno, eso es normal. Pero por si acaso, te tomaremos unas radiografías para descartar daño interno.

Mikaela me ayudo en esta ocasión. Me prepararon para las radiografías. En poco tiempo estaba todo terminado, vestida con mi ropa normal y me dejaron recostada en la misma camilla, con Mikaela sentada en una silla a mi lado. La doctora regreso después de obtener y analizar mis radiografías.

-Cómo pensé, no hay ningún problema- hablo-; solo una leve hinchazón producto por el golpe, pero ya esta desvaneciéndose.

Mikaela y yo suspiramos aliviadas.

-El golpe se ve más feo de lo que realmente es- nos dio una sonrisa profesional-. Aun así, te quedaras aquí a descansar hasta que se vayan.

Se despidió y se retiro. Mikaela se giro en la silla para mirarme.

-Deberías hacer lo que dijo la doctora.

-Dudo mucho que pueda dormir- le dije.

-Bueno, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza- me recordó-; descansar te puede ayudar a mejorar. Además- agrego-, parece que nos quedaremos aquí un buen rato.

Me debatí si me dormía o no. Ante la mención de dormir, comencé a luchar contra la sensación de cansancio. La adrenalina había abandonado mi cuerpo y el sueño estaba llegando a mí. Una parte de mi quería descansar, tratar de recuperar las energías que perdí la mayor parte del día después de tanto correr. Pero no quería dejar a Mikaela y Sam; ellos también necesitaban descansar. Mikaela debió notar mi lucha interna, porque me dio un pequeño golpe en mi herida. Di un leve chillido de dolor y la mire molesta.

-No te preocupes por nosotros. Pediré que dejen entrar a Sam con nosotras; así estaremos juntos y podremos descansar los tres.

Le di una sonrisa de agradecimiento y la observe levantarse y caminar al hombre que nos trajo. Lo convenció de dejar a Sam unirse con nosotras y salió por la puerta para buscarlo.

Regreso con Sam, quien se acerco a Mikaela y ambos caminaron hacia mí. Mikaela se acomodo en la misma silla; Sam rodeo la camilla, tomando de paso una silla que estaba recargada en la pared, colocándola en el otro lado y tomando asiento.

-Hey- me llamo-, Mikaela me dijo que no querías dormir si no estábamos los tres juntos.

-Bueno- intente explicarme-, no confió en ninguna de las personas de este lugar.

-Yo tampoco- añadió Mikaela.

-Pues los tres estamos en el mismo barco- comento Sam.

Nos reímos. Comenzamos a platicar sobre cualquier cosa, empezando por las clases, pasando por temas filosóficos y otros temas. Mis parpados comenzaron a pesar y estaba luchando contra el sueño. Me quede dormida justo cuando Mikaela y Sam discutían sobre si la comida mexicana era saludable o no.

Veía absoluta oscuridad cuando sentí como sacudían mi hombro. Luchando contra la pesadez del sueño, parpadee lentamente, tratando de aclararme la vista. Momentos después de poder enfocar y que mi cerebro recupero la capacidad de razonar, registre que Mikaela me miraba, sacudiendo mi hombro en un intento de despertarme.

-¿Qué?- mi voz salió ronca y sentía la boca pastosa.

-Hay que levantarse- me dijo-. Nos estamos moviendo de nuevo.

Me ayudo a levantarme de la camilla, pasándome una botella de agua. Le di las gracias mientras tomaba un largo trago, humedeciendo de nuevo mi boca y despertándome más con el movimiento. Me agarro de un brazo y caminamos a la puerta del centro médico. Al salir, lo primero que note fue el cielo claro; había suficiente luz para ver mejor el lugar, pero no me moleste en hacerlo. Dudaba mucho que volvería a ver el lugar y agradecería no hacerlo. La segunda cosa que note fue el sonido de hélices de helicóptero. Al mirar a uno de los extremos de la pista, vi a un par de helicópteros que habían aterrizado. Mikaela nos encamino hasta Sam, quien esperaba por nosotras junto con varios hombres armados. Una vez todos juntos, nos llevaron a un nuevo par de helicópteros, que ya estaban siendo preparados para despegar. Nos subieron al otro helicóptero, acomodándonos en los asientos y explicándonos como colocarnos los arneses de seguridad. Tuve algunos problemas con el arnés, siendo necesario aflojarlo para que no me aplastara los senos. Frente a nosotros se sentaron dos personas nuevas. Una mujer y un hombre, probablemente unos pocos años mayores que nosotros. La chica era rubia, con la piel bronceada como la mía, ojos azules claros y de complexión delgada; vestía una chaqueta color ocre, debajo una blusa azul marino de gasa semitransparente, un par de pantalones de mezclilla enrollados hasta las rodillas y zapatillas de tacón de aguja. El hombre era afroamericano, con bastante sobrepeso y la piel morena con el cabello oscuro recortado casi hasta quedar rapado; usaba una camiseta de futbol roja, pantalones cortos de tela y zapatos deportivos con calcetas blancas. Se colocaron ellos solos los arneses. Nos dieron unos audífonos especiales con micrófono.

Momentos después, las hélices de los helicópteros empezaron a moverse, agarrando más velocidad pasando los segundos. Al obtener suficiente fuerza, el helicóptero comenzó a elevarse. Fue una experiencia completamente aterradora. Fuimos despegándonos del suelo, ganando más altura, hasta llegar lo suficientemente alto para que los helicópteros se alejaran de la base, en dirección a nuestra siguiente parada.

* * *

Suspenso.

Aunque no tanto si ya saben hacia donde van.

Se acerca lo bueno.

Sean pacientes, ¿si? Me esforzare en escribir rápido el capitulo 27 para publicar el 13.

Dejen review para saber si les gusta la historia o en donde podría mejorar, se los agradecería mucho.

Nos vemos.

 _*insertar aquí rugido de Tiranosaurio Rex_


	13. Chapter 13

He vuelto!

Decidí publicar de una vez el capitulo ya que estoy a mitad del 27 (llevaría más capítulos, pero tuve un bloqueo por dos meses; fue horrible). En este capitulo ya aparecerán el resto de los personajes importantes de la historia!

Esto va a estar bueno!

Una curiosidad y confesión: originalmente esta historia iba a ser un OptimusxCordelia y como ya mencione en un capitulo anterior, cambie la pareja (hasta un amigo ya le dio nombre xD).

Pero bueno, creo que va a ser bastante obvio quien...

Aunque las cosas pueden cambiar en el futuro.

O tal vez no.

Honestamente no tengo nada nuevo que contar, excepto que me moría de ganas por llegar a esta parte y los capítulos posteriores.

Espero poder ponerle atención a otros fanfics que ya tengo empezados y comenzar algunos que estoy planeando. Me he puesto un objetivo: escribir para fandoms con escasas historias en español. Obviamente no todos, hay cosas que es mejor no meterse xD.

Ahora con el capitulo!

Esta historia es escrita sin fines de lucro, solo por el mero entretenimiento de mi persona y de otros; soy fan de Transformers (quien pertenece a Hasbro) desde hace años, de Optimus Prime y que el rumbo de las películas no era lo que esperaba (yo quería que viajaran al espacio TT-TT).

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 13_**

Llevábamos varias horas volando, las suficientes para que el sol saliera por completo y estuviera más cerca de su cenit. Probablemente serian las nueve o diez de la mañana. Miraba por la compuerta abierta del helicóptero, observando el paisaje de montañas rocosas, cañones y planicies desérticas. El viento entraba, agitando nuestra ropa y cabellos. El viaje había transcurrido en silencio, entonces Sam decidió socializar. Mire a nuestros compañeros de viaje.

-¿Y ahora?- pregunto Sam.

Pude escucharlo a través de los auriculares; por fin entendí porque nos los dieron.

-¿Por qué te detuvieron?- le pregunto la mujer, con un acento australiano.

-Emm- busco una manera de responder-, mi auto resulto ser un robot extraterrestre.

Ambos lo miraron con sorpresa.

-Wow- dijo el hombre.

-¿Qué tal?- Sam añadió.

-¿Y ustedes?- la mujer señalo a Mikaela y a mí.

-Son mis amigas- respondió Sam por nosotras, luego señalo a Mikaela-. Ella es Mikaela Banes- y se movió para señalarme-. Ella es Cordelia Kennedy.

-Me llamo Maggie Madsen- luego señalo al hombre a su lado-, el es mi amigo Glen Whitmann.

-Mucho gusto, soy Sam Witwiky.

Maggie y Glen lo miraron con asombro, para luego mirarse entre ellos, manteniendo una conversación con la mirada. Me tense por ellos, levantando un brazo para agarrar el codo de Sam con la mano derecha.

-¿Estas relacionado con un capitán Witwiky?- le pregunto Maggie.

Sam se sorprendió y estaba segura que Mikaela los miraba con sospecha.

-Si- respondió con duda-, es mi bisabuelo.

Los ojos de Maggie brillaron de entusiasmo y la boca de Glen se abrió.

-¿Sabes algo sobre el proyecto Iceman?-su voz destilaba ansiedad y emoción, deseosa de obtener información-. ¿O sobre lo que es el Sector Siete?

Ante la mención del Sector Siete, el ambiente se volvió algo tenso; Sam apretó los dientes e hizo una mueca irritada.

-Es por el Sector Siete que estamos aquí- respondió con sarcasmo.

Por los auriculares escuche el resoplido burlón de Mikaela. Me limite a recargarme contra el asiento, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho y mirara fuera del helicóptero.

Maggie y Glen se sorprendieron por nuestra reacción tan desfavorable sobre el Sector Siete. Decidieron no volver a preguntarnos nada. Por suerte no duro mucho más el viaje. Al rodear una montaña, divisamos por uno de los costados del helicóptero una presa, con el agua casi hasta el borde y al fondo se veía el rio que corría entre las montañas.

-La presa Hoover- hablo Glen por primera vez, absolutamente fascinado.

Seguimos rodeando la montaña y nos alejamos de la presa. En pocos minutos llegamos a un helipuerto en una planicie, en medio de las montañas. Otros dos helicópteros se nos unieron, descendiendo primero al helipuerto. De ambos helicópteros bajaron varias personas, la mayoría vestidos con uniformes de camuflaje militar. Uno era un hombre vestido de traje ejecutivo. Al estar nosotros aterrizando, vi al grupo de hombres subirse a algunas camionetas negras que nos esperaban por el camino que conectaba al helipuerto. Nos bajamos hasta que las hélices perdieron fuerza. Tuve que sujetarme el cabello unos momentos para evitar que me bloqueara la vista. Todos trotamos rápidamente para subirnos a los otros vehículos desocupados. La camioneta en la que nos subimos contaba con asientos para muchas personas. Maggie y Glen subieron primero, sentándose en la parte de atrás; luego seguí yo, apretándome lo más posible al lado contrario para darle espacio a Mikaela y Sam. Todos acomodados en nuestros lugares, el convoy arranco, dirigiéndose a la presa.

Nadie hablo durante el camino; después de todo, era el más corto hasta el momento, lo que volvía cualquier conversación en un desperdicio. El convoy se detuvo en el camino principal de la presa, donde se podía observar ambos lados. Había varios visitantes, admirando las vistas y tomando fotografías. Sam abrió la puerta y bajo del auto, seguido de Mikaela. Me deslice por el asiento para salir también y permitirles a Maggie y Glen bajar. Mikaela se quito la chaqueta de mezclilla que usaba desde ayer y la comprendí. El sol calentaba el aire, haciendo incomodo el estar muy abrigada. Y también Maggie se retiro su chaqueta, quedándose con un ligero chaleco con capucha. Considere quitarme la cazadora, pero recordé que está usando una blusa blanca de corte halter y no era muy buena idea tomando en cuenta que la mayoría de los que viajaban con nosotros eran hombres. No quería recibir miradas indeseadas. Caminamos hasta el borde de la presa, asomándonos para ver el fondo, muy lejos de donde estábamos.

-Una vista impresionante- comento Sam.

Asentí a lo dicho. Observe un poco más el lugar, recordando la vez que fui a visitarlo con mi abuelo cuando tenía doce años. Escuche pasos a nuestras espaldas y al mirar por encima de mi hombro note al grupo de militares que había visto en el helipuerto. Los mire caminar, hasta que uno de ellos debió notar que los observaba y giro su cabeza en mi dirección. Era mucho mayor que yo pero más joven que Simmons; probablemente entre veinticinco y treinta años. Era alto y esbelto, claramente en forma; su piel era bronceada, el cabello oscuro recortado y escondido bajo una boina negra; sus ojos se veían oscuros desde donde estaba, con pómulos altos y mandíbula cuadrada. Era un hombre atractivo, aunque me negara a admitirlo. No me gustaba pensar en el atractivo del sexo opuesto, especialmente después de la charla intensa y descriptiva que me dio mi abuela sobre las relaciones sexuales. Estaba muy segura que seguiría ruborizándome después de cincuenta años. Me miro a los ojos y sentí calientes mis mejillas, así que rápidamente gire la cabeza y mire de nuevo el paisaje. Me patee mentalmente ante mi error. Solo podía esperar que no pensara que me interesaba. Me atreví a mirar de nuevo al escuchar las pisadas más lejos; estaban cruzando al otro lado del camino, dirigiéndose a una estructura de concreto en forma de cilindro, con lo que parecía un reloj encima de una puerta azul. Decidí dejar de mirar en caso de que hombre volteara de nuevo. Un hombre ce acerco a nosotros y nos pidió seguirlo. Maggie y Glen iban por delante, justo detrás del hombre. Al igual que los militares, cruzamos el camino, moviéndonos al mismo lugar. Al mirar a los militares, observe al hombre mayor con traje les daba algunas palabras.

Sam, Mikaela empezamos a disminuir el paso, retrasándonos, al notar al hombre de pie en el medio del camino. Apenas fui consciente de los militares, Maggie y Glen continuar caminando; estaba más concentrada en no demostrar mi irritación al hombre cruzado de brazos frente a nosotros. Estaba vestido de negro, con un chaleco con el logo del Sector Siete a la altura del corazón; guantes negros sin dedos, gafas oscuras y una boina negra con un emblema. Al acércanos más a él, Sam se coloco por delante de mí y Mikaela lo flanqueó. Nos detuvimos en frente de Simmons, quien miro a Sam.

-Hola chico- lo saludo.

Lo miramos sin decir nada. Simmons descruzo los brazos, balanceándolos incómodamente.

-Tuvimos un mal principio, ¿eh?- continuo hablando, alternando la mirada entre los tres. Luego coloco su mano derecha en el hombro de Sam-. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres un Latte? ¿O un venti doble macheatto?

-¿Dónde tiene mi auto?- lo interrumpió Sam.

Otro hombre se nos acerco, vestido en un traje negro elegante; alrededor de la edad de Simmons, una frente amplia por el retroceso del cabello claro, un bigote, piel clara y usaba gafas oscuras.

-Hijo- llamo a Sam-, quiero que me escuches con mucha atención- dio una breve pausa-. Puede morir gente. Tienes que decirnos todo lo que sabes, es necesario que lo hagas.

-Claro- acordó-. Pero primero mi auto, mis padres y lo quiero ahora- demando, mirando principalmente a Simmons. Después agrego otra cosa-. Y que sus antecedentes desaparezcan- señalo a Mikaela.

Ambas nos sorprendimos. Sentí mi pecho hincharse de orgullo ante la demanda de la limpieza de antecedentes de Mikaela. Se estaba ganando puntos con ella. Mikaela se notaba bastante agradecida e impresionada. Sam dio una pausa dramática antes de finalizar.

-Para siempre.

Sam reto con la mirada a Simmons, dejándole en claro que no retrocedería. Momentos después el hombre hablo.

-Ven conmigo, hablaremos de tu auto- y empezó a caminar.

Sam miro a Simmons con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Gracias- le dijo Mikaela a Sam.

Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda en felicitación por su movimiento. Seguimos al hombre, dejando atrás a Simmons quien murmuro algo para sí mismo. Caminamos por el puente hasta el pequeño edificio y lo rodeamos hasta llegar a la parte de atrás. Un ascensor estaba instalado. El hombre presiono el botón de llamado. Esperamos un rato hasta que el ascensor llego; abriéndose las puertas y revelo la cabina vacía. Entramos todos, incluido Simmons. El ascensor comenzó el descenso después de que se cerraron las puertas. Fue bastante largo para generar un silencio incomodo. Al llegar al fondo, se abrieron las puertas, dejándonos ver parte del interior de la presa, que parecía un túnel, y al grupo de militares, al hombre mayor, a Maggie y Glen. Saludamos a los dos últimos, quienes estaban al lado del hombre mayor, a quien reconocí como John Keller, el Secretario de Defensa. Me pregunte como es que llegaron a conocerlo. El grupo nos miro, los militares y el Secretario con confusión ante nuestra presencia. Muy probablemente se preguntaran porque tres adolescentes estaban en el lugar. El hombre que nos acompaño se coloco al frente del grupo.

-Ahora que ya están todos los involucrados reunidos- empezó a hablar el hombre-, necesito que me acompañen- nos hizo un gesto para seguirlo-. El camino será algo largo, así que sería bueno para hacer las presentaciones. Estaremos juntos por un tiempo bastante largo y haría las cosas más fáciles saber los nombres de todos nosotros.

Seguimos caminando en un pesado silencio, no sabiendo cómo empezar las presentaciones. Me mantuve cerca de Sam y Mikaela, enredando mi brazo con el de ella. Mikaela no dijo nada, pero se acerco más a mí. Unos segundos de silencio después, el hombre decidió empezar primero y se detuvo, todos junto con él.

-Mi nombre es Tom Banacheck- se presento-, director de la División de Inteligencia Avanzada del Sector Siete- con una mano señalo a Simmons, quien caminaba a su lado-. El es el agente Seymour Simmons.

-John Keller, Secretario de Defensa- se presento el Secretario, luego señalo a Maggie y Glen-; ellos son mis asesores, Maggie Madsen y Glen Whitmann, quienes lograron descifrar el mensaje que se filtro durante el ataque a Qatar.

Eso nos sorprendió a todos. Todo era demasiado extraño y muchas dudas surgieron en mi mente; pero el hecho de que todos estábamos en la presa Hoover junto con dos miembros del Sector Siete, me hacía pensar que todo estaba relacionado con los Autobots. El hombre militar fue el siguiente en hace las presentaciones.

-Capitán William Lennox, Fuerzas Especiales del Ejercito- se presento; con un gesto señalo al hombre afroamericano a su lado-; el Sargento Técnico Robert Epps de la Fuerza Aérea.

Después señalo al resto de los militares que lo acompañaban, nombrándolos a cada uno.

-Somos algunos sobrevivientes del ataque en Qatar- termino.

La voz de Lennox era más grave que la de Jazz, pero no tanto como la de Ratchet e Ironhide; mucho menos de Optimus. Nadie podría igualar la profundidad de la voz de Optimus. Siguió un breve silencio, donde los demás nos miraban, esperando que nos presentáramos. Desenrede mi brazo del de Mikaela para acercarme a Sam y darle un leve codazo en el estomago. Se cuadro de hombros, dudando brevemente, y hablo.

-Me llamo Sam Witwiky- su voz tembló ligeramente; le apreté el brazo para demostrarle que estaba a su lado.

-Soy Mikaela Banes- se presento ella misma, dándose cuenta también del nerviosismo de Sam. Luego me señalo-. Ella es Cordelia Kennedy; somos amigas de Sam.

Ante la mención de mi nombre, me enderece con los hombros hacia atrás, la cabeza erguida, coloque mis manos al frente de mi y di una reverencia. Volví a enderezarme, notando la mirada de todos en mí. Usando los consejos que me dio mi abuela, mantuve el rostro inexpresivo y luche contra el rubor. Reanudamos la marcha al ser todas las presentaciones hechas. Camine a un lado de Sam, mientras Mikaela iba por el otro.

-¿Qué es Sector Siete?- pregunto finalmente Epps.

-El Sector Siete es una agencia secreta del gobierno, dedicada a tratar con la tecnología y amenaza extraterrestre- respondió Banacheck.

-Entonces- continuo Epps-, ¿lo que nos ataco en la base era extraterrestre?

-Les puedo asegurar que es claramente un extraterrestre- Simmons le confirmo.

\- Disculpe pero tengo una duda- hablo Lennox después de un corto silencio-. Entiendo porque Maggie y Glen están aquí- señalo a los mencionados-; el señor Secretario no los habría traído sin una razón válida, pero…- dio una pausa, buscando una manera de decir lo siguiente-. No entiendo el porqué tres civiles adolescentes están aquí- dijo mientras nos señalaba.

Los tres nos tensamos, ofendidos por su comentario; aunque no deberíamos, después de todo, solo dijo la verdad. Sam se tenso a mi lado, apretando ligeramente los puños en irritación; Mikaela le dio una mirada molesta, transmitiéndole que el comentario la ofendió. Apreté los labios, con el ceño fruncido, tratando de no enfadarme tanto. Pareció notar que algo iba mal, ya que giro su cabeza para mirarnos y descubrir que su comentario nos ofendió. Sus ojos se encontraron brevemente con los míos pero aparte la mirada, volviendo la cabeza a un lado para que no viera mi rostro.

-Y lamento si mi comentario resulto ofensivo- trato de disculparse.

-Estos tres adolescentes- aclaro Banacheck-, están aquí porque poseen valiosa información sobre lo que ocurre. Y dos de ellos están relacionados con lo que pronto van a ver- finalizo señalándonos a Sam y a mí.

Llegamos al final del túnel en silencio, caminando por el fondo de la presa a un lado del rio. Todo estaba hecho de concreto y a los lados corrían pequeñas antenas eléctricas. Estábamos a mitad de camino cuando Simmons comenzó a hablar.

-Esta es la situación- comenzó a explicar-. Tuvieron contacto directo con los ENB.

-¿ENB?- pregunto Epps.

-"Extraterrestre No Biológico"- explico el significado de las siglas-. Traten de aprenderse el acrónimo.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a un gran túnel circular de concreto en un edificio incrustado en la montaña. Pasamos por una estación de seguridad, donde los militares dejaron sus maletas y sus boinas. Nos llevo bastante tiempo salir del túnel; adentro hacia algo de frio, lo suficiente para que Maggie y Mikaela se volvieran a poner sus chaquetas. Agradecí el no haberme quitado la cazadora.

-Lo que ahora van a ver es totalmente clasificado-advirtió Simmons.

Al ver la enorme estancia al final del túnel y lo que estaba de pie en medio de ella, casi me hizo correr de regreso a la presa y huir a cualquier lugar lejos. En medio de la estancia, en toda su estatura estaba un robot gigante. Era robusto y las placas metálicas que componían su cuerpo eran curvas y afiladas. Se veía hostil y podía estar muy segura de la hilera de dientes metálicos puntiagudos en su boca.

Era Megatron.

Sector Siete tenía a Megatron.

Todos nos detuvimos apenas saliendo del túnel, impactados ante la vista de Megatron. Varias plataformas lo rodeaban, una gran lámpara en el techo iluminaba la figura de Megatron, revelando las capas de hielo sobre su cuerpo. El mismo vapor blanco descendía del techo sobre el Decepticon.

-Santo cielo- exclamo el Secretario-. ¿Qué es eso?

Banacheck y Simmons continuaron la marcha, obligándonos a seguirlos. Pasamos por encima de grandes mangueras que recorrían el suelo, observando a trabajadores caminado de un lado al otro.

-Creemos que cuando estuvo en el polo norte- Banacheck nos contaba la historia-, nuestro campo gravitacional arruino su telemetría.

Caminamos hasta detenernos cerca de la plataforma donde fue colocado Megatron.

-Se estrello en el hielo, tal vez hace unos miles de años. Lo trajimos a estas instalaciones en 1934- continuo.

-Le decimos el ENB-1- agrego Simmons.

-Señor- aporto Sam, cruzándose de brazos-, no quisiera corregirlo en lo que cree, pero, su nombre es Megatron, el líder de los Decepticons.

Simmons se giro para mirar a Sam, tratando de intimidarlo. Mikaela y yo nos acercamos a Sam, flanqueándolo por ambos lados. Mikaela tenía en su rostro un gesto de suficiencia y yo mantuve una expresión neutra. Simmons nos dio una mirada a ambas antes de centrarse de nuevo en Sam. Banacheck continúo hablando.

-Está en criogenización desde el 35- luego miro a Sam-. Tu bisabuelo hizo uno de los descubrimientos más grandes en la historia de la humanidad- después su vista se centro en mi-. Y no habría sido posible sin la ayuda de tu bisabuelo, jovencita.

Sentí mis mejillas ruborizarse y le di una breve reverencia por el cumplido, quien devolvió para mi sorpresa. Simmons interrumpió el momento agradable.

-Esto que ven es el origen de la edad moderna- comento mientras caminaba frente a todos-. Microchips, lasers, vuelos espaciales. Con los principios de sus componentes los desciframos- luego camino de regreso a nosotros, mirando con intensidad a Sam-. ENB-1, ese es su nombre- recalco; después me miro con prepotencia-. ¿Algo que agregar, pequeña princesa?

Sam extendió un brazo y me empujo detrás de él y Mikaela me rodeaba los hombros con uno de sus brazos. Todo eso en un intento de mantenerme alejada de Simmons. El Secretario camino hacia Banacheck, colocándose frente a él.

-¿Y no cree que los militares deben saber que tiene un robot extraterrestre de rehén en el sótano?

Presione mis labios con la punta de los dedos de mi mano para no reír por la forma en la que planteo la pregunta. Mikaela me dio un leve golpe con la mano. Le di una sonrisa de disculpa; por el rabillo note a Lennox mirar en nuestra dirección. Rápidamente recupere la compostura.

-Hasta ahora no había una amenaza creíble para la seguridad nacional- le respondió Banacheck.

-Pues ya hay un ahora- declaro el Secretario y se alejo de Banacheck.

Por un momento todos nos enfocamos en mirar a Megatron, la mayoría tratando de digerir toda la información. Luego, Lennox hizo la pregunta del millón.

-¿Y por qué la Tierra?

-Por la Chispa Suprema- respondió Sam.

* * *

Lamento si el capitulo me salio algo raro o forzado en ciertas partes, escribir con el cerebro embotado hace eso.

Y también hace que escribir mal las palabras.

Muakakakakakakakakakaka (si, esa es mi risa malvada).

Quiero agradecer el review de Crystar Blue Butterfly, realmente tus palabras me llegaron al corazón y eres la primera persona que no siente lastima por mi experiencia. Te agradezco el apoyo.

Espero que también pueda ser de apoyo a quienes han pasado por lo mismo, que de algún modo encuentren motivaciones. Si hay alguien que paso por lo mismo y lo esta leyendo, recuerden:

 ** _NO ES SU CULPA._**

Por desgracia, son cosas que pasan.

Yo halle fuerzas en saber que me paso a mi y no a mis hermanos, quienes tenía años. Nunca me habría perdonado, aunque no fuera mi culpa, que les pasara eso.

Así que busquen algo bueno en que aferrarse y no desesperen.

Dejemos las notas serias y algo tristes y vayamos con la historia.

Espero poder publicar el siguiente capitulo ya empezado el 28.

Nos vemos.

 _*insertar aquí rugido de Tiranosaurio Rex._


	14. Chapter 14

Wiiiiii!

Nuevo capitulo presente!

Y lo mejor de todo, es que pude escribir dos capítulos más antes de publicar este y estoy por empezar otro (hago un baile feliz en mi mente). Lo que hace estar sin Internet cinco días xD.

Aunque es un poco triste no ver nuevos reviews, estoy contenta al ver que varias personas lo leen, incluso si no es en su idioma natal. Les agradezco el esfuerzo que hacen por leer mi historia.

Estoy feliz de haber llegado a esta parte de la historia y sigue viniendo lo bueno. Espero lograr expresar bien las escenas y los sentimientos, especialmente porque vienen partes muy fuertes (explosiones y todo eso). En los capítulos que tengo adelantados, ya casi termino la película (recordemos que el final es un tiempo después de Mission City).

Hay otro dato importante que tengo que anunciar. Tras investigar sobre la linea de tiempo de las películas, utilizando los comics para llenar ciertos vacíos, descubrí un dato curioso que pasa entre la segunda y la tercera película. El tiempo transcurrido entre ellas es de varios años, que generalmente pensamos que son tres años; considerando que Sam tenia tres meses de haberse graduado e investigar la escolaridad en Estados unidos (porque en cada país es diferente), el tiempo serian tres años oficialmente. Pero otra pequeña investigación que hice, en donde uno de los comics pone los eventos de Dark of the Moon en 2013, haciendo alusión de que Xanthium llevaba cinco años en la tierra; descubrí un poco más de eso al buscar las épocas en que fueron llegando los Autobots (Sideswipe, los gemelos, etc.), que Xanthium llego a finales de 2008. Si tomamos la declaración del comic de que la nave llego en 2008, los eventos serian en 2013 para que estuviera por cumplir 5 años, por lo que el tiempo entre las dos películas seria de 4 años y no de tres. Eso es bueno para mi historia, porque por mucho que lo pensara, tres años no me parecían suficientes para las ideas que tengo.

Así que oficialmente, para esta historia, el tiempo entre la segunda y tercera película sera de cuatro años. Sera algo un poco laborioso, pero me permitirá desarrollar mejor la historia.

Y otra cosa, ya tengo al protagonista para las siguientes películas después de esta historia. Sera sorpresa.

Ahora con el capitulo!

Escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro, es por pura diversión y entretenimiento. Transformers no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hasbro. Me encanta la franquicia, amo a Optimus Prime, tengo un ligero enamoramiento de Lennox (el actor no, tiene la edad e mi madre) y quiero tener un auto como Ironhide.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 14**_

Todos miraron a Sam.

-¿Chispa Suprema? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el Secretario.

-Vinieron en busca de algo que parece un cubo- explico Sam, luego alzo la vista para ver a Megatron-. A lo que llaman ENB, o sea Megatron- dijo el nombre en la cara de Simmons-, que es su nombre, es el mensajero de la muerte; quiere usar el Cubo para convertir nuestra tecnología y apoderarse del universo- dio una pausa-. Es su plan.

-¿Estás seguro?- le pregunto Simmons.

-Si- respondió. Unos segundos después, algo se le ocurrió-. Y sabe donde esta, ¿no?

Banacheck miro a Sam, pensando seriamente en la acusación de Sam.

-Síganme-dijo y empezó a caminar

Simmons y el Secretario fueron justo detrás de él; el resto de nosotros un poco más atrás. Caminamos a un costado del grupo de túneles por donde entramos, directamente a uno mucho más grande, con tuberías en el techo curvo. Me mantuve entre Mikaela y Maggie, con el brazo de Mikaela aun en mis hombros. Andábamos por el túnel en silencio, hasta que Lennox se situó al lado de Sam, quien caminaba un poco detrás de Mikaela y de mí.

-Sam, ¿cierto?- le pregunto con algo de cautela; seguramente recordaba que nos ofendimos por un comentario suyo. Sam lo miro y asintió-. Pareces saber más que incluso Sector Siete.

-Sí, bueno- balbuceo Sam-, te enteras de muchas cosas cuando un Decepticon disfrazado de coche de policía te persigue y te rescata tu propio auto, quien también resulta ser un robot extraterrestre.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Epps, al escuchar lo que Sam dijo.

-Además de ser un robot extraterrestre, descubrimos que los Decepticons son los malos y que hay un grupo de buenos robots- siguió hablando Sam-. Mi auto resulto ser de los buenos y nos llevo con su líder, quien nos explico toda la situación.

Seguimos por varios metros por el túnel, hasta llegar a un largo pasillo. Avanzamos hasta llegar a una puerta incrustada en la pared de concreto. Cruzamos la puerta, llegando a un pasillo hecho de metal, con luces de neón iluminándolo.

-Ahora verán nuestra joya- declaro Simmons.

Nos llevaron de nuevo a otra puerta y Simmons la abrió. Entramos a una pequeña sala con tres ventanas en uno de los lados. Simmons dejo la puerta abierta y camino hasta una de las esquinas de la sala. Después entro Sam, Mikaela y yo detrás de él. Sentí los vellos de mi cuerpo erizarse levemente. Admiramos el pequeño cuarto, notando las siete fotografías en blanco y negro en una de las paredes. Sam se acerco a las ventanas, observando el otro lado. Al acercarme note una enorme sala, mucho más grande de la que donde estaba Megatron. Me detuve al lado izquierdo de Sam, apreciando el enorme cubo colocado en la sala, rodeado por muchas plataformas en diferentes niveles y la cantidad de personas que pululaban. Sentí a los demás detenerse a mi espalda, imaginando que estarían igual de asombrados.

-La prueba de carbono ubica el cubo en el diez mil antes de Cristo- comento Banacheck-. Los primeros siete lo encontraron en 1913.

La superficie del Cubo estaba tallada con extrañas marcas y símbolos; me pregunte si Optimus Prime sabría lo que significaban. Al pensar en Optimus caí en cuenta que habíamos encontrado lo que buscaban y de quien trataban de alejar. Una sensación de malestar empezó a instalarse en mi estomago. Si los Decepticons se las arreglaban para llegar a la presa Hoover, la destrucción del mundo estaría a un solo paso.

-Sabían que era extraterrestre por los jeroglíficos en el Cubo y en el ENB-1- siguió la explicación-. El presidente Hoover construyo la presa alrededor. Cuatro muros extra gruesos son la forma perfecta de evitar que su energía sea detectada por cualquiera o cualquier otra especie extraterrestre.

No podía dejar de pensar lo cerca que estaban Megatron y el Cubo. Era demasiado estúpido. Sector Siete era demasiado confiado y ciego para creer que no pasaría nada al tenerlos muy cerca.

-Que negligencia- susurre en voz baja.

Por desgracia para mí, la habitación era demasiado pequeña y todos estaban en silencio. Simmons centro su vista en mí, observándome con intensidad.

-Parece que la pequeña princesa tiene voz- me acuso.

Luche contra el deseo de esconderme detrás de Sam. Sam, Mikaela y, inesperadamente, Lennox notaron mi turbación. Sam se coloco delante de mí, con Lennox moviéndose ligeramente para dejar en claro que intervendría. Pasaron unos segundos de tensión, que fueron interrumpidos por Maggie.

-Tengo una pregunta. Dijo que la presa mantiene oculta la energía del Cubo, si- hizo una pausa-. ¿Qué clase de energía?

-Buena pregunta- respondió Banacheck.

Todos nos giramos hacia él. Me moví tan deprisa, en un intento de hacer más grande la distancia entre Simmons y yo, que casi conseguí chocar contra Lennox. Lo mire a los ojos, pidiéndole disculpas y después de aceptarlas seguí a Mikaela, quien junto con el resto salían de la pequeña sala. Caminamos por el lado contrario del pasillo por donde entramos, pasando un tiempo largo hasta llegar a una intersección y girar a la izquierda; marchamos hasta unas escaleras que subían y al final de ellas había una puerta. Al otro lado, estaba una enorme sala, con ventanas cercanas al techo que dejaban entrar la luz natural y enormes contenedores cilíndricos con tuberías conectadas, que descendían del techo. Banacheck nos guio a uno de los extremos de la sala, subiendo unas escalera más cortas y entrando en una habitación. El interior era una larga estancia con techo alto, con una puerta metálica instalada en una de las paredes, que daban a una habitación construida completamente de metal. Parecía un bunker. Dentro del bunker había una caja de vidrio y metal colocado en el centro, con varias mangueras conectadas desde el techo. Cajas, piezas extrañas de metal que no conocía y una caja de control estaban acomodados alrededor, colocados de modo que daban suficiente espacio para estar de pie en el interior. Un hombre con un casco protector y un chaleco de trabajo azul nos esperaba adentro.

-Entren, por favor- nos pidió Banacheck-; debe estar cerrado.

Entramos, recorriéndonos hasta rodear completamente la caja de vidrio y permitiendo a todos tomar un lugar. El hombre de chaleco salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta por fuera, al mismo tiempo que un hombre con bata de laboratorio lo hizo por dentro. Me mantuve cerca de Sam y Mikaela. La voz de Glen llamo mi atención.

-Oh, wow- dijo al ver una de las paredes de metal con arañazos.

-¿Qué?- exclamo Epps, notando también las marcas-. ¿Freddy Krueger estuvo aquí?

-A no creo- respondió Glen-. Él tiene cuatro navajas y esas son tres; es Wolverine- hizo un gesto de garras con las manos y rio-. Si, es Wolverine.

Todos miramos a Glen; Simmons le dio una mirada de fastidio.

-¿Te divierte?- lo cuestiono.

Glen se calmo, luciendo algo avergonzado.

-¿Alguien tiene un blackberry, una llave con alarma o un celular?- dijo la pregunta al aire.

La mayoría comenzó a revisarse, en busca de cualquier cosa. No me moleste en hacerlo; me habían quitado mi teléfono y las llaves de mi casa, sin regresármelas aun. Glen saco del bolsillo de su pantalón corto un celular.

-Tengo un teléfono- y lo lanzo a Simmons, quien lo atrapo en el aire.

Camino hasta uno de los extremos de la caja, donde la mayoría era puro metal, y abrió una pequeña compuerta. El hombre de la bata de laboratorio nos paso a todos unos lentes de soldadura, con los cristales teñidos de negro y una banda elástica para sujetarse a la cabeza. Nos las acomodamos, aun sin cubrirnos los ojos con ellas.

-Uy- gimió al ver con detenimiento el celular-, los Nokia son desastrosos- se quejo, abriendo el teléfono y colocándolo dentro de la caja-. Pero hay que respetar a los japoneses; conocen los métodos de los samuráis.

Me burle internamente de su declaración. Nokia no era una compañía japonesa, era de Finlandia; me pregunte de donde habría obtenido esa idea. Simmons cerró la pequeña compuerta y la aseguro. Del otro lado pude ver a Maggie decir algo y al Secretario de responderle, haciendo un gesto de silencio.

-Protejan sus ojos- sugirió Banacheck.

Nos colocamos correctamente las gafas, observando como un pequeño brazo mecánico se movía y la punta tocaba el celular

-Pudimos tomar la radiación del cubo- hablaba Simmons mientras activaba diferentes mecanismos-, y meterla en esa caja.

Unos segundos después, un extraño zumbido lleno la habitación, el brazo se electrifico y le inyecto una onda eléctrica al celular, disparando una luz brillante al hacerlo. Hasta los vellos de mi nuca se erizaron y sentí mi piel llenarse de estática. Al disiparse la luz, vimos al teléfono empezar a temblar mientras el brazo se retraía. El celular llego a vibrar muy rápido y en menos de un segundo se transformo en un pequeño robot, causándonos sorpresa. Nos miro con sus pequeños ojos rojizos y se lanzo contra el vidrio. Di un pequeño salto, sorprendida.

-Linda criaturita, ¿no?- comento Simmons.

-¡Esa cosa espanta!- casi chillo Maggie.

-Eres como una maquinita diabólica de baterías-dijo Simmons centrándose en el pequeño robot.

El pequeño robot se detuvo un momento, mirando a un soldado; en su hombro se formo un pequeño misil y entre sus patas de araña apareció una pequeña ametralladora, disparando contra el vidrio. Dio medio giro mientras disparaba y lanzo el misil, que se estrello contra la compuerta de metal. Siguió disparando contra toda la caja, dejando pequeñas marcas de impacto; se lanzo contra el vidrio una última vez, formando una grieta considerable, y termino de espaldas, rodando sobre si mismo mientras disparaba. Simmons se acerco a Banacheck.

-Ah, romperá la cabina- se quejo Simmons.

Tomo una pequeña pistola, con una manquera conectada a la caja, y apretó el gatillo. Otra luz nos cegó, solo escuchándose el sonido de la electricidad. Vapor se formo dentro de la caja; al irse disipando, se podía ver al pequeño robot muerto y chamuscado. Nos retiramos las gafas, bastante conmocionados. Si el pequeño robot era el resultado de aplicar una parte de la energía de la Chispa Suprema en un celular, el desastre que provocaría si Megatron conseguía el Cubo y lo utilizaba en maquinaria humana de mayor magnitud representaría el fin de la humanidad. Optimus estaba en lo cierto. Me empecé a sentir enferma. De la nada toda la habitación tembló levemente, polvo cayendo del techo y las luces parpadearon. Miramos hacia arriba, alarmados.

-Caballeros- hablo el Secretario-, saben que el Cubo esta aquí.

Banacheck se acerco a un escritorio y presiono el botón de un viejo comunicador.

-Banacheck. ¿Qué está sucediendo?- pregunto a la persona del otro lado.

- _El hangar del ENB-1 está perdiendo energía. El generador de respaldo no funciona_ \- la voz del hombre se escucho por el comunicador.

Lennox se acerco a Banacheck, apoyando ambas manos en el escritorio y lo miro con urgencia.

-¿Tienen cuarto de armas?

Banacheck asintió y le ordeno al hombre de bata abrir la puerta. Una vez abierta, corrimos fuera de la habitación, con Banacheck y Simmons liderando la marcha. Abrieron la puerta y salimos a la gran estancia con los contenedores; muchos trabajadores corrían por el lugar, claramente asustados. Banacheck se aparto un momento de nosotros para darles instrucciones a sus hombres.

-¡Vayan a la cámara del ENB-1 ahora!- señalo en la dirección de dónde veníamos antes.

Luego se unió a nosotros. Pasamos por la misma puerta por la que entramos y bajamos las escaleras; pero esta vez caminamos por una serie de pasillos diferentes. Finalmente llegamos a un hangar subterráneo, donde varios hombres vestidos con trajes tácticos negros preparaban el armamento y los vehículos. Simmons, Lennox y los demás soldados se unieron para armarse también. Las mesas de metal estaban plagadas de diferentes tipos de armas y municiones de varios tamaños. Sam, Mikaela, Maggie, Glen y yo nos quedamos al margen, junto con el Secretario. No teníamos idea de cómo usar armas. La única vez que llegue a usar un arma fue cuando en el rancho de mi abuelo los coyotes se robaban a las gallinas y fui con él a cazarlos, pero tenía catorce años y me limitaba a cargar las municiones.

-Rondas de sabot de 40 en esa mesa- señalo Simmons.

Los soldados iban de un lado a otro, hablando entre ellos. Se escucho un estruendo y las luces parpadearon, haciéndonos mirar al techo y detener el movimiento. Las luces volvieron a la normalidad. Simmons dejo caer una bala. Sam debió haber estado harto de no saber qué hacer y se acerco a Simmons; Mikaela y yo lo seguimos, parándonos a ambos costados de Sam.

-¿Dónde está mi auto?- pregunto. Simmons lo ignoro y siguió cargando su arma-. Lléveme con él; él sabrá qué hacer con el Cubo.

-Tu auto- le contesto-, esta confiscado.

-Desconfisquelo.

-No sabemos que pasara si se acerca a esa cosa.

-Usted no sabe- empezó a decir Sam pero Simmons lo interrumpió.

-Usted si pero yo no- replico.

-¿Quiere quedarse aquí a ver qué pasa?- pregunto con enojo Sam.

-Corre peligro la vida de algunos aquí, jovencito- gruño en respuesta.

-BumbleBee es el único que tiene idea de qué hacer que todos nosotros juntos- intervine, esperando que un poco de presión adicional sirviera.

-No te metas en esto, pequeña princesa- y me empujo con demasiada fuerza.

Caí hacia atrás, golpeándome la cabeza contra el suelo. El dolor fue tan agudo, que me bloquee del mundo por un momento, impidiéndome notar la conmoción que siguió. No paso mucho a que mi vista se aclarara, observando a Mikaela y Maggie agachadas cerca de mi; luego regreso mi oído, escuchando dos voces discutiendo. Ambas chicas me tomaron de los hombros y me ayudaron a sentarme en el suelo

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Maggie.

Lo pensé por un momento.

-Me duele el cerebro- finalmente dije.

-Me sorprende que puedas hablar después de dos golpes en la cabeza- comento Mikaela.

-Tengo el cráneo duro- me limite a decir.

Me agarraron por los brazos, ayudándome a ponerme sobre mis pies. Me mantuvieron sujeta en caso de que colapsara. Ya de pie note el aire de hostilidad entre los soldado. Lennox sostenía a Simmons contra uno de los vehículos, apuntándole un arma a uno de los hombres de Sector Siete, que le apuntaba de regreso. Di una mirada alrededor, notando al resto de los soldados apuntándose entre ellos; los compañeros de Lennox contra los miembros de Sector Siete. Lennox miraba con intensidad al soldado que le apuntaba. Se escucho el ruido sordo de una explosión a lo lejos.

-Suelte su arma soldado- le ordeno Simmons a Lennox.

Nadie se movió. Mikaela y Maggie me soltaron poco a poco, al notar que podía estar de pie correctamente. Simmons volvió a hablar después de un corto silencio.

-¿Me matara por un extraterrestre?- pregunto.

-No pedimos venir aquí- Lennox le dio una breve mirada antes de regresarla al soldado.

-Te lo ordeno bajo la jurisdicción de la S7- intento usar su autoridad.

-La S7 no existe- replico Epps.

-No recibimos ordenes de lo que no existe- Lennox siguió el argumento, mirándolo a la cara.

-Contare hasta cinco- amenazo Simmons.

-Y yo hasta tres- respondió a la amenaza, colocando la punta de la pistola contra el pecho de Simmons.

La tensión era tan espesa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Lennox y Simmons se miraron intensamente, tratando de que el otro cediera. Todo termino cuando el Secretario intervino.

-Simmons- lo llamo.

Mantuvo la mirada en Lennox por casi un segundo y luego miro al secretario.

-Señor- respondió.

-Haga lo que dice- le ordeno sutilmente-. Perder no es una opción para ellos.

Simmons miro al Secretario, pensando en lo pedido, alternando la mirada entre Lennox y el Secretario. Luego asintió, aceptando la orden.

-Entiendo, de acuerdo- dijo, mirando a Lennox-. ¿Pondrán el destino del mundo en un Camaro? Muy bien- acepto.

Pasaron otros segundos sin que Lennox se retirara; seguía mirando con firmeza a Simmons.

-¿Me dejaras marchar?- le pregunto.

-Discúlpate- le ordeno.

-¿Perdón?- exclamo sorprendido

-Discúlpate con ella- hizo un gesto con la cabeza para señalarme-. La tiraste al suelo sin importante que es una civil, mucho más pequeña, y nuestro deber es protegerla.

-¿De verdad me estas pidiendo disculparme, cuando podríamos estar ya en marcha?- Lennox presionando con más dureza el arma contra su pecho fue la respuesta, logrando sacarle una mueca de dolor-. Está bien, está bien- acordó, luego me miro con insatisfacción-. Perdóname por empujarte, pequeña princesa.

-Cordelia- replico Lennox, apretando la mandíbula-, su nombre es Cordelia.

Simmons lo miro con molestia antes de regresar su mirada de nuevo a mí.

-Discúlpame por empujarte, Cordelia- dijo mi nombre con fastidio.

Asentí con vacilación. Lennox no parecía del todo satisfecho, pero se conformo y libero a Simmons. Los compañeros de Lennox terminaron de armarse antes de movernos en busca de BumbleBee. Maggie se reunió de nuevo con Glen al ver a Sam acercarse a nosotras.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto.

-Creo que mi cerebro esta revuelto- le respondí.

Sam rodo los ojos. Banacheck encabezo la marcha para ir a donde tenían a BumbleBee. Dejamos atrás la sala de armas y a los miembros del Sector Siete. Durante el camino mire a Lennox, quien también me miro.

-Gracias- susurre.

Me dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver la vista al frente y seguir a Banacheck. Sentí a Mikaela enredar su brazo con el mío e inclinar la cabeza al lado de la mía.

-Creo que alguien se consiguió un caballero de brillante armadura- me susurro al oído con malicia.

Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas y ahogue un chillido de indignación. Me libere de su brazo y le di una mirada irritada.

-Cállate- me queje.

La deje atrás mientras la escuchaba reír maliciosamente con diversión.

* * *

Lamento si algunos personajes me salieron muy ooc; cuando escribía este capitulo estaba fangirleando intensamente, además de haber visto mucho manga shojo xD.

Por favor dejen review, solo no den comentarios mal intencionados, por favor. Solo deseo divertirme escribiendo y poder mejorar en el proceso.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

 _*insertar aquí rugido de_ _Tiranosaurio Rex._


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15!

Debo decir que me siento muy lograda en haber llegado tan lejos, considerando que este capitulo es la mitad de lo que tengo escrito y mi tendencia a no continuar las cosas; por supuesto, planeo terminar esta historia.

Doy gracias a Crystal Blue Butterfly por tus reviews. Me encanta saber tu opinión (los demás aprendan de ellas xD). Tu segundo review me dejo pensando mucho; como verán, planeo plasmar los sucedido en las películas (cuando Cordelia aparezca en las escenas), los comics (mientras estos no sean contradictorios con lo que sabemos) y mis propias escenas durante los años que no sabemos nada. La cuestión, es que realmente no se si escribir sobre las ultimas dos películas, considerando que el rumbo que están tomando no les gustan a la mayoría (aceptemoslo, hay quienes si les a gustado). Puede que Age of Extintion si, pero obviamente con algunas diferencias, pero realmente no me gusto mucho The Last Knight. La película me pareció insípida, la verdad: No me gusto para nada que metieran mitología humana en la cultura Cybertroniana, que destrozaran todo lo que nos habían dicho en las tres primeras películas, que la mayor parte de la película las frases de Optimus fueran tan insípidas y simples, cuando es alguien elocuente (recordemos las tres primeras; lo único salvable eran sus discursos motivadores). Eso ultimo es lo que más me puede, me paso rompiendo mi pobre cabeza para escribir adecuadamente las frases de Optimus en esta historia para que sea lo más fielmente posible a su personalidad, al igual que los demás. Y otras cosas más que no diré en caso de que alguien no la haya visto, pero me entenderán quienes si lo hayan hecho.

Estas cuestiones me han hecho pensar en cambiar el rumbo de las películas después de la tercera, pero es algo que no puedo tomar a la ligera, porque implica muchos cambios y planificación. Por lo que quiero preguntarles, y espero que me respondan, si desean que cree mi propio rumbo o que sea fiel a las ultimas dos películas. Una vez resuelto ese tema me pondré a planificar todo.

Ahora con el capitulo.

Cada vez se pone más bueno el asunto!

La batalla en Mission City esta muy cerca y hay un detalle en especial que me permitirá desarrollar el futuro romance (no pude pensar en otras maneras de hacerlo, así que no me demanden).

Me gustaría saber si tiene ideas para plasmar en el periodo de dos años hasta la siguiente película.

Nos leemos más abajo.

Transformers no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hasbro, yo solo escribo y publico esta historia para entretenimiento y sin cobro. Me encanta la franquicia, Optimus Prime, odie que mataran a todos los Autobots (en especial a Ironhide), quiero chocolate y ni loca salgo a la calle por el eclipse solar que esta transcurriendo donde vivo (es el primero en mi vida, según recuerdo).

* * *

Capitulo 15

Después de correr por otra serie de pasillos llegamos hasta unas puertas dobles. Desde el interior se escuchaban ruidos de lamentos. Simmons y Banacheck abrieron ambas puertas de golpe. Al entrar vimos a BumbleBee recostado en una plataforma, siendo rociado con el vapor blanco desde el techo y por varios hombres en el suelo. Hombres con cascos y chalecos operaban diferentes maquinarias, mientras los hombres armados vigilaban al Autobot siendo congelado. Sam, Mikaela y yo corrimos contra los hombres que lastimaban a BumbleBee. Banacheck se acerco a uno de los trabajadores, solicitándolo detenerse. Todos los demás se quedaron cerca de la salida, no teniendo tanta confianza en BumbleBee como nosotros tres. BumbleBee se levanto hasta quedar apoyado en los codos.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Sam.

Al escuchar su voz se giro al vernos. Su cara reflejaba dolor, tristeza y alivio. Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas al pensar por quien sabe cuánto tiempo lo estuvieron torturando.

-¿No te hicieron daño?- continuo preguntando.

Ante su pregunta, BumbleBee aparto la vista de nosotros, dándose cuenta del resto de las personas en la sala. Dos placas de metal amarillo bajaron para cubrir su rostro, como algún tipo de mascara de batalla. Hizo sonidos amenazantes, girándose de costado para apoyarse en un solo brazo y con el otro apunto al resto de las personas con su cañón.

-El Cubo esta aquí. Los Decepticons ya vienen- le informo Sam.

BumbleBee se fue moviendo hasta quedar sentado en la plataforma, sin quitarse la máscara ni el cañón. Continuo apuntando a todos excepto a nosotros tres, en clara muestra de defensa. Quise tirarlos a todos desde lo alto de la presa por dañarlo de ese modo.

-No, no, olvídate de ellos, ¿sí?- le pidió Sam señalando al resto.

BumbleBee se mantuvo amenazando, mientras se levantaba de la plataforma y quedaba de pie.

-No te harán daño- intento convencerlo. Luego se volvió a los demás-. Retírense un poco- les aconsejo a la vez que él mismo retrocedía-. No es peligroso.

Mikaela y yo nos unimos a Sam, en un intento de demostrarle a BumbleBee que nadie de la sala le haría daño. Al vernos retroceder, retiro la máscara pero no seguía apuntando, recuperando la confianza poco a poco.

-Escúchame- le pidió Sam-, baja tus armas no te harán nada.

BumbleBee no había bajado la guardia completamente.

-Te llevare hasta la Chispa Suprema.

Ante la mención de la Chispa Suprema, BumbleBee bajo el cañón un poco vacilante. Miro a Sam con sus ojos azules, interrogándolo.

-Está aquí- confirmo Sam-, pero también lo está Megatron. Necesitamos tu ayuda con el Cubo para poder alejarlo de Megatron.

BumbleBee hizo un sonido de afirmación. Nos volvimos a Banacheck.

-Señor, necesitamos que nos lleve al Cubo por algún camino en el que quepa mi auto- le pidió Sam.

Se quedo pensando unos momentos y luego camino hasta Simmons, susurrándole algo al oído. Después de unos momentos, Banacheck salió de la sala y Simmons llamo nuestra atención.

-Muy bien, síganme todos- nos pidió, llevándonos por un camino secundario desde dentro de la sala-. Este es el único camino lo suficientemente grande para que tu coche pueda pasar, jovencito- le hablo a Sam-; pero deberá volverse de nuevo en un auto para hacerlo.

Momentos después, BumbleBee era un coche de nuevo y avanzamos todos por el pasillo, con Simmons dirigiendo al grupo en esta ocasión. Apenas entramos a la sala del Cubo, BumbleBee se transformo en su forma bípeda y camino hasta el Cubo, dejándonos atrás. Mikaela, Sam y yo lo seguimos, dejando a los demás atrás. Al ver al Autobot, muchos trabajadores se alejaron del Cubo y de nosotros.

Nos detuvimos justo debajo del Cubo, Sam y Mikaela sobre unas plataformas y yo en el suelo. BumbleBee miro al Cubo, inspeccionándolo, y levanto los brazos. Con cautela acerco las manos a la superficie y al tocarlo una onda eléctrica recorrió la totalidad del Cubo, formándose líneas azules verticales y horizontales; algún tipo de cuadricula. La electricidad era tan fuerte que estaba segura que mi cabello se esponjaba. Luces azules parpadearon y el Cubo comenzó a comprimirse de manera segmentada. Fue volviéndose pequeño con rapidez. Miraba con fascinación todo el proceso, con una sonrisa en la boca.

Cuando finalmente alcanzo el tamaño suficiente para que BumbleBee pudiera sostenerlo con una mano, una luz azulina empezó a surgir del interior del Cubo y desprendía chispas. De repente un rayo de electricidad azul salió disparada del Cubo en mi dirección. No tuve tiempo de hacer nada cuando el rayo me golpeo, lanzándome lejos y dejándome ciega. Todo lo que podía ver era un fondo blanco y un zumbido de estática me impedía oír. No estaba segura cuanto tiempo paso hasta que empecé a sentir mi cuerpo; estaba tendida sobre una superficie dura, con mi cabeza sostenida por unas manos. Poco después llego el sonido, escuchando las voces de mucha gente sobreponerse; de entre ellas reconocí a las de Mikaela y Sam, además de un gemido lastimero. La vista fue lo último en volver; al principio fueron sombras contra el fondo blanco y poco a poco se fue agregando el color, los bordes y líneas. Al tener la vista recuperada completamente, vi a varias personas inclinarse sobre mí. Mikaela y Sam estaban sentados a un lado de mi; del mi otro lado estaban Lennox, quien sostenía mi cabeza, y Epps. Maggie, Glen y el Secretario estaban de pie un poco lejos de nosotros. Podía ver a BumbleBee asomarse por encima de Mikaela y Sam, mirándome con preocupación. Me las arregle para sonreírle suavemente, tratando de mostrarle que me encontraba bien.

-Hey, Cordelia- me llamo Lennox-. ¿Me escuchas?

Me tomo unos momentos encontrar mi voz para hablar.

-Si- respondí con la voz ronca; carraspeé para aclararme la garganta-. ¿Qué paso?

-Chica- respondió Epps, señalando el Cubo en las manos de BumbleBee-, esa cosa te lanzo un rayo y volaste por algunos metros en el aire.

Me mordí el labio para no hacer una mueca.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- me pregunto Mikaela.

-Me di dos golpes en la cabeza en menos de veinticuatro horas, desde ayer he estado corriendo y me dio un rayo- respondí con sequedad-; fuera de eso estoy bien.

-¿No sientes mareos?- me cuestiono Lennox-. ¿Nauseas? ¿Tienes sueño? ¿O cualquier otra cosa?

-Solo escucho un leve zumbido en los oídos que ya está desapareciendo y quizás podría darle electricidad a una casa con la cantidad de estática que siento en mi cuerpo- lo último lo dije con un poco de humor.

Sam rodo los ojos, pero con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios al darse cuenta de que estaba bien; Mikaela me seguía mirando con preocupación aunque el alivio se podía ver en su cara. Lennox me dio una sonrisa ladeada y Epps sacudió la cabeza con diversión.

-Bueno- hable-, ayúdenme a levantarme.

-¿Estás segura?- Sam me cuestiono.

-Si no mal recuerdo, estábamos por impedir que los Decepticons pusieran sus manos en el Cubo- le recordé-; o todo cuanto conocemos dejara de existir.

Por su expresión podía deducir que lo olvido por completo. Sam y Lennox me ayudaron a levantarme; sentí mis piernas un poco débiles y casi caí al dar un paso. Lennox coloco una mano en mi espalda y con la otra me sostenía por el antebrazo. Le di una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Al tener un poco más de fuerza en las piernas, me dejo al cuidado de Sam y dio varios pasos al frente. BumbleBee al notar que estaba mejor, manipulo su radio para hablarnos.

-"Mensaje de la flota al capitán"… "Vamos a hacerlo"…

Lennox dio un paso al frente.

-Tiene razón. Seremos blanco de Megatron si nos quedamos aquí.

Todos nos giramos a verlo. Era claro que estaba decidido a tomar el mando de la situación.

-Mission City esta a treinta kilómetros- siguió hablando-. Hay que sacar el Cubo de aquí y esconderlo en la ciudad.

-Bien, de acuerdo- dijo el Secretario.

Lennox miro directamente al Secretario.

-Pero no resistiremos sin el respaldo de la Fuerza Aérea.

El Secretario se giro a ver a Simmons, quien camino hacia él.

-Aquí debe haber un enlace de radio.

-Si- acordó Simmons.

-Un equipo de onda corta- continúo el Secretario.

-Sí, sí.

-Usted vea como hacer llegar la orden pronto- Lennox le pidió al Secretario; luego se giro a ver a sus compañeros-. Nos vamos.

Simmons y el Secretario seguían discutiendo. BumbleBee, Sam, Mikaela y yo nos alejamos de donde solía estar el Cubo. En la sala empezaron a entrar varios de los soldados del Sector Siete.

-En el archivo extraterrestre- comento Simmons-, ahí hay un viejo radio militar.

-¿Y funciona?- le pregunto el Secretario.

-Todo es posible- hizo una serie de gestos exagerados-. ¿Vio eso?- y con sus manos hizo una representación de la compresión del Cubo.

BumbleBee se detuvo en un área suficientemente grande de la sala y se transformo de nuevo en el Camaro. El Secretario y Simmons, junto con Maggie y Glen, empezaron a correr al otro lado de la sala.

-Sam, sube al auto- le ordeno Lennox, corriendo hasta pasar por enfrente de nosotros.

Sam abrió la puerta del copiloto, dejándonos pasar primero a Mikaela y a mí. Entre primero, pasándome directamente a los asientos traseros y sentándome al lado del Cubo. Mikaela y Sam se las arreglaron de nuevo para estar sentados juntos en el asiento del copiloto. Por el parabrisas observamos a los soldados correr por enfrente de BumbleBee.

-¡Señor Secretario, que despeguen los cazas!- le grito-. ¡Al llegar a la ciudad buscaremos un radio y le diré a Epps que los dirija!

-¡Entendido!- grito el Secretario a la distancia.

BumbleBee arranco y condujo por los pasillos hasta llegar a un túnel de los grandes. Nos escoltaban Lennox, sus hombres y miembros de Sector Siete. Nos detuvimos un momento para que los soldados subieran a los vehículos armados. Con todo hecho continuamos el viaje, saliendo de la presa por un camino que estaba al pie de una de las montañas e iba subiendo hasta unirse a la carretera. El convoy de vehículos nos dio cobertura por la retaguardia; el vehículo donde viajaban Lennox y Epps iba justo enfrente de BumbleBee, encabezando la marcha.

El silencio llenaba el interior del auto. Nadie sabía que decir ni cómo romper el silencio.

-¿Y el Cubo?- pregunto Sam.

Mikaela se movió en el asiento para mirar el Cubo. Yo también lo mire.

-Está bien- respondimos las dos.

Sam se giro hacia atrás.

-El cinturón, pónselo- pidió Sam.

-¿No es un poco exagerado?- le pregunte, alzando la ceja.

-Prefiero exagerar- se limito a decir.

Decidí no replicar y colocarle el cinturón al Cubo. Me curve por encima del Cubo, para tomar el cinturón. Mientras trataba de abrochar el cinturón, mi mano rozó la superficie del Cubo; aleje rápidamente la mano, haciendo un gesto de dolor.

-¡Ay!- grite, sacudiendo la mano-. Creo que tiene algo contra mí.

Mikaela y Sam se limitaron a verme y regresaron la vista al frente. Asegure el cinturón, con cuidado de no tocar el Cubo, y también mire al frente. Continuamos viajando por la carretera, alejándonos cada vez más de las montañas y entrando directo al desierto.

Ya era mucho después de mediodía y el aire era tan caliente, que Mikaela se recogió el cabello en una cola alta y se quito la chaqueta. Sentí el sudor corriendo por mi nuca, así que me trencé el cabello, utilizando un hilo de mi pantalón corto para amarrarlo. Me quite la cazadora para refrescarme un poco; como solo Sam y Mikaela estaban conmigo, no tuve ningún problema en hacerlo. Las montañas se quedaron muy atrás y la carretera estaba vacía a excepción de nosotros y el convoy. A lo lejos, aparecieron ante nuestra vista varios vehículos que venían en nuestra dirección. Al irnos acercando distinguí las diferentes formas, reconociendo entre ellas a un Peterbilt rojo y azul con llamas. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse ante la vista del Peterbilt y una sonrisa estirarse en mis labios. Sam se asomo por la ventana, no creyendo lo que veía.

-Es Optimus- dijo.

Detrás de Optimus iban Jazz, Ironhide y Ratchet. Pasamos por su lado. Los Autobots debieron reconocer a BumbleBee o se comunico con ellos, porque más adelante dieron un giro completo, el chirrido de las ruedas llegándonos desde tan lejos, y nos siguieron.

-Llego la caballería- comente con alegría.

Nuestra escolta se reorganizo con la adición de los Autobots. BumbleBee encabezaba la marcha, seguido de Ironhide y Jazz; después los soldado y al final Ratchet y Optimus cubrían la retaguardia. La carretera corría entre colinas y planicies desérticas, con varias montañas esparcidas, lejos de las poblaciones humanas.

Probablemente transcurrió una hora o más, cuando la carretera se convirtió en una curva y entramos a una autopista de varios carriles, donde transitaban más coches. Avanzamos más, pasando por debajo de puentes, cuando a la distancia comenzó a escucharse una sirena. El sonido de metal chocando y gritos nos hizo mirar hacia atrás. Detrás de nosotros, un coche de policía zigzagueaba entre los autos y un enorme vehículo color arena lanzaba y volcaba autos fuera de su camino con un enorme brazo mecánico, que terminaba en algún tipo de tenaza. Reconocí el auto de policía.

-No, no, no, no- se quejo Sam.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Mikaela.

-El mismo policía- respondió.

- _Orokana keisatsu no kuruma_ \- dije con fastidio.

-Tengo la sospecha que no fue muy amable lo que dijiste- me comento Mikaela.

Observamos cómo el coche de policía tomaba otro camino y el vehículo enorme se acercaba cada vez más, causando que los coches salieran de su camino de manera accidentada.

-Bloquéalos, bloquéalos- murmuro Sam.

De repente, Optimus comenzó a frenar. Más atrás, el enorme vehículo empezó a transformarse y deslizarse en la carretera sobre las ruedas que le servían de pies, empujando más autos. Nos seguimos alejando, dejando a Optimus atrás, quien también se transformo en su forma bípeda; dio un par de pasos para poder detenerse y hacerle frente al otro robot. Ya estábamos entrando a una zona poblada cuando ocurrió toda la situación; estábamos viajando en el nivel superior de una serie de puentes que nos llevaría directo a Mission City. El vehículo se deslizó, destruyendo un autobús que estaba su lado, y se lanzo contra Optimus, quien apenas se giraba para encararlo. Ambos rodaron, destruyendo la valla de contención del puente y cayeron al suelo. Sentí mi corazón apretarse de angustia al ver a Optimus desparecer de mi vista.

-¡No!- casi chille de dolor.

-Va a estar bien, Cordelia- intento consolarme Mikaela.

-Sí- acordó Sam-. Estoy seguro que Optimus saldrá bien y se reunirá con nosotros.

Aunque sus palabras no me tranquilizaron del todo, decidí hacerles caso y no preocuparme demasiado. Si Optimus había sobrevivido a su guerra por tanto tiempo, esto no sería diferente. Escogí tenerle fe y esperar a que nos encontrara en la ciudad.

El puente fue descendiendo conforme avanzábamos, hasta llegar al nivel del suelo y entrar a la autopista. Nos tomo otro rato en llegar a un desvío que fuera directo a Mission City. Nos agrupamos de nuevo después de habernos separado más atrás en el puente. Seguimos avanzando, empezando a notar los primeros signos de la ciudad. Marchábamos por las avenidas principales para llegar al centro de la ciudad, donde los grandes rascacielos y edificios nos dieran cobertura.

El centro de la ciudad estaba muy transitado y lleno de gente, lo que dificultaba el avanzar con rapidez. Tomamos un pequeño desvío hasta detenernos frente a una tienda de empeño. Lennox y otros hombres bajaron de sus vehículos y entraron a la tienda. Un par de minutos después salieron, portando en las manos viejos radios. Se repartieron los radios entre los hombres y subieron de nuevo a los vehículos. Arrancamos de nuevo para salir de la calle y llegar a una avenida lo suficientemente grande y solitaria para estacionarnos. Escuchamos el sonido de un avión caza surcar el aire. Los soldados se estacionaron en la parte frontal y uno de los costados, con BumbleBee y nosotros en el medio, Ironhide al otro lado, Jazz y Ratchet detrás de nosotros. Sam abrió la puerta y bajamos los tres de BumbleBee; Lennox, Epps y otros pocos hombres también bajaron de sus vehículos.

-Llego la Fuerza Aérea- hablo Lennox al frente del convoy-. ¡Granadas de humo!- grito.

Epps se llevo una de las radios a la boca y trato de comunicarse con el piloto del avión.

-Caza, Caza, me escucha. Ya los vemos.

Alguien debió activar una granada de humo; un humo verde empezó a rodearnos. Todos miramos hacia el cielo, esperando alguna señal de que el avión había escuchado a Epps. Paso por encima de nosotros.

-Humo verde es la señal- trato de nuevo Epps-. Proporcionen respaldo a Blackhawks para extracción.

El sonido del vuelo del avión se escuchaba a la distancia. Varias personas nos observaban con curiosidad y otras eran más inteligentes y se iban. No siempre era buena señal cuando personas armadas aparecían en algún lugar. Rodee a Sam y Mikaela, caminado hasta quedar delante de BumbleBee.

De repente, Ironhide se transformó a su forma bípeda, asustando a los habitantes de la ciudad que lo vieron.

-¡Es Starscream!-grito.

* * *

WUUUUUUUU!

Muakakakakakakakaka!

Pelea, pelea, pelea...

Disculpen, la emoción.

Y lo bueno ya ha empezado.

Acabo de empezar a escribir el capitulo 30, así que pronto publicare el capitulo 16, solo sean pacientes.

Quiero sushiiiii!

 _*insertar aquí rugido de Tiranosaurio Rex._


	16. Chapter 16

Hola de nuevo a todos!

No puedo creer que haya llegado tan lejos!

En el próximo capitulo, sino en el siguiente, ya habrá terminado la acción de la película y seguirá algo de mi propia cosecha; espero no aburrirlos ni decepcionarlos. Además, estoy como a pocos capítulos de terminar oficialmente la película y comenzar el periodo de dos años hasta la siguiente. Sigo esperando sus ideas de lo que les gustaría que pasara en ese tiempo.

Aun me queda mucho por escribir y publicar y espero mantenerme actualizando tan seguido como lo estoy haciendo.

Aquí viene la acción!

Estoy teniendo tantas ideas para el futuro de este fanfic después del Lado Oscuro de la Luna, especialmente si me decido a cambiar el rumbo en lugar de seguir las películas, aunque también creo que seria buena idea escribir tanto sobre las ultimas dos películas como mi propia linea temporal.

Estoy tan confundida y emocionada!

Necesito su ayuda!

No tengo nada que decir sobre este capitulo, ya han visto la película muchas veces, solo que tendrá sus obvios cambios, tanto sutiles como evidentes.

No soy dueña de la franquicia de Transformers,pertenece a Hasbro. Escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento. Solo me pertenecen Cordelia y su familia y cualquier personaje de relleno que no se mencionen en los créditos de las películas. A mi sobrina de 6 meses le encanta ver Transformers, llenarme la cara de baba y tengo antojo de helado de vainilla con galletas oreo.

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 16_**

Nos mantuvimos esperando, ignorando la advertencia de Ironhide. A juzgar por el modo en el que grito el nombre, no debía ser alguien a quien quisiéramos conocer.

-Díganme que me oyeron- rogó Epps.

Ironhide camino al frente, dándose vuelta para pedirle a Ratchet irse; BumbleBee también se transformo, haciendo que Sam y Mikaela se alejen de él. Antes de hacerle compañía a Ironhide, me lanzo mi cazadora, recordándome que no la estaba usando. Me la puse rápidamente. Ratchet y Jazz retrocedieron aun en sus formas vehículo.

-Retrocede- le hizo un gesto con las manos, luego se volvió a BumbleBee-. Cúbrete BumbleBee.

Ambos caminaron hasta un camión de carga con una rotulación de Furby. Las personas corrían asustadas, alejándose de ambos Autobots. Levantaron la parte frontal del camión, a modo de cubierta. Vimos como el caza volaba directo hacia nosotros. Ironhide miro a las personas que aun estaban cerca y les hizo un gesto de que se retiraran. Observamos, entrando en pánico, como el caza disparaba misiles en nuestra dirección.

-No, no, no, no, no- negaba Lennox gritando-. ¡Muévanse!

Los soldados bajaron con prisa de los vehículos. Apenas pude dar un paso atrás cuando sentí un brazo rodear mi cintura y jalarme a un costado de la calle. Vi como un misil impacto contra el asfalto unos pocos metros por delante del camión, lanzando escombros. Otro impacto directamente en el camión, explotando y mandando volar lejos a todos nosotros. Caí al suelo de costado, con alguien sobre mí, cubriéndome con su cuerpo de los escombros. Me raspe las manos al haber intentado evitar golpearme la cabeza contra el asfalto. Escuchaba todo lejano y mi vista estaba algo encandilada por la explosión. Me tomo unos momentos recuperarme lo suficiente para notar que la persona que me cubría seguía sobre mí. Empuje a la persona con mi espalda al tratar de apoyarme con los codos y levantarme, lo que le convenció de hacer lo mismo. Gire la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y sentí mis mejillas calientes al notar que era Lennox.

-¿No estás herida?- me pregunto.

-Creo que me raspe las manos- dije en voz baja, sintiendo la timidez regresar.

Alejo su cuerpo del mío, quedando sentado en el suelo, lo que me dejo hacer lo mismo. Me inspecciono rápidamente con la vista, lo que me hizo ruborizar un poco más, y luego miro alrededor para ver los daños. Mire mis manos, notando los raspones ligeramente sangrantes y algo sucias de tierra; era algo que se resolvería fácilmente con agua y desinfectante. Alce mi vista para mirar alrededor. Escombros de asfalto y restos de autos se apilaban en diferentes partes, varias personas y soldados se levantaban un poco tambaleantes del suelo y los que no se vieron afectadas por las explosiones continuaban huyendo.

-¡¿Hay algún herido?!- grito Lennox-. ¡¿Están bien todos!?

Diferentes respuestas vinieron de todas partes. Lennox se levanto y se volvió hacia mí, tendiéndome una mano; un poco vacilante la tome y me jalo para levantarme. El polvo levantado por las explosiones comenzaba a disiparse, dejándonos ver mejor los daños.

-¡Despejen el área!- alguien grito.

A través del polvo pude distinguir a Mikaela y a Sam; camine hacia ellos dejando a Lennox preocuparse por sus hombres. Al irme acercando note una figura arrastrarse. Al reconocer quien era me hizo detenerme en mi lugar y llevar ambas manos a mi boca para no dejar escapar mi grito de espanto.

-No, no, no- lamento Sam al ver lo mismo que yo, mientras retrocedía-. BumbleBee, no, tus piernas- exclamo lleno de dolor.

En el suelo, estaba BumbleBee arrastrándose con los brazos, faltándole la mayor parte de las piernas. Sam se coloco frente a BumbleBee, retrocediendo hasta toparse con Jazz, a quien le pidió hacerse para atrás. Me descongele de mi lugar y corrí hacia ellos. Jazz se alejo y Sam se mantuvo frente a BumbleBee.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto-. Levántate.

-Sam- le dije al acercarme a su lado-, no tiene sus piernas- escuche como mi voz se quebraba.

Pareció hacerlo reaccionar.

-¡Ratchet!- grito.

-¡Por favor, Ratchet!- grite también.

Sam y yo continuamos retrocediendo a la par que BumbleBee se arrastraba. A lo lejos escuche a Lennox y Epps discutir algo sobre el avión caza. Mire alrededor para buscar señales de Ratchet, pero no estaba por ningún lugar.

-Tienes que levantarte- le pidió Sam-, estas bien.

Mikaela camino hacia nosotros, su rostro reflejando dolor e impotencia. Podía sentir mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas. Sam seguía alentando a BumbleBee a levantarse; me enfade con el por exigirle algo cuando era claro que no podía hacer. Nos subimos a una acera, Mikaela agarrándole un brazo a Sam y sollozando suavemente. Aparte con ferocidad una lagrima que logro escaparse de mis ojos y bajar por mi mejilla. Estábamos mirando a BumbleBee sin saber cómo ayudarlo, cuando un disparo potente nos hizo saltar en nuestros lugares. Al mirar por donde venia el sonido, notamos un tanque disparándonos y marchando hacia nosotros. Personas huían en todas direcciones, algunas lo suficientemente tontas para correr delante del tanque. Jazz acelero, esquivando escombros y conduciendo hacia el tanque. Justo detrás de él iba Ratchet. Lennox y los soldados se alistaron, algunos subieron a los vehículos que habían sobrevivido, y fueron detrás de Jazz y Ratchet para ayudarles a combatir contra el tanque. Miramos como se iban, sintiéndonos inútiles ante nuestra falta de entrenamiento militar; a pesar de que odiaba la guerra, preferiría saber cómo empuñar un arma para poder ayudar. Sam se alejo de nosotras, caminando lentamente frente a BumbleBee, hasta recostarse contra un montón de escombros. Estaba tan concentrada en ellos que no repare en que Mikaela corrió lejos de mí a alguna parte.

-No- murmuro Sam.

A pasos lentos me acerque, a la vez que BumbleBee llegaba a Sam, mirándolo con solemnidad.

-No te dejare- aclaro.

BumbleBee lo miro un momento, luego, de alguna parte de su cuerpo, saco el Cubo y se lo dio en las manos. Sam y yo lo observamos, tratando de descifrar lo que le quería pedir a Sam. Los disparos del tanque seguían sonando a la distancia, seguidos de unas explosiones y el suelo vibro levemente. Mire por donde estaba el tanque, observando a Ironhide saltando por el aire para evitar unos misiles, a Jazz atacando al tanque, provocando que este se transformara y lo arrojara a un lado. Momentos después, Ironhide, Jazz y Ratchet atacaban juntos al tanque. Los soldados se cubrían con los autos para dispararle. Entre todos consiguieron derrotarlo. Un rato después, Ratchet grito algo que me dio terror absoluto.

-¡Es Megatron!- grito Ratchet-. ¡Retrocedan!

Él y Jazz les ordenaban a las personas que escaparan, mientras Lennox y sus hombres los cubrían y ayudaban a la gente. De repente una grúa pasó a mi lado y se detuvo cerca de BumbleBee y Sam; de ella bajo Mikaela, mirándose completamente decidida. Sam se levanto del suelo y camino hacia ella, yo detrás de él.

-Sam, Cordelia, ayúdenme con esto- nos pidió.

Bajo sus instrucciones y con la cooperación de BumbleBee, nos las arreglamos para sentarlo en la grúa y sujetarlo. Fue algo complicado pero lo estábamos consiguiendo.

-Sujétalo de la cabeza- le pidió Sam a Mikaela desde arriba de la grúa.

-¡Sam!- escuchamos un grito a la distancia.

Al girar vimos a Lennox y los demás corriendo en nuestra dirección.

-¿Y el Cubo?- le pregunto Lennox a Sam.

-Aquí esta- le respondió.

Por la periferia de mi vista vi a Lennox correr hasta poder mirar algo por la calle siguiente, no muy lejos.

-Sujétalo de la base y el cuello- continuo con la petición a Mikaela.

Entre Mikaela y yo enganchamos la cadena, asegurándonos de que se mantuviera firme. Lennox corrió de regreso, directo a la grúa y dejo su arma en ella. Le hablo a Sam.

-Bien, escucha- le dijo.

-Si- confirmo Sam.

Busco entre los bolsillos de su chaleco y saco una bengala.

-No puedo dejar a mi gente sola- y le dio la bengala-. Toma esta bengala- y luego señalo a una dirección- hay un edificio alto, con estatuas arriba; ve a la azotea.

Sam comenzó a negar al darse cuenta de lo que Lennox le pedía. También lo hice y definitivamente no iba a dejarlo ir solo.

-Enciende la bengala- continuo.

-No- se negó Sam.

-Para el helicóptero…

-No, no puedo hacerlo- lo interrumpió.

Casi salte sobre Lennox al verlo agarra a Sam de la sudadera y acercarlo a su cara.

-Entiende, ahora eres un soldado- le grito.

Sam lo miro con sorpresa. Deje a Mikaela continuar con BumbleBee y me detuve al lado de Lennox.

-Entiende- le ordeno, mientras agarraba el Cubo y lo colocaba en las manos de Sam-, tienes que tomar el Cubo y entregárselo a los militares mientras los distraemos o mucha gente va a morir aquí.

-Voy contigo, Sam- le dije con firmeza.

Ambos se voltearon a verme, algo sorprendidos de estar tan cerca. Sam me miraba con una mezcla de miedo, alivio y agradecimiento, mientras que Lennox lo hacía con intensidad, malestar y algo más que no pude identificar. Estaba por replicar cuando Sam lo interrumpió.

-No pierdas el tiempo- le aconsejo-. Ella nunca me abandonara, especialmente si mi vida corre peligro.

Los ojos de Lennox se movían entre los dos, hasta que dio un gemido de resignación y nos dejo, centrándose en Mikaela que se movía detrás de nosotros.

-Tienes que irte ya, también tu- le ordeno.

-No me iré- le replico.

-Tienes que irte- volvió a pedirle, sujetándola de un brazo y moviéndola.

-No hasta que pueda sacar a BumbleBee de aquí.

Mikaela lo dijo con tal firmeza, que lo hizo detenerse y soltarla, dejándola terminar de sujetar a BumbleBee. Sam bajo de la grúa, con el Cubo en las manos.

-Yo no lo llevare- le dije-. No quiero que me electrocute de nuevo.

Ratchet e Ironhide se giraron a vernos; al parecer estaban al tanto de la situación. No veía por ningún lado a Jazz; esperaba que se encontrara bien.

-Sam, los protegeremos- nos informo Ironhide.

-Si- contesto sin aliento.

Les sonreí agradecida por hacer tal cosa.

Mire a Sam, esperando a que comenzara a moverse para seguirlo. Miro a los dos Autobots por un momento, luego sus ojos se posaron en mi y en un acuerdo silencioso comenzamos a correr. No nos alejamos mucho cuando escuchamos a Mikaela gritar.

-¡Sam!

Sam se detuvo, lo que me dejo adelantarme unos cuantos pasos. Me gire y vi a Mikaela correr hacia Sam, observándolo con intensidad y sujetándolo del cuello de la sudadera. Aunque no era momento para una escena conmovedora, no pude evitar sentirme feliz por mi amigo. Estaba empezando a notarse que a Mikaela le interesaba Sam.

-Pase lo que pase- empezó-, que bueno que me subí a tu auto.

Se miraron por unos pocos segundos; tuve que resistir el impulso de gritar que se besaran. Luego Mikaela soltó a Sam, quien corrió hasta llegar a mi lado.

-Sam, Cordelia, vayan al edificio rápido- nos pidió Ironhide.

A su petición empezamos a correr, escuchando a Megatron en la distancia. Su voz me dio escalofríos, dejándome una sensación de temor.

-Decepticons- grito con una voz acerada y grave, con borde metálico y careciendo de toda la bondad y calidez de la voz de Optimus-, ataquen.

Corrimos por la calle en línea recta, esquivando los escombros y autos destruidos, con Ratchet y Ironhide disparándole a Megatron y cubriéndonos. No nos dimos cuenta que íbamos directo a un Decepticon que tenía unas hélices de helicóptero en la espalda.

-Cuidado- dijo Ironhide.

Se coloco delante de nosotros, haciéndonos detenernos por un momento. El Decepticon le disparo y lo lanzo contra el edificio a un costado de la calle. Continuamos corriendo, girando en la esquina al ver la calle destruida. El Decepticon se convirtió en helicóptero y se fue volando.

Nos mantuvimos corriendo, alejándonos cada vez más de la zona de guerra y los disparos. Giramos en varias esquinas hasta llegar a una avenida principal de varios carriles. Luche por mantener el paso de Sam, quien estaba unos pocos pasos delante de mí. A nuestros costados Ironhide y Ratchet corrían junto con nosotros: esto provocaba que las personas se asustaran y huyeran, deteniéndose a media calle los conductores y abandonando sus autos, que nos dificultaba correr al estar pasando entre ellos.

-Sigan los dos- nos alentó Ironhide.

Sam miraba constantemente hacia atrás, preocupado por si algún seguidor de Megatron nos seguía.

-No se detengan- continuo Ironhide.

Nos subimos a la acera al ver frente a nosotros al helicóptero, quien se transformo a su forma bípeda y nos ataco con la hélice pequeña que portaba en su brazo. Logramos ir por delante, dejando detrás un taxi y una tienda destruidos. Dejamos al helicóptero atrás, girando en otra esquina para llegar a otra avenida grande. Desafortunadamente, el avión caza venia hacia nosotros, llegando al suelo mientras se transformaba y se deslizaba en el asfalto, golpeando los autos abandonados a media calle, lanzándolos en el aire y destruyéndolos. Alcanzamos a rodar por el suelo y escondernos detrás de uno de los autos que salieron ilesos. Luego llegaron Ironhide y Ratchet, comenzando a luchar contra el caza, quien estaba justamente encima de nosotros. Disparos, humo y gruñidos nos rodeaban. Sam mantuvo el Cubo entre sus brazos, varias veces mirando hacia arriba. Mire por encima de mi hombro, notando como Ironhide y Ratchet retrocedían un poco, queriendo poner algo de distancia.

Se atacaron por un poco más de tiempo, hasta que el Decepticon dio un salto en el aire, transformándose de nuevo en un avión y salió volando, de paso tirar al suelo a los dos Autobots.

-Vayan al edificio, deprisa- nos hablo Ironhide.

Nos levantamos con prisa y corrimos en línea recta, dejando atrás a nuestra escolta. El sonido de algún tipo de avión surcando el aire me llamo la atención y mire hacia atrás; para mí completo horror, un extraño jet se transformo en Megatron en la mitad de la avenida. Miro en nuestra dirección, con luces rojas como sus ojos.

-¡Dame el Cubo, muchacho!-grito a la vez que tomaba una camioneta y la lanzaba lejos.

Dimos una vuelta en una esquina, llegando a una calle más pequeña pero transitada. Corrimos esquivando varios autos que iban hacia la avenida de dónde veníamos. Sam esquivo de último momento a un taxi, provocando que se golpeara contra una camioneta de lujo negra y cayera al suelo, golpeando el Cubo en el proceso. Al hacerlo, una onda eléctrica se extendió por el suelo. Vi como la onda golpeaba al auto, una maquina de refrescos y a un tipo con una Xbox. Ayude a Sam a levantarse, manteniendo el Cubo en sus manos, y corrimos de nuevo. Detrás de nosotros se escuchaban gritos de pánico y un extraño sonido de disparo. El haber mirado hacia atrás me salvo de una lata de refresco que viajaba a toda velocidad en nuestra dirección. Me lancé a un lado, separándome de Sam y escondiéndome detrás de un auto. Mire por encima del capo a lo que sea que me había disparado. Un robot verde disparaba latas de refresco a todo lo que se cruzara en el camino. Era mucho más pequeño que Jazz y desde donde estaba oculta podía ver las luces rojas de sus ojos. Eche un rápido vistazo alrededor en busca de Sam; no logre verlo por ningún lado. Necesitaba irme sin que el robot me notara y llegar a Sam.

Mire de nuevo hacia el robot, notando que estaba de espaldas a mí. Me arme de valor y salí de detrás del auto en silencio. Me estaba yendo muy bien, hasta que decidí mirar hacia atrás y no repare en que un hombre corría en mi dirección. Chocamos con tanta fuerza que ambos caímos al suelo en una maraña de brazos, piernas y gritos. Sentí el aire escapar de mis pulmones al ser aplastada por el hombre. No tenía tiempo de ser amable y darle tiempo a recuperarse, así que me las arregle para empujarlo, dándole un codazo en el proceso, y quitarlo de encima de mí. No se molesto en disculparse o gritarme, simplemente se levanto y se fue corriendo muy lejos. Estaba levantándome cuando me vi obligada a tirarme al suelo de nuevo por una lata de refresco que paso volando por encima de mi cabeza. Pisadas metálicas llamaron mi atención y mire por encima de mi hombro. Con el escándalo que había hecho, llame la atención del robot y se dirigía hacia mí.

-Esto es estúpido- gruñí.

Si quería llegar a Sam, primero me tenía que deshacer del robot. Recordé que Ironhide y Ratchet se quedaron en la avenida algo heridos. Me levante con toda la rapidez que pude y corrí hacia el robot. Apunto hacia mí y antes de que disparara me agache y rodé por el suelo. Aproveche el impulso, poniéndome de pie de nuevo y continué corriendo; utilizando las lecciones de beisbol que intento enseñarme mi padre, me deslice por el suelo al estar lo suficientemente cerca y con el impulso necesario para pasar entre sus piernas y estar a espaldas de él. Me pare de nuevo, mirando hacia atrás mientras corría para asegurarme de que me seguía. Y lo hacía, mirándome intensamente con sus luces rojas. Gire en la esquina y sentí el alivio recorrerme el cuerpo al ver a los dos Autobots aun en la avenida.

-¡Ironhide!- grite.

Ironhide y Ratchet se giraron a verme, claramente sorprendidos de mi aparición. Ironhide estaba por decir algo, cuando noto al pequeño robot que me perseguía; alzo su brazo, ya con el cañón cargado, y apunto en mi dirección.

-¡Al suelo!- me grito.

Me arroje al suelo, cubriéndome la cabeza con los brazos. Sentí una onda de calor pasar por encima de mí, seguido de una explosión y el sonido de metal crujir y estallar. Me tome unos segundos para tranquilizarme antes de dejar de cubrirme la cabeza. Me apoye en las manos y rodillas para alzarme y mire por encima de mi hombro; restos metálicos estaban esparcidos y humeantes en donde solía estar el robot. Me levante un poco tambaleante. Cuando conseguí detener el temblor de mis piernas, me volví hacia los dos Autobots.

-¡Gracias!- les grite, luego di media vuelta y regrese por la calle.

-¡¿A dónde vas?!- escuche gritar a Ratchet detrás de mí.

-¡Voy a buscar a Sam!- respondí-. ¡Nos vemos después!

Seguí corriendo hasta doblar en la misma esquina y me fui recto, esperando poder encontrar a Sam antes de que Megatron o algún otro Decepticon lo hiciera.

* * *

Wuuujuuuu!

Y termino el capitulo.

Espero les guste, me quebré la cabeza para poder escribirlo bien y estuve pausando la película y repitiendo las escenas para plasmarlas lo mejor posible.

Comenten y déjenme saber sus opiniones.

 _*insertar aquí rugido de Tiranosaurio Rex._


	17. Chapter 17

Presente de nuevo!

Vengo con el capitulo 17 a pesar de aun no terminar el 31, lo que pasa es que tengo un par de trabas, pero ya casi lo termino (me quedan como tres paginas, pero lo que queda ya lo tengo pensado). Espero, ahora si, terminar el 32 antes de que publique el 18, especialmente porque las cosas se pondrán un poco lentas en los siguientes capítulos, pero bueno, tenia que explicar algunas cosas que no nos ponen en las películas y que a pesar de que se resuelven en los comics, algunas son poco coherentes, por lo que puse de mi propia cosecha. De hecho, los próximos capítulos lo son, por lo menos hasta que se topan con la información de los comics con mis propias modificaciones. Así que espero no aburrirlos ni molestarlos con los próximos capítulos, porque honestamente, estaba en modo de fangirl y algunas escenas parecen sacadas de algún anime o manga shojo; pido disculpas de nuevo xD.

Estoy cada vez más convencida de no seguir la trama de las películas, aunque sigue siendo una decisión de suma importancia por lo que necesito saber sus opiniones; no les diré nada de la trama si decido cambiarla por supuesto, solo puedo asegurarles que si tomare ciertas cosas de las ultimas dos películas que se merecen su protagonismos y mejor desarrollo (creo que con esto los deje intrigados). Estoy tomando datos de las 4 películas (la quinta no tiene mucho sentido para mi y no me sirve mucho si hago el cambio) para desarrollar bien la trama. Ya hay suficientes cabos sueltos para andar agregando más xD.

Este capitulo es el final de la acción, como muchos ya se imaginan a estas alturas por el largo de los capítulos. Realmente espero haber retratado bien estoy últimos momentos sustanciales de la película.

Y viene algo especial!

Nos leemos abajo.

Escribo y publico esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por mera diversión; Transformers pertenece a Hasbro. Me encanta Transformers, tengo antojo de comer donas y quiero escribir otras historias.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 17**_

Encontrar a Sam fue más difícil de lo que esperaba. Las calles estaban abarrotadas de autos abandonados a media calle, las personas huían de donde se concentraba el conflicto, tropezándose y empujándose entre ellos. Lo peor de todo, era que no conocía de nada la ciudad. Me vi obligada a preguntarle a alguien sobre un edificio con estatuas en el techo. Me demore demasiado tiempo en encontrar a una persona lo suficientemente tranquila para preguntarle. Un hombre de unos treinta años, enfundado en un traje de negocios gris, estaba escondido en el interior de una cafetería, detrás del mostrador. Me di cuenta de ello porque era de vidrio. Entre a la cafetería, caminando hasta llegar detrás del mostrador e interrogue al hombre. Estaba tan asustado que me llevo varios minutos poder sacarle las palabras. Me dio las indicaciones de cómo llegar con voz temblorosa; le agradecí y abandone la cafetería a toda velocidad.

Corrí por las calles, deteniéndome algunas veces para recuperar el aliento, repitiéndome mentalmente las indicaciones. Según recordaba lo dicho por el hombre, el edificio con las estatuas en el techo estaba abandonado, en una zona justo antes de que los rascacielos aparecieran. La mayoría de los edificios de esa zona eran antiguos o restaurados para convertirlos en oficinas. En algún punto la información se me debe haber revuelto, porque corrí en una calle equivocada y termine en una avenida llena de tiendas de ropa. Maldije en japonés y le di una patada a la rueda de un auto. Quería volver a pedir direcciones, pero el lugar estaba prácticamente abandonado y no quería moverme en caso de terminar más pérdida. Mi miseria fue interrumpida al escuchar a la distancia un disparo, seguido de una explosión. Trate de localizar la dirección de donde venia el ruido, cuando una voz profunda llego a mis oídos y me dio la dirección exacta. Corrí de regreso por donde había venido, pasando de largo las calles que ya había cruzado. El sonido de algo grande y metálico estrellarse me dio más precisión de adonde ir y al girar en la esquina de un callejón di a la parte frontal de un edificio antiguo. La puerta de la valla estaba abierta y al mirar al techo vi las estatuas. Ahogue el grito de emoción cuando repare que una de las enormes ventanas estaba completamente rota; me sentí aterrada de lo que fuera lo suficientemente grande para pasar a través. Un rugido aterrador lleno el aire. Eso me dio motivos suficientes para seguir mi camino. Decidí no entrar al edificio y mejor lo rodee; me mantuve corriendo cerca de la valla, usándola como guía para no perderme.

Al girar en una de las esquinas, vi pasar por el cielo un par de helicópteros en dirección a la izquierda. Mantuve el paso, escuchando el sonido de metal chocar contra concreto, el mismo rugido aterrador y, muy escondido, el grito de una persona. Apreté el paso al reconocer la voz, rogando internamente que nada terrible sucediera. Llegue a la avenida al mismo tiempo que vi caer al suelo a Optimus y Megatron. No vi por ningún lado a Sam. Yo estaba en la calle del lado donde cayó Optimus, de modo que no tenía que pasar cerca de Megatron. Empecé a correr hacia Optimus, que al abrir la mano que tenia apoyada en su pecho, Sam estaba recostado de lado sobre su pecho. Optimus le decía algo a Sam, quien lo miraba fijamente y luego se bajo de su pecho. Sam retrocedió, escondiéndose detrás de los escombros que bloqueaban partes de la calle. Observe cómo Optimus y Megatron comenzaban a levantarse, dispuestos a seguir luchando.

-Solos tú y yo, Megatron- hablo Optimus.

-No, solo soy yo, Prime- le rugió en respuesta.

Note a Sam entrar en una brecha en el suelo, tratando de ocultarse de la evidente lucha que estaba por seguir. Llegue a la brecha, bajando con cuidado para no caer y lastimarme. Una tubería sobresalía de uno de los costados, con agua chorreando a la tierra y formando un charco. Sam avanzaba por la brecha.

-Al final del día- dijo Optimus-, uno quedara y otro caerá- sentencio.

Camine con cuidado por la brecha hasta llegar a Sam y tomarlo de un brazo. Dio un salto de sorpresa y grito, girándose para ver quién estaba detrás de él. Al verme sus ojos se agrandaron para después el alivio y la alegría inundar su rostro y me abrazo con un solo brazo, ya que con el otro sostenía el Cubo.

-¡¿Dónde has estado?!- me grito.

-¡Te diré más tarde!- le respondí.

Iba a rebatirme, pero algo de tierra, piedras y escombros cayeron sobre nosotros, recordándonos que estábamos muy cerca de la lucha entre dos robots gigantes. Miramos por encima de la brecha y los escombros apilados, observando como Megatron lanzaba a Optimus contra un edificio. Optimus cayó de espaldas a Megatron, quien se acerco y lo tomo de los hombros.

-Sigues peleando por los débiles- le recrimino a Optimus-; por eso pierdes- afirmo, lanzándolo de nuevo a la mitad de la calle.

La caída de Optimus lanzo más tierra sobre nosotros. Volvió a levantarse antes de que Megatron cargara contra él. Se enfrascaron en una pelea a puños. Sus pisadas sacudían el suelo cerca de nosotros, arrojándonos continuamente tierra y escombros. Palmee el hombro de Sam, que al verme le hice un gesto de que saliéramos de la brecha. Apenas dimos un paso, cuando, por encima del sonido de metal chocar con metal, escuchamos un sonido de hélices. Pero fue tan brevemente que pensamos que no sucedió. Llegamos a una parte de la brecha por donde podíamos salir; Sam empezó a escalar para salir y se detuvo al oírse muy cerca el sonido de disparos y explosiones. Otro sonido llamo nuestra atención; al mirar al cielo vimos a un grupo de aviones caza pasar por encima de nosotros, luego el suelo vibro ligeramente. Nos quedamos un poco pasmados, tratando de imaginar que sucedió, pero el rugido de Megatron me recordó la situación.

-¡Sam, hay que salir de aquí!

Mi grito le ayudo a salir de su trance y siguió escalando; al salir se dio media vuelta para ayudarme. Apoye un pie en un pedazo de asfalto que cayó dentro de la brecha, tome la mano de Sam y con la otra que tenia libre me sujete del borde. Con algo de esfuerzo logre salir. Ya los dos fuera de la brecha, corrimos a cubrirnos con los escombros. Nos ocultamos donde un pedazo de asfalto se apoyaba en otro, formando un espacio cubierto lo suficientemente grande para los dos. Miramos a través como Optimus estaba de rodillas y manos en el suelo y Megatron le pateaba la cara, lanzándolo lejos. Mi corazón se encogió de dolor al verlo así; tuve que parpadear para librarme de algunas lágrimas que se formaron en mis ojos. De repente Sam se levanto y comenzó a correr.

-¡Sam!- le grite.

Me ignoro completamente. No teniendo idea de lo que planeaba, fui tras él. Apenas note los disparos y misiles que le daban a Megatron. Sam llego hasta Optimus, deslizándose por el suelo. Alcance a Sam y me deje caer de rodillas a su lado. Megatron corrió hacia nosotros, tambaleante por los disparos que recibía. Sam y yo nos levantamos para tratar de huir al ver como Megatron estaba por alcanzarnos, pero Optimus, quien estaba de espaldas en el suelo, extendió un brazo, obligándonos a tirarnos al suelo, para bloquear el avance del líder Decepticon. Tropezó con el brazo de Optimus, pasando en el aire por encima de nosotros y caía al suelo rodando. Sam quedo de espaldas al suelo, apoyándose en los codos, sosteniendo con un brazo el Cubo y mirando con terror a Megatron, quien estaba justo enfrente de nosotros. Me apoyaba en las rodillas y las manos, un poco más atrás de Sam; retrocedí arrastrándome a cuatro para evitar ser aplastada por la mano de Megatron.

-Es mía- rugió-. La Chispa Suprema.

Sam se arrastro junto conmigo. Las palmas de mis manos y mis rodillas me ardían; podía sentir los pequeños fragmentos de asfalto y tierra enterrarse en mi piel.

-Sam- la voz profunda de Optimus nos llego desde atrás-, pon el Cubo en mi pecho. Ahora.

-¡¿Qué?!- chille.

Todos me ignoraron. Alguna loca idea debió pasar en la mente de Sam, porque se levanto y camino hasta llegar debajo de Megatron.

-No, Sam- le pidió Optimus.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- chille de nuevo.

Sam se puso de pie directamente bajo el pecho de Megatron y alzo el Cubo con ambas manos. Con un breve destello, una onda eléctrica se extendió por el cuerpo de Megatron desde el pecho y el Cubo comenzó a desintegrase; se descomponía en pequeños fragmentos que volaban directo al centro de pecho de Megatron y se derretían. Chispas volaban desde el pecho de Megatron, quien se convulsionaba. Sam sostenía con fuerza el Cubo, hasta que finalmente desapareció en Megatron. El Decepticon se enderezo, llevándose ambas manos al pecho, como si tratara de sacarse algo. Se volvió rígido, dejándose caer de rodillas encima de Sam. Me levante del suelo y corrí para agarrar a Sam de un brazo y hacerlo retroceder un poco. Megatron se echo hacia atrás, agitándose y dejando salir sonidos de ahogo; un extraño sonido, que parecía de una maquina al apagarse, salía de Megatron y se dejo caer de espaldas, quedándose quieto. Sam y yo retrocedimos, lejos del cuerpo tendido en el suelo. Optimus se levanto, caminando lentamente hacia Megatron. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Lennox y los demás acercarse con cautela. Sam empezó a caminar, yo detrás de él, hasta llegar frente a la cara de Megatron. Las luces rojas de sus ojos se encendieron una vez y se apagaron de nuevo; no volvieron a iluminarse.

-No me diste alternativa, hermano- lamento Optimus.

Tuve que ahogar el chillido que estaba por escaparse de mis labios ante lo dicho por Optimus. Megatron y Optimus eran hermanos. Sentí como un torbellino de emociones me embriagaban, sin dejarme sentir uno a la vez. Ahí fue cuando entendí el tono con el que dijo "hermano" durante nuestra conversación de trayecto a la casa de Sam. Me pregunte si serian realmente hermanos o si eran más bien como Sam y yo, que crecimos juntos. Aunque estaba curiosa, no estaba dispuesta a echarle sal a la herida. Escuche leves pisadas metálicas. Aparte la vista del rostro de Megatron, observando a Ratchet e Ironhide de pie detrás de los soldados. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al reparar en Jazz, destrozado por la mitad en las manos de Ironhide. El movimiento de una sombra me hizo mirar hacia un lado; Optimus se arrodillaba, inclinándose para mirar a Sam de cerca.

-Sam- le hablo-, te debo la vida. Estamos en deuda contigo.

Al terminar se levanto de nuevo. Antes de poder preguntarle a que se refería, una grúa apareció y se detuvo cerca; en la parte trasera estaba BumbleBee. Mikaela salió del lado del conductor y rodeo a BumbleBee hasta parase frente a él, mirando a con satisfacción. Sam le sonrió. Ironhide se acerco a Optimus y le entrego las partes de Jazz.

-No pudimos salvarlo- le dijo a Optimus.

-Oh, Jazz- se lamento Optimus-. Perdimos un gran compañero, pero ganamos otros- nos miro a todos-. Gracias a todos. Nos honrar con su valentía.

Una voz nueva hablo a nuestras espaldas.

-Permiso para hablar, señor- la voz era profunda con acento británico, entre Ratchet y Ironhide.

Nos giramos para descubrir que la voz venia de BumbleBee, quien miraba a Optimus, dejándonos sorprendidos.

-Permiso concedido, viejo amigo- le respondió.

-¿Ahora hablas?- se quejo Sam.

No lo golpee porque seguía confundida.

-Quisiera quedarme con el muchacho- le pidió, dándole una breve mirada a Sam.

-Si él lo acepta- aclaro el líder Autobot.

Sam miro a BumbleBee unos momentos, después poso su vista en Mikeala, luego me miro, resgreso su vista a BumbleBee y respondió.

-Sí.

Mientras todos tomábamos un respiro de lo sucedido, Optimus le entrego de regreso a Ironhide las partes de Jazz, luego se acerco de nuevo a Megatron, hincándose para recoger algo del pecho. Eso me recordó una duda que no me fue respondida.

-Un minuto- dije, atrayendo la atención de todos sobre mí; los ignore y me centre en Optimus-. Cuando le pediste a Sam que pusiera el Cubo en tu pecho y a juzgar por lo que le paso a Megatron- sentí, que de todas mis emociones, la ira estaba ganando terreno-. ¿Estabas planeando sacrificarte para que Megatron no obtuviera el Cubo?

Me miro por unos momentos.

-Me temo que si- confirmo mi teoría-. Utilizaría ese recurso en el caso que no pudiera derrotar a Megatron.

Sus palabras consiguieron que la ira me dominara e hiciera algo no muy propio de mí. Me agache al suelo, recogiendo un pedazo de escombro del tamaño de mi puño y se lo arroje. Le dio directo a una de las placas de su pecho. Un jadeo colectivo de sorpresa se escucho. Optimus me miraba sin expresión. Estaba segura que el resto me miraban sin saber que pensar. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, señale a Optimus con un dedo.

-¡Tú!- gruñí, furiosa- ¡Estúpido camión súper desarrollado! ¡Montón de chatarra oxidada! _¡¿Dono y_ _ō_ _ni anata mo gisei ni kent_ _ō_ _aete?!_ \- estaba tan enojada que no me di cuenta que despotricaba en japonés-. _¡Kore wa tan'ni ukeire raremasen. Sore ga okotta baai, anata ga modotte sorera o motarasu, anata ni jibun jishin o korosu, sonogo no sakuhin ni anata o katto shi, buhin o hanbai shite imasu!_

No sé cuánto tiempo dure insultándole, gesticulando con las manos y a veces pisoteando el suelo. Al final, conseguí sacar suficiente ira de mi sistema para lograr calmarme. Estaba jadeando, sin aliento, mirando fijamente a Optimus y con el rostro probablemente rojo. El silencio entre nosotros se extendía dolorosamente, nadie sabiendo cómo hablar después de mi arrebato.

-No tengo idea de lo que dijo- hablo Epps-, y estoy seguro de que no quiero saberlo. Pero definitivamente no quiero estar en el lado malo de esa chica.

Suspire, dejando ir los resquicios de ira que me quedaban. No me di cuenta cuando Sam se me acerco lentamente hasta que me hablo.

-¿Estas…- no lo deje terminar la pregunta.

-No me encuentro bien- le informe-. Estoy agotada, sucia, raspada, golpeada, electrocutada, me tiemblan las piernas después de tanto correr y me duelen lugares que no sabía que podían doler- lo ultimo provoco una risa leve entre el grupo-. Estamos lejos de casa y simplemente quiero recostarme en una cama y dormir por la próxima semana.

Tras decirlo, mis piernas por fin cedieron y caí al suelo sobre mi trasero, dejando escapar un gemido de dolor. Mikaela corrió hacia mí y Sam se arrodillo a mi lado, preocupados por mi repentina caída. Lennox y sus hombres empezaron a moverse, cómo si mi caída fuera el detonante para hacerlo.

-Necesitamos salir de la ciudad inmediatamente- nos informo-. Habrá que regresar a la presa; hay que hablar con el Secretario para organizar la limpieza de la ciudad y retirar los cuerpos de los Decepticons.

-Si podemos ayudar de algún modo- ofreció Optimus-, háganos saber.

-Creo que lo mejor por ahora será retirarnos todos- dijo Lennox-. Las personas de esta ciudad están asustadas; entre más pronto nos larguemos, más pronto podremos terminar todo este asunto.

-¿Debo pedir transporte?- le pregunto Epps a Lennox.

Lo pensó unos momentos antes de responder.

-Lo más conveniente sería volver por carretera. BumbleBee está herido y no creo que podamos utilizar transporte aéreo para los Autobots.

Lennox y Epps discutían el cómo regresaríamos a la presa, con Optimus y Ratchet interviniendo de vez en cuando. Aun estaba sentada en el suelo, tomando todo el descanso que podría hasta que nos pusiéramos en movimiento de nuevo. Sam se sentó a mi lado y Mikaela se quedo de pie, observando a los militares arreglarlo todo. Aproveche también para ver el estado de mi ropa. Las medias estaban desgarradas por varias partes, especialmente de las rodillas y opacas por el polvo, mi pantalón corto estaba deshilachado por los bordes, con manchas negras y marrones y mis botas estaban raspadas y de color gris por el polvo. Lo más rescatable eran mi cazadora, que habia sobrevivido a tantas caídas al suelo, y mi blusa, que solo estaba manchada por la parte frontal y el borde estaba un poco deshilachado. Mis rodillas tenían rapones llenos de sangre, tierra y fragmentos pequeños de asfalto; imaginaba que mis manos estaban en el mismo estado. Limpie mis manos contra mi pantalón y trate de retirar algo de suciedad de mis rodillas.

-Me pregunto donde habrán llevado a mis padres- hablo de repente Sam.

-Yo solo espero que se encuentren en una mejor situación que nosotros- comente.

-Eso es casi seguro- se quejo Sam.

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos.

-Solo hay algo que lamento- hable.

-¿Qué cosa?- me pregunto Mikaela.

-El haber perdido mi morral con las plataformas.

Ambos me miraron confundidos; luego de unos momentos de recordar todo lo sucedido, se dieron cuenta de que no traía el morral.

-¿Dónde lo habrías perdido?- pregunto Mikaela.

-Creo que cuando caímos de Optimus en el puente.

A la mención de su nombre, Optimus se volvió para vernos.

-¿Me han llamado?

-Oh, no- respondí-; es solo que recordé perder algo cuando estábamos en el puente, al tratar de escapar del Sector Siete.

Optimus pareció pensar en algo unos segundos, luego llevo una mano a su pecho y de entre sus placas saco algo negro. Apoyo una rodilla en el suelo, inclinándose ligeramente y extendió su brazo en mi dirección. Al abrir su palma, vi un morral negro con el tirante roto y con algo grande en el interior. Me llevo un par de segundos reconocerlo.

-Quizás esto te pertenece- comento Optimus.

Chille de emoción y me levante del suelo con fuerzas renovadas. Corrí hacia Optimus, deteniéndome a un lado de su palma. Extendí los brazos para agarrar el morral e inspeccionarlo. Estaba algo sucio y uno de los extremos del tirante estaba chamuscado, pero no tenía problemas con eso. Abrí el morral y suspire de alivio al encontrar las plataformas intactas. Abrace el morral contra mi pecho y alce la vista al rostro de Optimus, con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Gracias- dije.

Las placas de sus labios se movieron para formar una sonrisa. Me miro con intensidad y asintió, aceptando mi agradecimiento. Optimus volvió a enderezarse y se giro para hablar con Ironhide. Sam y Mikaela se me acercaron.

-¿Qué no estabas agotada?- me pregunto Sam.

Le di una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Pues parece que me quedaba todavía un poco de energía- le respondí.

Mikaela y yo reímos, Sam solo me miro con algo de molestia. Por el rabillo del ojo note movimiento; al girar la cabeza vi a Ironhide dar unos pasos más cerca de nosotros, totalmente concentrado en su conversación con Optimus. Mis ojos fueron atraídos al suelo, donde Ironhide acomodo el cuerpo de Jazz, de modo que parecía estar unido de nuevo. La parte superior estaba apoyada en un montículo de escombros, lo que le daba la apariencia de estar sentado. Me dio tristeza verlo, especialmente porque no tuve la oportunidad de conversar con él. Había perdido su vida en un intento de proteger a la humanidad y era muy probable que solo nosotros supiéramos eso; el gobierno trataría se esconder lo sucedido para evitar cualquier crisis.

Entre más miraba el cuerpo de Jazz, una sensación de calidez crecía dentro de mi pecho. Sin darme cuenta deje caer el morral y empecé a caminar hacia Jazz.

-¿Cordelia?- escuche a Sam llamarme, pero su voz se volvía lejana.

Un zumbido de estática iba subiendo de intensidad en mis oídos, no dejándome escuchar a nadie. Me detuve entre las piernas de Jazz, mirando directamente a su rostro. El zumbido se volvió tan intenso que pensé que la cabeza me explotaría.

Una luz azulina centelleo, dejándome ciega, y sentí el mundo desvanecerse.

* * *

Chan chan chaaan!

Final dramático y abrupto.

Muakakakakakaka!

El siguiente capitulo puede ser algo dramático (y fangirlesco), pero es parte importante de la trama y el como se desarrolle cierta relación.

Espero sus opiniones mediante reviews.

Nos vemos el siguiente capitulo.

 _*insertar aquí rugido de Tiranosaurio Rex._


	18. Chapter 18

Hola de nuevo.

Y no, no he terminado el capitulo 32.

Todo se debe a que me la pase cinco días leyendo fanfics de Capitan America (película) y Avengers (película). Les seré honesta, no soy muy fan de los superhéroes, ni de Marvel ni DC (y curiosamente crecí viendo las series que se transmitían en los 90 y 2000), y antes de que me maten, no los odio ni me disgustan, es solo que prefiero los animes y mangas y las películas como Transformers, Pacific Rim y Jurassic Park. Así que, ¿porque estaba leyendo fanfics sobre Marvel? Quizás porque estoy teniendo un ligero enamoramiento con Steve Rogers (no el actor, nunca un actor... excepto tal vez Brendan Fraser en algún momento; amaba las películas donde salia), lo que es irónico, porque lo odie en Civil War (solo un poco, en realidad odie a todos lo que querían que los Vengadores firmaran el acuerdo; me recordó mucho a lo que pasaron los Autobots después de la traición de Sentinel y la invasión a Chicago). Me imagino lo que dirán, y si, también lo he pensado, es solo que la película me causa mucho dolor: las amistades destrozadas, la confianza perdida, los dilemas éticos y molares (que son los más conflictivos). Básicamente todo el problema fue que la humanidad ya no confiaba en los Vengadores por los daños colaterales por intentar salvarlos, pero honestamente, ¿esperaban que todo fuera perfecto y nadie saldría herido? Eso es ridículo! Si el mundo fuera perfecto en primer lugar, nunca habría habido guerras, entonces no se necesitarían crear super soldados, no Hydra, no Capitán América, no S.H.I.E.L.D y no Vengadores; todos habrían vivido vidas normales y perfectas. Pero no es así y todos nos equivocamos, un ejemplo muy claro fue cuando Tony creo a Ultron; su intención era buena, todos estamos de acuerdo con eso, su error fue hacerlo a espaldas de los demás en lugar de planear con ellos mejores maneras de prepararse. Nuestros errores pueden llegar a afectar a terceros y todos hemos visto las películas o leído los cómics (los que lo hicieron; yo no lo he hecho, solo veo las películas, así que realmente no se) para saberlo bien. Los Vengadores son héroes, si, pero también son humanos y cometen errores.

Puede que abra una discusión por esto pero tengo que decir mi opinión: El primer error de los Vengadores fue tener libertad completa.

Si, salvaron Nueva York y el mundo, pero esto tiene que ver con la percepción de los civiles: Un pequeño grupo de personas con habilidades y poderes extraordinarios viaja por el mundo resolviendo problemas que el gobierno no podría. Al principio es maravilloso, pero va pasando el tiempo y suceden más cosas, más desastres, más combates; se destruyen ciudades, calles, muchas personas terminan muriendo o heridas como daños colaterales al intentar detener estos desastres. Y después resuelto el problema se van, dejando al gobierno resolver y limpiar el resto, dejando una sensación un poco amarga e incluso resentimiento. Estoy segura de que ayudan con las consecuencias, pero hay veces que están demasiado heridos o cansados por luchar, que mejor se van a recuperarse. Y entonces ya no es tan maravilloso.

El segundo error son las altas expectativas que se tienen de ellos, esto es por parte del Gobierno y los civiles; olvidan que todavía son humanos, habilidosos si, pero humanos y se cansan, se agotan, arriesgan sus vidas para protegerlos y a veces son superados por el enemigo, lo que genera más conflictos.

Enumeraría más errores, pero creo que seria más largo que el capitulo y no queremos eso. Para mi, esos son los principales errores por ambas partes. Y creo que me salí un poco del tema, aunque pude desahogarme. Y mientras escribía esto, me llego inspiración para escribir sobre el MCU (imagino que saben lo que significan las siglas xD) y a definitivamente cambiar el rumbo de las películas de Transformers. Habra un nuevo rumbo para Transformers y probablemente ya empiece a planear esa historia de Marvel xD.

Volviendo a lo de Civil War, estaba ligeramente inclinada al lado de Tony: perdieron la confianza de los gobiernos y debían recuperarla de nuevo si querían que los Vengadores siguieran existiendo, el acuerdo era un inicio para ello y como dijo Tony, podía ser modificado en el futuro. Pero viendo las cosas en retrospectiva (ya dejando de odiar a Steve), ambas posturas tenían razón, el problema era el acuerdo. Ya tenían problemas que podían resolverse muy bien hasta que aparecieron con el acuerdo, obligandolos a ser controlados por el gobiernos o volverse civiles, con la posibilidad de convertirse en vigilantes. Así que mi enojo va para toda la humanidad de MCU, así como el de Transformers. Lo que el acuerdo debía tratar era ponerle limites a los Vengadores, pero dándoles la suficiente libertad para actuar rápidamente si las cosas se ponían feas.

La idea ya se esta formando en mi cabeza xD. Lo dejare ahí para ver si lo escribo y darles una sorpresa.

Con mi odio-convertido-en-amor hacia Steve Rogers, tiene que ver más bien con su personalidad que con su físico; aunque si fuera por el físico, preferiría al Steve pre-suero que al Steve post-suero. Me gustan los desgarbados, los musculosos no son lo mio (eso no evita que una parte de mi babee por ello, por mucho que me incomode xD). Literalmente es un caballero (sospecho que aun virgen, aunque nunca se sabe, estos tiempos pueden ser muy influenciables) y con mi experiencia traumatica aun afectándome, confiaría plenamente en que no se aprovecharía de mi, seria paciente, adorable, caballeroso (escribo todo esto mientras me imagino al Steve pre-suero)... y creo que me estoy poniendo melosa. No es perfecto, obviamente, en las películas se puede ver (solamente hablo del Steve de las películas, no puedo comentar nada sobre los cómics o las series). Además es un soldado, participo en la guerra y es casi seguro que sufrirá o sufre estrés post-traumatico, pesadillas y muchas otras cosas que padecen los soldados al volver de la batalla. Tony es un ejemplo claro de estas secuelas. Tiene temperamento y muchas otras cosas, pero bueno, una parte de mi ama a Steve y estoy sospechando que escribiré un fanfic sobre él. Y me parece gracioso que me guste el personaje, porque no me gusta el cliché de hombre americano rubio, alto, musculoso y de ojos azules; puede ser un discriminatorio, lo admito, es solo que tengo predilección por los pelirrojos o desgarbados, pero el físico me deja de importar al conocerlos mejor. Steve sigue siendo el mismo buen hombre (tanto como es posible) con o sin suero, así que tiene una parte de mi corazón.

El resto le pertenece a la comida, los gatos y Lennox xD.

Ahora si, vamos con el capitulo. Estoy capítulos serán algo lentos, ya que quiero tratar de resolver los cabos sueltos. Espero no aburrirlos por el avance lento. Disfrútenlo, porque al terminar este pequeño arco pasara un buen rato hasta volver a ver a los Autobots.

Sin más que decir, los dejo con la lectura.

Transformers no me pertenece, pertenece a Hasbro; escribo esta historia por mera diversión, no me pagan por hacerlo y tampoco lo quiero. Me encanta Transformes desde niña, Optimus Prime y me urge ir al baño.

PD: ¿Soy la única que cree que es extraño que Steve tenga sentimientos por la sobrina de Peggy? Me parece algo espeluznante.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 18**_

Lo primero que sentí al ir recobrando la consciencia fue el dolor leve que recorría mi cuerpo; el dolor estaba más concentrado en mi cabeza y mis piernas. Note también que estaba recostada sobre algo blando y algo ligero me cubría. Mi audición llego después, de manera gradual. Escuchaba un leve zumbido al principio, que poco a poco iba disminuyendo, dejándome escuchar el silencio.

Me llevo algún tiempo reunir la fuerza necesaria para abrir los ojos. Tuve que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrar mis ojos a la luz brillante que me rodeaba. Miraba directamente a un techo gris-azul, con lámparas colgando. Mire a los lados, observando varias camillas vacías, una estantería con medicamentos y un escritorio de metal. Al parecer era una enfermería. Note también que estaba recostada en una de las camillas, la parte superior ligeramente levantada de modo que no me encontraba completamente recostada. Estaba vestida con una de esas batas de hospital que usan los pacientes, reparando en el hecho que me sentía desnuda debajo. Fue una cosa afortunada que me encontraba sola; sería demasiado vergonzoso para mí si otra persona me acompañaba en la habitación. Levante los brazos y me frote la cara con ambas manos. Sentí una gasa sujeta contra mi frente y la piel algo rasposa. El sonido de una puerta abrirse llamo mi atención. Deje de frotarme la cara y mire hacia donde estaba la puerta, observando a Mikaela entrar, sosteniendo algo con su brazo. Vestía completamente diferente de la última vez que la vi. Durante toda nuestra aventura, Mikaela había usado una blusa rosa pálido de cuello "v", chaqueta azul añil, pantalones de mezclilla azul marino y botas negras de tacón bajo. Ahora usaba una camisa azul celeste de mangas largas, pantalones de tela color gris y sus botas negras. Se veía limpia y con el cabello recogido en una cola alta. Cerró la puerta y al darse vuelta se dio cuenta que estaba despierta. Una sonrisa de alivio se extendió por su cara.

-¡Despertaste!- casi grito y corrió hacia mí.

-Hey- dije, con la voz ronca.

Se sentó en una silla que estaba en uno de los costados de la camilla, colocando sobre su regazo lo que traía bajo el brazo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto.

-Muy adolorida- conteste-. ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunte de regreso.

-Estamos en la presa.

Parpadee.

-¿La presa?- dije, confundida-. ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué paso?

Mikaela me miro un par de segundos.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Me mantuve en silencio mientras trataba de recordar lo último que sabía antes de despertar en la enfermería.

-Estábamos en la ciudad- dije-. La batalla había terminado cuando Sam coloco el Cubo en el pecho de Megatron- me lleve un mano a la frente para frotarla, buscando en mi mente-. Lennox, Epps y los Autobots discutían el modo de irnos. Optimus me dio mi morral…- deje la frase inconclusa.

-¿Qué más?

-Una luz- seguí-, una luz de color azul. Es lo último que recuerdo.

Mikaela se mordió el labio inferior, uniendo sus manos sobre su regazo y jugado con sus pulgares. Me miraba con incomodidad, preocupación y algo de culpa.

-Mikaela…- empecé.

-No puedo decirte- me interrumpió-; al menos no ahora y no yo- aclaro-. Paso algo muy extraño… Hiciste algo muy extraño.

-¿Qué?- murmure.

-Ratchet quería revisarte, pero teníamos que iros rápidamente si planeábamos evitar a los medios e informar al gobierno. Ratchet y Optimus quieren hablar contigo cuando despertaras.

Guardamos silencio, ambas sintiéndonos incomodas. Revivía una y otra vez en mi mente lo sucedido, buscando alguna pista que me ayudara a entenderlo. Me pregunte si los dos Autobots sabrían de qué trataba.

-¿Cómo termine aquí?- interrumpí el silencio haciendo un gesto con la mano para señalar la enfermería-. También el porqué traigo puesta esta bata y en donde esta mi ropa.

-Quedaste inconsciente. Los Autobots se convirtieron en vehículos, subimos a ellos y regresamos. Apenas llegamos te trajimos a la enfermería. Había que revisarte pero estabas tan llena de suciedad que tuvimos que bañarte- sonrió con burla al ver mis mejillas sonrojarse levemente-; dos enfermeras me ayudaron a quitarte la ropa y bañarte. Tienen sus propios cuartos de baño. Te vestimos con la bata, porque tu ropa estaba demasiado sucia y rota para ponértela de nuevo.

-Luego me trajeron aquí- termine por ella.

-Luego te trajimos aquí, si- confirmo.

-¿Nadie me vio vestida así?- me señale con un gesto de la mano.

Su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa, como el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

-No te preocupes- respondió divertida-, tu caballero de brillante armadura no logro ver "nada".

Por el tono con el que hablo me hizo enrojecer más.

-Yo no tengo un caballero de brillante armadura- la reñí, cruzándome de brazos.

Al hacerlo me recordó que estaba desnuda, por lo que tome la manta y me cubrí con ella casi hasta el cuello. Mikaela se rio de mi vergüenza. Le tomo unos minutos recomponerse y darse cuenta de mi gesto de incomodidad.

-Te traje ropa limpia- me ofreció lo que tenía en el regazo-. Mientras estabas aquí dormida, los demás y yo aprovechamos para asearnos y usar ropa limpia.

-¿De dónde consiguieron la ropa?- le pregunte mientas me enderezaba para quedar sentada en la camilla.

-La mayoría de los trabajadores viven aquí, así que tienen una zona de habitaciones para guardar sus ropas y sus otras pertenencias- aclaro-. Algunos trabajadores les prestaron ropa a los chicos. Las enfermeras me ofrecieron ropa para nosotras dos- finalizo, con el rostro arrugado en un gesto extraño.

-¿Qué?- la cuestione.

-Intentamos vestirte- me dijo-. El problema fue que no había ropa para tus dimensiones- hizo un par de gestos con las manos para indicar el tamaño de mi pecho y caderas-. No íbamos a ponerte ropa de hombre y mandamos a alguien a conseguir algo útil- señalo la ropa que dejo a un lado mío.

-Gracias por las molestias.

-Eres mi amiga- me sonrió alegre-. Yo debería darte las gracias por lo que paso al enterarte sobre mi padre.

-No soy nadie para juzgar- simplemente dije-. Ahora me vestiré; no estoy dispuesta a usar esta fea bata por más tiempo.

Rio por mi comentario. Se levanto, tomando la ropa y dejándola encima de la silla. Retire la manta, moviéndome para quedar sentada al borde de la camilla, con las piernas colgando. Mikaela me ayudo a bajar, sosteniéndome cuando tambalee al apoyarme en mis pies. Una cosa afortunada de la bata es que no tenía abertura en la parte posterior.

-Ah- hablo de repente Mikaela-, me las arregle para lavar nuestra ropa interior. Creí que sería más cómodo usarla en lugar de pedir la de otra chica. Lo único malo fue que no pudimos rescatar tus botas; las suelas se derritieron por el incidente con la luz- me dio una mirada de preocupación-. No pudimos encontrar zapatos de tu talla, lo siento.

-Oh, está bien-desestimé el asunto con un gesto de la mano-; no me molesta andar descalza y agradezco poder usar mi ropa interior. Es muy complicado encontrar de mi talla de sostén- dije lo último con las mejillas sonrojadas de nuevo.

Mikaela me miro con diversión y salió de la enfermería, dejándome sola para vestirme. Sintiéndome afortunada de que no había ventanas, comencé a desvestirme, sacándome la bata por encima. Ya desnuda, agarre el bulto de ropa de la silla; era un vestido blanco de tirantes delgados, con un listón brillante de color plata debajo del busto y lo suficientemente suelto para que la falda se levantara muy alto si giraba. Mi ropa interior estaba envuelta con el vestido. Mikaela fue inteligente al haberlo hecho. Me coloque a la ropa interior, ajustando los tirantes del sostén. Me puse el vestido, sintiendo el tejido suave contra mi piel. Me acomode el vestido, notando que no me quedaba muy ajustado, me llegaba justo debajo de las rodillas y aprobé la elección de quien lo haya escogido. Mi cabello caía suelto por mi espalda y pecho. No sabiendo más que hacer sin la ayuda de un espejo, camine hasta la puerta y salí, topándome con Mikaela unos pocos pasos lejos de la puerta.

-Lista- dije.

Se giro a verme y se quedo estática, con el rostro sin expresión. Parpadee confundida por su falta de reacción. Abrí la boca para preguntarle que le sucedía, cuando se lanzo hacia mí y me abrazo, aplastándome contra ella. Me deje abrazar, no entendiendo absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba. Me soltó después de unos momentos, colocando sus manos en mis hombros y puso algo de distancia entre nosotras.

-Lo siento- me dijo, con una sonrisa emocionada-, no pude evitarlo. Eres tan adorable- chillo-. Sin el maquillaje te ves muy joven y pareces una muñeca.

-Y es precisamente por eso que uso maquillaje- quite sus manos de mis hombros-. Anda, vamos, de seguro nos están esperando.

Mikaela rodo los ojos y encabezo la marcha. Me llevo por pasillos que no conocía; la enfermería debía de estar en una parte de la presa que no habíamos visto por la mañana. El suelo de concreto se sentía frio contra mis pies y lo suficientemente limpio para no preocuparme con pisar algo que me lastime. Permanecimos en silencio durante el trayecto hasta que una duda apareció en mi mente.

-Mikaela. ¿Qué horas son?

-Vi la hora antes de buscarte en la enfermería; iban a ser las diez.

-¿De la noche?- pregunte incrédula.

-Sí, estuviste inconsciente mucho tiempo.

Me frote la cara con las manos, irritada por todo el asunto. Esperaba que Optimus y Ratchet me ayudaran a entender que fue lo que sucedió. Giramos en un pasillo largo, donde unas puertas dobles estaban instaladas en una de las paredes.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunte.

-Pensé que querías comer algo antes de ir con los demás, así que te estoy llevado al comedor.

Mi estomago gruño ante la posibilidad de ingerir alimento. Entramos por las puertas, encontrándonos una enorme sala con el techo alto. Largas mesas de metal se espacian por todo el lugar, con 8 sillas para cada una. Al fondo se podía ver un mostrador con una pantalla de vidrio y detrás la cocina. El comedor habría estado vacio de no ser por una persona sentada en el fondo. Un hombre joven y desgarbado, con el cabello oscuro corto y vestido con un par de pantalones de chándal grises y una camiseta negra de mangas cortas. Estaba sentado en una silla frente a una mesa, donde una bandeja con comida permanecía intacta. Nos acercamos al hombre y al hacerlo me di cuenta de quién era.

-¡Sam!- grite.

Giro su cabeza en mi dirección al escucharme llamarlo y al verme se levando de su lugar, corrió hacia mí y me abrazo con fuerza. Le devolví el gesto, sintiéndome algo abrumada y a la vez aliviada. Nos mantuvimos abrazados por casi un minuto, luego nos soltamos. Sam me rodeo los hombros con un brazo y me llevo a la mesa, con Mikaela detrás de nosotros.

-Me da gusto ver que ya esta despierta- dijo con evidente alivio en su voz.

-Los deje bastante preocupados, ¿no?- comente.

Se rio con muy poco humor. Los tres nos sentamos en la mesa, yo frente a la bandeja de comida. En la bandeja estaba un emparedado de pan blanco, al parecer preparado con lechuga y jamón, un vaso con jugo de naranja y un rol de canela. Me gire a ver a Sam, que se sentó a mi lado, y señale la comida. Miro la comida y después a mí.

-Me recomendaron que comieras no muy pesado- se encogió de hombros.

No le di importancia al asunto y comencé a comer. Mi estomago gruño al recibir alimento, por lo que comí despacio para no provocarme malestar. Di una pausa de comer el emparedado, tomando un sorbo de jugo e inicie una conversación para llenar el silencio del comedor.

-Y cuéntenme- di una pausa-. ¿Qué paso después de que me desmaye?

Sam y Mikaela se miraron por un momento, discutiendo con la mirada lo que podían o no decirme. Llegaron a un acuerdo silencioso y ambos se giraron a verme, que estaba comiéndome el rol de canela. Sam fue quien empezó a contarme.

-Bueno, después de que te desmayaste, y de un breve ataque de pánico por parte de todos, Lennox y Optimus organizaron todo para mandarnos a nosotros tres primero de regreso.

-Fue Ratchet quien nos trajo- agrego Mikaela-; bajo las ordenes de Optimus, por supuesto. No quería dejarlos, estaban heridos y necesitaban atención, pero Optimus lo persuadió diciéndole que para él sería más fácil y rápido llegar aquí por transformarse en un vehículo de rescate.

-Fue impresionante- comento Sam-. Ratchet encendió las sirenas y los demás despejaron el camino para dejarnos pasar- luego miro a la mesa, algo triste y culpable-. Pasamos por donde Optimus lucho contra uno de los Decepticons cuando nos alcanzaron; fue horrible, había ambulancias y grúas.

Entendía lo que sentía Sam y probablemente Mikaela; para nosotros era nuevo estar presente en ese tipo de situaciones. Imaginaba que los militares podían sobrellevar los sentimientos negativos de una mejor manera, al estar en constantes batallas. Pensé en Lennox, Epps y los demás, teniendo curiosidad por lo que ellos hicieron.

-¿Y los soldados?- pregunte, teniendo cuidado de no pronunciar el nombre de Lennox delante de Mikaela.

-Llegaron unas dos horas más tarde después de nosotros- me respondió Sam-. Querían hacer un poco de limpieza en las calles para quitar los escombros y facilitar a los equipos de limpieza el trabajo.

Me limite a asentir y terminar mi comida. Me tome lo último que quedaba de jugo de una sola vez. Sam recogió la bandeja con los platos sucios y se la llevo a la cocina, imaginaba que para dejarlas en el fregadero. Apenas Sam desapareció en la cocina, ya que un muro cubría la mayor parte, Mikaela se levanto de su lugar, que estaba frente a mí, y se sentó en el lugar de Sam, a mi lado. Miro a la cocina por sobre su hombro, como asegurándose de que Sam aun no volvía, y se inclino hacia mí, haciéndome un gesto para que hiciera lo mismo. El brillo pícaro en sus ojos y su sonrisa maliciosa me dieron mala espina pero hice lo que me pidió. Puso su mano a un lado de su boca, para dejarme en claro que solo yo debería escuchar lo que diría.

-Lennox fue quien te sujeto cuando te desmayaste- la burla y la emoción destilaban de su voz-. Te cargo en brazos cómo a una novia y te llevo de ese modo hasta que tuvimos que subirte a Ratchet e irnos.

Mis mejillas se volvieron muy rojas, al juzgar por cómo sentía caliente mi rostro. Mikaela debió notar mi rostro sonrojado, ya que soltó una sonora carcajada, que atrajo la atención de Sam. Salió de la cocina, mirándonos confundido. Me levante de mi lugar y camine hacia Sam, dejando a Mikaela recobrar la compostura.

-¿Qué paso?- nos pregunto.

-Nada- respondí, un poco molesta.

Mikaela soltó otra risa.

-Cosas de chicas, Sam, cosas de chicas- se limito a decirle.

Por el bien de su salud mental, Sam no pregunto nada. Mikaela logro calmarse finalmente; se levanto de la silla y se unió a nosotros. Le di una mirada irritada a Mikaela, quien me devolvió una sonrisa picara. Sam debió sentir la tensión, ya que decidió interrumpir.

-Bueno, hay que ir a ver a los demás- luego sus ojos se posaron en que ver algo para entender lo que paso.

-¿Exactamente qué cosa?

-Es difícil de explicar, por eso debes verlo primero- me aconsejo Sam.

Mire a ambos algo frustrada. Me daba la sensación de que no era algo muy bueno.

-Abre el camino- le dije, extendiendo el brazo para señalar la puerta del comedor.

Y los tres nos pusimos en camino.

* * *

Y termino.

Las cosas se van a poner algo intensas en el siguiente capitulo, con un toque de angustia y dulzura, a petición de una lectora (tu sabes quien eres xD).

Dejen review, me encantaría saber sus opiniones.

Nos vemos el siguiente capitulo.

PD: Creo que escribiré un StevexOC, la pregunta es: ¿Que tipo de chica? Si tienen ideas reportence.

 _*insertar aqui rugido de Tiranosaurio Rex_


	19. Chapter 19

Estoy de vuelta.

Perdonen la tardanza, pero ando centrada en investigar para mi nueva historia de MCU, como ya he mencionado en el capitulo anterior en mi historia de Jurassic World. Quiero hacerla historia lo más real posible, por lo que estoy enfocada en investigar New York, tomar notas de las películas y otros temas para poder desarrollar a mi personaje, que esta casi completa (ya definí como se ve físicamente, trabajo, estilo de ropa, algunas de sus cualidades y defectos y su historia; aun me faltan algunos detalles). Ahora tengo que investigar la linea de tiempo de este universo, al igual que lo hice para Transformers, para que sea más exacto. Los primeros capítulos serán varios meses antes de Avengers, entenderán cuando lo lean.

Aun no he terminado el capitulo 32, por eso publico este en compensación por dejar pasar tanto tiempo; ya que tengo más tiempo libre ahora que mi hermana no tendrá clases en la semana y pidió días de descanso e su trabajo, por lo que cuidara a mi sobrina más tiempo y podre centrarme en escribir; por suerte me falta menos de una pagina para terminar el capitulo y el 33 es bastante sencillo ya que tengo la idea de que se tratara. Para MCU ya empece el primer capitulo y ahora que tengo las películas de Avengers y Capitán América: El primer Vengador a mi disposición, podre escribir el prologo y las escenas de la película.

Realmente ya quiero llegar a la segunda película, ansiosa por el romance que viene después xD.

Voy a tratar de terminar el 32 y empezar el 33, además de ver si puedo subir el capitulo 20 al terminar el mes.

Ahora si con el capitulo.

Escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro. Transformers pertenece a Hasbro, a mi solo me gusta la franquicia, tengo un flechazo por Lennox y quiero comer sushi.

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 19_**

Caminábamos por otra serie de pasillos, a veces pasando puertas e intersecciones con otros pasillos. Me di cuenta de que todo estaba desierto, lo que me pareció raro, considerando que desde que llegamos había gente yendo en todas direcciones o el ruido se escuchaba desde lejos. Nos llevo algún tiempo llegar a un pasillo que pude reconocer. El pasillo estaba hecho completamente de metal y en una de las intersecciones había una escalera que daba directamente a una puerta. Pasamos de largo la escalera, continuando por el pasillo hasta llegar a otra puerta. Salimos directamente a un enorme túnel, el techo curvo muy por encima. Sam encabezo la marcha, andando por el túnel en una dirección que me era muy familiar.

-¿Vamos a donde creo que vamos?- no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿Si te refieres a donde tenían congelado a Megatron? Si- respondió Sam.

-¿Por qué?

-Fue el único lugar donde Optimus podría entrar- aclaro Mikaela-. Queríamos ir a donde estaba el Cubo, pero Optimus no entraba por los pasillos. Ni siquiera en su modo vehículo.

Me imagine a Optimus tratando de pasar por los pasillos en su forma de Peterbilt y tuve que cubrir mi boca con ambas manos para esconder la risita que me provoco. Habría sido algo hilarante de ver; si BumbleBee apenas podía pasar, mucho menos Optimus. Entendía porque se quedaron en la cámara de Megatron, si era lo suficientemente grande para tenerlo ahí, no dudaba que también Optimus tuviera el espacio necesario para poder moverse. Me pregunte si Ratchet e Ironhide tuvieron dificultades. Jazz sería capaz de pasar al ser más pequeño que BumbleBee. Al pensar en Jazz, recordé que había muerto a manos de Megatron. Mi corazón se apretó de tristeza al pensar en su muerte; al menos no murió en vano, Megatron fue muerto por aquello que tanto buscaba. Sam y Mikaela permanecían en silencio, probablemente para no decir nada que no debieran.

Pronto pudimos ver el final del túnel y la cámara donde tenían congelado a Megatron. Desde la distancia podía ver a Optimus e Ironhide, junto con varias personas al nivel del suelo. Finalmente salimos del túnel, llamando la atención de todos. Estaban presentes también Lennox, Epps, un soldado de Sector Siete, Ratchet y BumbleBee. BumbleBee estaba aun sentado en la grúa, con Ratchet arreglando unas grandes piezas de metal amarillo y plateado a un lado de él. Debía ser lo que pudieron rescatar de sus piernas. La cámara se veía en mal estado, con algunas grandes piezas de metal en el suelo, hielo derretido, charcos de agua y mangueras. Era seguro que Megatron causo el desastre al despertar de su sueño frio. Optimus y Ironhide detuvieron su charla vernos llegar. Los tres hombres también nos miraron, principalmente a mí. Sentí mi rostro enrojecer ante las miradas de los tres hombres, especialmente la de Lennox; me miraba con intensidad, absorbiendo cada detalle de mi aspecto ahora que estaba aseada y usando ropa limpia. Mikaela debió notarlo también, porque me dirigió sutilmente una sonrisa cómplice. La ignore y trate de reponerme un poco. Se notaba que los tres hombres se bañaron y usaban ropa limpia. El miembro de Sector Siete seguía llevando ropa negra, solamente menos voluminosa que el traje táctico, usando una camisa de mangas largas arremangadas hasta los codos, pantalones holgados y botas de combate; era de piel pálida, cabello castaño claro y más corto que el cabello de Lennox. Epps usaba una camisa sin mangas gris, que mostraba sus brazos musculosos y le quedaba ligeramente holgada, unos pantalones negros, dos placas militares le colgaban del cuello y botas de combate marrón. Lennox usaba una camisa color arena de mangas cortas, pantalones militares de camuflaje y también botas de combate, además de sus propias placas militares. Lennox era algo más delgado que Epps pero con músculos magros y algo más alto. Su mandíbula estaba afeitada y su piel se veía suave. Tenía los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, flexionados de un modo que hacían a mi corazón tambalearse. Por un segundo paso por mi mente el cómo sería sentir sus brazos a mí alrededor de manera consciente y me patee mentalmente por ello. Todo era culpa de Mikaela. Iba a vengarme por toda la burla. Finalmente nos detuvimos bastante cerca de ellos, a unos pocos metros de Optimus. Optimus se inclino, apoyándose en una rodilla para acercarse a nosotros. Sus ojos brillantes me miraron con alivio.

-Me alegra verla despierta y con bienestar, Cordelia- la voz de Optimus era cálida.

Le sonreí y asentí, volviendo a ser tímida. No había peligro inmediato, por lo que mi timidez volvía a dominarme. Optimus debió notarlo, ya que se enderezo de nuevo y su expresión se volvió solemne.

-Tus amigos debieron informarte que solicitaba hablar con usted.

-Si- murmure lo suficientemente alto para que me oyera.

-Hay algo que debemos comprobar primero antes de proceder con lo que paso en la ciudad- luego se giro a ver a Ratchet-. Ratchet, por favor.

Ratchet asintió y me miro, haciendo un gesto con su mano para acercarme a él. Camine con cuidado hasta Ratchet, mirando al suelo para no pisar algo que hiriera mis pies. Llegue junto a Ratchet, quien estaba hincado junto a los restos de las piernas de BumbleBee. Le di una mirada al auto de Sam, quien me la devolvió. Le salude agitando la mano. BumbleBee me imito, haciendo un sonido electrónico que supuse era un saludo. Luego mire a Ratchet, quien me analizaba.

-Cordelia- dijo mi nombre con cuidado, sosteniendo con su mano una pieza de metal no muy grande-, por favor, toma esta pieza y encájala en esta parte- señalo el lugar.

-De acuerdo- dije, agarrando la pieza con ambas manos ya que estaba algo pesada.

Una sensación de estática me recorrió desde la columna hasta las palmas de las manos, transfiriéndose al metal. Me acerque a donde me indico Ratchet, fijándome que la pieza estaba destrozada, cómo si le hubieran arrancado algo. Examine la pieza que tenía entre manos, notando que uno de los extremos parecía encajar con la parte faltante. Con cuidado trate de unirlas; conforme las acercaba, la pieza en mis manos comenzaba a brillar ligeramente y aumentaba su intensidad. Tuve que entrecerrar los ojos para soportar la luz tan intensa. Sentí el metal conectarse con el metal, una sensación de calor viajo de mi columna hasta la pieza de metal en mis brazos y la luz desapareció. Abrí los ojos y mire hacia las piezas de metal. Estaban perfectamente unidas, como si nunca se hubieran separado. Parpadee, completamente confundida, sintiendo un remolino de emociones en mi interior. Di un paso atrás tambaleante y casi caí al suelo de no haber sido por Ratchet, quien extendió una mano y me sostuvo por la espalda.

-¿Qué?- balbucee.

Sam y Mikaela se acercaron corriendo, claramente preocupados. Lennox descruzo los brazos y dio unos pasos para estar cerca, mientras Epps se quedaba en su lugar, su rostro reflejando completa incredulidad. Ratchet me miraba analíticamente, sabrá que cosas pensando, BumbleBee me miro con sorpresa y algo de angustia. Pude escuchar a Ironhide murmurara algo por debajo de su aliento y a Optimus reprenderlo.

-Lo que sospechaba- comento Ratchet.

-¿Qué sospechabas?- le pregunto Sam a la par que llegaba a mi lado.

-Jovencita- la voz de Optimus me hizo temblar y me gire a verlo-, nos informaron del incidente con el Cubo.

-¿Cuál incidente?- pero al expresar la pregunta supe a que se refería.

El rayo que me golpeo.

-Oh, ese incidente- respondí.

-Al parecer- comenzó Ratchet, hablando clínicamente-, el Cubo debió presentir su propia destrucción y transfirió una parte de su poder a Cordelia.

-¡¿Qué?!- el grito fue colectivo.

Yo no me uní, demasiado aturdida para entender lo que decía. Mikaela debió sentir mi turbación, ya que me alejo de la mano de Ratchet y me sostuvo entre sus brazos, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Qué quieres decir con transferir?- le pregunto Sam.

-¿De qué otro modo explicarías lo que sucedió ahora y en la ciudad?- cuestiono Ironhide con molestia.

-Ah… bueno…- Sam no supo como continuar el argumento.

-Lo que Sam está preguntando- intervino Lennox, la cadencia de su voz reconfortándome de algún modo-, es el cómo le afectara a ella.

-Es la primera vez que ocurre algo así- aclara Optimus-; la Chispa Suprema siempre ha estado en esa forma.

-Tendré que hacerle algunos estudios y observarla por un tiempo para estar seguros de que no afectara de manera negativa a Cordelia.

Permanecí callada, digiriendo todos los sentimientos que no me dejaban reaccionar. La Chispa Suprema decidió almacenar algo de su poder en mí, para sobrevivir de algún modo alguna parte de sí misma. Me pregunte si terminare cómo el bisabuelo de Sam, en un manicomio viendo y dibujando símbolos o reparando metal dañado. Pensando en metal, recordé el asunto por el que querían hablar conmigo.

-Hay otra cosa, ¿no?- hable de repente, llamando su atención sobre mí-. Lo que paso en la ciudad antes de desmayarme.

Todos se callaron, no sabiendo exactamente quién y cómo decirme exactamente lo que paso en Mission City. Me aparte de Mikaela, quitando sus brazos de alrededor de mi, y camine hacia Optimus. Por el rabillo del ojo note a alguien acercarse pero no le preste atención.

-Dime, por favor- le pedí.

Optimus me observo con detenimiento antes de hablar.

-Ratchet, muéstrale, por favor.

Me gire a ver a Ratchet, quien se levanto de su lugar. A través del espacio entre sus piernas vi algo plateado puesto sobre el suelo. Al moverse para permitirme ver lo que había detrás de él me sentí repentinamente débil; ms rodillas cedieron, estaba a punto de caer cuando alguien me rodeó la cintura con brazos fuertes, sosteniéndome contra algo duro. Mis manos se apoyaron contra el pecho de la persona que me sostenía, apenas consciente de lo firme que se sentía bajo mis manos. Mi vista estaba totalmente centrada en el robot plateado sentado en el suelo; se veía algo maltratado y adolorido, pero las luces azules de sus ojos me veían con admiración y gratitud.

-¿Jazz?- pregunte dudosa, no creyendo del todo que estuviera vivo.

-Me trajiste de vuelta- la felicidad en su voz era abrumadora-. Es algo que te estaré agradecido el resto de mi existencia, Cordelia.

Me mordí el labio para contener un sollozo pero mi cuerpo me delato al temblar. Sentí como el que me sostenía apretaba sus brazos un poco más, tratando de confortarme.

-¿Cómo?- mi voz se quebró ligeramente.

-El Cubo transfirió una parte de su poder en ti, cómo ya hemos dicho- hablo Ratchet-. Ese poder es el de restaurar, al parecer.

Mi mente repitió las palabras una y otra vez, en un intento de que se quedaran grabadas en mi mente. Arregle una parte de la pierna de BumbleBee. Reviví a Jazz. La Chispa Suprema me dio la habilidad para restaurar.

-No me siento muy bien- dije un poco débil.

-Creo que ha sido mucha información para ella en tan poco tiempo- reconocí la voz de quien me sostenía.

Era Lennox. Mikaela iba a torturarme a la menor oportunidad.

-Solo necesito sentarme unos momentos- pedí.

Con cuidado, Lennox me ayudo a sentarme en una parte del suelo donde no había escombros y se arrodillo a mi lado. Tome respiraciones profundas, intentando calmar mi mente sobrecargada. Lennox me frotaba suavemente la espalda, ayudando calmarme con más rapidez. El silencio era demasiado abrumador para permitirme mantenerme tranquila, así que decidí romperlo.

-Ratchet- lo llame-. ¿Cuándo empezarías los análisis? Realmente me gustaría saber la manera en que me afectara.

-Lo mejor sería mañana- decidió después de pensarlo unos momentos-. Ahora estas demasiado agotada mental y físicamente para realizarlos. Durante el tiempo que estemos en este lugar te mantendré vigilada.

-De acuerdo. No tengo razones para oponerme si es por mi bien.

-Hay algo más que tenemos que pedirles- hablo Optimus.

Todos lo miramos, intrigados por lo que nos fuera a pedir. El rostro de Optimus era ilegible, sus ojos mirándonos con intensidad.

-Todo lo relacionado con este asunto debe permanecer entre nosotros.

Nos quedamos pasmados ante su petición.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Sam.

-Me temo que si los humanos llegasen a enterarse de la situación de Cordelia, podría verse en peligro- aclaro Optimus.

-Personas cómo los de Sector Siete intentarían capturarla para averiguar cómo funciona- continuo Ratchet.

El soldado de Sector Siete bufo irritado.

-Sabes que es verdad, chico- le replico Epps.

Y el hombre no contesto.

-También hay que considerar que hay más Decepticons libres, escondidos en algún lugar- continuo Optimus.

Me tense a la mención de los Decepticons. Estaba segura que tendría pesadillas por su culpa durante bastante tiempo.

-Espera, espera, espera ahí, tipo grande- interrumpió Epps-. ¿Quieres decir que aun hay más de los robots malos allá afuera?

-Hay muchas posibilidades que más de nosotros se encuentren esparcidos por el espacio- le respondió Optimus-; pero me temo que no puedo asegurara cuantos son aliados o enemigos. Solo podemos esperar a que nuestros enemigos no nos busquen.

-Y si de un modo u otro se enteraran de Cordelia, harían hasta lo imposible para capturarla y tratar de revivir a sus soldados caídos- la voz de Jazz era de absoluta firmeza, dejándonos claro del peligro-. Megatron sería el primero en traer de vuelta.

El estado de ánimo se torno sombrío, ante la posibilidad que presentaba Jazz. La idea de ser usada para traer a Megatron de regreso me hizo sentir muy enferma. Podía entender el por qué nos pedían mantener en secreto mi nueva habilidad. Todos estábamos pensativos, entendiendo la seriedad de lo que nos pedían.

-¿Cordelia podría hacer otra cosa, aparte de restaurar?- pregunto Mikaela.

Los 5 Autobots la miraron, la duda y la curiosidad manifestadas en sus rostros metálicos, aunque Optimus era un poco más sereno.

-Me refiero- intento explicarse-, a que Sector Siete se las ingenio para dirigir la energía del Cubo al interior de una caja y convertir un celular normal en uno de ustedes; aunque creo que era un Decepticon por los ojos rojos y que nos ataco a penas nos vio- el rostro de Mikaela se volvió serio-. Ya que la Chispa Suprema guardo parte de su poder en ella, ¿es posible que pudiera hacer lo mismo que Sector Siete?

Habría caído al suelo de no haber estado ya sentada en el. Era demasiado complicado, demasiado extraño. Me pregunte qué tan extraña seria mi vida a partir de ahora. Solo podía esperar que no me afectara tanto que terminara enclaustrada en alguna base secreta del gobierno.

Esperaba no terminar en un lugar como Sector Siete.

-Para eso necesito hacerle varios estudios y análisis- Ratchet fue quien respondió-; estos estudios me permitirán saber exactamente cómo funciona y afecta la energía del Cubo en el cuerpo de Cordelia. Nos ayudara a saber que esperar y cómo afrontarlo.

Ya no me importaba que Mikaela se burlara de mí; estaba demasiado estresada, abrumada y decaída. Me recargue contra el cuerpo de Lennox, colocando mi cabeza en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro, luchando contra un par de lágrimas que querían caer de mis ojos. Una parte de mi sentía que exageraba, pero creía que tenía derecho a deprimirme un poco con toda la situación. Prácticamente era la nueva Chispa Suprema y si los Decepticons o alguna organización humana como Sector Siete se enteraban de mi nuevo estatus, estaba condenada. Lennox seguía frotándome la espalda, reconfortándome en silencio; de su cuello me llegaba el aroma del jabón, loción para afeitar y otro aroma que no podía identificar, pero hacia que mi estomago se retorciera dolorosamente. El ambiente era demasiado tenso. Sentía las miradas de todos sobre mí. Me pregunte qué había pasado de no haber ido a la casa de Sam o hubiera llegado después de que abandono su casa. Probablemente estaría en la mía, preocupada por su repentina desaparición.

Escuche el chirrido de engranajes moverse y metal deslizarme. Levante la cabeza del hombro de Lennox y mire a donde procedía el ruido. Optimus estaba arrodillado cerca de nosotros dos, con el brazo extendido y la palma abierta, con el dorso de la mano puesta en el suelo. Me dio un gesto de subirme a su mano. Un poco tambaleante me levante y me separe de Lennox, quien me dejo ir. Me apoye en uno de los dedos para subirme a su palma, sintiendo la frialdad del metal en mis pies. Me senté, con las piernas dobladas bajo mi cuerpo y alce el rostro para ver la cara de Optimus. Con mucho cuidado volvió a enderezarse, levantando el brazo de modo que su mano quedaba a la altura de la parte superior de su pecho. El rostro de Optimus era sereno y firme, mostrando pura determinación.

-No tienes nada que temer- su voz era cálida y reconfortante, con una dura convicción de sus palabras-. Velaremos por tu seguridad y bienestar.

-Cordelia- me llamo Ratchet-, a partir de los análisis, veré si hay alguna posibilidad de extraer de tu cuerpo el poder de la Chispa Suprema sin que sea riesgoso para ti.

Le di una pequeña sonrisa tímida, agradecida por su intento de aliviarme. Optimus se arrodillo de nuevo, permitiéndome bajar. Luego ambos miramos hacia los demás. El rostro del soldado de S7 permanecía estoico, aunque sus ojos delataban el asombro. Mikaela y Sam se veían algo aliviados, aunque la preocupación persistía. Epps tenía una sonrisa y Lennox se levantaba del suelo mientras miraba a Optimus con aprobación.

-Entonces esto se quedara entre nosotros- acepto Lennox, después frunció las cejas-. ¿Hay que decirle al Secretario?

Los 5 Autobots compartieron una mirada; era claro que mantenían una conversación silenciosa. Mientras deliberaban, camine hacia Mikaela y Sam, empezando a sentirme cansada por toda la carga emocional. Al pasar al lado de Lennox le di una breve reverencia de agradecimiento y seguí mi camino. Me detuve junto a Sam y me apoye contra él, en un intento de mantenerme de pie. Me rodeo los hombros con su brazo y me sostuvo con firmeza. La voz de Optimus atrajo mi atención, pero no me gire a verlo al sentirme cada vez más cansada.

-Lo mejor será esperar los resultado de los análisis, antes de involucrar a alguien más- sentencio.

No sé cuál fue la respuesta de todos, ya que no emitieron ningún sonido. Me lleve una mano a la boca para cubrir el enorme bostezo que di.

-¿Debo decirles a Banacheck o Simmons?- pregunto el soldado.

-¿Después de todo este desastre?- contesto Epps con un poco de molestia-. Lo más probable es que cierren S7 y los despidan a todos o los transfieran a otras áreas.

-Yo soy feliz si no vuelvo a ver a Simmons- declaro Sam.

-Secundo la moción- murmure, alzando un brazo para mostrar mi acuerdo.

-También me uno- dijo Mikaela con resentimiento.

Jazz y BumbleBee rieron, Ironhide resoplo con diversión, Ratchet y Optimus nos miraron con ligero humor. Lennox dio una sonrisa ladeada y Epps sacudió la cabeza mientras reía. El soldado se giro a vernos.

-¿Puedo unirme al club?- su voz destilaba irritación y humor.

Su comentario desencadeno un ataque de risa por parte de Epps, Jazz, el propio soldado y Sam, a quien sentía su cuerpo temblar por la risa al estar apoyada en él. Lennox rodo los ojos aun con la sonrisa en su cara, Ratchet murmuro algo que no entendí, Ironhide se limito a inspeccionar sus cañones y Optimus nos miro con cierta alegría disfrazada de seriedad. Me pregunte si alguna vez llego a reírse abiertamente.

-Muero de sueño- murmure después de bostezar-. ¿Tenemos donde dormir?

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

Como ya les advertí, estoy capítulos serán algo lentos y tranquilos, con un toque de drama y romance sutil para quieres quieran algo de amor (van a amarme algunas chicas, yo lo se xD)

Bueno, sean pacientes mientras escribo, investigo y hago algunas ediciones en photoshop (si se usarlo, solo que prefiero dibujar).

Nos vemos el siguiente capitulo.

 _*insertar aquí rugido de Tiranosaurio Rex._


	20. Chapter 20

He vuelto de nuevo!

Les pido disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en publicar, como ya mencione en "No es un sueño de una noche de verano" (no se me ocurrió un nombre mejor, discúlpenme), estaba centrada en MCU, investigando, leyendo fanfics y más cosas (principalmente leyendo fanfics). ¿Recuerdan que les conté de un pequeño flechazo a Steve Rogers que empece a desarrollar? Pues murió una vez que recordé Civil War después de ver Spiderman Homecoming, que por cierto me encanto. Como mi resentimiento (no odio, es una palabra muy fuerte) surgió de nuevo con fuerza, elimine lo que levaba escrito de la nueva historia StevexOC; en lugar de desperdiciar mi tiempo en eso, escribiré tres historias de MCU en lugar de dos: una es de nuevos personajes originales uniéndose a los vengadores (justo después de Winter Soldier y antes de Age of Ultron [Ahí los odie a todos por como trataron a Tony]),el segundo reemplazara al que iba a escribir y el tercero es para descargar algo de mi amargura y tener venganza.

Durante este tiempo de inactividad vi Spiderman Homecoming; ya he comentado anteriormente que no me gustaban mucho las cosas de superheroes, a pesar de crecer con las series, videojuegos (Marvel vs Capcom, etc.) y películas, hasta ahora mis favoritos han sido los Guardianes de la Galaxia y Iron Man (Soy team Iron Man de hueso colorado), y recientemente se ha unido esta nueva versión de Spiderman. Me he enamorado de este Peter Parker, un adolescente Peter Parker que es un niño de quince años queriendo se tratado como adulto (todos podemos estar de acuerdo que la adolescencia es horrible para la mayoría) y otras cosas más que no diré para evitar spoilers. Explico esto porque una de estas historias sera un PeterxOC que reemplazara al de Steve y porque no me convence mucho la pareja canon que se formara en MCU, los veo más como amigos/cómplices que pareja romántica. Bueno es solo mi punto de vista (no guerra de fans xD).

Con la tercera historia, bueno, al parecer si haré el harem xD.

Ese lo dejare como sorpresa.

Bueno, vamos con el capitulo.

Lamento si a algunos les disgusto el capitulo anterior, estaba en modo romántica fangirl de shojo y no me resistí. Por alguna razón este capitulo no me salio tan largo o no lo siento muy largo, a pesar de haber escrito las 7 paginas regulares de mis capítulos. Este capitulo es más de relleno. No tengo más que explicar, excepto que tratare de escribir más seguido.

Transformers no me pertenece y escribo esto por entretenimiento. Me encanta Transformers, odio que en MCU Tony se haya convertido en un chivo expiatorio y deseo que regrese a ser como era en Iron Man y llevo casi tres semanas cenando pizza (voy a subir de peso pero no me arrepiento de nada)

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 20**_

El soldado de S7, quien se presento como Mike, nos guio por un túnel después de despedirnos de los Autobots y prometerles reunirnos con ellos al terminar de desayunar. Aunque Ratchet me pidió que fuera a verlo antes de desayunar, ya que ocuparía hacerme un análisis de sangre. El túnel terminaba en una puerta doble; del otro lado nos esperaba un largo corredor, con un total de 8 puertas en cada lado de la pared y al fondo se podía divisar unas escaleras.

-Este es el ala de dormitorios- nos informo Mike-. Son cuatro pisos con dieciséis habitaciones cada uno, en cada habitación caben cuatro personas. Están divididos en hombres y mujeres- hizo un gesto divertido-, pero como son más hombres que mujeres, a las mujeres se les dio la primera planta.

-¿Cordelia y yo dormiremos en una de estas habitaciones?- pregunto Mikaela a la vez que señalaba todo el corredor con un gesto de la mano.

-En realidad todos ustedes dormirán aquí- aclaro Mike-. La mayoría de las habitaciones de este piso están sin usar dada la escasa cantidad de mujeres que trabajan aquí; casi todas son enfermeras y médicos y tienen sus propios dormitorios cerca del ala médica- miro a Lennox-. Sus hombres ya escogieron una habitación, pero me temo que ustedes tres compartirán una- señalo a Sam, Epps y Lennox-; sus chicos se las arreglaron para encajar en una sola y me temo que ya no hay más espacio.

-Traidores- murmuro Epps.

Lennox tosió para ocultar una risa.

-Bueno-hablo Lennox al calmarse-, podrías decirnos que habitaciones están desocupadas para descansar.

-Excepto por las tres últimas puertas del lado izquierdo del pasillo, todas las demás están libres- se encogió de é por ustedes a primera hora.

Se despidió, dando media vuelta y salió por la puerta. Nos quedamos unos segundos sin saber que decir. Uní mis manos delante de mi pecho y juguetee con mis pulgares, sintiéndome tímida. Luego paso algo sorprendente, que casi me hizo chillar de alegría. Mikaela se separo de mi lado, caminando hasta Sam; se detuvo frente a él, coloco una mano en su mejilla y se paró de puntillas para besarlo en la mejilla. Me cubrí la boca con ambas manos para no reírme de la cara de Sam; estaba completamente rojo, con los ojos abiertos a su límite, las cejas arqueadas en un gesto de sorpresa y su boca se abría y cerraba sin soltar palabras. Al separarse de Sam, Mikaela miro hacia el suelo con timidez; desde donde estaba podía notar sus mejillas rojas. Pude ahogar el chillido que se me escapo al aun tener la boca cubierta. Mikaela alzo un poco el rostro para mirar a Sam.

-Lo que hiciste hoy fue muy valiente, Sam- la voz de Mikaela transmitía calidez y admiración, a pesar de vacilar un poco al principio.

Epps dio un silbido lobuno y Lennox tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. Mi cuerpo se sacudía al reírme silenciosamente.

De repente sentí una mano agarrar mi muñeca y arrastrarme lejos de los hombres. Mikaela parecía que tomo cartas en el asunto y ser la primera en escoger un cuarto, llevándome con ella. Imaginaba que también para escapar de las miradas maliciosas de Lennox y Epps les dirigían a ella y Sam.

-¿Mikaela?-

Se limito a ignorarme. Llegamos a la cuarta puerta del lado izquierdo, abrió la puerta y me empujo al interior. Me las arregle para no hacer al suelo, agitando los brazos para tener equilibrio. Al quedar estable me gire a ver a Mikaela y reprenderla por empujarme de ese modo, pero estaba ocupada mirando a los chicos.

-Buenas noches, chicos- el tono de su voz era duro y aterrador-. Espero que para mañana puedan conseguirle unos zapatos a Cordelia; Sam conoce el número. ¿Verdad, Sam?

Escuche un balbuceo lleno de terror y Mikaela cerró la puerta después de entrar. La expresión de su rostro me hizo temblar un poco. Su mirada era acerada y la sonrisa que mostraba era algo forzada. Sus ojos se posaron sobre mí, relajándose para después brillar de emoción.

-Ven, ayúdame- me dijo mientras caminaba a algún lado del cuarto.

La habitación era espaciosa, con cuatro camas individuales colocadas en cada una de las esquinas, dos armarios de doble puerta de metal y un escritorio. Mikaela camino a una de las camas y comenzó a jalarla a un lado. La mire con confusión.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunte.

-Hay que unir dos camas- me respondió con esfuerzo; giro su cabeza para verme con las cejas fruncidas-. Ayúdame, no puedo yo sola.

Hice lo que me pidió, corriendo hasta ella y jalando la cama hasta casi la mitad de la habitación. Juntas movimos la cama del lado opuesto de la pared y la juntamos con la primera. Mikaela se movió a retirar las mantas y almohadas de las otras dos camas. Me paso algunas y me indico como colocarlas sobre las camas unidas. Mikaela dio unos toques finales, se quito las botas y se subió en las camas, sentándose con las piernas estilo indio. Me miro y palmeo la cama, indicándome que subiera. Internamente me encogí de hombros y subí a la cama, doblando las piernas debajo de mí. Ya acomodada mire a Mikaela, quien tenía una sonrisa tan grande que mostraba los dientes.

Era aterrador.

-Ahora- comenzó-, tendremos una charla de chicas.

Presentía que no me iba a gustar.

-No me gustan las charlas de chicas.

-No te gustan en este caso, porque ya sabes de qué hablaremos- arqueo una ceja, manteniendo la sonrisa aterradora.

-¿Por qué?- me queje lastimeramente.

-Porque un atractivo hombre, un capitán militar, de repente se la pasa gravitando a tu alrededor- la voz de Mikaela adquiría un tono más agudo con cada palabra.

-No gravita a mí alrededor- gruñí-. Simplemente está ahí en ciertas situaciones.

-Te defendió cuando Simmons te empujo.

-Estaba siendo obstinado en dejarnos i r por BumbleBee- replique-; lo de pedir disculpas en mi nombre lo explico él mismo.

-Sostuvo tu cabeza después de recibir el rayo- se mantuvo implacable.

-Yo no sé nada de eso- me limite a decir.

Los ojos de Mikaela me miraron con intensidad.

-No creas que pase por alto el hecho que durante el ataque del avión, Lennox fue directo hacia ti, sujetándote de la cintura y cubriéndote con su cuerpo.

Mi rostro se calentó al recordar ese momento. Mikaela se rio con alegría al ver mi reacción. Tome una almohada y la golpee con ella.

-Cállate- chille indignada.

-No olvidemos cuando te cargo después de desmayarte- me pregunte como era posible que la sonrisa de Mikaela no le destrozara la cara-; no te soltó por nada.

-¡Mikaela!- chille.

-Por no hablar de la escena que hicieron hace unos momentos- Mikaela suspiro soñadoramente, haciéndome sonrojar con más fuerza-. Eran tan adorables.

La mire fijamente casi un minuto.

-Tienes serios problemas mentales- sentencie.

Mikaela desestimo mi comentario con un gesto desdeñoso de su mano.

-Era como si de algún modo un instinto lo moviera a estar pendiente de ti.

-Probablemente fue debido a que no me relacionaba con nadie, aparte de ti y Sam, y que Simmons me acosaba abiertamente.

-No puede ser solo eso…- pero la interrumpí.

-Mikaela, Lennox es un soldado y su deber es proteger a la nación; eso incluye a tres adolescentes que no deberían estar inmiscuidos en una guerra alienígena pero que de todos modos lo están.

-Estas matando mis ilusiones- lloro teatralmente.

Luego ambas largamos a reír escandalosamente. Un par de minutos después logramos calmarnos, yo secándome un par de lagrimas que se me escaparon.

-Perdona, es solo que todo era demasiado serio y aterrador; necesitaba algo de cursilería para recordarme que no todo era malo- se disculpo.

-Está bien, no hay problema mientras se quede entre nosotras dos. No quiero que mi padre y los padres de Sam se enteran de ese tipo de interacción entre Lennox y yo- hice una mueca al imaginarlo-; intentarían demandarlo por acosar a una menor de edad.

Mikaela se rio, negando con la cabeza.

-Absolutamente no queremos eso- dijo Mikaela-. Aunque es una lástima, Lennox se ve interesado en ti.

-Mikaela- advertí.

-Esta vez es en serio- afirmo con el rostro serio-. Solo estoy diciendo lo que he visto.

-Es muy probable que este casado.

-O tal vez no. Además de que no tiene que ser románticamente; puede ser que te vea como una hermana pequeña o hasta una hija. Simplemente estoy diciendo que tiene cierta preferencia hacia ti.

-O tal vez es porque me he herido varias veces en un día y ha estado cerca para ayudar.

-Te concedo eso- me señalo con un dedo-. Pero dejemos de lado el asunto de que este o no interesado en ti. Es una charla de chicas, y como tal, debemos hablar de chicos, moda, maquillaje, chismes y esas cosas.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por mi cara.

-Hablando de chicos- murmure con diversión-. ¿Qué pasa con Sam?

Note con diversión las diferentes emociones que se registraron en el rostro de Mikaela antes de que solo mostrara resignación.

-Me lo merezco, ¿verdad?-dijo.

-Oh, definitivamente- me reí.

-Admito que Sam es lindo, a su manera- sonrió suavemente a la vez que fruncía las cejas-. Algo energético…

-Yo diría dramático- la interrumpí.

-Y asustadizo.

-¿Con un día como estos? Creo que hasta Lennox y sus hombres se asustaron.

-Aunque sospecho que ellos no perdieron sus pantalones.

Ambas reímos por la memoria.

-¿Y entonces?- persistí.

-No estoy segura- su rostro se torció en una mueca-. Sam puede ser dulce y atento a partir de la forma en la que te trata.

-Soy prácticamente su hermana- comente, intentando dejarle en claro que no era competencia-, ahora imagínate el cómo sería con su novia.

-Es solo qué…- no termino la frase, pero pude entenderla.

-No es Trent- conteste por ella.

Asintió con renuencia.

-Te seré sincera. Nunca me ha agradado Trent, incluso antes de que salieras con él. Es un matón, es arrogante, narcisista, tonto y sexista- enumeré cada uno de los adjetivos con los dedos.

Mikaela no pudo rebatirlo, era perfectamente consciente de ello. Descruzo las piernas y se acostó a lo ancho de la cama, tomando una almohada entre sus manos. Hice lo mismo, acostándome a su lado.

-Lo más triste de todo es que yo misma lo busque- se quejo con pesar.

-Estoy segura que lo único que te atrajo de él fue su aspecto.

-No puedo negar que fue por eso que decidí salir con él.

-Bueno, obtuviste lo que buscabas- hable con algo de amargura-. Fuiste superficial al momento de elegir novio y terminaste con un chico superficial.

-Si fueras otra persona me habría enfadado- se rio sin humor.

-Si fueras otra persona no te hablaría- dije en respuesta-. Eres inteligente, Mikaela, no solo bonita. Lo que necesitas es un chico que no te exhiba como trofeo y que realmente se preocupe por ti.

-¿Cómo Sam?- giro su cabeza para verme.

-Sam acepto ayudar a Sector Siete si limpiaban tu historial, ¿no?

-Aparte de recuperar a sus padres y su auto- replico.

-Cierto y pudo no haber dicho nada de sobre tus antecedentes. Pero lo hizo.

Giro la cabeza para mirar el techo, permaneciendo callada. No tardo mucho en hablar.

-¿Crees que deba darle una oportunidad?

-¿Aun andas con Trent?- al ver que negó con la cabeza continúe-. Entonces no veo razón para no intentarlo.

-¿Me dices esto porque eres su amiga?- pregunto con sospecha.

-Para nada- conteste con creo que mereces algo mejor que solo ser un trofeo que exhibir.

-¿Y Sam no me exhibiría?

-Creo que primero se desmayaría- me burle-; pero créeme, su madre lo ha educado bien.

Ambas nos quedamos pensando varios minutos, perdidas en nuestros pensamientos. En mi mente pasaban una y otra vez los sucesos durante estos tres días. Nadie habría esperado terminar en medio de una batalla feroz entre dos bandos de robots gigantes extraterrestres a partir de la compra de un coche. Tampoco me esperaba encontrarme charlando con Mikaela sobre si debía salir o no con Sam. O convertirme en el recipiente de una muy antigua energía.

-Debo admitir algo- hable, antes de que mis pensamientos tomaran rumbos oscuros.

-¿Qué es?

-Pero antes de que lo diga- le advertí-, debes prometerme que se quedara entre nosotras. Si incluso Sam se entera, negare todo y por la noche entrare en tu casa, te secuestrare e iré a dejarte en algún pueblo olvidado.

-¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?- pregunto Mikaela.

Su voz tenía algo de sarcasmo y alcance a detectar un ligero temblor al hablar. Gire la cabeza para verla, notando que también me observaba, con una ceja arqueada y aunque trataba de mirarme con intensidad, una comisura de su boca estaba retorciéndose, indicándome que estaba luchando por no sonreír. Me tuve que morder el labio inferior para no unirme a su risa.

-Puedo usar la vieja camioneta de mi abuelo para hacerlo- conteste; luego fruncí un poco las cejas-, aunque primero debo encontrar el modo de que conduzca más allá de los cuarenta kilómetros por hora.

-Me ofrecería a arreglarlo, pero no quiero hacerte más fácil el secuestrarme- agrego con humor.

-Encontrare el modo- insistí divertida.

Usando la almohada que traía en manos, me golpeo repetidas veces. Chille algo indignada y tome otra almohada, devolviendo los ataques. Nos llevo varios minutos detenernos, jadeando entre risas y con dolor en las costillas. Hice una mueca al tratar de moverme.

-Ay, me duelen las costillas- me queje.

-Deberíamos dejar de reírnos o terminaremos más adoloridas de lo que estamos.

-Acepta que lo necesitábamos.

-No puedo decir que no- asintió. Luego me miro con los ojos brillantes y curiosos-. Bueno, bueno, estabas por contarme algo.

Suspire resignada. Tome un par de respiraciones para darme valor; estaba segura cual sería la reacción de Mikaela.

-Lennox me parece atractivo- solté el comentario.

Y me tape la cara con la almohada para esconder mi rostro enrojecido. No grito ni chillo, pero pude sentir la cama sacudirse levemente. Me aventure a retirar un poco la almohada y me tope con la sonrisa de gato de Alicia en el rostro de Mikaela y sus ojos brillantes.

-Y antes de que tengas ideas raras- la detuve al ver su boca abrirse-, lo estoy admitiendo muy a mi contra y no me interesa alguna relación romántica con él.

Pero mi comentario no logro quitar la emoción de su rostro.

-Todo lo que necesitaba saber es si te parecía atractivo- se burlo-. Ahora cuéntame. ¿Cómo se sintió ser abrazada y consolada por él? Quiero detalles.

Suspire entre irritada y divertida. Comencé a contarle, con lujo de detalles, desde el primer momento que vi a Lennox. Trataba de convencerme a mi misma que los retortijones de mi estomago eran por la comida y no por describir al hombre. Luego empezamos a discutir diferentes escenarios de cómo pude llegar a conocer a Lennox. Nunca había fantaseado con un hombre antes; así que me permití hacerlo solo esta vez y mantenerlo bajo llave el resto de mi vida. Poco a poco la conversación se fue desviando a otros temas.

En algún momento cerré los ojos y me quede dormida.

* * *

Charla de chicas!

En algún momento iba a pasar, con su amistar formándose y el interés de Mikaela por el naciente romance (que aun no es romance).

Este pequeño arco es para explicar y resolver lo que en la película no se resolvió, espero les agrade como trate estos asuntos.

Hasta el siguiente capitulo, tratare de escribir más seguido para poder publicar sin tanto tiempo de espera.

 _*insertar aquí rugido de Tiranosaurio Rex._


	21. Chapter 21

Estoy de vuelta después de tanto tiempo!

Perdonen la espera, sigo teniendo problemas para escribir, especialmente porque quiero también dibujar y tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza que no puedo centrarme en una sola cosa a la vez (no soy multitarea xD); afortunadamente ya tengo iniciado el capitulo 33 y tengo la idea principal de lo que tratara, solo que no hallo el modo adecuado para el siguiente capitulo y como conectarlo a lo que sigue, pero lo resolveré, solo sean pacientes.

También estoy con MCU y ha vuelto mi entusiasmo por HTTYD, así que tengo bastantes cosas que quiero abarcar e Internet me distrae xD.

La ironía.

Bueno, a partir de este capitulo iré explicando algunas cosas que no se resolvieron o que fueron resueltas sin mucha coherencia, por lo que las arregle de modo de que tuvieran algo de lógica; espero no aburrirlos (porque estoy capítulos son algo lentos) y que les agrade mi modo de resolverlo.

Nos leemos más abajo.

Publico esta historia sin fines de lucro, lo hago por pura diversión. Transformers no me pertenece, solo Cordelia y su familia (que saldrán más adelante); amo a Optimus, Lennox acelera mi corazon y quiero vengarme del Capitan America.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 21**_

Estaba deslizándome por montañas hechas de helado de diferentes sabores cuando sentí que algo me sacudió con violencia. Abrí los parpados de golpe, asustada, no registrando del todo lo que veía. Había una chica de piel bronceada, cabello oscuro y rasgos ligeramente latinos mirándome fijamente. Poco a poco mi cerebro comenzó a funcionar correctamente, reparando en el hecho que estaba recostada de lado, con una almohada entre las piernas, los brazos en ángulos extraños y mechones de pelo pegados a mi cara. Me llevo otro momento poder mover mi cuerpo; me recosté completamente de espaldas y me estire, sintiendo mis músculos adoloridos relajarse. Retire el cabello de mi cara con las manos, notando que ya no tenía la gasa en la frente. Se me habría caído o me la quitaron mientras dormía. Moví la cabeza para mirar a la chica, quien estaba parada frente a las camas unidas, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-Buenos días- mi voz era ronca.

-Buenos días- Mikaela rio en respuesta-. Anda, hay que levantarse; Ratchet está esperando.

A la mención del nombre del Autobot, a mi mente regresaron los sucesos de los últimos dos días, especialmente los de la noche anterior. Mi estomago se convirtió en un nudo doloroso por la angustia. El deseo de ignorar a todos y dormir por siempre me invadió, pero solo prolongaría la incertidumbre y sufriría mucho más. Además, pudiera ser que los resultados no fueran tan drásticos. Me arme de valor, levantándome de la cama; me senté al borde, con las piernas colgando y balanceándolas. Mikaela me miro y note que traía una caja de zapatos.

-¿Me consiguieron zapatos?- le pregunte.

-Sí, una de las enfermeras tenía un par ocultos en su dormitorio- rodo los ojos antes de reír-. Son nuevos, nunca los uso porque esperaba una ocasión especial.

-¿Y porque me los dan?

-Porque eran los únicos de tu talla que encontramos sin tener que viajar varias horas hasta cualquier ciudad- explico mientras me tendía la caja.

La caja estaba hecha de cartón negro con un grabado en relieve dorado de una rosa, delgada y rectangular. Retire la tapa después de agarrar la caja, observando que en el interior había un par de zapatos ballerinas. De suela completamente plana, de satén negro con un ligero estampado de rosas en negro brillante. Aunque no eran el tipo de calzado que usaba, no podía negar que eran muy bonitos. Deje la caja sobre la cama, aun lado mío, tome ambos zapatos y me los calce. Baje de la cama, moviendo los pies para probar los zapatos.

-¿Qué tal están?- pregunto mi amiga.

Pensé por algunos segundos.

-No son tan duros como esperaba, considerando que son nuevos- mire a Mikaela-. ¿Segura que no los ha usado antes?

-Ni siquiera para ablandarlos- se burlo.

-Espero poder devolvérselos- me sentí un poco culpable.

Esta vez Mikaela se rio con muchas ganas.

-Ya no los quiso- se seco una lágrima falsa-. Hizo todo un drama para no entregarlos, hasta que Mike le recordó el reglamento de este lugar y dejaba claro que no era permitido.

-De acuerdo- dije con extrañeza. Luego incline la cabeza para ver mi cuerpo-. Tengo la sensación de que parece que voy a una cita o algo así.

-Yo creo que te vez muy bien- me sonrió-, incluso mejor que tu ropa usual.

-Mi ropa usual no es para verme bien, es porque me gusta.

-Cómo sea- le resto importancia-. Déjame arreglar un poco tu cabello, ¿sí?

Me encogí de hombros y le di la espalda. Tomo mi cabello y lo dividió en tres partes, comenzando a trenzarlo. Note como lo iba ladeando, de modo que la trenza se posara en mi hombro derecho y cayera por enfrente. Con mi propio cabello anudo la trenza para que no se soltara. Ya peinada, me gire para quedar de frente a Mikaela, quien tenía una gran sonrisa. Me sentí enrojecer un poco.

-Deberías arreglarte así más seguido- comento.

-Disfrútalo, porque no me veras vestida así de nuevo.

Arqueo una ceja, en señal de reto. Entrecerré los ojos en respuesta.

-Ya veremos.- replico.

Su tono me pareció sospechoso.

-Estás haciendo esto a propósito, ¿verdad?- pregunte.

Su rostro se volvió demasiado inocente.

-No sé de que hablas- y dio media vuelta-. Vámonos, nos esperan.

Me limite a seguirla, no iba a tratar de discutir. Ambas salimos de la habitación y de los dormitorios. Caminamos por el túnel por el cual Mike nos había traído la noche anterior. Durante todo el camino permanecimos calladas, nerviosas por cómo iban a transcurrir las cosas en adelante. Nos llevo algún tiempo llegar finalmente a la cámara donde se alojaban los Autobots. BumbleBee y Jazz seguían sentados en el suelo, al parecer demasiado heridos para moverse, con Ratchet de pie cerca de los dos. Optimus e Ironhide estaban en sus formas vehículo en una parte despejada del lugar. Aparte de los Autobots, había una mujer en un traje medico de color verde menta, quien estaba sentada en una silla frente a una mesa de metal. Fuera de ellos, todo era solitario y silencioso. Me dio curiosidad por los demás trabajadores. Nuestras pisadas resonaron por toda la cámara, lo que alerto nuestra presencia. BumbleBee fue el primero en notarnos, alzando un brazo para saludarnos.

-Buenos días, chicas- uso su voz real, en un alegre tono británico profundo.

Me reí, ya que su voz no concordaba del todo con la idea que tenia sobre BumbleBee; me había imaginado que si alguna vez recuperaba de nuevo su voz, seria juvenil, acorde a su aspecto. BumbleBee era un buen luchador, no iba a negarlo, solo que no esperaba la voz profunda unida a su aspecto joven, en comparación con los demás Autobots. Su saludo llamo la atención de Jazz, Ratchet y la mujer.

-Hola- salude tímidamente.

-Buenos días- Mikaela también saludo-. Aquí esta Cordelia, Ratchet.

-Buenos días a ambas- saludo Ratchet, luego se dirigió a Mikaela-. Gracias por traerla.

Jazz me miraba con la misma expresión de la noche anterior, haciéndome sonrojar.

-Mi pequeña salvadora- me hablo Jazz con gratitud-, es bueno verte de nuevo.

-También me da gusto verte, Jazz.

Ratchet se giro en mi dirección.

-Cordelia, solicite la asistencia de una enfermera humana para hacer la extracción de sangre-explico-. Considere que sería menos abrumador el procedimiento si un humano certificado lo realizaba.

Mi pecho se sintió cálido ante el gesto de consideración de Ratchet. Realmente toco una fibra sensible al hacer todo lo posible para que me sienta cómoda y relajada.

-Gracias- le dije.

Me dio un asentimiento con la cabeza, luego movió la cabeza para mirara a la enfermera y le indico que empezara. La enfermera se levanto de la silla, indicándome sentarme en ella. Hice tal como me dijo, estirando el brazo izquierdo sobre la mesa. Ahí fue cuando note los instrumentos necesarios para la extracción de sangre. Me quede observando en silencio cómo la enfermera me sacaba algo de sangre, no lo suficiente para que me afectara en gran medida y solo necesite un solo intento. También era una suerte que no le tuviera pavor a las agujas y la idea de sacarme sangre.

No le tomo mucho tiempo en terminar. Mi sangre fue almacenada en un pequeño tubo de ensayo, que sellaron. Me dio una bola de algodón humedecida en alcohol para colocarme sobre la zona de extracción, indicándome que doblara el brazo para mantenerlo en su lugar. Observe como la enfermera guardaba todos los instrumentos, excepto el tubo de ensayo con mi sangre, se despedía de todos y se marchaba. La observamos irse hasta que desapareció por un túnel diferente.

Este lugar tenía demasiados túneles para mi comodidad.

Ya solos, me gire hacia Ratchet, quien había tomado con delicadeza el tubo de ensayo entre dos de sus dedos y lo observaba con detenimiento.

-¿Qué sigue?- le pregunte.

-Es todo por ahora- respondió sin mirarme. Un momento después sus ojos azules se posaron en mí-. Pueden irse para alimentarse, pero necesito que vuelvas al terminar; voy a hacerte otros exámenes que la tecnología humana aun está muy lejos de alcanzar.

Sentí un escalofrió. Aunque no temía a las inyecciones, no era muy entusiasta a cierto tipo de exámenes, especialmente los invasivos. Ratchet debió notar mi malestar, ya que movió sus ojos en mi dirección.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse, los procedimientos que realizare no te afectaran de ningún modo.

-Eso es un alivio- suspire-. Bueno, será mejor ir a desayunar si quiero rendir durante el día.

Me levante de la silla y camine hasta Mikaela, que estaba conversando con BumbleBee y Jazz sobre algo de mecánica que no entendía.

-Mikaela- la llame.

Interrumpió la conversación al escucharme llamarla; se giro a verme, notándose en su rostro una expresión alegre.

-¿Listo?- pregunto.

Asentí.

-Listo, solo que Ratchet me pidió volver después de comer.

-De acuerdo- luego se volvió a los dos Autobots con quienes conversaba-. ¿Podrían intentar convencerlo? Creo que puedo ser de utilidad.

-Trataremos, pero no prometemos nada- dijo Jazz-. Suele ser muy territorial con respecto a nuestro bienestar.

-Con que traten está bien para mí.

Concluyo la charla, caminando hasta llegar a mi lado y ambas andamos hasta el túnel que nos llevaría a al comedor. Tener que estar recorriendo una interminable cantidad de pasillos, puertas y túneles comenzaba a aburrirme. Apenas dejáramos la presa, me escaparía un par de días a la casa de mis abuelos; necesitaba aire fresco.

-Estoy empezando a cansarme de ver tantos pasillos, túneles y puertas- me queje.

-No eres la única.

-¿De qué hablabas con BumbleBee y Jazz?- quise saber.

-Me ofrecí para ayudar a repararlos.

Parpadee.

-¿Qué?- pregunte con curiosidad-. ¿Por qué?

-Creo que mis habilidades serian de utilidad- se encogió de hombros-; además de que tenia curiosidad el cómo funcionan.

Mi mente se quedo en blanco, sin saber que responder. Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces, hasta que mejor no dije nada. Al que tenía que convencer era a Ratchet. Después de un buen rato, llegamos a las puertas del comedor. Al entrar notamos que seguía mayormente vacio, a excepción de Sam, Lennox y sus hombres sentados en una mesa; habían agarrado más sillas para acomodarse en una sola mesa. Nos dirigimos a ellos.

-Sam- Mikaela lo llamo en voz alta.

Sam alzo la cabeza por encima de los soldados que nos daban la espalda al escuchar su nombre; al vernos, levanto una mano y nos hizo un gesto para unirnos.

-Mikaela. Cordelia- saludo.

Los demás se giraron a vernos al ver a Sam saludarnos. Sentí de nuevo las miradas interrogativas del resto de los soldados que no estaban presentes por la noche. Camine un poco detrás de Mikaela para esconderme. Al llegar a la mesa, Sam nos señalo dos sillas que reservó para nosotras. El problema es que ambas sillas estaban entre Sam y Lennox. Antes de que me diera cuenta, Mikaela había tomado la silla del lado de Sam, dejándome sentarme junto a Lennox. Me senté, tratando de mantener un semblante tranquilo; no lograba del todo por las miradas de los soldados. Sabía que lucía diferente, pero no era para tanto. Lennox se dio cuenta de mi inquietud, porque mis mejillas enrojecían y mantenía la vista sobre la mesa. Se dirigió a sus hombres.

-Se acabo la función- su voz reflejaba molestia pero era firme-. Sigan comiendo.

Y acataron su orden, apartando la mirada; aunque creí escuchar un par de risitas de algunos soldados.

-No puedes culparlos- le dijo Epps, una de las comisuras de su boca temblaba-. La chica se ve más joven de lo que aparentaba con el maquillaje- el temblor se convirtió en una sonrisa burlona.

Algo en el tono de Epps debió de molestar a Lennox, porque le dio una mirada mordaz; pero en lugar de intimidarlo solo lo hizo reír. Deje pasar el momento y me centre en la mesa.

La mesa estaba llena de bandejas con diferentes alimentos típicos de desayunos y en grandes cantidades: huevo revueltos, panqueques, tocino, pan francés, pan tostado y bollos; además de mantequilla, miel, mermelada de fresa, jarras de jugo de naranja y café. Mi estomago rugió de hambre. Utilice ambos brazos para servirme lo que se encontrara a mi alcance. En mi plato tenía algo de huevos, tocino, panqueques y un par de bollos. Intente alcanzar la jarra de jugo sin tener que levantarme mucho de mi lugar. Al no poder agarrarlo, Lennox, notando mi aprieto, lo agarro por mí, sirviéndome en un vaso y me lo dio, con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada en sus labios delgados. Le sonreí de regreso, algo tímida, y tome el vaso; luego comencé a comer. Pasaron algunos minutos donde el único ruido era el de los cubiertos y la comida siendo masticada. Entonces Sam intento iniciar una conversación.

-Emmm…- dudo unos momentos, no sabiendo cómo empezar-. ¿Qué planes tienen una vez que todo esto termine?

Todos nos giramos a verlo. Los soldados analizaron sus palabras, no estando seguros de responder o que decir. Epps fue quien decidió aportar algo.

-Después de todo esto- Epps hizo un gesto desdeñoso con el tenedor en su mano-, regresare a casa a pasar una temporada con mi esposa y mis hijos.

Y el resto de los soldados comenzaron a aportar sus planes. Muchos planeaban volver a sus casas a descansar, comentando que era el plan original antes del ataque en su base. La conversación se fue moviendo cada vez más lejos hacia el futuro, si es que iban a ser enviados a otras bases o se retirarían. Durante toda la conversación, Lennox permaneció sin decir nada, pensativo. Epps se dio cuenta del silencio de su capitán e hizo callar a sus compañeros.

-Hey, capitán- lo llamo, sacándolo de su estado pensativo-. ¿Por qué tan pensativo?

Miro a Epps por algunos segundos.

-No es nada.

-Bueno, si no es nada, ¿no te importaría contarnos tus planes?- le pregunto-. ¿Hay alguien en casa esperándote?

Inconscientemente me tense por la pregunta de Epps, luego me reprendí mentalmente por reaccionar de ese modo. No me interesaba Lennox; era mucho mayor que yo, quizás diez años o más, las probabilidades de verlo en un futuro eran casi nulas y que apenas lo conocía por dos días. Todo era culpa de Mikaela y su vena romántica.

-Probablemente visite un par de días a mis padres- luego le dio un empujón con el puño-, relajarme en la soledad de mi casa- hizo una pausa para pensar un poco-; podría ser buena idea adoptar un perro.

Uno de los solados lo miro con burla.

-Claro, un perro es la solución para tu eterna soltería.

-Deberías conseguirte una novia- agrego otro.

Lennox arranco un pedazo de pan tostado y se lo lanzo, diciéndole que se calle. El soldado también le lanzo un pedazo de pan y en poco tiempo se convirtió en una pequeña batalla de comida entre los soldados. La pelea se detuvo cuando a Mikaela le cayó en el cabello un pedazo de tocino y, furiosa, los mando a controlarse. Ya tranquilos, los soldados se centraron en nosotros tres.

-¿Y ustedes?- nos pregunto Lennox.

Sam, Mikaela y yo nos miramos, para luego responder al mismo tiempo.

-Escuela.

-Eso es un asco- comento uno de los soldados.

El cometario provoca la risa de todos, incluyéndome.

-No es tan malo- hable suavemente, sintiéndome un poco más cómoda en su presencia.

-Dilo por ti- me señalo Sam con un tenedor-, no tuviste que rogarle al profesor de historia para conseguir una A.

-Oh- alargue la expresión, divertida-, ¿fue así como lo conseguiste? Usaste tus habilidades de persuasión para obtener la calificación.

-Use el encanto Witwiky- se jacto.

-Le diré a tu padre-advertí sin real intención.

Sam estaba agarrando un poco de huevo revuelto de su plato, con claras intensiones de lanzarme, hasta que Mikaela lo tomo de la muñeca para detenerlo y lo miro aterradoramente. Me reí de Sam.

-No- simplemente dijo.

Sam asintió, un poco asustado. Escuche una débil risa salir de Lennox, uniéndose a la del resto de los soldados. Mikaela también los escucho, ya que dirigió su mirada aterradora hacia ellos, quienes callaron. No estaban asustados, pero si fueron cautelosos. Las mujeres eran de temer cuando se enfadaban. Recordé con vergüenza mi arrebato. Retomamos la conversación, tratando de conocernos entre nosotros. No aportaba mucho, solo si me preguntaban directamente. La comida estaba por desaparecer por completo de la mesa, cuando repare de nuevo en que Lennox guardaba silencio. Sus cejas estaban ligeramente fruncidas, la comisura de su boca estaba inclinada hacia abajo y comía pausadamente. Comencé a sentirme un poco preocupada por su actitud tan callada; discretamente mire a los demás. Todos estaban concentrados en sus conversaciones, así que me arme de valor para preguntarle que le sucedía. Me moví ligeramente en su dirección, inclinando la cabeza para que el flequillo cubriera un poco más mi rostro y con mi mano apreté suavemente su brazo. Sentí la dureza de sus músculos magros. Lennox salió de su trance al sentir apretarle el brazo y giro su cabeza hacia mí. Me miro con sus ojos castaños claros, haciendo que mi estomago se retorciera.

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunte en voz baja-. Has estado muy pensativo.

Me siguió mirando, con una mezcla de emociones pasar por sus ojos a pesar de mantener el rostro tranquilo. Me pregunte si estaba considerando la idea si decirme o no lo que le preocupaba. Luego sus ojos viajaron hasta donde mi mano seguía sujetando su brazo. Me ruborice ligeramente por ello y aparte la mano. Odiaba esta mezcla de timidez y valentía que experimentaba desde el sábado por la noche; comenzaba a cansarme. Después de unos momentos de reflexión, Lennox volvió a mirarme y me confesó lo que le aquejaba.

-Me ofrecieron unirme a Sector Siete.

* * *

Terminado.

Tiempo de vinculación con los soldados. Disculpen si algún personaje me salio un poco fuera de carácter, especialmente Lennox, estaba en modo fangirl y solo podía pensar en un modo de acercarlos sin caer en el "romance de tres días". Cordelia es una adolescente de 16 años impresionable, así que tiene un flechazo con Lennox. No teman, no pondré nada cuestionable... eso sera para cuando Cordelia sea mayor de edad xD.

No me pasare de la clasificación, lo prometo (al menos que alguien quiera, lo puedo considerar)

Espero poder actualizar más seguido y en menos tiempo.

PD: Ya vieron el trailer de Infinity War? Estoy segura que moriremos todos.

 _*insertar aquí rugido de Tiranosaurio Rex._


	22. Chapter 22

Realmente perdónenme por la tardanza, tuve un bloqueo de escritor muy largo, porque la idea que tenia para el capitulo 33 no me convencía, además de que pase de obsesionarme con MCU a Star Wars (lo cual es irónico, porque para ambos soy absolutamente neutral), específicamente Reylo (si, los shippeo, demandenme). Ya no prometeré nada, porque resulta que soy muy mala para cumplirlo, así que me limitare a escribir y avisar en caso de que vuelva a tener un bloqueo.

Además, también he estado enferma, al igual que mi sobrina, mi hermana entro a la escuela y que mi manía por MCU no se iba lo suficiente para poder centrarme en esta historia, por lo que agradezco que lo cambie a Star Wars, porque no creo ser capaz de escribir un fanfic sobre el tema, solo leeré y veré la película (no la he visto) y observare la guerra de fans en la comodidad de mi casa.

Espero este año me vaya mejor con la inspiración, especialmente que vienen Infinity War y JW: Fallen Kingdom y en 2019 HTTYD 3 y Star Wars IX (se tienen en ese año los estrenos, esperemos que no los cambien).

Creo que ya di las advertencias necesarias en los capítulos anteriores, así que imagino que saben que esperar. Nos leemos abajo.

Transformers no me pertenece, son/es propiedad de HASBRO, yo solo escribo y publico esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por mera diversión. Me encanta Transformers, las películas (excepto la quinta película), Optimus Prime y necesito salir con urgencia, ya no me gusta mi vida enclaustrada en mi casa.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 22**_

-¿Qué?

La pregunta me salió más fuerte de lo que esperaba, atrayendo la atención de los demás. Detuvieron las conversaciones, posando sus miradas en nosotros. Me sonroje un poco más, incomoda por la atención. Lennox no había cambiado su expresión, todavía centrando su mirada sobre mí.

-Hey, hombre- lo llamo Epps-. ¿Qué sucede?

Lennox aparto la mirada, mi cuerpo relajándose al no estar bajo su atención. Sentí un ligero golpe en mi costado contrario. Gire mi cabeza y me tope con la expresión cómplice y alegre del rostro de Mikaela. La observe con irritación y ella solo me sonrió divertida.

-Sector Siete me ofreció unirme- la voz de Lennox atrajo de nuevo mi atención.

Moví la cabeza a tiempo para ver los gestos de sorpresa en las caras de los soldados. Uno estaba abriendo y cerrando la boca, no encontrando cómo expresar lo que sea que fuera a decir.

-¿Disculpa?- logro decir.

-En realidad- se corrigió-, nos ofrecieron a todos- señalo solamente a sus hombres- unirnos.

-¿Cuándo paso eso?- le pregunto Epps, cruzándose de brazos.

-Justo antes de que Simmons saliera con el grupo de limpieza para recoger los restos de los Decepticons- aclaro-; mientras estaban distraídos, me llevo a un lado y me ofreció unirme. La invitación se extendía a todo el que quisiera.

Fruncí el ceño, molesta por el gesto descarado de Simmons. Después de los problemas que trajo Sector Siete, era desvergonzado por su parte tratar de reclutar a Lennox y sus hombres. No fui la única disgustada.

-¿Realmente puede hacerlo?- Epps pregunto-. Yo esperaba que después de este desastre, S7 fuera desmantelado.

-No es seguro; no mientras las comunicaciones estén colapsadas- Lennox explico, pasándose una mano por el cabello en señal de frustración-. No podemos movernos de aquí hasta entonces.

La mayoría se quejo, especialmente Sam, quien golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa, olvidando que aun tenía un plato con restos de comida frente a él. Mikaela y yo nos miramos preocupadas. Las cosas no estaban tan bien cómo parecían. Sam duro unos segundos más con su cabeza en el plato, empezando a preocuparme, hasta que se enderezo, con un pedazo de tocino pegado a la mejilla. Varias risas leves se oyeron por la mesa. Mikaela se apiado de él, levantando una mano y retirándole el pedazo de tocino de la mejilla. Sam se dio cuenta del pedazo de comida en su cara gracias al gesto de Mikaela; se sonrojo con violencia. Las risas aumentaron de volumen, provocando que Sam se sonrojara con más fuerza. Luego fingió toser en un intento de dejar pasar el momento vergonzoso. Las risas se apagaron, dándole la oportunidad a Sam de hablar.

-¿Qué tan malo es?- su rostro aun estaba algo ruborizado-. Lo de las comunicaciones colapsadas.

-Es a nivel global- explico Lennox con pesar-. El Secretario regreso al Pentágono, junto con Maggie y Glen. Van a tratar de restablecer las comunicaciones lo más rápido posible.

Ante la gravedad del asunto, Sam intento dejar caer la cabeza de nuevo; por suerte Mikaela logro detenerlo al sujetarlo de los hombros. Con ayuda de Mikaela se mantuvo recto en la silla, con el rostro consternado.

-¿Sam?- pregunte.

Permaneció callado unos momentos.

-Hoy es lunes- dijo finalmente-; esta semana tenemos la entrega del proyecto de ciencias, el examen de español, las tareas…- Sam se ponía histérico.

-Hey, tranquilo- Mikaela trato de calmarlo-. Dudo mucho que abran la escuela si no hay ningún tipo de comunicación- luego miro a Lennox, duda reflejándose en sus ojos-, ¿no?

También lo mire. Lennox nos observo a Sam y Mikaela primero, pensando bien lo que iba a decirnos. Sus ojos se posaron en mí por un momento y luego hablo.

-No puedo prometer nada ni saber que sucederá a causa de todo esto…- fue interrumpido por Epps.

-Yo me puedo hacer una idea.

Lennox gira la cabeza para mirarlo.

-No ayudas- regaño a Epps; luego se volvió a mirarnos a los tres, colocando suavemente su mano sobre mi hombro y dándome una sonrisa amable al detener sus ojos en los míos-. Pero, si se da el caso que pierdan clases, ayudare…

Uno de los soldados carraspeo, interrumpiéndolo. Lennox le lanzo una mirada irritada, haciéndome reír levemente; mi reacción atrajo de nuevo la atención de Lennox, quien me dio una sonrisa divertida.

-Ayudaremos- se corrigió, mirando a sus hombres que aprobaban la corrección- de algún modo; tal vez podríamos pedirle al Secretario que intervenga. Se merecen una compensación por todos los problemas que les han causado Sector Siete.

-Nos lo merecemos todos- se quejo a modo de burla uno de los soldados.

Una nueva ola de risas surgió en la mesa. Aun sentía algo de angustia por toda la situación, dejándome el estomago hecho un nudo y sin más ganas de comer. Por suerte ya había terminado la mayor parte de la comida en mi plato; además de que debía volver con Ratchet. Tome el plato y los cubiertos que use, levantándome discretamente de mi lugar, no queriendo interrumpir la amena convivencia entre todos. No me aleje mucho de la mesa cuando escuche a Sam llamarme.

-¿A dónde vas, Cordelia?

Me detuve y me gire levemente para poder mirar hacia Sam, notando también que Lennox y Mikaela me observaban de igual modo; los demás apenas me dieron una breve mirada y siguieron con su conversación. Epps se sirvió más comida.

-Iré a dejar esto a la cocina-dije, tranquila de no tener toda la atención-; Ratchet me pidió irlo a ver después de desayunar.

Mikaela hizo un gesto de malestar.

-Cierto, lo olvide- se regaño.

Se levanto de la silla, con plato en mano, y se dirigió hacia mí, de paso tomando las cosas en mis manos, caminando directo a la cocina. Me quede de pie, observando a Mikaela entrar a la cocina y salir unos momentos después.

-Vámonos- me indico.

Nos despedimos de los hombres y ambas salimos del comedor. Apenas cerramos las puertas detrás de nosotras, la conversación aumento de volumen, aunque no podía oír lo que decían. Andamos por los pasillos y túneles hasta llegar de nuevo a la cámara donde los Autobots se quedaban. Para cuando llegamos, Optimus e Ironhide ya se encontraban en su forma bípeda. Los cinco Autobots nos miraron al entrar a la cámara.

-Hola- salude a Optimus e Ironhide.

-Regresamos- agrego Mikaela

Ratchet estaba concentrado en reparar las piernas de BumbleBee, así que solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo. BumbleBee y Jazz nos saludaron de igual manera que Ratchet. Ironhide revisaba el cañón de su brazo izquierdo.

-Hola- saludo Ironhide sin apartar sus ojos de sus cañones.

En cambio, Optimus nos miro con amabilidad; dio un par de pasos para acercarse y se hinco, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo. Su mirada era compasiva y amable, ayudándome a relajarme de tanto estrés.

-Es un gusto ver que ambas se encuentran bien- su voz era cálida y profunda.

-Gracias- respondí-. También me alegra verlos un poco mejor que ayer.

-Ratchet se tomo unos momentos para hacer unas reparaciones en nosotros- señalo a Ironhide y a sí mismo-. Al ser de menor importancia, no le llevo mucho tiempo.

-Hablando de tiempo- hablo Ratchet desde su lugar-, el análisis de sangre ya está listo.

Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse hasta causarme dolor. Mikaela seguía a mi lado; notando mi malestar, enredo su brazo con el mío y me tomo la mano en señal de apoyo. Antes de que Ratchet fuera a decirme los resultados, Sam apareció por el túnel, deteniéndose en la entrada, apoyándose en la pared para recuperar el aliento.

-No me dejen atrás- se quejo jadeante. Al reponerse se enderezo, dándose cuenta de la seriedad del ambiente-. ¿De qué me perdí?

-Ratchet está por decirme los resultados de mi análisis de sangre- conteste nerviosa.

Sam permaneció pensativo unos segundos hasta entender lo que representaba para mí el análisis. Camino hacia mí y se detuvo a mi lado, contrario a donde estaba de pie Mikaela, pasando su brazo por mis hombros para darme confort. Un sentimiento de agradecimiento se estableció en mi pecho, feliz de tener a Sam y Mikaela conmigo. Ahora consideraba a Mikaela mi amiga, extendiendo un poco mi circulo social; aunque parecía ser un poco más grande, al incluir a los Autobots en el.

-Fue rápido- comento Sam-. Los análisis de sangre toman bastante tiempo, según tengo entendido.

-Quizás Ratchet utilizo un método más eficiente- propuso Mikaela-; tecnológicamente son más avanzados que nosotros.

-Yo solo quiero que todo salga bien- hable en voz baja, más para mí misma.

-Bueno- Ratchet llamo nuestra atención; al parecer escucho mi comentario-, tus resultados podrían considerarse buenas noticias, pero es demasiado pronto para que sea concluyente.

-Explícales, por favor- intervino Optimus, su voz transmitiendo cierto alivio.

El comentario de Optimus me dio mucha curiosidad. Ratchet se movió, de modo que estaba de frente a nosotros tres.

-Ya que necesitábamos mezclarnos y aprender las diferentes costumbres de los humanos- comenzó Ratchet-, descargamos la mayor cantidad de información posible de la Red. Al ser mi función la de un medico, investigue sobre la medicina y anatomía humana. A partir de esta información pude determinar que tanto es afectado el cuerpo de Cordelia por la energía de la Chispa Suprema.

-¿Y?- pregunto Sam inquieto.

-Sorprendentemente, no ha habido ningún cambio. Nada en el organismo de Cordelia es afectado por la Chispa.

Nos quedamos callados, procesando lo dicho por Ratchet. Me sentí mareada por el alivio y habría colapsado si Sam y Mikaela no me sostenían.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Mikaela.

-Sus niveles de plaquetas, glóbulos blancos y rojos están dentro de los rangos saludables- me miro con algo de incredulidad-. De hecho, es una persona muy saludable, aunque recomendaría practicar ejercicio para mejorar su rendimiento físico.

Me sonroje por el comentario.

-Después de toda esta experiencia, el ejercicio es algo que planeo hacer- comente.

-No hay alteraciones ni mutaciones- agrego-; pero como ya dije, necesito hacer más exámenes para descartar cambios a nivel molecular y estar observándote regularmente. No sabemos si habrá cambios a largo plazo.

-Pero- interrumpió Sam-. ¿Por ahora está bien?

-Sí, ella está bien por ahora- aunque intento que la frase fuera profesional, la voz de Ratchet se escuchaba aliviada.

Sam y Mikaela me abrazaron, aliviados y contentos. Sentí un par de lagrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas, expresando mi alivio. Nuestra pequeña celebración fue interrumpida por Ratchet.

-Mikaela- la llamo el Autobot-, BumbleBee y Jazz me han comentado el que quieres ayudar a repararlos, ya que posees varias habilidades que podrían ser de utilidad.

Mikaela miro a Ratchet, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que la envolvía. A escondidas de Ratchet, BumbleBee le hizo un gesto con la mano, cerrando el puño y levantando el dedo pulgar, con aprobación. Jazz se rio no tan discretamente, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de Ratchet.

-Estaba pensando, que mientras arreglo a BumbleBee- Ratchet seguía mirando a Jazz-, podrías ayudarme a reparar a Jazz.

Jazz dejo de reír, consternado por la idea de Ratchet. Comencé a reírme de su expresión. Mikaela desenredo su brazo del mío y se acerco al Autobot medico.

-¿Cuándo y por donde empiezo?- pregunto.

Ratchet miro a mi amiga con satisfacción, ignorando las protestas de Jazz y la risa de BumbleBee. Ironhide solo bufo y siguió con sus cañones; Optimus solo observaba. Ratchet empezó a explicarle a Mikaela cómo reparara a Jazz o cualquier otro Autobot; se las arreglo para conseguir herramientas que Mikaela podría usar. Mi amiga se acerco a Jazz, quien se resigno a su nueva medico, bajo la atenta mirada de Ratchet.

-Cordelia- Ratchet me llamo.

-¿Sí?- hable.

-Ayúdame a repara a BumbleBee- al ver mi gesto de confusión y sorpresa se explico-. Creo que una buena forma de saber cómo funciona la Chispa en tu cuerpo, es usándola. Lo haremos poco a poco y haciendo pausas para examinarte en busca de cualquier cambio.

Lo pensé unos momentos, dándome cuenta que era una buena idea.

-De acuerdo- accedí.

Y lo ayude a reparar a BumbleBee. Sam se acerco también, observándonos y charlando de vez en cuando con cualquiera. Bajo las indicaciones del Autobot medico, de manera lenta repare las pequeñas piezas de las piernas cercenadas de BumbleBee antes de unirlas al resto del cuerpo. Una charla amena se formo entre todos, en un intento de conocernos con más profundidad. Jazz de vez en cuando hacia bromas de mal gusto, que Mikaela lo castigaba al hacer más presión o golpear su maltratado cuerpo, provocando la risa de todos. Ratchet me hacia tomar pausas para analizarme gracias a un escáner integrado a su sistema. Aprendí que a sus ojos se les llamaba óptica, que la luz brillante que se resguardaba en su pecho se llamaba chispa y era el equivalente del corazón y donde se almacenaban sus memorias. Nos contaron cómo era Cybertron antes de la guerra; les hablamos de la Tierra y sus estaciones, sobre animales, un poco de historia. Preguntaron por nuestros pasatiempos, la escuela; tuve que detenerme de arreglar a BumbleBee para golpear a Sam con fuerza en el brazo por hablar de mi más oscuro secreto: que escuchaba música romántica en español. BumbleBee también recibió un golpe al lanzarle una llave por poner _"Nunca te olvidare"_ de Enrique Iglesias. Por suerte, el pequeño incidente termino antes de que los soldados entraran a la cámara. Se sorprendieron por la charla amena y el ambiente agradable que había entre nosotros y los Autobots. Lennox fue quien expreso el pensamiento de sus hombres.

-Vaya, parece que todo es felicidad y alegría por aquí- comento intrigado-. ¿Hay alguna razón para ello?

A sabiendas que nadie más de los que estuvimos anoche debían saber de mi condición, Sam se acerco a Lennox y Epps; ambos se apartaron del resto de los soldados y se inclinaron para escuchar el porqué todo estaba tan apacible. Me detuve un momento de arreglar las piernas de BumbleBee para mirar la reacción de ambos soldados. Sus rostros reflejaron incredulidad al principio, cambiando a alivio y finalmente satisfacción y alegría. Epps palmeo el hombro de Sam mientras reía entre dientes y Lennox poso sus ojos en los míos, con una sonrisa grande en sus labios. Sentí mi rostro sonrojarse por su atención; le sonreí con timidez y continué en reparar a BumbleBee de manera discreta.

Los soldados se unieron a la charla, contando anécdotas de batallas con los Autobots. Ironhide estaba particularmente interesado en ellas, uniéndose a la convivencia. Ironhide y Lennox se fueron centrando en tácticas de combate. Me reí suavemente del entusiasmo de ambos. Me tome un breve descanso, permitiéndole a Ratchet examinarme, aprovechando que la mayoría estaban concentrados en la pequeña demostración de armas de Ironhide, para exasperación de Optimus. Me mordí el puño para no reírme de Sam, quien estaba siendo utilizado cómo blanco móvil por Ironhide. Por supuesto no le disparo, Optimus intervino; la escena parecía a la de un padre regañando a su hijo adolescente. No estaba segura que horas eran, pero empezaba a sentir hambre. No fui la única, ya el equipo de Lennox aviso que regresarían al comedor para preparar comida y traerla a la cámara, de ese modo la convivencia no se interrumpiría. Se fueron todos, menos Lennox y Epps, para traer algunas mesas, sillas, platos y cubiertos, además de la comida. Los observe desaparecer por el túnel, después volví a reparar las piernas de BumbleBee. Me enfocaban en pequeñas partes, reparando abolladuras y piezas desgarradas. Las de mayor tamaño y el unirlas al cuerpo de BumbleBee seria trabajo de Ratchet. En casi una hora, estimaba, los soldados regresaron con todo para comer. Acomodaron la mesa y las sillas, para quienes quisieran sentarse. La comida, platos y cubiertos fueron puestos en la mesa y empezaron a comer.

Ratchet tuvo que alejarse de Jazz, Mikaela, BumbleBee y yo, ya que Ironhide se las arreglo para tropezar con una viga de metal en una de sus demostraciones de combate cuerpo a cuerpo para los soldados y termino con otra viga atravesada por el tórax. No tenia absoluta idea de cómo logro hacerlo. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo, centrada en arreglar una pequeña articulación que, según Ratchet, si no se arreglaba BumbleBee no sería capaz de correr adecuadamente, que no me di cuenta de que alguien se me acercaba. Un repentino carraspeo me hizo saltar ligeramente de sorpresa, provocando una risa leve de quien me asusto. Gire mi cabeza y levante los ojos, dándome cuenta que Lennox me miraba con una leve sonrisa ladeada y un plato de comida en las manos. Me quede quieta, mirándolo.

-Hola- salude.

-Hey- respondió, sentándose con cuidado en el suelo a mi lado, con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio-. Note que estabas concentrada con esto- señalo las piernas de BumbleBee con un gesto de su cabeza-, así que te traje algo de comer.

-Gracias.

Mire el plato. Había pollo a la plancha, espagueti, algunos emparedados cortados en triángulos y una manzana cortada en rodajas. Alce una ceja, curiosa por la elección de comida y mire a Lennox, quien parecía algo divertido.

-Fue Sam quien preparo tu plato- explico.

Me reí suavemente.

-Eso lo explica. Sam es consciente que no como muchas grasas- comente.

-Eso es algo interesante.

Termine de reparar la articulación y me dispuse a comer, entonces me di cuenta que tenía las manos sucias. Comencé a levantarme para ir a lavarme las manos, aunque no sabía dónde podría hacerlo y Mike aun no aparecía para preguntarle, cuando Lennox me tomo del brazo y me detuvo, obligándome a sentarme, con las piernas dobladas debajo de mi cuerpo. Lo mire interrogante. Abrí la boca para preguntarle qué pasaba, pero me detuve al verlo tomar un poco de espagueti con un tenedor y tenderlo hacia mi boca. Me tomo unos momentos comprender, más que nada porque no quería creerlo, que Lennox planeaba alimentarme en lugar de dejarme ir a lavarme las manos. Me sonroje furiosamente, tan avergonzaba que me faltaba poco para reír histéricamente. Tuve el impulso de levantarme y huir, pero la mirada expectante de Lennox me detuvo en mi lugar y, resignada, abrí la boca dejando que me diera de comer. Un destello de algo apareció en sus ojos, demasiado rápido para poder identificarlo. Me sentía agradecida que todos estaban disfrutando del sufrimiento de Ironhide. Reparaba algunas piezas mientras Lennox alternaba la comida entre los dos. Mikaela jamás se enteraría de esto por mi parte. Moriría de vergüenza.

-Sam me conto de los resultados- intento iniciar una conversación-. Me alegra que te encuentres bien- su sonrisa ladeada apareció de nuevo.

-Bueno- hable con timidez-, aun no es seguro; habrá que hacer más estudios y mantenerme vigilada.

Coloco su mano en mi hombro, sintiendo un cosquilleo donde su mano tocaba mi piel. Sus ojos eran cálidos y su sonrisa amable, provocando que mi corazón revoloteara desenfrenado.

-Hey, todo saldrá bien.

Nos miramos fijamente. Me mantuve quieta, no queriendo hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiría después. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por BumbleBee, quien reprodujo la canción _"Kiss the girl"_ de la Sirenita. Aparte la mirada de Lennox y me cubrí la cara con ambas manos, avergonzada, tratando de frenar la risa histérica. La canción atrajo la atención de todos, dándose cuenta de la cercanía de Lennox conmigo y del plato vacio en sus manos.

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto Epps.

No me atreví a mirar, así que no supe la razón por la que Lennox exclamo irritado.

-¡Cállate!

Y finalmente me reí.

* * *

Perdonen la escena sacada de un manga shojo o una comedia romántica, necesitaba sacar eso de mi sistema o me iba a caramelizar; además de que quería poner "Kiss the Girl" de La Sirenita (al menos el titulo). Hay algo entre ellos, pero no avanzara demasiado hasta un tiempo después.

Si describo comida, tratare de que sean de conocimiento de la mayoría, porque estoy segura que los alimentos que como en casa no son conocidos en muchas partes del mundo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

 _*insertar aquí rugido de Tiranosurio Rex._


	23. Capitulo 23

Vuelvo con el capitulo 23!

Lamento la larga pausa, un montón de cosas se atravesaron, incluyendo un bloqueo creativo. Voy a esforzarme más en seguir escribiendo para no dejar esto suspendido. tengo demasiado sueño como para poner algo más, así que vamos con el capitulo.

Escribo sin fines de lucro, por puro entretenimiento, bla bla bla, se saben el resto; yo solo poseo a Cordelia y su familia y cualquier futuro personaje que aparezca.

* * *

Capitulo 23

Ya soy en el tercer día en la presa, miércoles, o cuarto si se contaba la primera vez que llegamos. Las comunicaciones aun no volvían. En algún momento del día anterior, observa un grupo de trabajadores para ingresar a la cámara donde los Autobots se quedanban y empezaban a limpiar. También vimos un Banacheck dejando el lugar, acompañado de algunos hombres armados. Además de eso, el lugar parecía estar vacio. Por suerte, Mike se quedo con nosotros, manteniéndonos algo informados de lo que sucedía. Al parecer, se crearon lugares para trasladarse a otra base, en algún punto de Nevada; También ahí era donde irían los restos de los Decepticons de Mission City. Era un alivio para todos el no volver a ver un Simmons ni estar involucrados con S7, aunque el equipo de Lennox debería decidir si unirse o no.

Después de la pequeña escena embarazosa del lunes, todo gracias a BumbleBee, permanecí alejada de Lennox, solo saludándolo y habiéndolo necesario. Pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con los Autobots, ayudando a Ratchet a reparar a BumbleBee y charlando con los demás. Jazz se encuentra mucho mejor, siendo capaz de levantarse sin tambor y caminar por la cámara varias veces antes de cansarse. Ratchet quería asegurarse de que las fuerzas regresasen antes de que intentara convertirse en su forma vehículo. Mikaela estaba muy satisfecha de sí misma, especialmente ante las felicitaciones de Ratchet y Optimus. Jazz se disculpó con ella por no creer en sus habilidades, Ironhide bromeo sobre que sería una buena sesión para Ratchet, un lo que BumbleBee estuvo de acuerdo. Sam le rehuía a Ironhide, aun asustado por la persecución del lunes; generalmente se pasa la noche con BumbleBee o con los soldados; aunque a veces lo encontrábamos con Mikaela, los dos muy juntos. Me alegraba el ver que Mikaela intentaba conocer a Sam. Ambos recibieron constantes burlas de los soldados, especialmente de Epps y Lennox. Mantenía mis comentarios para mí misma, no quiero repetir la noche de chicas.

Al estar apartados del resto de los humanos, tratábamos de encontrar modos de entretenernos. Aparte de charlar y conocernos entre nosotros, los soldados se ejercitaron para mantenerse en forma, utilizando la extensión de túneles y la cámara. De alguna manera arrastraron a Sam en sus rutinas de ejercicio, causando que Mikaela y yo riéramos divertidas al verlo pasar penas. Mikaela se unió en cuando, apreciando que era un buen ejercicio. Habían intentado convencerme, pero me negué rotundamente; una diferencia de ellos, la ropa que usaba no era apta para el ejercitarse y que no estaba del todo cómoda con ellos a causa de mi físico. Así que, mientras que ellos se ejercitaban, yo charlaba con algunos de los Autobots. Todos tenían algo que contar, pero con quien prefería conversar era con Optimus; algo en la cadencia de su voz me atraía y el modo en el que contaba sobre su vida antes de la guerra me conmovía. Me era fácil dejar la timidez al hablar con Optimus.

Ya pasaba de mediodía, gracias al reloj interno de los Autobots, y habíamos terminado de almorzar cuando escuchamos una serie de gritos venir por uno de los túneles. Estaba sentada en el hombro de Optimus, quien a su vez estaba sentado en el suelo mientras charlábamos. Ratchet había comenzado la unión de las piernas de BumbleBee al resto de su cuerpo; Mikaela hacia revisiones adicionales a Jazz para asegurarse que todo estaba en orden. Epps le enseñaba a Sam un par de movimientos de defensa, después de enterarse de que era algo intimidado en la escuela, mientras los demás soldados observaban y daban ideas. Ironhide estaba en forma vehículo tomando una siesta, que según me explico Ratchet se le llamaba recarga. Detuvimos nuestras actividades al escuchar los gritos y en poco tiempo del túnel aparecieron Lennox y Mike, luciendo muy conmocionados. Optimus alzo un brazo, ofreciéndome su mano para bajar al suelo. Con cuidado me subí a su mano, sujetándome con fuerza a sus dedos para evitar caer mientras descendía su brazo. Ya en el suelo, Optimus se enderezo en toda su altura, llamando a Ironhide para despertar. Se transformo en su verdadera forma, bastante irritado. Deje a Optimus hablando con el especialista en armas y corrí hacia Sam y Epps; Mikaela se nos unió, parándose a mi lado. Todos observamos a ambos hombres deteniéndose a pocos metros, jadeando un poco sin aliento. Tenían una sonrisa extraña en los labios y los ojos brillantes.

-¿Sucedió algo, capitán Lennox?- pregunto Optimus.

El aludido respiro un par de veces hasta que su agitación se aplaco.

-Ya hay comunicaciones- finalmente dijo.

Callamos unos momentos, para después explotar en una ráfaga de preguntas, que al hablarlas al mismo tiempo no se entendían nada. Mike calmo los ánimos, gritando que guardáramos silencio.

-Gracias- dijo, al obedecerlo-. En realidad, las comunicaciones no están recuperadas del todo- aclaro-, pero ya es posible recibir señales de manera esporádica.

-El Secretario de Defensa logro contactarnos brevemente- la voz de Lennox transmitía entusiasmo-; parece ser que lo que causo el apagón mundial está perdiendo fuerza. Maggie y Glen, junto con otros hackers, están trabajando en combatirlo y restaurarlas por completo.

-Y nos largaremos de este lugar- declaro Epps.

Nos reímos por el comentario.

-Entonces- hable, un poco menos tímida que antes-. ¿No tomara mucho tiempo el poder estar en contacto con el mundo?

Lennox me miro con algo de malestar; parecía que mi distanciamiento lo tenía herido un poco. Me sentí mal al ver sus ojos castaños claros ligeramente opacos, pero mantener la distancia era por mi propio bien. Necesitaba esa distancia para aclarar mis pensamientos y sentimientos.

-Bueno- se cruzo de brazos-, según un fragmento del mensaje que nos llego, en unos tres o cuatro días estarán arregladas en nuestro país.

-Si es que no lo logran antes- agrego Mike.

Todos nos alegramos por la información, aunque era un poco lamentable que se tardaran un tiempo. Nos separamos para continuar con nuestras actividades, cuando una mano me tomo del brazo, obligándome a detenerme. Me volví, notando que Lennox era quien me impedía avanzar. Lo mire al rostro, que mantenía en un gesto de seriedad.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte.

-¿Podemos hablar en privado?- me respondió con otra pregunta.

Guarde silencio unos momentos, pensando en su petición. Finalmente asentí lentamente, accediendo a conversar con él. Libero mi brazo, moviéndolo hacia mi espalda, sin tocarme, y me guio lo suficientemente lejos de todos para que no escucharan nuestra conversación. El nerviosismo hacia que me tensara y temblara ligeramente, mi corazón latiendo un poco deprisa por la cercanía de Lennox. Entramos por uno de los túneles, avanzando algunos pasos y detenernos justo antes de ya no ver a los demás. Ambos giramos para vernos; tuve que alzar la cabeza para mirarlo, notando lo alto que era en comparación conmigo. Muy probablemente no le llegaba ni a los hombros; me sentí cohibida por su altura, muy al contrario de cómo me sentía al estar cerca de Optimus. Con Optimus era como si una manta protectora me cubriera, cálida y reconfortante. Estar cerca de Lennox me hacia consciente de que éramos de sexos opuestos y, por lo tanto, la atracción era una posibilidad. Considere que el distanciamiento era una buena forma para deshacer esas sensaciones.

Lennox se mantuvo en silencio, limitándose a mirar por encima de mi cabeza. Espere pacientemente, sintiéndome ansiosa por el silencio prolongado. Estaba por hablar yo cuando Lennox coloco sus manos en mis hombros y me miro a los ojos. Tenía una expresión de disculpa en su rostro.

-Mira, sé que me estas evitando, no lo niegues- añadió al ver que abría la boca para replicar-, y es algo que comprendo.

-¿De verdad?

Sus manos dejaron mis hombros, pasando una por su cabello. Luego se cruzo de brazos

-Soy consciente que mis acciones se pueden mal interpretar, cómo fue lo sucedido el lunes.

Me sonroje ante el recuerdo. Lennox me dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Quiero que sepas que no tengo segundas intenciones contigo- me explico-. Tú has sido de las más afectadas por todo este desastre y en cierta medida me siento responsable. Quiero asegurarme que te encuentres bien antes de que todos volvamos a nuestras vidas.

-Tanto como sea posible después de conocer robots extraterrestres- dije con algo de humor.

Ambos nos reímos. Estaba empezando a sentirme menos tensa alrededor de Lennox; parecía que esta conversación era necesaria. Al terminar de reír, Lennox continúo hablando.

-No te conozco tanto, pero lo que se de ti hasta el momento me agrada y se ve que eres una persona leal; no me gustaría que hubiera tensiones entre nosotros o que te sintieras incomoda al hablar conmigo.

-Gracias- le dije-, por preocuparte por mí, aunque no era necesario.

Me dio una sonrisa cálida, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara.

-Creo que podríamos llevarnos bien- y me tendió su mano-. Soy William Lennox, pero puedes llamarme Will.

Le di una sonrisa tímida y tome su mano, sacudiéndola ligeramente. La sonrisa de Lennox se volvió brillante.

-Cordelia Kennedy, solo Cordelia- aclare-. Ya han intentado darme algún apodo y el asunto siempre terminaba con alguna nariz rota.

Rio a carcajadas por mi comentario.

-Gracias por la advertencia- dijo riendo-. ¿No tienes ya un apodo? Según recuerdo, Simmons te decía pequeña princesa.

-Honestamente no entiendo porque; no parecía precisamente una princesa cuando nos encontramos- me queje.

Los ojos de Lennox brillaron de un modo especial.

-Bueno, habrá visto algo que tu no.

Resople burlonamente; luego, considere el decirle el apodo con el que me llamaba mi familia

\- Puedes llamarme _Mio._

-¿ _Mio_?- pregunto confundido, pronunciándolo del mismo modo en el que lo hice.

-No es la palabra que se usa para decir que algo te pertenece, es un apodo que me dio mi bisabuela al poco tiempo de nacer.

-¿Significa algo?- quiso saber, mientras me indicaba con un gesto de su brazo para caminar de regreso.

- _Mi_ viene de _Mei_ , que significa belleza en japonés, y _O_ viene de _Sakura_ , que significa flor de cerezo- explique mientras ambos salíamos del túnel-; literalmente significa bella flor de cerezo o linda cereza.

-Bueno, te sonrojas muchos- se burlo.

Y para confirmar lo dicho, me sonroje, provocándole la risa. Le di un golpe leve en el brazo, solo consiguiendo que riera más fuerte. No le tomo mucho tiempo calmarse, solo lo suficiente para que alcanzáramos a Ironhide, quien volvió a recargar. Ironhide estaba algo apartados de los demás, claramente queriendo estar lo más solo posible.

-Solo te advierto algo- hable después de un corto silencio-, no puedes llamarme así en frente de todos; las únicas personas que lo hacen son mis familia por parte de mi madre y mi padre.

-¿Ni siquiera Sam?

-Él prefiere no hacerlo- me reí ligeramente-, dice que se escucha raro.

-Para los que no saben lo que significa realmente, puede ser malinterpretado- acordó-. Entonces, ¿japonés? ¿Eres japonesa?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Ascendencia japonesa- aclare-. Mi abuela materna es japonesa.

-Eso es interesante.

-Y no es toda la historia. Tal vez te lo cuente en otra ocasión- sonreí suavemente.

-Esperare con paciencia- me dio una sonrisa ladeada.

Mi corazón se acelero por su sonrisa. Habíamos pasado a Ironhide, notando que la mayoría regreso a sus actividades anteriores o hacia algunas nuevas. Le di un gesto de despedida a Lennox y camine hacia Ratchet, quien continúo uniendo las piernas de BumbleBee. Junto al Autobot medico estaba Mikaela y Jazz, quienes observaban atentamente todo el proceso. Me detuve al lado de Mikaela, captando su atención.

-¿Está todo bien?- me pregunto-. Lennox y tú desaparecieron.

-¿Y no fueron a buscarnos?- le pregunte en respuesta, alzando una ceja.

-No queríamos interrumpir su momento especial- respondió con malicia.

Rodé los ojos, algo fastidiada.

-Simplemente se disculpo por lo del lunes, aunque no tenía razones para hacerlo, y quería que nos lleváramos bien- le hice un gesto de silencio con la mano al verla abrir la boca-. Por favor, no intentes hacerme creer que le intereso más allá de la amistad; no estoy preparada para ese tipo de emociones.

Levanto las manos en señal de rendición, riendo levemente.

-De acuerdo, lo que te haga sentir mejor.

No le respondí, centrándome en ver a Ratchet reparar a BumbleBee. Ratchet me había comentado que el proceso de unir partes cercenadas era delicado, se debía de hacer con mucho cuidado y paciencia para hacerlo de manera correcta o se vería forzado a cortar de nuevo y volver a unir. El simple pensamiento me causaba dolor.

Ambas observamos con admiración el delicado trabajo que hacia Ratchet. Los Autobots eran fascinantes; alguien que no los conociera pensaría que eran simples maquinas, pero hasta el momento demostraban que eran muy parecidos a nosotros, los humanos.

Ratchet estaba por terminar de unir la primera pierna, después de mucho tiempo y comprobando que lo hacía de manera correcta, cuando un alboroto atrajo mi atención. Mire alrededor de la cámara, notando que el alboroto no venía de ninguno de ellos. Uno de los soldados tenía a Sam en una llave, tratando de enseñarle como liberarse de ella, mientras Epps los supervisaba y el resto se limitaban a observar. Lennox estaba recargado contra el parachoques de Ironhide, charlando con Optimus. Todos se habían detenido de nuevo, cuando el alboroto empezó a subir de volumen. El escándalo provenía de uno de los túneles, el cual podía recordar fue por donde entramos desde la presa. Claramente era una discusión, aunque no se entendía con claridad las palabras. Las voces se iban distinguiendo, siendo la predominante una voz femenina; era aguda, estridente y por el tono se notaba que estaba en la histeria. Algo en esa voz me parecía familiar, pero no lograba recordar donde. Era de esas veces en que sabias algo pero no lograbas recordarlo correctamente. Me aleje de Mikaela y los tres Autobots, caminando hacia el túnel. Note de reojo como Sam pedía detener la lección, desenredándose de la llave y se dirigía en mi dirección. Le di una breve mirada, observando la expresión de curiosidad y confusión de su rostro, en reflejo de la mía. A la voz femenina se le unían un par de voces masculinas de vez en cuando; una era calmada y razonable, mientras que la otra tenía un leve tono de irritación y era demandante. No lograba identificar del todo la voz femenina y la voz masculina irritada, aunque mi cerebro me decía que eran familiares. Escuche a Sam jadear a mi lado y al girar mi cabeza para verlo; su cara reflejaba sorpresa y consternación, para finalmente cambiar en una de pánico. Se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza, agarrándose el cabello, balbuceando cosas que no entendía y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. Lo mire, no entendiendo lo que pasaba.

-¿Sam?

-No, no, no, no, no- balbuceaba-, estoy muerto, estoy muerto.

-¿Sam?- pregunto Mikaela, acercándose a nosotros.

No entendía el pánico de Sam, así que trate de enfocar mi atención en las voces. Sam debió haberlas reconocido, y si le eran familiares, entonces también yo debía reconocerlas. Mi cerebro no hizo las conexiones hasta que vi salir del túnel a quienes pertenecían las voces. Banacheck charlaba calmadamente con una pareja; el hombre era más bajo que Banacheck, con sobrepeso, piel clara, cabello oscuro peinado hacia atrás y rondaba entre los treinta y cuarenta. La mujer era un poco más alta que su esposo, con el cabello rojizo claro, corto y ondulado, la tez de su piel era clara, de la misma edad que su esposo. Mi cuerpo se tenso al reconocerlos, especialmente al notar que a la pareja no le quedaba paciencia.

-Nos ha estado dando demasiadas excusas- reprocho el hombre-. Quiero saber que está pasando, ahora.

-Quiero a mi hijo de vuelta- agrego la mujer-, a mi perro y a las amigas de mi hijo lo más pronto posible o todos ustedes lo pagaran caro- señalo, amenazante, a Banacheck y al grupo de hombres que venían detrás de ellos.

Habrían continuado discutiendo, pero Sam decidió interrumpirlos.

-¿Papá? ¿Mamá?

Ambos se callaron y giraron sus cabezas al escuchar a su hijo llamarlos. Sam y yo estábamos de pie, lado a lado, frente al grupo variado de personas y Autobots. Mikaela se detuvo un par de pasos detrás de nosotros, expectante. Por un momento me pregunte cual sería su reacción al ver a cinco robots gigantes y un grupo de militares. Por supuesto, no me esperaba que la madre de Sam gritara y corriera directo hacia nosotros dos, abrazando a su hijo, balbuceando un montón de incoherencias y besándole la cabeza, para su vergüenza.

-¡Oh, mi bebe! ¡Mi hermoso bebe!- lloraba Judy, besando su frente varias veces.

-¡Mamá!- se quejo Sam, avergonzado por las risas de los espectadores.

También me reí, pero fue cortada abruptamente cuando Judy noto mi presencia, soltando un brazo para agarrarme y apretarme contra ella y Sam, abrazándonos a ambos. Sentí mi rostro ruborizarse por la atención maternal de Judy.

-Mis preciosos niños- continuó.

-Mamá, por favor- siguió quejándose su hijo.

-¡Judy!- chille cuando me dio un sonoro beso en la frente, que aun me dolía por el golpe.

Nos libero de su abrazo, pero mantuvo sus brazos en nuestros hombros para que estuviéramos cerca.

-¿Están bien?- nos pregunto-. ¿No les paso nada? ¿Comieron?- luego se dio cuenta de nuestra nueva vestimenta-. ¿Y esta ropa? ¿Dónde está la de ustedes?

-Estamos bien, mamá- respondió Sam

Judy nos examino, notando cada detalle de nuestra apariencia.

-Sam ¿Por qué te ves todo raspado?- luego, con su mano hizo retroceder mi flequillo, descubriendo el golpe en mi frente-. ¿Y ese golpe? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué les ha pasado?

Mikaela avanzo los pocos pasos que la separaban de nosotros tres.

-Señora Witwicky- le hablo, atrayendo su atención-, es algo difícil de explicar.

La miro ceñuda, claramente no entendiendo. Me parecía sorprendente que aun no se fijara en los Autobots, al ser lo primero que llamaría la atención. Aprovechando que era algo libre del abrazo protector de Judy, mire al resto de los recién llegados. Todos permanecían tranquilos, excepto, por supuesto, el padre de Sam quien miraba fijamente detrás de nosotros, con el rostro alzado, expresando shock, ansiedad y miedo. Sus labios estaban apretados en una línea tensa. Su expresión me dio pánico. Las cosas se iban a poner muy feas.

-Judy- Ron llamo a su esposa.

Se esposa se giro un poco para mirarlo.

-¿Qué sucede, Ron?- su voz reflejaba desconcierto-. ¿Por qué te ves tan trastornado?

Su esposo se limito a levantar un brazo y señalar detrás de nosotros. Judy siguió con su mirada hacia donde apuntaba su esposo, su cuerpo volviéndose rígido al descubrir que era lo que le perturbaba. Sam, Mikaela y yo nos giramos, lo suficiente para ver a cuatro de los cinco Autobots. Ironhide aun estaba recargando. El aire se cargo de tensión.

De repente, Ironhide comenzó a moverse, provocando que Lennox casi callera de espaldas, afortunadamente logro estabilizarse y alejarse del Autobot que se transformaba. Chirridos y el sonido de metal deslizarse en el silencio de la cámara. Ironhide se estiro en toda su altura al completar su transformación, luego el silencio incomodo y miro alrededor del lugar.

-¿Qué? - pregunto a nadie en particular.

Y el caos se desato.

* * *

Esto se va a poner feo lol.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo; dejen review y comenten.

 _*insertar aquí rugido de Tiranosaurio Rex_


End file.
